Behind the Truth and Ideal: Unova Region Adventure, Part 1
by CrymsonShokwave
Summary: Crymson is now in Unova, but her journey to be Pokemon Champion is always interrupted by Team Plasma and their mission to liberate Pokemon from humans. And what about the mysterious Trainer name N who has his eyes fixed on Crymson that always left her having an unexplainable feeling within her? Secrets will unfold, history will be told, emotions will bloom, and tensions will boom!
1. Prolouge - What Awaits Beyond

**_STORY GOING THROUGH MAJOR CHANGES AND CORRECTING ERRORS! -Edit 1/4/16_**

_There has to be an answer to my unsolved question. And yet, I kept on wondering to this day, no, I kept on wondering everyday on why I'm existing. I watched and waited as my 'father' walked down the aisle towards the gleaming, golden throne, ready to put the symbolic crown on my head. I stand by at the entrance of the aisle before calling me. I accepted his invitation, stride slowly with my head lowered and my bright green hair covering my eyes. I don't know if this equation will succeed in this kind of 'liberation' my 'father' has been preaching to me. What is liberation, and why do these creatures, I mean, my friends exist in this world? Their inner voices are confusing, yet I can understand them clearly since I was raised with some, in isolation, yet no one else can hear them. I decreased the speed of my steps towards the chair, closing my eyes as I looked back to my past as a little kid with my friends. Why was I abandoned in the first place? As I knelt down on one knee, lowered my head to accept the crown, everybody: the Sages, and my 'sisters' were watching me as I became their 'King'. I now have a goal for my people, but mainly to free my friends from their struggle and pain from their so called 'Trainers'. But, am I actually that capable enough to free them?_

* * *

(Each chapter will be done in about 2-3 days, depending if I am busy or not, so bear with me.)

Hello, everyone. This is CrymsonShokwave here, making my very first fanfic. In this FanFic, there is only one OC in this story, which is my OC, Crymson. Here is the list of characters you will be seeing:

Crymson - An outgoing and kind trainer with a passion for travel and adventure. Beforehand, her dream is to become the Pokemon Champion. But after being out of the Kanto League, and fall to ninth place, she realize there is more to everything than just being a Champion. She can be a bit stubborn and a hothead, but when it comes to Pokemon and friends, she always treat them with respect. She and Bianca travel together through most of the story. Crymson, in this story, is now 15 and does not know what lie beyond the path to the Unova League. She wears a black tank top, black bellbottom jeans, black gloves, black hat, black shoes with a red trim, black choker, and her signature red sash around her waist. Has light skin, red hair and red eyes. Her first Pokemon is an Oshawott, nicknames Muji.

Cheren - Serious, well mannered, yet sometimes rude Trainer with a goal in to be the strongest of the strong and become the Unova Champion. But as the story goes by, he faces many questions about it. Cheren, at some point, may argue and butt heads with Crymson at one point or another, but he keeps himself calm and collective when things get rough. He is willing to give some advice to Crymson and Bianca. He mostly go solo in his journey. His first Pokemon is a Snivy.

Bianca - Kind, clumsy, a bit of a slowpoke at some point, but is always there even after a few seconds late. She sometimes have doubts within herself, despite her father not letting her go on an adventure when she turned 10, but always have her head held high with a smile. She is a very close friend of Crymson, and travels with her from time to time. Her first Pokemon is a Tepig.

N - A mysterious trainer that walked up unexpectedly to Crymson and Cheren after Team Plasma's speech, saying that he can hear Crymson's Muji's 'inner voice'. Secrets are hidden beyond his heart, and the trio are on a mission to find out. He is mostly interested in Crymson and holds developing emotions slowly inside himself as the story progresses.

Ghetsis - He first appeared in Accumula Town, giving a speech about Liberation. But something within him makes Crymson feel uneasy. What lies beyond him is a complete mystery.

Team Plasma - An organization bent on trying to seperate Pokemon from Humans to make a world a better place for them. They will get to their way of trying to hold down the trio from time to time. Is liberation actually their motive, or is there something more behind the whole plan?

Burk and Alice - Two lowest Team Plasma Grunts following orders to try to liberate the trio's Pokemon. Burk is egotistical and rushy, while Alice is forceful and short tempered, but patient. Unlike Burk, Alice makes up nicknames like Crymson is considered "red head".

_(Note: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise, Pokemon or any of the characters from the game. Only my OC I own. This is built around Crymson's point of view and follows the Pokemon White game but most of the story are add ons. This is Rated T, so there might be some language and some romance, so bear with me. This is also an OCxCanon story, but it'll slowly build as the story proceeds onward. Thank you in advance. n.n)_


	2. Chapter 1 - Old Leaves, New Journey

It's 8 o'clock in the morning, autumn leaves are dancing and descending in a twirling figure through the gentle breeze in Nuvema Town. I watched as a flock of bird Pokemon are flying towards the northeastern direction through my second story bedroom window, then catching in the corner of my eye the door to the Lab opened. Walking down the tan pathway to my house is the Pokemon Professor named Juniper, holding what appears a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a green ribbon. The Professor approached the door, knocking three times. "Oh, that could be her!" My mom's voice echoed up through the stairs as she made her way to the door to retrieve the box.

"Hmm, so the Pokemon are in the box, huh?" I said to myself, turning away from the window to wait for my mom. Let me introduce myself. My name is Crymson, and I just recently moved here three days ago after I participated the Sinnoh league five days before. Today is a big day, because not only I turn 15 years old, but I am now on a new journey to master the Unova Region and become the Unova Region Champion. Let's just say I am pretty psyched about this. I heard my mom's footsteps getting louder and louder as she ascends the stairs with the box she retrieved from the Professor.

"Hello there, sweetie! Happy Birthday from both me and Professor Juniper!" My mom beamed a sunny smile at me. "Are you ready for another adventure and meet new Pokemon? I bet the Unova Champion is pretty strong, even as strong as Cynthia from the Sinnoh Region." My mom has watched every League Tournament when I was at every Pokemon League from the Kanto to the Sinnoh Region, cheering on for me. She was even in my shoes once upon a time, catching Pokemon, battle Trainers, receiving Badges and beating the Pokemon League. She even told me stories about her journeys by showing me pictures of her when she was about my age. Since then, I wanted to be just like her, and to this day, I owe her a lot for being my inspiration.

I walked up to my mom and grab a hold of the box and place it on a small table in the middle of my room. "You bet I am." A breath of excitement seemed to have escaped from my lips. I walked up to my mom and gave her a huge hug, as I know that she would wrap her arms around me. "Thank you, mom. I wouldn't make it this far if it weren't for you being my inspiration to become a trainer and experience everything in my life. I owe you a lot!" I smiled and laughed a little.

"Awww, you're welcome, Crymmy. I am glad I am your inspiration. But now, you and your friends are now going on a new journey together." She pressed her index finger against her chin. "Speaking of friends, I hope Cheren and Bianca arrive soon." She pondered, referring to my two close friends that I have known since I was about five years old. Just when my mom was about to head back down stairs, she became startle by a tall, black-haired, well dressed male about my age, standing near the stairway. That happened to be Cheren. "Oh, Cheren. I didn't expect you to come here so quietly." My mom put her hands over her chest.

Cheren adjusted his glasses, glimmered through the light coming from the window. "My dearest apologies, ma'am." He had to say. Cheren and I, in the beginning, had a bit of rocky start when we met, discussing about which Pokemon is the best. Bianca happened to come up with a solution to our problem, resulting in us becoming close friends. I notice Cheren eyeing me through his glimmering glasses, with not an expression changing. "Happy Birthday, Crymson." He said, but caught in the corner of his eye the sight of the blue box I got from the Professor. "I see you've just received that box containing the Pokemon from the Professor, correct?" He eyed back at me.

I nodded. "Yep, it is. I am glad I happen to receive the Pokemon to me as a present. But I am not going to open it until both you and Bianca arrive so we can decide." I noted, then I turned to look out through my window, searching for Bianca. "Speaking of Bianca, I hope she arrives. I really don't want to start without her, she will get left behind." For as long as I can remember, Bianca was somewhat of a Slowpoke when it comes to big events like today. But she manages to arrive even when she is only a few seconds late.

I can hear Cheren sigh from behind me. Just by the sound of his sigh, it wasn't a happy one.. "Bianca's her usual..." For as long as I have known Cheren, he is somewhat of an impatient person when it comes to Bianca being somewhat late. "Knowing her, since who knows when, she'll be late as always. Why would someone end up being late on an important day line this. That slowpoke." He started to tap his foot as I heard.

_Cheren..._ I thought to myself with a small, quiet growl. His words, they are like a very sharp and long sword as it pierced through me. Yeah, it hurt, for a while, but I let it go. It was quiet for a few minutes until we heard the door closed quickly, and footsteps coming up through the stairs. We turned to see Bianca clutching the stair rail trying to catch her breath.

"Hello, Crymson's mom. Hey Crymson and Cheren." She took a moment to catch her breath before she stood up and walked to Cheren. "I'm so sorry, I know I'm late again..." She looked down to the floor with a sad look. "I hope I didn't miss my chance to pick out a Pokemon. I was really looking forward to this journey that I haven't been able to pack up beforehand."

Cheren face palmed. "Bianca, for the past ten years since I've known you, you have nothing but a slowpoke. You know today is the day that we get our Pokemon we received from the Professor. And you weren't prepared in the first place? If you are always late for anything, what's the sense of being a trainer?" By the tone of Cheren's voice, it sounds like he is belittling her. Bianca's head snapped up as she felt surprised to hear what he said. I can see some tears started to welled up from the corner of her eyes.

"Cheren, I said I am sorry!" She whined. "Even though I arrived here a few seconds late, but I really did manage to put a lot of effort into coming over here as fast as I can. Don't you agree, Crymson?" She eyed me, showing puppy dog face as if she wanted me to agree with her. But I just couldn't say no to her, so I walked up to her side to aid her on her side of the argument.

"Of course I do, Bianca." I spoke up before I turned to Cheren, sternly. "Cheren, you may argue and get irritated so easily about Bianca always arriving a few seconds late, or being as quick as possible, but give her a break, will you? Bianca really her best to be here soon as possible for all three of us to choose our Pokemon. Can you please just tone down your mood a bit, okay?" I smiled to Bianca a little laugh before she joined in.

Cheren lowered his head nod, and then sighed in an agreement. "Yeah, I guess I was a bit hard on her" He then raised his head, eyeing Bianca apologetically. "Sorry about my actions, Bianca. I will try to be a lot nicer next time." Cheren said to Bianca with a slight smile. "So shall we begin?" He said, staring at the box.

"Well, I will leave you three alone. I wonder what kind of Pokemon are in that box. Well, have fun you three!" My mom said as she picked up my basket full of dirty laundry before heading down the stairs. I smiled at her as she walked out before turning my attention to my friends. I can see in their eyes that they are very anticipated about what kind of Pokemon we are going to see for the first time. I, myself, is also anticipated.

Bianca eyed me first with a huge smile. "So where are the Pokemon? Since the Professor brought the box containing the Pokemon here, I think Crymson should get the first pick. It is her birthday after all." Bianca said. Just by looking at her, she felt so excited. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon are in there!" She put her hands, ball up into fists, up against her chest. "This wait is driving me to the point where I am about to open it myself." She turned to me and waved a hand to me. "I-I'm just kidding, Crymson." She laughed.

"Bianca, we have to be patient. No sense in rushing things." Cheren sighed and adjusted his glassed, but nodded in agreement. "Although, I agree with her. I'm highly sure the Pokemon are dying to meet us." He said to me, showing a slight smile.. "Well, Crymson? Care to do the honors of taking the first step of our journey? Like Bianca said, it is your birthday after all." He walked to the left side of the little table.

I lowered my head with a smile, then raised it back up before I walked in between the two. "With pleasure, my friends. Whatever Pokemon is in that box will be our partner in our journey. Let's do this." My anticipation is starting to boil as I reached out for the box. But I noticed a little note attached to the ribbon written by the Professor herself. Picking up the note, I read what it said to Bianca and Cheren. It reads:

_I've delivered these three Pokemon to you with this letter. you and your friends should get together and choose amongst yourselves._

_My regards! - Juniper_

I set the note down and looked at the box. "Oooh, open it, open it!" Bianca jumped excitedly. I looked at the corner of my eyes to see Bianca and Cheren, awaiting my move to remove the lid. Heh, I was excited myself, but I kept myself in control. I reached out and pulled the ribbon loose and removed the lid, showing three Poke Balls each containing an individual Pokemon inside. I placed the box with the Poke Balls inside on the floor, kneeling down before I spoke to them. "Okay, you three. It is time to introduce yourselves!" The three Poke Balls popped open as the three Pokemon went on the little table one by one.

"Snivy, Sni..." First came out was a bipedal, Grass-Type snake named Snivy. The little snake Pokemon crossed its arms on its chest as if he is waiting to be picked. Judging by his demeanor, he looks pretty serious, and looking at him reminds me of Cheren, or is just like Cheren. Snivy veered at my direction, but looked away for one quick second and stared at Cheren. Okay, maybe that Pokemon is not what I'm looking for.

"Teeeeeepig!" A cute, and cheerful little Fire-Type pig named Tepig came out, wiggling its ears as if he is the type to be a bit playful. He sat down and grabbed its tail, fidgeting around with it, but caught my gaze. I looked back at Tepig for a moment before seeing him being a little more focused on playing with his tail. He looked up at Bianca and gave her a very cute smile, which made Bianca squeal. Well, option two is a no go.

And last, but definitely not least, a little Water-Type otter Pokemon, called Oshawott. He stood in the middle between Snivy and Tepig, puffing out his chest a little, but curiously looking around my room. The little otter turned to my direction and gave me a smiled. "Osha, Oshawott!" He beamed a smile and waved his arm as if he was trying to say hello to me. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hah hah! It seems like you have an interest in me, huh?" I knelt to Oshawott's level. Up to this point, I have never met a Pokemon that would have a sudden interest in me before I met a Pokemon partner. I see him thrust his arm up into the air as if he was giving me an answer yes. I stood up straight, now that I have made my decision on a partner to choose for my journey. "Alright, it's settled, then. I guess I will pick Oshawott as my partner." I answered. Oshawott jumped towards me, and luckily I managed to grab him just him time before falling to the floor. On the other hand, it'll be a while for me to think of a nickname for him. Yeah, I do nickname my Pokemon.

"Alright," Bianca stepped forward to the little Tepig. "I will choose this cute little Tepig." She picked Tepig up and hugged him. "And Cheren will get that Snivy." She chose for him.

Cheren snapped his head to Bianca with his eyes a bit wide. "Bianca! Why are YOU the one picking out a Pokemon for me!?" He argued a little, but took a little breath for a second. "Well, I guess it is fine by me, since I wanted to get Snivy from the start. Alright, I will take the Snivy." He eyed the serious Snivy, which was looking back at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Awesome!" Bianca jumped with holding her new partner in her arms. "Well, now that everyone has a Pokemon..." She stopped for a moments when a light bulb has appeared above her head. "Hey, I know! Why don't we have a Pokemon battle! This'll be a great chance to get use to our Pokemon. What do you think, can we?" Bianca said. Me and Cheren both looked at each other skeptically.

"Huh?" Me and Cheren both said, eyeing back at Bianca, but Cheren spoke first before I began to speak. "Bianca, you know our Pokemon are still a bit weak. But what's the sense of having a Pokemon battle in this room? Not to mention, Crymson's room. Don't you think it is a bit reckless?" He readjusted his glasses as he waited for an answer from Bianca.

"Cheren is right." I finally spoken up. "What if our Pokemon ends up bumping into or hit anything that might break like my TV or my computer. Or destroying all of my valuables in the process?" I was referring to my hand crafted Pokemon figurines made by my mom and my family back in the Kanto Region, and my pictures of my in different Regions. "It would be best if we do it outside, just to be more safe."

"Guys," Bianca protested. "It'll be fine!. These little Pokemon might be a bit weak, but to make them stronger, a little Pokemon battle won't hurt them." She turned to me, waiting for my reply. "Well, Crymson? Can you have a Pokemon battle with me and my little Tepig?" She held her Pokemon up to her face and gave out a sunny smile. "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Well," I spoke. "As much as I don't want to ruin my room, but what the hey! What's so bad about a Pokemon battle." I extended my hand out and pointed at Bianca. "I accept your challenge! But I must warn you that I won't go easy on you. I am going to rock this battle with anticipation!" I bellowed out my catchphrase. I called out Oshawott to stand in front of me.

"You guys..." I could have sworn I heard Cheren saying that under his breath. But me and Bianca ignored it. "Didn't say I warned you, but I will he the referee of this battle. Just don't go overboard." He said to the both of us as we take our sides opposing each other with our Pokemon taking their sides as well.

"All righty, then! Let's do our best, Tepig!" Bianca called to her Tepig. Once Cheren made the signal for the battle to begin, Bianca made her first move. "Alright, Tepig. Go and use Tail Whip!" She commanded. Her Tepig ran to Oshawott and twisted himself. He directly hit Oshawott with its tail, sending him flying to my desk and knocking over my laptop.

I turned to see Oshawott. "You okay, Oshawott?" I said while he stood up. He was about to attack Tepig next until he noticed my laptop got knocked over. Oshawott went to it and stood it up right, then placing it back to where it originally was. Wow, I never noticed I have a Pokemon that cleans up after itself. Well, no time for that, it is my turn to attack! "Alright, Oshawott. Use Tackle, now!" I thrust my hand forward as my command to Oshawott. My Pokemon jumped from my desk and rammed Tepig to the shelf of my knickknacks and photos. I didn't notice the stuff falling down.

"Hey! You hurt my little Tepig! I'm not letting you do that again! Tepig, Tackle now!" Bianca yelled as her Tepig got up and quickly rammed my Oshawott towards my old Playstation 2 game system. "Good job, Tepig!" Bianca cheered.

A drop of sweat went down my face. _"Man, I need to pull myself together and keep going. Otherwise, who knows what will happen to Oshawott..."_ I thought to myself, but I showed her my signature determined smile. "I will not accept defeat that easily! The battle has just begun!" I shouted as our battle went on for a few more minutes. "Hang in there, Oshawott, don't give up!" I noticed my Oshawott is starting to stagger a bit, even breathing heavily. As well as Bianca's Tepig, they are almost out of energy.

"Oh...I hope I am not making a mess of things?" Bianca scratched her head a bit, feeling a bit uneasy about the outcome of the battle so far. "Even though I don't do well at this, but I got to keep going!" She ball up her fists and held her head high. "Come on, Tepig, Tackle!" Her Tepig staggered for a moment, but maintained its stance as he rammed my Oshawott, knocking him down to the floor.

"Oshawott!" I yelled. Is this the end of my first battle!?


	3. Chapter 2 - Battle Catastrophe

I stood still and in awe, seeing my Pokemon, Oshawott, lying face first on the floor. My heart pound fast and hard against my chest as the anticipation in me is boiling to know if Oshawott can still battle. Is this it for me? Am I about to lose my first battle with my first Pokemon? I thought to myself. I waited for a while before I spoke. "Did he faint?"

Cheren observed my Pokemon for a moment. "Hmm, I beg to differ." As soon as he said that, I heard my Oshawott grunting as he started getting up. He got up pretty slowly, though he stagger for a bit, but he stood up tall while he pant. "Well, seems like he still has some fighting spirit left in him. Some Pokemon he is." Cheren complimented.

I smiled at my Oshawott. He seems very determine, like me when it comes to battling. I adjusted my hat down a bit before I make my last move. I am no lt going to back down on this, I must keep going! "Alright, Bianca. I hope you are ready because I am going this really quick! I hope you are ready Oshawott." I said, seeing Oshawott bracing himself.

"Brace yourself, Tepig. We will end this battle with just one more move! Let's see who wins, Crymson!" Bianca adjusted her hat, and her Tepig bracing himself as well. As a few seconds past by, we thrust out arms out together with a command. "Tackle!" Our Pokemon ran towards each other, directly hit against each other. The two knocked back to their sides. "Oh no!" We both said again. Everything went quiet while our Pokemon lie flat on the floor, then started standing up while wincing in pain and breathing heavily.

"Great job, Tepig!" Bianca said. "Oshawott is almost out, so lets take him down with Tackle!" Her Tepig only took a step forward as he was about to charge at Oshawott, but he happened to spot. He winced for a moment until he fell down, showing swirl patterns on his eyes. "Tepig!" Bianca walked to her Pokemon, now notice that Tepig fainted.

"Hmm, I guess Bianca's Tepig is unable to battle. Seems like Crymson and Oshawott are the victors." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses again. He turned to me with a slight smile. "Amazing job, Crymson."

"I agree. But regardless of the Pokemon, they really did their best. Right, Tepig?" Bianca said to her Pokemon, which in return got a little nod in agreement before turning to me. "But, phew, Crymson! You sure are going to one heck of a trainer. Of course, that's how I feel anyway." Bianca laughed.

"Thank you, Bianca. And honestly, that was a great Pokemon battle. Our Pokemon really did gave it their all until the end. Heck, they didn't seem to be in much of a wreck at all." I said, laughing. I looked through the corner of my eye to see Cheren crossing his arms across his chest. I raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Cheren?"

"I wouldn't say the same to your room, though, Crymson." He eyed me, adjusting his glasses. "Apparently during the battle, both of you seem are now a bit oblivious about what your Pokemon was causing."

Bianca looked at Cheren as she picked up her Tepig. "Huh? What do you mean, Cheren. Look, our Pokemon didn't have a single scratch!" Bianca protested.

Cheren glared at her and raised a hand out. "Why don't you look around and see what a disaster Crymson's bedroom is!" As soon as he said that, me and Bianca looked everywhere around my room. My bed is messy, my knickknacks are on the ground, flat screen TV is tipped down, papers everywhere and just one vase broken. My what a huge mess! Me and Bianca stared back at each other.

"WHOA!" We said, but didn't pay attention to Cheren falling down. Bianca stood up, still holding her Tepig. "Wow! Our Pokemon are so mind-blowing! And to think they are this small, they made such a huge mess!" She looked at Tepig for a second, looked back up and surveyed my room. "But then again, sorry about room." She really does seem apologetic about messing up the room. I just smiled, which I accepted her apology.

Cheren stood up and readjusted his glasses and clothes, and looked at Bianca. "Well, seems like there is nothing to be done with you, is there. But," Cheren grabbed his backpack and took out a Potion, then walked to Bianca. "Your Tepig needs healing." He sprayed the Potion on Tepig, regaining his energy back to full. He turned around and went to me. "Of course, Crymson's Oshawott needs healing as well." He sprayed some on my Pokemon. Well, I wish I would've used my prize-winning hand grown Sitrus Berries, I'll let it slide for now. Me and Cheren noticed Bianca bounding.

"Hey, guys! I know, how about you two have a Pokemon battle. Now that Crymson fights like a pro, you won't be able to make the same screw up as I did!" Bianca smiled. Wait, me? A pro? I thought. Well, I have been a pro in Pokemon battles, just not in my room. But aside from that, a battle with Cheren doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"W-well, of course..." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses. "And on top of my knowledge, I won't have to worry about messing up Crymson's room. And most importantly, only the two of you battling and enjoying it wouldn't be fair at all." He turned to me and raised his hand up, pointing at me. "So...I challenged you for my first battle." His Snivy went in front of him. "Alright, Snivy. Time to show them your power!"

"Alright, you're on!" I said. But for some reason, I have this funny feeling that I won't like battling Cheren from here on out. I get to my battle pose. "Oshawott, let's go!" My Pokemon stood opposed to Cheren's Snivy. "Oshawott, use tackle, now!" Oshawott ran to Snivy and rammed him down. But this time, his Snivy didn't went flying towards anything around us. Just backflip back on the floor, a foot away from Cheren. Well, at least Oshawott is more careful than before.

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "Finally...I have become a full-fledged Trainer...It all starts here! Snivy, Tackle!" His Snivy stood up and rammed my Oshawott down in front of me. I really don't like the look of this, not one bit. Cheren's pride in himself becoming a Pokemon Trainer is overwhelming. But I am not going to let that get in the way of me.

"Well, then. I guess I will take this battle up a notch. Oshawott, tackle again!" My Oshawott got up again as he ran and rammed Snivy down, knocking him onto the floor. Wow, that must've been a critical hit! "Awesome, we sure got this, Oshawott!" I cheered, as well as my Pokemon.

"Hmph, this battle is not over yet. This is the moment I've studied for! Snivy, Tackle at full power!" Cheren commanded as his Pokemon got up and rammed my Pokemon down. Darn, that mightn't of been a critical hit as well. Cheren adjusted his glasses. "I shall be the victor here..." He paused and looked at Oshawott. "Or so I begged to differ again."

I saw my Oshawott starting to stand up slowly, and glared at his opponent, Snivy, with intensifying anger. I smiled and tipped my hat down as I made a command for my Oshawott. "Alright, Oshawott, time to end this battle! Full power Tackle!" My Pokemon staggered, but as exhausted as he is, he fell down. "Oshawott!" I walked and knelt to my Pokemon, which is now fainted.

"Hmph," Cheren spoke. "This excitement inside of me, I don't know what this feeling is, but..." I can see a glare on his glasses as he raised his head. "I've finally became a Trainer." He said, raising his fist. He looked around my room and eyed me. "And yet, I suppose we should apologize to your mom for the condition your room is at now. Cheren turned to look at Bianca for an agreement.

"Yeah, me too. I should-be been more careful at the start. Let's go apologizes, Cheren." As soon as Bianca turned to walk over to the stairs, we all saw my mom coming up with my basket of clean laundry. Bianca flustered for a bit before bowing. "E-erm...w-we're sorry for the mess we made. We will clean it up for you."

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "It was, apparently, our carelessness that got the better of us. We will make sure the room is spotless in no time." He bowed along with Bianca. "If you are angry with us, we will take the punishment."

"Mad? Oh heaven's, no worries. I understand that it is your first time in a Pokemon battle. It is always messy at first." All of us sigh in relief after what my mom replied. "I bet you three were having a Pokemon battle, I suppose." The three of us nodded yes. "Well, no worries. I will clean it up later. At least it'll give me something to do. That reminds me, you better be heading off the lab now." Our head shot up. I was the one that made a face palm. Darn, we haven't got to the lab yet.

"Oh yes, ma'am! Thank you for reminding us. I guess we should head over the lab, guys. I will be waiting over there. See ya." Cheren said, returning his Snivy to its Poke Ball before making his way down the stairs.

"Cheren is right. But first I have to head back home for a moment to get a few more things for the journey. I'll meet you and Cheren at the lab, Crymson." Bianca said. She waved at me and turned to my mom for another bow. "Thank you, Crymson's mom." She lifted herself up, took her Tepig and went downstairs. In the corner of my eye, my mom came to me.

"Crymson," She began. "I bet that Pokemon battle in your room was as lively as ever. Surely it is the first time battling in your room, but it's just like your time back in the Kanto region when you first started." She beamed a smile at me. "Ah, how I remembered the days when I was a Trainer." She was quiet for a moment. "Well, I think you better finish getting ready before you head up to meet the professor at the lab. Make sure to give your Pokemon one of your Sitrus Berries." She set my laundry basket down beside my drawers. "I will be downstairs once you got yourself ready." My mom walked down to the living room.

"Osha, Oshawott..." I turned to see my Pokemon straightening up my sheets on my bed. He struggled a bit trying ro pull a corner down, but fell down to the floor. Well, I guess this new journey with him will be enjoyable. I walked up to my Sitrus Berry plant that is sitting next to my window and plucked out a good-sized berry for Oshawott. I walked over to Oshawott and knelt with the Sitrus Berry shown on my hand to him.

"Hey, Oshawott. We better be heading towards the lab. Cheren and Bianca are waiting for us there. Here is my prize-winning hand grown Sitrus Berry. It'll give you a good boost of energy." I said. My Oshawott got up and took the Sitrus Berry off of my hand, examining it. He took a tiny bite and beamed a smile, then took a few more bites. I went to go open my top drawer to get my gloves. "Now where is my- ah!" I found my signature red sash on top of the laundry. My mom always know I never leave a journey without my sash. I slipped my arms through my gloves and tied my sash around my waist. My Oshawott came to my side and jumped on my shoulder. "Alright, let's head out!" I grabbed my backpack before descending down the stairs. I made my way towards to door when I felt a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see my mom.

"I hope you are not leaving the house without your Xtransciever." My mom said, holding what it looks like a very high-tech watch with black and red on it. I grabbed it and adjust the strap to my left wrist to fit exactly around it. "Better head on to the lab. I bet your friends are waiting for you."

"I know, mom. Thanks." I gave her one last hug. "See ya!" I turned the knob on the door and walked my way outside, shutting the door behind me. I noticed Cheren is waiting for me with his Snivy by his right foot, tapping impatiently. I walked up to him. "Hey, Cheren. Shouldn't you be at the lab by now?" I asked him.

"Well, I noticed that Bianca has been at her home for a while. And I wanted you to make sure she is okay and ready." Cheren said. I nodded, letting him know I will check up on her. "Okay, I will be waiting by the lab entrance." Cheren waved as he made his way to the lab with his Snivy walking behind him.

"Alright, Oshawott." I said to my Pokemon with my first up halfway. "Let's go check up on Bianca. She should he done by now!" I said, now walking down the dirt pathway. Along the way, a soft, gentle breeze swept through the air as brown and orange leaves fluttered and bird Pokemon flying south. I made it to Bianca's home as I opened the door.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The booming voice of Bianca's father rattled the ground that it made me fall down, along with Oshawott.


	4. Chapter 3 - To The Lab

I fell to the floor after I opened the door to Bianca's home, and her father's voice almost made an earthquake. I picked myself, and held my Oshawott, back up to my feet, eyeing Bianca's father. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, AND DEFINITELY NO!" Her father yelled again. Gosh, he almost gave me a heart attack.

"But...but, I'm..." Bianca stuttered a bit. "I'm a good Trainer, daddy! I got a Pokemon as a gift, my friends are waiting for me at the lab, and I got everything in my bag. I can totally go on an adventure, and can take care of myself!" She whine.

"You are not going out there. You are too young to handle yourself, and are not going on that adventure, young miss!" Her father jabbed his index finger in front of Bianca. I saw Bianca's mother walking towards me.

"I apologize for her dad's outburst. He is just overprotective of her, nothing to worry about. But he was once a Trainer himself back then, and he dealt with a bunch of hardships before I met him. I hope you understand, Crymson." Bianca's mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, my mother was the same way when I was little." Actually, my mom was very overprotective of me before I started my journey back in the Kanto region. Even though my mom told me many times to not become a Trainer, but she came to her senses that she can't stop me from exploring different places like she did. Bianca's mom walked back to the kitchen.

"Hmph!" Bianca made a pout face to her father. "I'll see about that. I can show it you that I can take care of myself!" She turned to walk towards the door, but noticed me and my Oshawott eyeing her while we're standing in front of the doorway, and stopped a few steps in front of me. She lowered her head and tipped her hat down with both her hands, feeling embarrassed.

"Bianca," I spoke. "Are you alright?"

Bianca raised her head, wiping the welded tears that were forming in her eyes. "O-oh...I-I'm fine, Crymson. It's okay. We should head to the lab now. And I mean NOW!" Bianca turned me around, facing the door. But before I could say anything, Bianca said, "No time!" and pushed me out of her home and shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry daddy..." I heard her muttering to herself before eyeing me. "E-erm...promise you won't tell anyone about what just happened in there?" She asked me.

I blinked at few times, staring at her. Sure Bianca's father is so overprotective, heck, even a tiny scratch can make her dad fo ballistic. But there is a time where Bianca will have to go one her own sooner or later. I gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "Of course, Bianca. Your secret stays between the both of us." I made a gesture, pretending I have a zipper on my lips and zipping them shut with a wink.

"Oh, thank you, Crymson!" Bianca gave me a big hug, almost suffocating me. She released me and pointed to the direction where the lab is. "Cheren might be waiting for us at the lab. Let's get going and meet the professor."

"Right." I nodded. The both of us started darting towards the lab, seeing Cheren waiting impatiently for us near the entrance. He had his arms crossed and his left foot tapping as he saw me and Bianca coming to him. We stopped right near him. Oshawott really had a firm hold of me while I was running.

"What kept you guys so long over there? The professor ia probably waiting for us inside." Cheren said.

"Relax, Cheren. Bianca had to make sure to ge a few more things before she had to leave for her journey. You know her, she hates not being ready." I turned and winked at Bianca, making sure Cheren didn't see it. I saw Bianca smile and nodded. "Alright, let's go meet the professor." I walked to the door and opened it, letting Bianca and Cheren go in first before me. All three of us walked forward until we are just about three feet away from the professor. "We're here, sorry to keep you waiting." As soon as I spoke to the professor, she turned to see us with a smile.

"Oh, why hello there!" The professor spoke. "I have waited for you young Trainers to arrive here. But before we can begin, I would like to introduce myself. I am-"

"Ms. Professor Juniper." Cheren interrupted. "We already know your name from the card Crymson received from you earlier with th- OOF!" I elbowed his chest. Really!? He had to interrupt the professor like that!?

"Come, come now, Cheren..." Professor Juniper sighed quietly, putting her arms behind her back. "This not the right time and place to take things so lightly. Remember that today is a very important day for you three, so it is best to behave with a bit of formality." She smiled.

"Cheren stood right back up and adjusted his glasses. "My apologies, Professor Juniper." He held a hand out, a sign to let the professor continue. "You may continue your introduction."

"My pleasure, Cheren," Professor Juniper eyed us. "As you've all heard, I am Professor Juniper. I am now in the process of researching these mysterious creatures called Pokemon and finding out how they exist in this world." The professor started pacing until she gazed upon my Pokemon on my shoulder. She examined him carefully and smiled. She stood back and eyed me. "My, my, Crymson. By the look of your Oshawott, it seems you already battled, haven't you?"

"Of course." I answered. "But, unfortunately, it took place in my room. The battle was so intense that it made my room a disaster." I laughed. I heard my Oshawott laughed.

"I see," The professor smiled. "But about the first battle, it seems he has grown fond of you." My Oshawott smiled when he heard what she said.

"Yeah, I bet that me and Muji are going to have a one great adventure." I said.

"Muji?" Cheren, Bianca, and even Professor Juniper are puzzled by that name.

"Muji! That is the name I nicknamed my Oshawott. Pretty neat, huh?" I answered.

"Muji is its name, hmm?" Professor Juniper said. "Why, that is such a unique name for him! But for about why I gave you three Pokemon is f-"

"For the Pokedex, correct?" Cheren interrupted again.

"A...Pokedex?" Bianca looked at Bianca.

"A Pokedex is a certain device where we record a Pokemon's information throughout our journey." I answered.

"My, my, I am astonished Cheren and Crymson. You have studied extensively, haven't you?" Me and Cheren nodded to the professor's question. But, to me, I have experience handling the Pokedex in my earlier journeys. But I will follow along with learning for Cheren and Bianca's sake. "But, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." We watched Professor turned and walked over to the table, grabbing a small, rectangular device. She then turned back to us.

"That's a Pokedex?" Bianca asked.

"Correct, Bianca." Professor Juniper said. "This Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you meet." She grabbed a couple of more Pokedexes and held them while she walked to us. "Young Trainers, I want you three to visit many places meet all the Pokemon in this region. So, now, this my request to you." All three of us stayed quiet. "Crymson, Bianca, and Cheren. You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you?"

"Oh, yes please!" Bianca squealed, but calmed down. "Erm, I mean...yes, ma'am." She giggled afterwards.

"I am obliged to take in your offer, Professor Juniper." Cheren smiled.

I held my fist up halfway. "You can always count on us to help you on your research, professor!" I said. Muji thrust his arm up in the air in agreement.

"All of you, thanks." Professor Juniper said, smiling. "You all have given me the best possible answer. Here is your Pokedex, one for each of you!" She handed each of us a Pokedex and stepped back a little. "Now the next step I will show you requires being outside, in the tall grass. Please meet me in Route 1, I will show you three how to catch a Pokemon, okay? Crymson, if you will excuse me?" The professor asked me.

"Oh, sure thing!" I stepped aside so the professor can go to the door over to Route one. We turned to see the professor waving at us before opening and closing the door. I smiled.

"S-so," Bianca spoke. "Since the professor asked us to help her complete the Pokedex, I guess it is OK to go on an adventure, right?" She lowered her head down. "Maybe...just maybe, if I explore around the region, I can find out what I want to do in life." Bianca smiled and nodded. "I think I would like that!"

"Certainly! We can travel wherever and whenever we want while we complete the Pokedex. But," Cheren eyed his Pokedex. "I have finally become a Pokemon Trainer." Judging by the sound of his voice, he seems determined.

"Not just you, Cheren. Me and Bianca as well." I said. I may day the I am a Pokemon Trainer, but, of course, I've been a Pokemon Trainer in the previous regions. But now, here in the Unova region, I am a Trainer with a fresh new start.

"Oh!" Bianca clasp her hands together. "For some reason, my heart his pounding!" She turned to me. "So, what are you and Muji going to do?"

"Osha, Osha?" Muji asked me. Sounds like he is asking me 'What do you think we are going to do?'. I pressed my thumb and index finger on my chin.

"Well..." I spoke. "I don't know the road beyond this point, but let's enjoy our journey one step at a time." I tipped my hat. "Let's go, guys!" I darted to the door, not even paying attention to Muji slipping off of my shoulder.

"Crymson, wait up!" Bianca yelled, hearing her footsteps from behind me. But I didn't stop, as soon as I opened the door, I did. I blankly stared straight, seeing my mom walking to the lab, until I got shoved down into the ground. "Ow...I'm sorry, Crymson." Bianca said, who is on top my back.

Muji came in front of me, wanting to know if I wad okay. "A bit rash, I say?" Cheren poked his head through the doorway.

"A-apparently..." I said as me and Bianca got up from the ground and brush the dirt off our clothes. I looked at my mother, standing beside me. "What brings you here, mom?" I smiled.

"I just came by, wondering how everything go in there? What did the professor had to say to you three." My mom asked.

"The professor asked us if we can help her on her research, and to complete a Pokedex." I held my Pokedex to show mom. "We're just about on our way to meet the professor in Route one for a Pokemon capturing demonstration."

"Wow, how incredible!" She laughed. "Well, of course, I knew she was going to say that. But I am just stopping by over here to give you each a Town Map for the journey." My mom handed us a Town Map.

"Thank you!" Cheren, Bianca and I said in unison.

"Oh, and about your room, Crymson, you don't need to worry about it. I will have it tidy up in no time." My mom said to me.

"Thanks, mom!" I said. "These Pokemon sure do obtain the ability to destroy a room as small as my room." I laughed. I heard my mom and Bianca laughed along with me.

"Of course." My mom said. "Even if they destroy a room, they are so adorable. With Pokemon like your Oshawott by your side, you'll be safe wherever you go!" She eyed Bianca and Cheren. "I will let your parents know, just to make sure they won't worry about you being gone for too long."

"Thank you, Crymson's mom!" Cheren and Bianca said.

My mom placed her hands on my shoulders. "Well, I hope you will find lots and lots of places out there you like and become wonderful young adults. Even finding and befriending more Pokemon." My mom gave me a quick embrace. "Have a safe trip, Crymson. Be sure to stop by the house anytime. I will be rooting for you!" She turned around and head back home.

"Hmm..." Cheren spoke. "If I use this Town Map, I will always know where I am! I am thankful your mom gave this to us, it is certainly helpful." He eyed me with a small smile.

"I agree! But should we be heading over to Route 1? The professor is waiting foe us there." Bianca said. "Oh, I know! I'll race you, Crymson!"

"Ha ha! Sounds like a challenge. You're on!" Me and Bianca set our marks.

"Guy, hold on..." Cheren said. But we were already running to Route 1.


	5. Chapter 4 - Route 1 Demonstration

Me and Bianca are just close to being near the Route 1 sign. I was already ahead of her by a couple of yards. "I'm almost there!" I yelled. But I wasn't paying attention to what was around or behind me. "Just a few more feet and I will wi-" I didn't notice myself tripping over a root, sticking out of the ground. I fell down on my face, bending like a Skorupi. I heard footsteps going past me.

"Whoo-hoo! I made it!" I can hear Bianca cheering right in front of me. "Oh, are you okay, Crymson?" Bianca's footsteps grew louder as she came to my side.

"Mrrf..." I lift my head to see Bianca. " I am fine, haven't tasted dirt before..." I hoisted myself with my arms, spitting the dirt out of my mouth. "I guess you did win the race, Bianca." I said, dusting off the dirt away from my clothing. As I brushed the dirt off of my right shoulder, I noticed Muji was not on it. I frantically looked around. "Muji?" No answer. "MUJI!?"

"He's over here, Crymson." Cheren said. "Plus, you left your Pokemon behind while you were racing with Bianca." I noticed Muji was being held by Cheren. "Seriously, Crymson. You need to be more careful with your Pokemon." He held Muji out with his arms straight in front of me. "What if becomes lost or gets taken away!?"

"Osha..." Muji bowed his head down as a sweat drop appeared. He wiggled until he was free of Cheren's grasp, walking to the front of my feet and look up. "Oshawott, Osha!" He tapped his belly twice with his little white arm as a sign of staying strong.

"I'm sorry I left you behind with Cheren. I guess I did got carried away with rushing things." I said to Muji. "I hope you can forgive me, Muji."

"Oooooosha!" Muji thrust his arm up to the air. I'll take that as a yes, I guess. I smiled as I knelt and grabbed Muji, putting him on my left shoulder where he is most comfortable. I turned around to see the sign that says 'Route 1'.

"So, this is the way to Route 1, huh? Only a few steps from it." I said.

"Mm-hmm!" Bianca nodded. "As soon as we set foot on the route, our journey begins." She went quiet for a moment. "Maybe...maybe if we three are going to start on our adventure together, why don't we all take our first steps together?" Bianca suggested to me and Cheren.

"You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Since we all got our Pokemon together, we all start our journey together." Cheren said, showing a small smile. I nodded and smile in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for guys!?" Bianca thrust her first up as a sign of encouragement. I went to the left side of Bianca as Cheren went to my left. "Are we ready?"

"Here we go!" Cheren said. We held hands as we stand our ground. "One..." He counted.

"Two..." Bianca followed along.

"Three!" I made the last call, signaling us to pass the sign as we marched our way to Route 1, and the start of our adventure. "At last, guys!" Anticipation has riled me up.

"This is so exciting!" Bianca started jumping. "This journey will be full of excitement, I can just feel it."

"It sure is." Cheren nodded. "Now, where is the professor?" Cheren surveyed the route, catching a glimpse of a white coat near a patch of tall grass. "I see Professor Juniper. Let's not keep her waiting.

"Right!" I added. We walked our way to meet up with the professor, who is now going to give us another lecture. "Professor Juniper, I hope we have not kept you alone over here for too long."

"Oh, not at all, Crymson." The professor smiled. "I am glad that the three of you young Trainers are here. Now, here is my next lesson I will talk to you about, regarding the Pokedexs you have received." She began. "The Pokedex will automatically record and update a page when you meet a Pokemon from out in the wild or from a certain Trainer." The professor held up her index finger. "However, the Pokedex is set up for you to obtain even more information when you catch a Pokemon." As soon as the professor was about to go ahead in her lecture, a small, brown rodent kind of Pokemon poked its head out of the tall grass.

"Wow!" Bianca spoke. "What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"Well, to get the information," I said, rummaging through my back pocket for my Pokedex. "we bring out our Pokedex. Let me check." I raised the Pokedex to where the Pokemon is place as the Pokedex get the information.

_Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. As an extremely cautious Pokemon, they take turns shifting to keep up a constant watch of their nests. They feel more insecure without a lookout._

"Now that you have obtained information on that Pokemon, you are one step closer of completing the Pokedex. And speaking of catching a Pokemon, this Patrat is just in time for my next demonstration." The professor said as she reached into her left pocket, of her lab robe, a Poke Ball. She turned around, facing the Patrat, and threw her Poke Ball into the air. "Minccino, go!"

"Min!" A little, cute, and fluffy chinchilla kind of Pokemon appeared a few feet in front of Professor Juniper, taking her stand as she wait for Professor Juniper to make her command.

"Alright, in order to capture a Pokemon you encounter, you must weakened it first. Let me show you how. Minccino, use Pound!" The professor commanded. We all watched the Minccino as she hopped over to the wild Patrat and gave it a hard punch, sending it down to the ground. The wild Patrat got up, giving the Minccino a leery glare. Mincinno flinched, but held its guard. "Now that I have weakened my opponent," The professor took out another Poke Ball. "And with his strength down, I will use this to capture it." As quick as she can, Professor Juniper threw her Poke Ball towards the Patrat. The button part of the Poke Ball hit Patrat's head as an aura of red from it covered the Pokemon and sent it into the Poke Ball.

"Look, guys!" Bianca pointed to the moving Poke Ball. The button kept on blinking red, showing the processing capture. Even I am so anticipated to see the outcome of the capture, regardless of me being in battle. After a few shakes, the Poke Ball stopped. "You did it, Professor!" Bianca cheered.

"Hmm, impressive, if I do say so." Cheren said.

"Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed my little demonstration." Professor Juniper walked up to the Poke Ball the Patrat is captured in. She picked it up and put it in her pocket before walking back to us. "Now that you saw the tutorial, , let me give you a quick rundown, just to make sure you got the process." We nodded. "First, reduce the Pokemon's HP. Pokemon are the most difficult when they still have enough strength to break free. But, with useful moves that make a Pokemon asleep or paralyze will give you an added boost advantage. Aaaaaand!" She reached in her lab coat pocket as she held and gave each of us five more Poke Balls. "These Poke Balls are use to capture and carry Pokemon you've obtained."

"Thank you, Professor!" We all put our Poke Balls in our back pack.

"I really hope this lecture has helped you out on your journey. But for now, I must head over to Accumula Town, which is north of this route. Be careful and keep a watchful eye on your Pokemon's health when they are in battle. Be seeing you!" Professor Juniper gave us a wave while she walked her way to the north direction to the next town.

"Unfortunately..." Cheren sigh. "The professor has forgotten to mention that Pokemon will jump out of the tall grass. But she is right, we have to be wary of our Pokemon's health. They are still a bit weak, but with more Pokemon battles, they are sure to get stronger and obtained new moves." Cheren adjusted hiss glasses. "Aside from that, I guess I need to head to Accumula Town."

"I should, too." Bianca nodded. "I'm really looking forward to this adventure, seeing new Pokemon. I hope I can catch them all. Plus, heading to the new town so I can find a market to get some more Poke Balls."

"Indeed." I added. "Besides, who knows what other Pokemon will be popping out of that tall grass. Right, Muji?" I eyed my Pokemon on my left shoulder.

"Osha, Osha!" Muji raised his arm up as a sign of a yes.

"Alright! Then let's go find more Pokemon." I began walking, and saw Cheren following me.

"WAIT!" Bianca's yelled halted us in one spot before turning to see her. "Listen, I thought of a great idea that would be fun for the three of us! Why don't co-"

"Bianca, first, we can't be playing any more games." Cheren interrupted. "Not only that, Professor Juniper is waiting for us in Acculuma Town. We can risk ourselves leaving the profe-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!?" Bianca interrupted Cheren, yelling loudly right near my left ear. Oww... Cheren blinked several times from Bianca's yell. "Seriously, Cheren! Learn to let other people talk for a chance." She crosses her arms, sighing to release the unwanted tension from herself before she spoke. "Why don't we all search around the route and find as many Pokemon ad we can. Than we can compare how much Pokemon we caught when we head to the end of the route, including the Pokemon we received from the professor.

"Huh! That actually sounds like an interesting idea." Cheren smiled a little. "Plus, along with capturing Pokemon, we can get more information to the Pokedex for the professor's research. It'll definitely please her."

"Agreed." I spoke. "Until we reached Accumula Town, we will see who can capture the most Pokemon. I will make sure I have my Pokemon's energy regenerate by my Sitrus Berries." Of course, I never leave home without it.

"A very good method of keeping your Pokemon strong, Crymson." Cheren said. "I will make sure to use Potions to keep his health up." Cheren eyed Bianca. What about you, Bianca?

"Me and little Tepig will do our best to get a little more stronger. What's the worse that can happen?" Bianca giggled as she held her Poke Ball containing her Tepig. She made a determined expression and nodded. "Well, better go catch some Pokemon. See ya, Crymson!" Bianca walked off.

"I better head out, too. Time's a wasting and the professor is waiting at Accumula Town. Be careful out here, Crymson." Cheren chuckled before he followed Bianca. I turned to Muji.

"Well, Muji. I guess our journey together starts here." I held up a fist of determination. "I hope you are ready, Muji. Pokemon can't catch themselves, you know!" I laughed.

"Oooosha!" Muji raised his arm up happily. I eyed the route ahead as I tipped my hat down. I took a deep breath before setting foot on the tall grass, starting my journey anew. For a second, I heard a roaring sound in my head. "Osha?" Muji spoke.

"Huh?" I held my hand to my head. "What was that just a second ago?" I tried hearing that same sound again, but nothing. "Did you hear a roar?" I asked Muji.

"Osha?" I can tell Muji is a bit confused. I sighed.

"I must be hearing things..." I shook my head before proceeding to the tall grass. _What was that roar? And where did it come from?_

**_(Sorry about my inactivity, everyone. Because of my phone being shut off for a few days, I was able to rough draft more chapters. Enjoy this chapter, as Chapter 5 is in progress! n.n;;)_  
**

**_Trivia:_**

_\- The roaring sound is actually part of my plot in the story. Back then, I didn't have a specific plot for the story before I stopped updating for less than a year of inactivity. _


	6. Chapter 5 - A Berry Determined Pokemon

"AURGH!" I groaned loudly, putting my hands on my head. "Pokemon...Pokemon!?" I have been in the same patch of grass, where Professor Juniper did her demonstration, for more than 15 minutes and not even one Pokemon popped out of the grass. I sat down and sighed. "Boy...finding a Pokemon this common should be easy, now it's nerve-wrecking..." Even in my journey across the other regions, finding a Pokemon shouldn't take a sweat.

"Osha...Osha..." I raised my head to see Oshawott still searching in the tall grass. I guess there is someone who still keeps going. "Osha? Osha Osha!" Muji signal me with his little arm to go to him. I stood up and jogged my way to where Muji is. In front of us is a small hole, about 8 inches in width.

"Nice going, Muji!" I cheered, getting down to one knee. "I bet there is bound to be any Pokemon in the hole." I leaned in closer to take a look inside of the hole. It's pretty dark in there, obviously. "Hello?" My voice echoed down the hole. Out of nowhere, a shadow came up quickly to my face and started scratching. "Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm!" I frantically ran around, trying to grab a hold of what is on my face.

"Osha Oshaaaaa!" I can hear Muji's voice getting closer and closer. Wonder why? I felt the little shadow moved away from my face. I opened my eyes to see Muji heading towards with his Tackle attack. Noticing that the shadow is no where in sight, Muji flailed in the air as he tried to slow down his attacking speed.

"Waaah!" I braced myself as Muji hit my head, sending me down to the ground. "Ow..." I groaned.

"Osha Osha!?" Muji came to my side in a matter of seconds to see if I am okay. I lifted myself up and sat up, rubbing my head.

"It's okay, Muji." I replied. "I know you didn't mean to do that." My mind now focused on the shadow. "But what was that thing that just attacked me a moment ago.

"Tch, tch, tch..." I heard some chattering sound coming from behind me. I turned to see a Patrat inside my backpack. I twisted my head around, now knowing that her backpack is not on her back.

"AHHH! MY BERRIES!" I screamed. I sprinted to the Patrat, now holding my hand grown Sitrus Berries, as the Pokemon made its way to the hole. "Get back here and give me back those berries!" As the Patrat ran, my berries were slipping through his arms and bounced to the ground.

"Tch tch?" The Patrat stopped near the hole to turn, eyeing me running to him. He even eyed his arms, seeing no berries in possession.

"Hah! I got you now!" I lunged forward, but saw the Patrat panicked and nose-dived into the hold. "WAH!" I fell face down, skidded to a stop near the hole with my legs bend like a Skorupi, and then dropped down. "Mrrph..." I muffled through the dirt. I picked myself up with my arms, spitting some dirt out of my mouth before eying the hole. "You are not getting away that easily, you Patrat!" I put my arm through the hold, feeling around for the Pokemon.

"Osha?" Muji came by me with his head tilted to the side. My guess is that probably Muji is telling me if that is a good idea.

"No worries, Muji. I got it completely under contro- OW!" Something bit me! I brought my arm up, and sure enough, it was the same Patrat. "Really!? This is really happening!? I have been an experienced Trainer for a few years, and I am getting myself beaten by a little Patrat!" I yelled.

"Tch tch tch!" The Patrat chattered, almost sounded like he was laughing at me.

"Oh why you li-" I stopped to hear a small growl. The sound is coming from Patrat's stomach. I eased up and smiled. "No wonder why you were after my berries. You're hungry aren't you?" I said the Patrat.

"Osha..." Muji's voice was heard to my right. He is picking up my Sitrus Berries one by one in his arms, though one kept on falling off every time he puts another berry in. "Osha?" He tries putting that fallen Sitrus Berry in his arms, but another one fell down. "Osha..." Muji slumped over with a sweat drop going down his head, still holding the few berries in his arms.

"Hmmm..." I eyed the berries, and then turned back to see Patrat. "Say, do you want one of my berries?" I asked. I noticed the Patrat's ears shot up and opened his mouth, releasing his bite grip on my hand, and landed on the ground in front of me.

"Tch tch tch tch!" The Patrat chattered, nodding a yes several times.

"Sounds like someone's determined." I smiled. "But, let's make this fair, okay?" I held up my index finger, seeing the Patrat nodded. "If you can win a Pokemon battle, I will give you some of my berries. But, if I win, I will use one of my Poke Balls and capture you. Does that sound fair?"

"Tch tch!" The Patrat smile, holding an arm up as he is ready for a battle.

"Alright." I turn to look at Muji. "Muji, are you ready for a battle?" I stood up on my two feet.

"Osha Osha!" Muji smiled, setting my berries down in a pile and began running to my side. He looked at the Patrat, making a determined smile.

"I hope you are ready, Patrat!" I said. The Patrat signal me that he is ready. "Okay, let's get this over!" I tipped my hat down and thrust my arm in front of me. "Muji, Tackle!"

"Osha!" Muji obeyed, running to the Patrat. Once Muji was about inches from his opponent, Patrat dodged, and used his Pound attack on Muji's back. "Osha!" Muji tumbled a few times before landing on his belly. "Osha..." I heard him growled.

"Are you alright, Muji?" I called out to him.

"Osha!" Muji nodded, doing a single front flip before landing on his feet.

"Okay, Tackle once more!" I commanded. I watched my Pokemon running to Patrat again. And yet again, the Patrat dodged and punched Muji on the back. "Don't give up, Muji!" I said. Muji tried his hardest to land a hit on his opponent, but it was the opposite as Patrat kept dodging and using his Pound attack.

"Oshaaaaa!" Muji tried to use its Tackle attack, but suddenly got pound on the head, sending him flying a few feet away from the Patrat. Muji staggered his way up. "Osha...Osha..." Muji panted.

"Darn it..." I said under my breath. "Patrat is tiring him out...he really want those berries so badly."" I eyed my almost exhausted Muji, biting my lip while trying to think of a plan before he faints. _What'll I do, what'll I do!? _ I thought to myself.

"Tch tch!" The Patrat chattered with a smile. He got ready as he lunged forward to make his last Pound attack. I can't think of anything else. Muji will be done for! In a desperate attempt I yelled his name.

"Osha!?" Muji's head shot up as his name was heard, but noticed the Patrat just feet away from him. Muji managed to jump dodge, doing several front flip and landed, turning to the Patrat. And then came something I didn't expect. Muji opened his mouth as he shoot out a jet stream of water to the Patrat, landing him a few more feet further. "Osha Osha!?" Muji became surprised.

"Wait, was that-!?" I eyed Muji. "Muji! I know that move! You've just learned Water Gun!" My voice was in an ecstatic tone, lifting my spirits up as I now know a way to capture Patrat. I tipped my hat as my determination accelerates in this battle. I looked at the corner of my eye, seeing the staggering movement of Patrat slowly rising. "Okay, Muji. I hope you are willing to continue!" I said, now seeing Patrat sprinting his way to Muji, readying his Pound attack. Closer and closer Patrat got to Muji, I made my command quickly. "Water Gun!"

"Oshaaaaaaa!" Muji bended backwards and shoot forward at the Patrat, slamming him down to the bark of a nearby tree.

"Alright, now's my chance!" I brought out my Poke Ball from my tan pouch on the back of my pants, pressing the small button to make is bigger. "Poke Baaaaaaaaaall..." I swinged my arm back. "Catch!" I fling my arm forward and released the Poke Ball, hurling towards the Patrat. The middle button part hit the Patrat, opening as a ray of red covered him and sending him inside. The Poke Ball landed on the grass as it started to shake.

"Osha..." Muji, waiting. Even I can tell he is very anticipated. He braced himself in case if Patrat ever comes out of the Poke Ball.

"C'mon..." I murmered. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. After several shakes, the Poke Ball stopped. I gasped, widen my eyes as I now noticed my first capture here in the Unova region. "Yes! I caught a Patrat!" I yelled happily, raising my fist up over my head.

"Osha Osha!" Muji jumped and wiggled his feet excitedly. I walked over to retrieved the capture Patrat. I eyed it for a moment before I tossed it into the air, sending him out.

"Tch...tch tch..." I saw Patrat lowering his head down. I can also tell he felt disappointed and upset about losing the battle. I petted his head for a short second, and saw his head raised. He looked at me with a confused glare.

"Hey, you actually did a great job battling Muji. You had so much determination in you." I showed Patrat a smile. I have never felt this much happy from a strong-willed Pokemon in a while. I saw the Patrat smiling.

"Osha Osha!" I turned to see Muji holding a large leaf with my Sitrus Berries in one pile. I reach out to the berries and grabbed two, and held them close to the Patrat.

"What to you say, Scout?" I said, now found a nickname for the Patrat. "Even though you lost the battle. But you deserve a little treat from me." I smiled and winked at him

"Tch?" His eyes widen, and revert back to the berries. He took one of them with his little, brown paws, taking a bite out of the berry. He showed me a twinkle in his eyes as a sign that he enjoyed the berry. He sat down and grabbed the other berry, putting it on his lap as he ate the bitten berry first.

"Enjoy, my friend." I petted his head. I rummaged through my backpack for the berry pouch. Opening it up, Muji tipped the leaf upwards, making the berries rolled down to the pouch. "Well, I guess I should meet up with Cheren and Bianca. I wonder how many Pokemon they've caught?" I brought out my Poke Ball, sending Scout back in. I turned to see Muji. "Ready to get going?"

"Osha!" Muji nodded, leaping to my right shoulder. He held on tight as I darted my way past the patch of grass until I caught a glimpse of Cheren and Bianca, waiting for me near the front entrance of Accumula Town.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled, seeing them turn their heads to me. I slowed my speed down quickly before stopping just feet away from the two. "Sorry if I have made you wait this long. Had a bit of a set back with just one Pokemon.

"It's okay, Crymson." Cheren spoke first, putting his hands in his pockets. "You don't need to be in a rush."

"Shall we see who has the most Pokemon, Crymson?" Bianca walked to Cheren's side.

"Alright!" I said. We grabbed our Poke Balls, holding them towards the middle. We each got two Poke Balls in our hands.

"Wow! We got the same number of Pokemon caught, guys!" Bianca said, her face lit up.

"Ha ha! I guess we did, didn't we?" I said. We put our Poke Balls away.

"How very ironic for all three of us." Cheren said, turning to Accumula Town. "We better be head into Accumula Town. The professor is prob-" And at that moment, my Xtransciever interrupted Cheren. I pressed the button to see Professor Juniper on the other end. "Speak of the devil..." I head Cheren murmured.

"Hey there, Professor!" I greeted. I felt Cheren and Bianca came to my sides to see the professor. "We were just talking about you."

"Hello, you three. How are things going with you so far?" The professor said. "I hope you and your Pokemon are getting along just fine."

"Oh, Professor Juniper, we are!" Bianca said.

"Absolutely, Professor." Cheren added.

"We are getting along just fine, right Muji?" I said to my Pokemon on my shoulder.

"Osha, Osha!" Muji held up one arm, a signal for yes.

"Well, that's great, everyone." The professor said. "Right now, I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center. I'd like to give you guys a few more tips of becoming a Trainer, so hurry on over everyone!"

"Okay, Pokemon Center, got it!" Bianca nodded.

"See you there!" Professor Juniper smiled before her end of the Xtransceiver went off. I turned my Xtransceiver off, eyeing Cheren and Bianca.

'We should be heading to Accumula Town right away. The Professor is waiting." Cheren said adjusting his glasses.

"I agree!" Bianca grabbed my hand. "Come on, Crymson! Can't let the professor wait on us any longer!"

I laughed. "Alright, alright, Bianca. Hang on tight, Muji!" I said to my Pokemon as the three of us made our way into Accumula Town. And at that moment, that same roar sound echoed in my head. I halted myself, didn't noticed Cheren and Bianca taking a few steps ahead before turning to me, and looked around the surrounding area.

'You okay, Crymson?" Bianca said.

"Erm...I-I'm fine. Thought I heard something." I half smiled.

"Well, let's get going!" Cheren turned around and continued his way to Accumula Town.

"H-hey, wait up!" Bianca ran to catch up with Cheren. I looked up at the sky and then looked at Muji.

"That same roar again..." I murdered. "I don't understand why nobody else but me can hear that."

"Osh...?" Muji gave me a worried look.

"I don't know either, Muji. But, let's not let that get to us." I sprinted my way to catch up with Bianca and Cheren to our next destination.

_**(Heyoooooo, guy! Sorry I'd took so long on this. Ypu know how life is. Not to mention finding a job to support my family. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of my FanFic. There is still more to come! Even in the next chapter...erm...actually, I won't give out any spoilers. n.o Just you wait as Chapter 6 is now in progress!**_

_**Oh, by the way, just now started watching Pokemon XY subbed. The series is EPIIIIIC! (*w*) )**_

_**Trivia:**_

_\- This little tidbit of the chapter is one of the add-ons I decided to think of for my story. Long story short, I love making long stories._

_\- Patrat's nickname, Scout, came from its species name._


	7. Chapter 6 - Liberation

"Wow! This town is so huge!" Bianca's face lit up with astonishment and smiled. We finally made our way to the central part of Accumula Town. Bianca searched around for a Pokemon Center to meet up with Professor Juniper. "Oh? There it is!" Bianca pointed to the east-northeast direction, seeing the Pokemon Center sign.

"Let's get going!" I jogged a few steps forward with Bianca, but noticing Cheren is not with us. I turned to see Cheren still standing on the same spot, adjusting his glasses. "Are you coming along, Cheren?" I yelled so Cheren can hear.

"You two go on ahead to the Pokemon Center. I've already learned enough about that stuff." He turned to the opposite direction before turning his head to the side to see me. "Crymson, after you finish with Professor Juniper, I would like to battle you." I can tell by the sound of his voice, he seemed serious.

"It's a deal, Cheren! I won't take forever there." I smiled, anticipated about the battle. "Come on, Bianca. The professor is waiting for us!" I shift my stride to a run. Yet again, I didn't notice Muji slipped away from my shoulder.

"W-wait up, Crymson!" Bianca's voice echoed to my direction. I veered through several corners of a few buildings, even twirling myself around a light post. I stopped to see Professor Juniper sitting on a bench near the Pokemon Center. I heard Bianca gasping for air once she came to my side. She was even holding Muji. "Can...you please...slow down for...a moment?" She fell to her knees.

"Sorry, Bianca and Muji." I picked up my Pokemon and held him with my arms crossed over Muji's belly. "The Professor is nearby, sitting on the bench." I told Bianca.

"Oh, goodie!" Bianca stood up and adjusted her dress. She veered over the edge of the building we are standing behind to see the professor still sitting. "She is there?! Let's go gre-ee-ee-ee-WHOA!" She leaned in too far to see the professor, making her fall to the ground. "Ow..." Bianca rubbed her head. I turned to see Professor Juniper looking at our direction, smiling

"Oh! There you are!" The professor's voice was loud enough for us to hear. "Come on you two!" She waved her hand, signaling us to go to her.

"Hold up, professor!" I yelled, grabbing Bianca's hand, with my left arm holding Muji. With my strength in my right arm, I pulled her up to her feet. "We're coming!"

"Just a second..." Bianca patted her dress to get the brown dirt from it. "Okay, now we're coming!" Bianca adjusted her hat as the two of us ran to the professor, while I held on to Muji. We came to a stop in front of the professor. "Bianca and Crymson reporting for Pokemon duty, Professor Juniper." Bianca stood straight up and did a small salute to the professor, letting out a small giggle.

"I'm glad the two of you are here." Professor Juniper put herself up to her feet, eyeing us. "Wait," The professor looked around, puzzled. "Where's Cheren?"

"He is at the central part of this town." I answered. "Me and him promised a Pokemon battle once I get done with what you are going to teach us next." I looked at the professor, seeing her raised her right eyebrow.

"Pokemon battle, huh?" She spoke. "Sounds like he is very determined. But, beside that," She caught a glimpse of Muji in my arms. "Traveling with your Pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer, isn't it?" Me and Bianca gave her and agreeing nod. The professor smiled. "I'm glad you agree." She turned slightly to walk towards the Pokemon Center doors. "Please follow me, you two."

"Sure thing!" Me and Bianca followed Professor Juniper through the sliding glass doors, entering our way inside a huge, two-story Pokemon Center. "Wooooow!" Me and Bianca's mouths are wide opening, eyeing in awe of the inside. We noticed a bunch of Trainers and Pokemon standing and talking in different areas of the Pokemon Center.

"It seems like the two of you felt a lot better once you stepped inside here. In that case, you have just entered one of the many Pokemon Centers in the Unova region." Professor Juniper said. "Now let's begin our tour, shall we?" Me and Bianca nodded, following the professor as she turned her way towards the Pokemon Center's bottom story counter. "A Pokemon Center is truly an incredible place!" She turned back to us. "Do you know why?" She asked.

"U-umm..." Bianca pressed her index finger on her lips, then looked at me for a slight second and turned back to the professor. "No, I don't, professor. Can you please tell us about it?" She asked. I nodded, even though I know a lot about Pokemon Centers, but I decided to stay quiet for Bianca's sake.

"I'm glad you asked me so kindly, Bianca." Professor Juniper smiled. "This Pokemon Center is a place where you can heal you Pokemon!" She held up her left index finger. "And, what's more, it's absolutely free! Do you two want to give it a try?" The professor stepped aside for us to go to the counter.

"Well, since our Pokemon are a bit worn out, I guess it wouldn't hurt to heal them here." Bianca said to me. "Want to have it a go?"

"Absolutely, Bianca. After you!" I let Bianca go first to heal her Pokemon. After her Pokemon are healed, I brought Muji into his Poke Ball for Nurse Joy to heal him and Scout, my Patrat. The nurse gave me my Pokemon back. "Thank you so much!" I said to nurse, sending out Muji to my left shoulder. Muji gave me a smile.

"What's next, professor?" Bianca said to the professor.

"Now," Professor Juniper spoke. "I will now show you another section of this place." She pointed her finger to the second story ledge. "The Poke-Mart! Come!" Me and Bianca followed the professor up the stairs to the long counter with three people behind it. "Here, in this Poke Mart, you get to buy some useful stuff for your journey." She waved her hand to the cashier nearest to her. "This gentleman here behind the counter will help you whatever you need with a courteous smile."

"I am very oblidged, Ms. Juniper!" The gentleman behind the counter smiled. "Whatever items you may want, I will happily help you at any cost." He said to me and Bianca.

"Exactly!" Professor Juniper nodded. "Now, to wrap things up for this lecture, you have now learn the basics of being a Pokemon Trainer. I shall be heading back to Nuvema Town." She turned to the direction to the stairs, but halted before descending and turned her head to see us. "Oh, before I forget, there is one thing I must tell you two." She spoke.

"What is it, professor?" I asked.

"Since your first stop for your first Gym Battle is over at Striaton City, there is someone I want you two to meet." Professor Juniper said. "Her name is Fennel, an inventor and a very close friend of mine from long ago. I'm sure she will give you a hand while you're on your way." She gave us a wave. "The best of luck for you two and Cheren!" She made her way down the stairs and through the sliding glass doors.

"Ooooh!" I turned to see Bianca looking at the wide selections of Potions and Poke Balls. "So many choices to choose from! And where to start!?" Bianca turned to me. "Are you going to buy something, Crymson?"

"I would like to, but I made a promise to Cheren that I have to meet up with him for a Pokemon Battle." I said with an apologetic look. "I hope you will be okay by yourself here."

"I'll be fine, you go on to Cheren!" Bianca eyed back the counter. "Poke Balls, Potions...where can I start!?" Bianca said to herself. I chuckled a little.

"Come on, Muji. Cheren's waiting for us by now!" I said to my Pokemon, still being held in my arms. I walked carefully down the stairs as I made my way through the sliding glass doors to the outside. I got a few steps away from the entrance when I heard a crowd of people going towards the northeast direction. "Hey, what's going on here?" I asked one person walking by me.

"Oh, there is something going on in the plaza. Must be something important." The guy said, taking off to the sound of the crowd.

"Hmm," I said. "I guess we can have a little look-see, Muji." I felt Muji nodded against my torso. Hokding Muji tight in my arms, I ran to the center area of Accumula Town, seeing a humongous crowd murmuring. I then spotted Cheren at the edge of it and walked closer to him. "Cheren, what's going on here?"

"I don't know..." Cheren pressed his index finger on his chin. "But I guess we will have to find out soon enough." We heard the crowd quiet down, eyeing, on the top steps, the strange people in gray and white uniforms with a sign with a P on it. One of the male guards moved to the side as a tall, light green haired, middle-aged male wearing an odd-looking garment, and a red cover thing over his right eye walked over. He cleared his throat.

"Young people of Accumula Town. I am Ghetsis." He began to speak. "I am speaking on behalf of a organization named Team Plasma of certain matters. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to give you a lecture about Pokemon Liberation." A murmur swept across the crowd.

"Liberation, what's that?" Cheren whispered beside me.

"I don't know..." I whispered back. But, for some odd reason, I have this sensation surging through me. _That's odd... _I thought to myself, looking down. _I never had this kind of feeling before... _I raised my head back up, seeing the one named Ghetsis pacing.

"I'm sure that each one of you people believe that we humans and Pokemon can coexist with each other in this world because we need each other." Ghetsis stopped his pacing, only to pause and shake his head slowly. "However..." He spoke. "Is that theory REALLY true?" Have you ever considered, perhaps...that we humans only assume the truth?" The crowd questioned each other.

"Assume? What does he mean by that?" I asked myself, grinding my teeth.

"Pokemon are subjected to selfish needs and commands of these 'Trainers', you speak of, being pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work." Ghetsis looked at the crowd. "Can any one of you sa with confidence that there is a lie in what I'm saying?" A murmur cam back to the crowd.

"Subjected...to selfish needs? What kind of talk is he talking about?" He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing the answer. I can feel a slight growl from Muji through my forearms.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Ghetsis continued. "These creatures are far more different from us humans. These Pokemom are living beings that contain so much unknown potential. They are living beings that we humans have so much to learn about. Tell me, everyone!" He glared at the crowd. "What is our responsibility towards these wonderful and unique being we called Pokemon?" Another murmur broke out.

"What could it be?" One boy said.

"What is it then?" A female voice said.

"Liberation?" A guys voice said.

"Yes!" Ghetsis answered, smiling. "We must liberate these beautiful beings! Then, and only then, will we humans can finally be equals with Pokemon." He went to the middle and went a few steps back to the guy in white and gray. "Everyone, please heed my words as I end here today by imploring you all to considered the relationship between people and Pokemon..." He smiled half-heartedly. "and the come of way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." The ones in white surrounded Ghetsis like they were body guards, making their way to the western part of town. The town's people fell silent.

"A-about that speech..." An older man spoke up. "What do you think we should do?

"Liberate Pokemon?" A little boy said. "That is not even possible." The crowd went silent amd dispersed, leaving me and Cheren still standing still.

"Something about that speech doesn't sound right. What do you think?" Cheren pressed his index finger on his chin, eyeing me.

"I...I don't know." I lowered my head down a little. "But about that Ghetsis person, I have a very bad feeling about him." Even I can't seem to figure out this kind of odd sensation is surging through me.

"Osha Osha..." I felt Muji growled even more through my forearms.

"Your Pokemon..." A male voice startled me and Cheren. We turned to the north direction, seeing a tall, light green haired male in his late teens wearing casual clothes walking towards me. He stopped just a few feet away from me. "What did he say?"

_Huh? _is all I can think of.

_**(Well? Can you guys figure out who is coming in the next chapter. Haha! I know all of you might know. n.n Just wait for Crymson's reaction as Chapter 7 is in progress!)**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Inner Voice

"Your Pokemon, what did he say?" The light green haired male said. Even though the sun cast, from behind him making his shadow cover me, his crystal blue irises in his eyes glistened, glaring down at me like an Arbok using Glare to paralyze his prey. My eyes fixed in his glare, freezing on the spot.

_Who is this guy? _I thought to myself. I was about to opened my mouth so I can answer him until I noticed a hand in front of my face. Cheren stood in front of me.

"Just wait for one minute!" Cheren said, standing in front of me. "Just what kind of nonsense are you trying to say? And this whole ordeal about Pokemon 'talking', that is a very peculiar thing to say."

"You can't hear its voice, can't you?" The male said, looking through Cheren just to see me.

"E-erm..." I stammered, holding on to Muji a little tightly. What should I say to him, even though I don't know who he is. "No, I don't, actually..." I saw the guy furrowed his eyes.

"You can't...how sad, to not be able to listen to your Pokemon's inner voice." He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He reopened his eyes and gave me sort of soft glare. I somehow shivered. "I believe you two are figuring out who I am, aren't you?"

"Yes, please." Cheren answered for me, still keeping his guard up in front of me.

"Very well, then. My name is N." He introduced. "And you might be?"

"My name is Cheren." Cheren introduced back, thought this N person never released his gaze away from me. I think I felt a blush appearing on my face. I saw in the corner of my eye Cheren turning to see me. "And the one who you are gazing at is Crymson." Cheren added. I wanted to introduce myself to N, but now that Cheren beat me to it, I just simply nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." N said, his expression never changed. "Why are you over here in this wonderful place.

"To tell you clearly," Cheren spoke. "We are on a journey to help out Professor Juniper into traveling all over Unova to obtain information on Pokemon with our Pokedexes for her research."

"Pokedex...?" N now fixed his eyes at Cheren, lowering his brows. "So, tell me if I am correct. You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in those so-called Poke Balls for that?" His glare got tense.

"W-wait..." I spoke, having N's turned his attention towards me. "What are you talking about? Is there something bad about obtaining Pokemon with our Poke Balls? Aren't you a Trainer yourself?"

"You can say that..." N nodded, his expression staying the same. "I may be a Trainer, too. But I can't help but wonder..."

"Wonder what, exactly?" Cheren spoke.

"Can we actually tell if these Pokemon are really happy that way?" N said to me, almost like he was asking me that.

"Uhh..." I lowered my head, and I can tell confusion is written all over my face. I can't figure a way on how to answer that kind of question. "I...don't know." Great! What a nice answer I blurted out.

"I thought so..." I can hear N's footsteps drawing closer to me and Cheren. I saw Cheren's body moved in front of me, stopping N just a foot away from him. N glance down at Cheren.

"Whatever you are going to do with Crymson, take me on first!" Cheren challenged him, taking out his Pokemon containing his Snivy.

"I have no business with you." His icy gaze towards Cheren gave me a cold chill. Shivering, my hold on Muji grew tighter and tighter, almost suffocating him.

"Oh, sorry Muji." Eyeing Muji, I slipped my arms out to use my hands as I was about to set Muji down to the ground. In a quick flash, Muji hurled towards the east direction just a few yards away from me. "Muji!" What have you done to m- huh?" I shifted myself to see N until I noticed a purple looking cat Pokemon, standing on its hind legs.

"Why don't we have a little battle." N raised his hand up to the side. "I want to hear your Pokemon's voice." His voice volume rose up a few notches.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cheren went to throw his Poke Ball.

"Purrloin, Sucker Punch." N commanded, making his Purrloin kicking Cheren's Poke Ball off of his hand before it released. N then turned to Cheren with the same cold glare. "Stay out of this!" Because of that, Cheren stood still.

"Will you be okay battling him, Crymson?" Cheren yelled.

"I hope..." That was the only reply I can give him. I reached for my for my Pokedex to obtain information of the new Pokemon.

_Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. As its creates a ruse, it lets its victims guard down as it skillfully takes their items and valuables away._

"A Purrloin, huh?" I said to myself, putting my Pokedex away. I turned to Muji, now seeing him getting up. "Are okay foe a battle, Muji?"

"Osha!" Muji gave me a nod.

"Good!" I nodded and tipped my. "Start it off with a Tackle!" I commanded.

"Osha!" Muji gave out a small nod as he took a giant leap off of the ground, nose diving head first towards the Purrloin.

"Sucker Punch." N's voice was at a monotone, but I was able to hear his command. Muji was just a few feet away from Pokemon when Purrloin made a leap and connected their attack with Purrloin's little paw and Muji's head. Their attacks held on for a few seconds before recoiling them back to the ground. Muji landed a few feet in front of me.

"Don't let this guy get to you, Crymson!" Cheren yelled.

"Got it!" I nodded, eyeing Muji. "Muji, Tackle, once more!"

"Osha!" Muji obeyed. He dashed his way quickly to directly attack N's Purrloin. The Purrloin tumbled back to its feet, making it look like it has mever been hit.

"Yes...let me hear more! Let me hear more of his inner voice!" N shouted. "Purrloin, Scratch!" His Purrloin extended its claws. With a long flash step, Purrloin began a continuous Scratch attack at Muji.

"Muji!" I yelled. I don't think there is anything else to do to defeat Purrloin. I have to try somehow. "Muji, Water Gun!" I commanded. I see Muji was having a hard time trying to use his attack while the Purrloin is still using its Scratch attack.

"Sucker Punch." N commanded. As soon as Muji managed to make an opening to attack, the Purrloin leaped into the air, twisting itself to land a direct blow to the back of the head.

"No, Muji!" I screamed. Muji flew and tumbled a few times, landing right near my feet. "Get up!" I yelled at my Pokemon. But it was too late. Muji had already fainted. I lifted my head to see the Purrloin and N. Man, he is strong.

"Darn it..." Cheren said, some what loud enough to hear. He turned his head to see N, staring blankly at me.

"Fascinating..." N spoke. "I never knew that such a Pokemon can say something like that." Just N saying that made me and Cheren even more confused. "But..." N turned around and walked away, with Purrloin catching up to him. "As long as those Pokemon are confined in those Poke Balls, they will never truly become perfect beings."

_Perfect...beings?_ I thought to myself, as I watched N and his Purrloin walking away. But N stopped and turned his head, eyeing my fainted Muji.

"I see..." He spoke, as if Muji's voice reached to his mind telepathically. N turned his body around slightly just to get a clear glimpse at Muji. "Is that what you think?"

"O...sha..." I lowered my head as I noticed Muji struggled to get to his feet. My eyes widen at the tenacity Muji has held on to. I walked up and knelt to help Muji get to its feet. I saw the Purrloin turning around and extended its claws for another attack.

"Cease, my friend." N said to Purrloin, making it retracted its claws. He eyed me with his serious eyes. "Remember this, Crymson. I am going to change this for the Pokemon to be free in this world because they are my friends." He turned back around with his soft glare staring right at me. I felt another blush come through. "Until we meet eye to eye again..." He released his gazed and started walking away from the town.

_Friends... _I thought to myself, watching N disappearing out of the town. I heard footsteps coming from my left, probably Cheren, but pay no attention to that.

"Man, what a strange person." Cheren said. "Saying he can hear the Pokemon's voices and wanting the world for them. Not only that, thinking that maybe if Pokemon are unhappy inside the Poke Balls." He paused for a moment. "Well, I am not going to let that get to me, because we think Tainers and Pokemon can help each other out. But on the other ha-" Cheren stopped for a second. "Crymson!"

"Huh, what!?" I snapped out of my trance and eyed Cheren. I lowered my eyes. "Sorry, Cheren. I guess my mind was in the clouds or something."

"Crymson, don't let that lecture from him get to you so easily. And you definitely need to get your head out of the gutters." I can hear Cheren taking a deep breath. "Listen, let's forget the battle for right now. Since we've wasted so much time with that whatever Team Plasma and that N person, I guess I need to strengthen up my Pokemon for the Striaton City Gym."

"I agree. You go on ahead, I got other things that I need to think about." I said, my voice a bit low. "I will meet you at Striaton City along with Bianca."

"Alright." I felt his hand rested on my left shoulder. Lifting my head, I gazed at his brown eyes. "Just be careful next time." He said as I nodded and lifted his hand off of my shoulder, walking away out of the town.

"Osha?" I got startled by Muji's voice. I turned my head to see Muji eyeing me with a worried look.

"Sorry about that, Muji." I spoke, picking him up with my hands while I smiled. "I guess I haven't been myself for about a minute. But, we got more important things to worry about, like getting you healed at the Pokemon Center."

"Osha." Muji nodded. I held him in my arms as I sprinted my way back to the Pokemon center. On the way there, I noticed Bianca on the bench sorting out her items in her bag. A Poke Ball slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground below her.

"Oh, darn it." Bianca said, picking up a Poke Ball. "Let's see now. This goes here...and this goes there...this goes beside that and..." Her bag became so overfilled with her stuff that it tipped over the bench to the cement. "Oh great!" Bianca yelled. She veered her head towards my direction, giving out a smile when she saw me coming to the Pokemon Center.

"Having some trouble sorting out your things?" I said. I set Muji down on the bench in front of me.

"Yeah, I just got more Potins, Poke Balls, Repels, and other stuff, yet I can't figure out a way to put them in the bag without making them fall." Bianca pouted a bit, trying to shove a Potion in the middle part of the cluttered items. It managed to stay on. "Got it! Huh?" Her bag started to shake.

"Uh oh..."I stepped back a little. Because of Bianca's stuff being all squeezed together, they exploded right out of the bag. "Well, glad no one is hurt from one of them."

"Osha Osha!" Muji said, looking and pointed upwards.

"Umm, I wouldn't say something like that, Crymson." Bianca said, also looking up where Muji is pointing at.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked up. I saw one of Bianca's Potions coming down from the air towards me. "WAH!" I screamed. I tried to dodge it, but the Potion hit right on my head with so much force that it knocked me down to the ground. "Ow..." I groaned.

"Crymson! Are you alright? I'm so sorry about that!" Bianca said.

"Eh heh." I laughed a bit as I sat up, rubbing my head. "I'm fine, it's not like I've been hit by something before." I picked up Bianca's Potion and picked myself up to my feet to give Bianca her Potion.

"Hello, Crymson." A voice from behind me made be jumped and lose my footing. I fell down on the ground, face first. "Oh, I'm sorry I startled you!" I recognize that voice, it was my mother's. I got up off the ground to see my mom, and wonder why she is here in Accumula Town.

"Oh hi, Crymson's mom!" Bianca spoke. "What brings you over here?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure Crymson is alright." My mom looked around the town. "And my, my look how far you two have gone to. I'm surprised. So, I was wondering if you two have caught any Pokemon on your way here?"

"The both of us and Cheren have two Pokemon. Though with the Pokemon I tried to catch, but that little Pokemon gave me a hard time. He even bit my hand." I said, referring to Scout, my Patrat.

"I see." My mom laughed. "Anyway, I just got word from the professor that you two are heading over Striaton City. That's where you will be able to face against your first Gym Battle."

"Yep, and Cheren might be waiting for us over there." I replied. "Who knows, he might have beat the Gym leader already."

"Who knows." My mom said. "Oh, and before I forget, I bet those shoes are a bit worn out from you running too much." I looked down to see my shoes a bit faded, and the fabric starting to rip apart. Not to mention they are a bit tight around my feet. "So, I am glad I caught up with you to give you another birthday present from me."

"Hmm?" I looked at my mother holding a brown box with a little red bow on top. "Thanks mom." I took the box from my mom's arms and removed the lid, seeing a new pair of black tennis shoes with some red trims on it.

"Wow! Amazing shoes, Crymson!" Bianca came to my side. "Why don't you try it on!"

"I will." I sat down on the bench with the box right beside me and untie my old worn out shoes that I have worn since my time during the Sinnoh region. I slipped and tied my new shoes, wiggling my left foot around.

"Osha?" Muji eyed the sole of my left shoe and gave it a few taps. "Osha Osha!" Muji smiled and raised his little arm up as if he was doing an inspection on how durable my shoes are.

"It seems like your Pokemon is saying they are good to go." My mom said. "I figured since your feet are still growing, I might as well give you my old shoes when I was your age. I found them stashed away in my closet, and I thought about giving them to you.

"I guess cleaning occasionally can sound like a good thing." Bianca said.

"You can say that again, Bianca." My mom laughed. "I better be heading back home. I hope you two enjoy your trip together!" Mom gave me and Bianca a wave, turning herself around return home.

"We should get going too, Crymson. Not only that, the sun is setting." Bianca said. "We should probably rest in the Pokemon Center."

"That's a good idea." I agreed. "Then in the morning, we shall be heading over to Striaton City for our first Gym Battle." I picked up Bianca's things into her carry on pack before picking up Muji. Me Bianca nodded simultaneously, walking to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night.

**(Took me a few days to do this chapter due to a little writers block, adding in some stuff and such. Anyways, I will be making some major changes and fixing up spelling errors in the story. But I will be doing the next chapter along side. n.o)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Memories

"Alright, Tepig! You got this!" Bianca cheered for her Pokemon after her Tepig landed in front of her. Me and Bianca are now in Route 2 after we spend the night at the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town. It's now 10:37 AM, and Bianca is having a Pokemon battle against a girl named Tina and her Purrloin. I am standing a few feet behing Bianca with Muji on my left shoulder. "Use Ember!"

"Teeeeeepig!" Tepig launched a flare of fire at the Purrloin, landing a direct hit. The flames disintegrated, but covered the Purrloin for a short second.

"Oh, no! My Purrloin!" Tina shrieked.

"Good job, Bianca." I complemented. "You managed to give Purrloin the burn effect. If you keep this up, in a matter of time you will be the victor here."

"Not if I can help it." Tina said. "Purrloin, use Scratch!" Her Purrloin got to her feet as it extended her claws out. Her Purrloin leap forward with her attack readied.

"Tepig, quickly dodge!" Bianca yelled

"Te!" Tepig manage to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough to jump quickly enough for the Purrloin to scratch its underbelly. Tepig winced in pain from the scratch and landed on the ground. Judging by the looks of Tepig, he seems exhausted.

"Oh no, oh no..." I heard Bianca's voice in a state of panic. "I need to come up with something and quick!" Bianca glanced at her Tepig, contemplating on an idea. We even see Purrloin taking a hit from the burn effect.

"Don't give up, Bianca. Think ahead of the battle!" I yelled, giving her some encouragement.

"Give it a finishing Pound attack, Purrloin!" Tina yelled. Her Purrloin crouched down, making a huge leap in the air and taking a quick nose dive at Tepig.

"Uhh, uhh..." Bianca began to flustered uncontrollably. She stopped and took a huge breath of air as she now gain back her composure. "Tepig, Tackle! She commanded. Her Tepig's eye opened, took a quick glance at the oncoming Purrloin above him. He pushed himself back to his feet, kicked his hind legs off the ground to connect his Tackle attack on Purrloin.

"Whoa!" I stared in awe. I never knew her Tepig could impact a Pokemon with such incredible force from just a simple attack. Purrloin and Tepig fell to the ground, leaving Tepig the only Pokemon standing. "Awesome, Bianca!"

"Whoo hoo!" Bianca cheered. "I did it!" She and Tepig started jumping around, but stopped to see Tina knelt to grab her Purrloin with an upset expression. Bianca walked up to Tina. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tina stood up with her Purrloin in her arms. "Oh, I'm fine. Your Tepig sure is strong, and so skilled. I don't think my Purrloin have enough strength do defeat him.

"Actually, your Purrloin did wonderfully in battle." Bianca smiled. "I hope you will accept this as a thank you for a great battle." Bianca held a Oran Berry for Tina to give to Purrloin. "Maybe someday, once you get a little more stronger, we'll have another Pokemon Battle."

"Oh, thank you so much! This is the first time someone so kind has given me something." Tina grabbed the Oran Berry. "I'll be off now. Good luck on your journey, Bianca. And you too, Crymson!" She gave us a smile before walking south to Accumula Town.

"Wow, that was a fun battle, wasn't it?" Bianca asked me. "Huh?" Bianca heard a growling sound coming from my stomach. "Ha ha! Seems like you are hungry, Crymson. No worries!" She reached for her carry on bag, bringing out a small, tin box. "Nurse Joy help me make some lunch and Pokemon food early this morning."

"I guess so." I laughed weakly. "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Not only that, I haven't packed anything for the journey." I took out two Poke Balls from my back pouch. "Scruff, Scout, come on out!" Tossing the Poke Balls, they opened up and send out my Patrat and my newly catched Lillipup, Scruff that I have obtained before Bianca's battle.

"Of course!" Bianca took out her Poke Ball. "Come out, Lillipup!" She tossed th Poke Ball into the air, releasing her newly caught Lillipup the same time I got mine. Bianca put the Pokemon food in small bowls and carried them to our Pokemon. "Dig in, in everyone!" She said. Her Tepig and my Muji got a bowl themselves. "Would you mind getting the picnic blanket?"

"Certainly!" I said. I reached in Bianca's bag for the folded up red and white checkered blanket. I unfold it, spreading it to make sure it doesn't have any wrinkles. "So, what's in the tin box, Bianca?" I asked, sitting down with my legs crossed.

"There are sandwiches with no crust, fruit in slices, and wr got some tea in a canister." Bianca held a medium size canister from her bag, containing the tea she mentioned. Bianca handed me a couple of sandwiches and a few slices of fruit.

"Thank you!" I kindly grabbed them from Bianca's hands and set them down on my lap. As I raised the sandwich to take a bite, my Xtransciever went off. "Huh? I wonder who could that be?" I set my sandwich down on my lap and raised my left arm, pushing the button to turn on my Xtransciever.

"Long time no see, Crymson." My face lit up to see a familiar voice on the other end. It is my old-time rival and friend, Jack. Back in the Kanto region, me and Jack use to be bitter rivals until I beat him in the Semi-Finals of the Kanto League. "Sorry if I haven't talked to you yesterday to wish you a Happy Birthday. Apparently, Professor Oak has been putting me on a research mission about the myths of Pokemon." As of now, Jack is now a Pokemon Research assistant.

"Thanks a bunch, Jack. I know doing that kind of assisting with Professor Oak has kept you busy, but I don't blame you for it." I said. But then it don on me for a second. "Wait, how did you find my Xtransciever number?"

"I called your mom up, asking if I can have a little talk with you since it has been a while." Jack said. "Your mom gave me your number, and I should probably surprise you with a call."

"Ha ha!" I laughed. "Thanks, Jack."

"Oh, that's Jack? From Trainer School?" Bianca walked to my side, seeing Jack on my Xtranciever. "It is Jack! Wow, you look a lot different from back at Trainer School. I hope you are not the same power-driven Trainer right now." Bianca has known Jack like I have, except Jack, back then, use to be the one saying that he will be the strongest Pokemon Trainer in the Kanto region. Jack would pick on Bianca a lot, but me and Cheren managed to shove Jack away from her.

"I am not, Bianca." Jack laughed. "I have changed my ways since Crymson had defeated me back in the Kanto League. I have to say, Crymson sure is a strong Trainer, despite not being able to defeat Pokemon Champion Cynthia back in the Sinnoh League."

"You went against a Champion!?" Bianca looked at me in awe.

"You haven't seen any of those shows showing any of the league matches in any region?" I asked.

"No, I haven't." Bianca's smile disappeared. "My father wouldn't let me watch anything related to anybody being a Pokemon Trainer. He doesn't want me watching them, thinking they would provoke to go on an adventure. That's why I didn't went on an adventure when I turned ten."

"Wow, I feel sorry for you, Bianca." I can hear a sincere sympathy in Jack's voice. "I never knew you have a father so over protective. Just like Crymson's mother before her adventure."

"Jaaaaack..." My face went a few shades of red. "I don't need anyone to know about that."

"No worries, Crymson. Since my secret is safe with you. Your secret is safe with me." She used her index finger and thumb and pretend like she is zipping her lips with an imaginary zipper, like I did after an episode with her father.

"Thanks." I said, then I turned to my Xtransciever. "I'm glad you decided to call. Me and Bianca are having a lunch break."

"Ironic! But my lunch break ends in a few minutes." Jack said. "So, have you caught any Pokemon there?"

"A couple along with my Oshawott, Muji." I answered. "Although one of my Pokemon gave me a hard time, trying to take my Sitrus Berries to his little hole."

"Most Pokemon are like that, some Pokemon can be very territorial like Beedrill." Jack said. We heard a crash from Jack's end.

"Jack, can you help with calming down your Primape!" I can hear Professor Oak's voice in the background.

"I must go." Sounds like Jack is in a rush. "To the best of luck for the both of you!" He smiled, having his end of the line turn off.

"Wow, Jack sure has changed. And he is assisting a professor!" Bianca seem excited. "Can you tell me more about your other journeys? I would love to know!" Bianca sat down a couple of feet from me.

"Ha ha! I suppose I can tell you." I went on talking about how I received my very first Pokemon, which is a Bulbasaur. At first me and Bulbasaur, whom I nicknamed Bulby, didn't seem to get along. Bulby would always try different ways to not listen or battle. But after a hoard of Beedrill, what use to be my fear, came and tried to attack Bulby, I did my best to protect him, thus earning his trust. We have been on many adventures in the Kanto region, and being one of my strongest Pokemon during the time in the Kanto League. But I fell to the ninth spot in the semi-finals.

"Wow! That's amazing how you can get that far in the League. Have you ever decide to go through the League again?" Bianca asked.

"I had that option. But before my journey, becoming the Pokemon Champion was my dream." I said. "But what I love to do is getting to explore new regions and see new Pokemon. I never experienced anywhere outside my hometown of Viridian City. So now, exploring new places is my passion now."

"I agree. And what about what Jack said. Who is Cynthia?" Bianca said.

"Oh, her!" I said. "Cynthia is the Champion of the Sinnoh Region, and one hell of a stong Trainer if you ask me. I wasn't able to defeat her with either her Garchomp and her Lucario."

"Amazing! But..." Bianca said. "I wonder what Cheren will say to that when he hears about this."

"Probably asking me time to time to battle him." I answered.

"But what about your other Pokemon? Didn't you want to bring them with you." I would love to bring my Pokemon with me here. But I left them back at Viridian City so I can capture more and more new Pokemon. I like start out fresh and new whenever I come to a new region." And at that moment, Bianca's Xtransciever went off.

"Huh?" Bianca turned it on. "Cheren?"

"What is taking you two so long?" I can hear Cheren's voice through Bianca's Xtransciever. "I went by the Gym to challenge to Gym Leader, but no sign of him. So I am now in the Pokemon Center."

"We are having a small lunch break. We are just about to head over to the Gym." Bianca said.

"Well, seems like you two are in luck." Cheren spoke. "I heard from one of the townsmen that there are not one, but three Gym Leaders."

"Three!?" Me and Bianca are surprised.

"Well, if you want to take them on, I recommend to meet me in the Pokemon Center so you can heal your Pokemon. Don't want to walk in with an exhausted Pokemon." Cheren said.

"We will be there, Cheren. Just you wait!" I said, feeling so determined. We see Cheren's end went off.

"Three Gym Leaders!? Maybe the both of us and Cheren can take them on together." Bianca suggested.

"Sound like a great idea!" I took out two of my Poke Balls, calling back Scout and Scruff. I saw Bianca calling back her Lillipup. I fold back up the picnic blanket and gave it to Bianca. "Alright, let's meet up with Cheren!"

"Okay!" Bianca nodded. She knelt to grab her Tepig into her arms.

"Ready, Muji?" I said to my Oshawott.

"Osha!" Muji nodded and jumped to my left shoulder. We all dashed out way into Striaton City.

"There he is!" Bianca pointed to the northwest direction, where Cheren is in front of the Pokemon Center. "Cheren!" Bianca yelled, holding on to her Tepig in her arms.

"Well, it's about time you two got here. I got word from the Striaton Gym advisor that the Gym Leaders are back in the Gym."

"Well, why are we standing here for?" I spoke out. "Let's get out Pokemon healed before we head there!"

"Right!" Cheren and Bianca nodded. We walked through the sliding glass doors and made our way to the counter. "Huh?" Bianca was the first one to speak. "Wait, aren't you the Nurse Joy from Accumula Town?"

"Oh, heaven's no." Nurse Joy pulled up a picture of her and many other Joys in it. "You must be referring to my other cousin."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bianca said. "Can you please heal our Pokemon?" Bianca held out her Poke Ball and put her Tepig on the counter.

"Same with me, Nurse Joy!" I held out my Poke Balls as well, with Muji jumping to the counter.

"Certainly." Nurse Joy brought Muji and Tepig back in their Poke Balls for Nurse Joy to heal them. After a few seconds, Nurse Joy brought back our Poke Balls. "Here you go. Hope you will come again soon."

"Thank you!" Me and Bianca said. The three of us wave good-bye to her as wr made our way outside.

"Everybody ready?" Cheren said, adjusting his glasses.

"Ready when you are!" Bianca adjusted her hat.

"Alright," I tipped my hat, smiling. "Let's go get our first Gym Badge!"

**_(I managed to change around Crymson's back story instead of being 'four time interregional champion'. Kinda over powering huh? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hoping you will enjoy the next chapter.)_  
**


	10. Chapter 9 - A Three Course Battle

"Ahh, so you three are looking for the Striaton City Gym Leaders, correct?" A white haired, middle aged man wearing sun glasses standing in front of the gym said.

"Yes, sir." I answered with a slight nod. Me, Cheren, and Bianca are in Striaton City to take on our first gym battle with not one, but three, Gym Leaders. I opened my mouth to speak again. "Are the Gym Leaders in there?"

"As a matter of fact, you three are just in time. Just about a few minutes ago they got back from Trainer School, and they do need a bit of entertainment. Now, if you three, would please follow me inside and I will show you the way." He turned to the doors, and opened them, guestering us to enter. The three of us walked one by one into a small little cafe. And in front of us is a pale orange curtain.

"Umm," Bianca spoke hesitantly. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I don't think we ever got you name."

"Oh!" The man turned to us with an apologetic smile. "Pardon my manners. My name is Clyde, and I am a guide for all Trainers who wish to partake in a Gym battle." He introduced. "I am very appreciative of the three of you challenging this Gym."

"Thank you, Mr. Clyde." Cheren spoke in a soft tone. "Any idea on what this Gym is about?"

"Ah." Clyde held up his right index finger. "I am about to explain. For this Gym, each and every one basic element of Pokemon battles is the relationship between types. If you were to choose a Pokemon with a type advantage and effective moves, victory is just a step away." He turned to the waitress by the left counter. "May you raise the curtain?"

"Yes, sir!" The waitress walked over to the wall and pressed the button as the curtain divided in half. Feet away from where the curtain was raised is another curtain, except it shows a symbol of Fire.

"What are those buttons on the floor for, Mr. Clyde?" Bianca asked.

"Glad you asked." Clyde began. "This Gym is quite simple. All you have to do is proceed by stepping on the switch with the type that is effective against the type that is shown on the curtain. Are you three getting this?"

"Sounds simple enough to me." Cheren said. Yeah, it may seem simple to him, that's for damn sure.

"You'll see, young Trainer. I wish you good luck on your first Gym battle. The Gym Leaders are waiting to greet you." Clyde step aside to the right, making space for the three of us to make our way to the first set of switches in front of the first curtain. We looked at the Fire symbol that is shown on the curtain.

"Umm..." I looked to my left to see Bianca with a confused expression. She pressed her left index finger on her bottom lip. "Did Clyde say we have to choose the type that is opposite to the type shown on the curtain?" She turned to me.

"Yep." I nodded and turned back to look at the curtain. "And the curtain is showing the symbol of Fire. All we have to do is choose the correct type." I looked back at Bianca, which she is placing her hands on her hat.

"E-erm..." Bianca scanned at the three switches on the floor hesitantly. "Maybe this?" She eyed Leaf symbol that is positioned in front of me. Walking to it, she placed both feet on it.

"BZZZZT!" The loud sound made the three of us jump and covered our ears. Holy crap, it almost gave me a heart attack! The sound only lasted for two seconds.

"W-what was that!?" Bianca uncovered her ears along with me and Cheren. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What the sound signifies is that you got the answer wrong, Bianca." Cheren spoke. "If you would've actually listen, Mr. Clyde said that we have to choose the type that is effective AGAINST the type shown on the curtain. Do you get it?"

"Ooooooh..." Bianca understood and tipped her hat. She looked back at the switches, pondering. "So, if the Leaf symbol is not the right one, maybe this?" She eyed and walked to the Water symbol in front of her.

"DING DING DING!" A different doing made us jolt again. Damn, could somebody warn us about this ahead of time? We looked to see the curtain split in two and showed us another curtain.

"Well, seems like you got the answer right, Bianca." I said. "But look, there is another type shown on this curtain." The three of us walked to the next curtain.

"Hmm," Cheren said, with his finger and thumb pressed against his chin. "If my recognition serves me right, I believe the one type effective against Leaf should be..." Without budging an inch, Cheren moved his right leg a tapped on the Fire switch to the right of him.

"DING DING DING!" The curtain opened up to yet another curtain. This time it shows the symbol of Water.

"Heh, Water huh?" I started walking and smiled. "The type that is most effective against Water is..." I planted both my feet on the switch with the Leaf symbol on it. We waited, but no sound.

"Did you get the right switch?" Bianca said.

"I think I did? But why isn't there a sound to tell us it is?" I asked, tapping on the switch multiple times. After about 15 or so taps, the lights went out. "AAH! What did I do!?" I yelled.

"Maybe you stepped on the switch too much, causing an outage?" Cheren's voice echoed in the room.

"Not quite!" A voice appeared, causing the three of us to jump. Two spot lights shined at the curtain, which were raised up showing an empty stage with a flight of stairs on front. Walking in center stage is a waiter with green hair. "Welcome to the Striaton City Gym young Trainers!" He said. Ah, so that's where the voice came from.

"I," A red haired waiter twirled and stand to the left of the green haired waiter. "am Chili, the one who lights things with Fire Type Pokemon!"

"With the Water Type specialist," A blue haired waiter twirled and stood to the right of the middle waiter. "I am Cress!"

"And I" The middle waiter twirled for a second and stood in place. "am Cilan, the lover of Grass Type Pokemon.

"And..." The three simultaneously twirled and stopped with their hands up. Two where down on one knee and the middle stood straight up. "We are the Striaton City Gym Leaders!" The lights clicked back on in the cafe, showing me, Cheren, and Bianca staring at them, blankly with a sweat drop falling off of our heads.

"See, I knew doing that won't make us entertaining!" The one called Cress said sharply, standing up.

"Oh, come on. I think it was pretty fun. Made us flamboyant." Cilan smiled with his eyes closed, shrugging.

"Flamboyant!?" Chili stood up quick, grabbed Cilan's neck and shook him, vigorously. "We are waiters, not pansies! Trying to make fools out of ourselves!?"

"Umm, excuse us..." Cheren cleared his throat, catching the Gym Leaders attention. "The three of us are here for our first Gym battle. And we wonder if you can accept our challenge."

"Well, umm...you see..." Cilan scratched his head. "The three of us, erm...well, we-"

"Oh, enough!" Chili shoved Cilan down and glared at us. "Listen up!" The three of us jolted. "What he is trying to say is, the three of us are here to decide whom you three will take on in your first Gym battle."

"And seeing that the three of you wanted to receive your first Gym badge," Cress said. "How about we all do a Triple Battle?"

"Wonderful idea, Cress!" Cilan popped up, making Cress jump.

"Triple Battle?" Bianca, Cheren, and I spoke in unison. This is completely different to me. I have heard of Double Battles back in the previous regions, but this I have to know about.

"Yes, you heard Cress." Cilan said. "Let me explain about Triple Battles. Triple Battles consist of taking out half of you six Pokemon out into battle again three of your opponents Pokemon."

"Would you like to give it a try?" Chili asked.

"A Triple Battle, you say..." Cheren said, but smiled. "This might be interesting!"

"Count me in! I would love to try!" Bianca said, jumping for joy.

"Heh!" I smiled, tipped my hat down. "Nothing but learning new things here, huh? Alright, count us three in!" I jabbed my finger at them, accepting their challenge.

"Wonderful! Such a wondrous taste of determination served on a main course!" Cilan clapped his hands happily. "Now, let us escort you three to the arena for your battle." He waved a hand to us, allowing us to follow the Gym Leaders. About a few minutes later, all six of us got to our respective sides: the Gym Leaders on one side, me, Cheren, and Bianca on the other side. We all see Clyde going to the left side of the arena center as the referree.

"The Triple Battle of the Striaton City Gym will now coomence as the Gym Leaders Cilan, Cress, and Chili takes on the contenders Cheren, Bianca, and Crymson of Nuvema Town for their first Gym Badge." Clyde announced. "For the rules of this Gym battle, each opponent will send out one Pokemon and only allow one for this battle. The winner will be declared once all of the on on either side are unable to battle. You may send out your Pokemon."

"Alright, Panpour. Come out!" Cress threw his PokeBall, releasing a small, blue monkey Water type pokemon.

"Pansear, you're up!" Chili released his PokeBall, showing another monkey Pokemon, except it is a Fire type.

"Pansage, join your friends!" Cilan was the last to release his Pokemon, showing a wide eye, Grass type monkey Pokemon.

"So, a trio of monkey Pokemon?" I said, looking at Bianca and Cheren to my left. "Alright, guys. If we are going to win our first Gym Badge, we got to work a-"

"I'll take care of this battle, no problem." Cheren cut me off, taking out his PokeBall from his back pocket. "Snivy, let's go!" He sent out his Snivy, positioned a few feet from him with its arms crossed.

"H-hey, wait for me!" Bianca struggled to get a PokeBall out of her bag. "Ah, there we go! Tepig, come on out!" Bianca threw hers out, releasing her energetic Tepig.

"Ugh, you guys..." I groaned under my breath, placing my hand on my head. "I guess I got no choice..." I reached for my back pocket and threw out my PokeBall. "Muji, assist me!" Muji, my Oshawott, stand by in front of me.

"Everybody ready?" Clyde looked at everyone, nodding. He held up his right arm up. "You may begin!"

"Alright, this will be over in no time!" Cheren said. "Snivy, Razor Leaf!" He ordered his Pokemon. His Snivy released multitudes of fast spinning leaves to the trio, though only taking minimal damage. "What!? How can that b-"

"Lemme try!" Bianca butted in. "Tepig, use Ember!" I tried stopping her, but her Tepig's move already attack, but at the wrong Pokemon. The Ember attack hit Pampour, doing only a tiny amount of damage. "No, it didn't faint!"

"You cluts!" Cheren yelled at Bianca. "You attacked the wrong Pokemon type!"

"Great..." I slumped and groaned.

"Well, well, you two." Cress said, smiling slightly. "It seems we have a broken team amongst ourselves. May I take the first attack?" He eyed his allies.

"Why, our pleasure! You may serve the appetizers to our guests." Cilan waved his hand out, allowing him.

"Thank you." Cress chuckled. "Panpour, Scald!" His Pokemon opened its mouth and sprayed a steamy, hot jet stream of water to our Pokemon directly on their tail ends. Snivy waved its tail to reduce the heat, Tepig sat and blew on his tail, while Muji is frantically running around in circles. Then, in a matter of seconds, flames erupted on all three of them.

"What!?"' We all said.

"Oh, wondering whywhy your Pokemon has gotten the burn effect?" Cress said. "Well, not only Scald is a move, but it has a chance of making your Pokemon burned."

"Waah!" Bianca held on to her hat and shrieked. "What are we going to do!?"

"Cheren, do you got any Burn Heals on you?" I eyed my teammate for an answer.

"I'm afraid I don't, Crymson. What about you, Bianca?" Cheren turned to Bianca.

"Umm, no I don't..." Bianca pout.

"Well, it's a good thing I got some Pecha Berries with me!" I reached into my berry pouch and pulled up three Pecha Berries my mom gave to me before I left. "Muji, Snivy, Tepig, catch!" I threw the Pecha Berries to our Pokemon.

"Not if that won't do you good!" Chili yelled. "Pansear, Incinerate!" His Pokemon blew scorching fire to our Pokemon as soon as they caught their berry. After the attack, our Pokemon looked almost charred, but what's even more charred is the berries.

"No, how can that be!?" I yelled.

"Too bad about your berries. My Pansear's Incinerate can get rid of any Pokemon has a hold of." Chili explained.

"What!?" Me, Cheren, and Bianca's eyes widen in shock.

"Nicely done, the both of you." Cilan clapped his hands. "What a delicious hor'dourves of both steamy and charred broiled given to our guests. Now, to give them a healthy side dish." He thrust his hand forward. "Pansage, Vine Whip!" His Pansage grew long vines out of his hands and directly hit our Pokemon, knocking them down in front of us. Flames then erupted on them again after taking little damage from the burn effect.

"Do you got any more of those Pecha Berries on you, Crymson!?" Cheren yelled.

"Ah..." I hesitated. "I'm sorry, but those were my only three."

"Why the hell did you only got three!?" Cheren yelled louder. "You know our Pokemon will faint at any moment if this burn affect keeps inflicting them!"

_"Damn it..."_ I thought, biting my lip. Now the three of us are stuck in a tight corner, on our very first Gym battle!

_**((Whew...first chapter done after several months of inactivity. Thank you for reading and ccontinue supporting this FanFic. Happy Holidays everyone, and the New Year is upon us! ~CS))**_


	11. Chapter 10 - The Tables Have Turned

Me, Cheren, and Bianca are trying to win our first try in a Triple Battle against three Gym Leaders to obtain our first Gym Badge. But, so far, we are in a tight corner. Our Pokemon are being inflicted with burn effect periodically from the Scald attack, the only three Pecha berries I tried giving to our Pokemon are like charcoal due to the Incinerate move, and now we got nowhere else to go from here.

"Well, Crymson?" Cheren glared at me with his arms crossed. "Got any more bright ideas?"

"Just let me think for a second..." I can feel a drop of sweat pouring down the right side of my face.

"Well, you better think quickly!" Cheren yelled, then pointed at our Pokemon. "Look at our Pokemon! They barely got any strength left within theirselves!"

I snapped my head to Cheren, growling under through my teeth. "If you would _please_ give me some time to come u-"

"Time is not what we have!" Cheren's voice rose a few knotches, turned directly to me. "Our Pokemon are burned, your only three Pecha Berries are blackened up and useless, and now we are in the verge of losing our first Gym battle!"

"If you can just listen to me just for one second, Cheren!" I yelled back, my face closer to Cheren's.

"Umm, can you guys calm down? I got an idea..." Bianca said calmly.

"How can I not calm down, Bianca!" Cheren swiftly turned to Bianca, making her scared. "This was your fault to begin with! If it hadn't been for you making such a weak and inconsiderate move, we could've gotten this battle done quickly! If you weren't around, maybe th-"

"Enough!" Bianca shoved Cheren hard, making loose his balance and fell on his bottom. He looked up at the angry Bianca in awe. "S-sorry, Cheren. I had to do that..." Bianca looked down, but look back at Cheren.

"Bianca..." My eyes grown wide. I never knew Bianca had that much in her.

"If you would please listen carefully instead of wanting to win this battle your way, maybe we can win this battle together!" Bianca suggest. "I was thinking, since the Gym Leaders came up with some combos, how about we do our own?"

Cheren got up, adjusting his clothing neatly. "How can possibly work, Bianca? We don't know how to make a combined move."

"Actually," I slammed my fist onto the palm of my hand. "I know a way." I looked at Bianca. "Bianca, lend me your ear for a second."

"Umm..." Bianca became a bit hesitant, then nodded. "Okay, Crymson." She walked up to me and I placed my hand over my mouth, whispering my idea to Bianca alone? "Ooooh, I'll try that!" Bianca jumped, smiling.

"What's the plan you two!?" Cheren asked.

"You'll see! Just watch me and Crymson, and you will find out soon enough." Bianca winked and smiled at Cheren. "Alright, let's get to it, Tepig!"

"Te...pig..." Bianca's Tepig slowly started to stand on all fours, ready for Bianca's command.

"Tepig, create a line of fire using your Ember!" Bianca shout. Her Tepig nodded and shot its attack though the middle of the arena, creating a long line of fire, width wise.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you attacking our opponents!?" I can tell by the tone of Cheren's voice he doesn't seem too impressed.

"Give it time." I raised my hand up, telling him to be patient. "Me and Bianca know what we are doing." I showed my determined smile.

"Alright," Cilan clapped his hands before looking at his allies. "I say it is about time we end this battle. How about we give our guests their 'just desserts'." He wait for both Cress and Chili to signal with a nod. He smiled.

"Tackle!" The three Gym Leaders commanded. We witness the monkey trio Pokemon nodded, charging towards our nearly weakened. I waited.

"C-Crymson..." I can hear Cheren's voice shaken a bit. "I hope you know what you are doing!" Now he sounds hesitant. Once the monkey trio Pokemon was just about to leap over the line of fire, I make my move.

"Muji, extinguish the fire with your Water Gun!" I yelled out quickly.

"Osha Osha!" Muji's head popped up once I commanded him. He leaped up into the air and spout out a jet stream of water out of his mouth, creating a huge, thick cloud of smoke from the line of extinguished fire in the middle of the arena. I can actually tell the monkey trio didn't came out of the smoke, but I can hear them coughing from the smoke.

"What the-" Cress's voice sounds like he is astonished. "What just happened here!?"

"Wow you two. I am really impressed!" Cheren is astonished. "You manage to create a combination technique and stopped the Pokemon from proceeding." He smiled. Wow, me and Bianca actually got him to smile.

"See!?" Bianca smiled wide. "I told you you'll find out soon enough!"

"Whoa, what an amazing way to stop our Pokemon from their tracks. Bravo!" Cilan's voice echoed through the smoke, and it also sound like he is clapping his hands. "Ow! What was that for!?" Cilan's voice rose. Seems like someone hurt him.

"What in the hell are you trying to do, encourage them!?" Chili's voice boomed. "We are trying to prevent them from winning this Gym Battle, that's our job from the start!"

"That's enough, I am going to end this!" Cress said. "Panpour, use Scald!"

"Pan Pan!" Cress's Pokémon called. Just as soon as the smoke started to clear out, we see a silhouette of one of the Pokemon readied its attack, presumably Panpour. Seconds later, the smoke cleared out. Now we see the Pokemon clearly, except Panpour released its attack towards the Gym Leaders. Our opponents ducked, making the attack miss them. Once the attack is done the three Gym Leaders stood up.

"You idiot!" Chili yelled at Cress. "Why did your Pokemon attacked us with a piping hot move!?"

"Why are you blaming that on me!?" Cress yelled back at Chili.

"Now, now, Chili." Cilan said. "Panpour didn't mean to do that. It was the smoke that impaired his sight for a bit. You need to apologize to Cress."

"I'll apologize once this battle is over!" Chili looked at us and raised his hand up. "Pansear, Incinerate!"

"Pan!" Chili's Pansear used its attack, directly scorching our Pokemon. Once the flames died down, our Pokemon lay panting on the ground. Then flames erupted on them, having the burn effect inflict them.

"We better make this quick, or otherwise our Pokemon will be out of strength." Cheren turned to me. "How about we make a combo of our own, Crymson?"

"Lead the way, Cheren." I nodded.

"Likewise!" Cheren smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Snivy, throw your Razor Leaf into the air!"

"Snivy, Sni!" Cheren's Snivy stood up, releasing a bunch of spinning leaves into the air. Ah! Now I know what Cheren wants me to do.

"On no you don't!" Cilan yelled. "Pansage, use your Vine Whip and stop those leaves!." His Pansage ran and jumped into the air, using his move to cut the Razor Leaf in half.

"No, that can't be!" Cheren yelled after seeing his Pokemon's attack failed. "Now we can't provide a combination for that!"

"Hmm," I began pondering, and looked to where the Razor Leaf is and Pansage descending down. Then a lightbulb popped out of my head. "Ah ha!" Now I got it! "Muji, shoot your Water Gun to the roof!"

"What!?" Cheren jumped. "Are you crazy!?"

"Osha!" Muji shot his attack up into the air. Just as soon as the speeding water made onto the roof, it bounced off and onto the Razor Leaf. With the Water Gun's speed capturing the Razor Leaf, they flew and cut on and around Pansage directly. It even hit Pansear and Panpour.

"Pansage!" Cilan watched his Pokemon dropped down to the ground, struggling to get up.

"I get it now!" Cheren said. "With the speed of your Oshawott's attack ricocheted on the roof and directly towards my failed attack, you made the leaves gain more speed, just like the leaves flowing down a waterfall."

"Exactly!" I laughed, gleefully. "When there is a will, there is a way!" I saw on the corner of my eye that our Pokemon are inflicted by the burn effect. "Now's not the time to be praising, we got to hurry!"

"Precisely. Bianca," Cheren turned to Bianca on his left. "How about we combine two of our attacks?"

"Yes, please!" Bianca cheered. "Tepig, Ember!"

"Pansage, attack Tepig with your Vine Whip!" Cilan commanded. His Pokemon stood up, though staggered a bit, and whipped its attack to Bianca's Pokemon, making Tepig's attack shoot up into the air.

"Perfect!" Cheren shout. I would've figure he would be disappointed, but I turned my head to see him smirking. "Just what I need! Snivy, directly veer your Razor Leaf through Tepig's Ember!"

"Snivy!" Cheren's Snivy swung its tail swiftly, flinging about 10 Razor Leaves. Veering to the left through the Ember like a frisbee, the leaves caught on fire.

"Awesome!" I yelled, smiling. The blazing Razor Leaf sped towards Pansage and carried all the way to its allies, hitting and knocking them down.

"Gah, this can not be!" Chili placed his hands on the top of his head. "How can those three come up with an amazing strategy!?"

"I don't know." Cress said. "Come on you three, get up!" He ordered. The monkey trio slowly began to stand up, panting due to their nearly weakened state. And at that moment, flames erupted on them.

"What!? Their burned!?" The Gym leader's faces looked surprised.

"How can they be burned?" Bianca asked. "I don't get it."

"Its from your Ember." I answered.

"But my Tepig didn't attack them. That Pansage made him miss." I can tell Bianca is really confused.

"On the contrary, Bianca." Cheren spoke. "Your Pokemon's attack might've missed, but with a little help of my Snivy's Razor Leaf, it captured the Ember and carried on to our opponents as it was engulfed in flames."

"Ooooh, now I get it." Bianca nodded.

"Great, now our Pokemon are burned!" Chili said. "Hey, Cilan. Give me one of your Pecha Berries!" Chili held out a hand to Cilan.

"Umm..." Cilan closed his eyes, smiling weakly with a sweat drop on his head. "I'm afraid I don't have any..." He laughed weakly.

"What!? I told you to plant those seeds out back a few days ago!" Chili yelled. "What hapoened to them!?"

"I think the Bird Pokemon snatched it out of my hands..." Cilan shrugged.

"How can you be so freaking careless, you idiot!" Chili started shaking him hard.

"You guys..." Cress face palmed.

"How about we all wrapped this battle up with one more move, guys?" I said, seeing both Bianca and Cheren nod. I turned to our opponents. "Muji, Water Gun!"

"Tepig, Ember!" Bianca followed.

"Snivy, Razor Leaf!" Cheren said.

"COMBINED!" We all said together. In unison, our Pokemon jumped into the air, and one by one launched their attacks in a spiraling vortex formation. With their opponent frantically trying to dodge, but to no avail in doinf so they were hit. The attack launched them off the ground and towards the wall right behind the Gym Leaders, making them duck down.

"Look!" Bianca pointed up to see a full rainbow, shining bright in the middle off the arena. For a short second, the rainbow disappeared, and we looked down to see the monkey trio slid down from the wall and onto the floor with swirls in their eyes.

"Not good..." Cilan said, frowning.

"No!" Chili yelled with his hands on his head.

"It can't be..." Cress said, placing his fingers on his forehead.

"Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage are unable to continue." Clyde announced. "Which means the victors go to Snivy, Tepig, and Muji. And the winners of the Triple Battle goes to Crymson, Cheren, and Bianca!"

"Whoo hoo!" Bianca cheered. "We did it, we finally did it!"

"Exactly," Cheren bowed his head with eyes closed, smirking. "We finally manage to beat them."

"It's about time!" I sighed, relieving myself away from the tension. "That was some teamwork we got there, guys."

"Indeed it is, you three." We hear Cilan walking up to us, clapping his hands. "You three have shown one of the many ways of battling, _and _shown what it takes to really become a full fledged Trainer. I applaud on your tenacity and hard work, young Trainers." We also see both Chili and Cress walked up to Cilan, applauding with him.

"Thank you!" Me, Bianca, and Cheren said. Actually, to be honest, being applauded after a good battle feels good. But its even better when I have my friends with me.

All six are standing outside of the gym, with the evening sky glowing a bright red and orange over the clouds. Cheren, Bianca, and I are waiting to receive our badge. "That was some Triple Battle we have in there. I felt so much excitement throughout that time!" Bianca was the first to speak.

"And what an excitement it is." Cilan spoke. "Oh, all the wondrous flavors combining with such tasteful moves. It just a warms my heart for a full course meal becoming so-"

"Shut up with your food poems!" Chili smacked Cilan's head hard. "Shouldn't we be giving them their badges!?" He crossed his arms.

"I believe so." Cress brought out a silver dish with a cloth over the top. "Cilan?"

"Gladly!" Cilan grabbed the corner of the cloth. "In honor of defeating us, the Striaton City Gym Leaders, I present you three" He removed the cloth. "Your very first Gym badge: the Trio Badge!" Showing in the middle of the silver dish are three shiney rectangular badges with red, blue, and green on the front.

"You three deserve it." Cress smiled. "Though you three had a rough start, to begin with. But you manage to pull yourselves together andmmasnageto beat us."

"And with those combined moves you showed," Chili grinned. "You've learned a very valuable lesson in teamwork. And that is what matters most!"

"Thank you very much!" We all said as we took our own badge from the dish.

"And you guys shouldn't forget about your badge cases." Cress held up three badge cases, one for each of us. Me, Cheren, and Bianca gladly accepted the cases, placing our first badge on the left furthermost slot. We closed it shut and put our cases away in our bags.

"So, where to now from here?" I asked, looking at the Gym Leaders.

"I believe there is a Gym right in Nacrene City just northwest of here." Chili said. "We wish you three good luck on your journey!" The Gym Leaders walked back into the Gym, leaving us three standing.

"Nacrene City?" Cheren spoke. "Glad they told us where we should go to next. I bet their might be some useful Pokemon along the way." He looked left.

"Oh, there you are!" A feminine voice made the three of us jumped. We turned to see a long purple haired female, wearing a lab coat, glasses and a pink flower on her hair, walking towards us. "I have been waiting for you young Trainers to come!" She giggled.

"I'm sorry if I may sound rude," Cheren said, pushing his glasses up. "But who might you be, exactly?"

"Oh, pardon me for intruding. Seems like I forgot to introduce myself." She giggled. "I am Fennel."

"FENNEL!?" Me and Bianca yelled, making Cheren jumped.

_**((Whoa, such a long chapter I suppose. I think my arm, or maybe my fingers probably might go limp because of typing all of this in my tablet. Eh, no matter, this chapter is done. Thank you for supporting, and tell me what you think. ^_^ ~CS))**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Dreams of a Duo

"Wait, you two have heard of me?" Fennel asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, we do!" Me and Bianca said together. Fennel, a scientist whom Professor Juniper had mentioned to me and Bianca, unexpectedly walked up from right behind the three of us after our epic, and close call, battle in the Striaton City Gym.

"Well, Professor Juniper mentioned you while we were in Accumula Town's Pokemon Center." Bianca said, holding onto my right arm. "She said you and her were old college friends."

"Oh, that Professor Juniper..." Fennel smiled and look to the side, trying to hide her blushing face. "She says so much that can make me feel so embarrassed." She flinched and looked back at us. "Well, none of that matters. I can use your assistance if you guys are not too busy."

"Oh, we don't mind. Right guys?" I looked at Bianca, still holding my arm and shook her head yes. Then I turned my head to Cheren. "How about you Cheren? Would you like to help us?"

"You guys go on without me." Cheren pushed his glasses up. "I best be on my way to Nacrene City before night falls. But be careful you two. Even when dusk falls, Pokemon will still pop up out of nowhere." He turned with his back towards us and walked away to the west.

"Something wrong with your friend there?" Fennel raised an eyebrow, eyeing Cheren for quick second before staring back at me and Bianca. "He doesn't seem too excited about what I said. Oh...is it something that I shouldn't be saying at all?" Fennel became all frantic.

"No worries, Ms. Fennel." Bianca's waved a hand at her. "Cheren is always like that for as long as me and Crymson here have known him." I nodded, and felt Bianca release her hold on my arm. "Anyways, what is it that you need help on?"

"Glad you ask, Bianca." Fennel said. "Well, to start out, I have a question for you two. And this is regarding what I am researching about."

"What is it, Fennel?" I asked.

"Have you two ever heard of this kind of wondrous substance called the 'Dream Mist'?" She asked.

"Umm..." Bianca spoke. "No, I have not. Have you, Crymson?" She turned to me.

"Beats me, this is completely new." I shrugged before turning back to Fennel. "Can you explain more to us about this Dream Mist you are researching?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely!" Fennel clasp her hands together and smiled. "The Dream Mist is a special type of pink mist that only two known Pokemon in this region only secretes, and it is the only substance that can show people's dreams. I want you two to search for either a Munna or a Musharna in the Dream Yard and ask for a small sample for me."

"Sure can do, Ms. Fennel." Bianca said. "We will do our best to bring back the Dream Mist!" She held her fists near her torso. "What do you say, Crymson?"

"You can count on us, Fennel!" I held my fist up halfway and smiled.

"Thanks, you two." Fennel giggled. "I will be waiting at my hone once you receive the sample. Best of luck!" She waved at us before turning and running back home nearby.

"Boy, I hope we can find the Dream Mist before night falls." Bianca came near me. "I'm really afraid to get lost in the dark."

"Bianca," I smiled, warmly. "We will get it in no time. And I will make sure you are near me if anything happens." I see Bianca smiled brightly. "Now, then..." I surveyed the area around us. "Where is the Dream Yard?"

"Hmm..." Bianca looked around. "How about over there, Cryms?" She got my attention and pointed an open pathway of shrubbery to the northeast of here.

"Let's find out." I said. Me and Bianca walked over to the pathway entrance and noticed a narrow dead end, with some run down structure to the left of us. But the way it looks to me and Bianca, we don't see an opening. "Hmm, how can we get any further than this to find the Dream Mist?" I kept searching.

"Hey, Crymson!" I heard Bianca called my name. I swung myself around to see her arm up, waving to me. "I see a huge opening here! But it is being blocked by this huge bush." I ran up to her side and eyed the bush. "And the question is, what to do with this so we can go through?"

"I may have an idea." I said, taking out my PokeBall containing Muji. "Why don't we bring out our Pokemon to settle out the problem?" I threw my PokeBall into the air and brought Muji out.

"Good idea!" Bianca reached into her bag for her PokeBall and threw it into the air, releasing Tepig. "Hey, Tepig. Can you use your Ember and set the bush on fire, please?"

"Tepig!" Bianca's Tepig nodded and launched his attack onto the bush, setting it ablaze. Wow, I better extinguish it before a brush fire occurs.

"Alright, Muji. I want you to use your Water Gun to wipe out the fire." I commanded.

"Osha, Osha!" Muji nodded, using his attack at full blast to extinguish the roaring fire down. The fire unveiled a bare bush with a huge trunk and long, skinny branches still blocking the entrance way. Muji slumped and sat on the grass.

"Oh, darn..." Bianca sighed. "How are we going to get rid of this bare bush now? It'll take a while for the both of us to cut this off."

"Huh?" I flinched, a lightbulb popped out of my head. "If we can't, maybe..." I eyed Muji, kneeling down on one knee near him. "Muji, do you have the ability to cut anything?" I see Muji's head twitch up.

"Osha!" Muji hopped back to its feet and grabbed the shell that is on his belly. Popping off, he held his shell near me and smiled. My eyes widen.

"Well," I spoke. "I didn't know that shell of yours pop off. Let's see what it can do." I stood up, facing the bare bush before commanding Muji. "Muji, use your shell to cut that bush down!"

"Osha!" Muji leaped towards the bush, and with one swipe, made a diagonal slash on the bottom part of the foliage. We waited for a few seconds to see it fall forward, towards Muji. "Osha!?" Muji leaped to the right just in time before the bare bush landed. Muji looked back and sighed of relief.

"Amazing!" Bianca cheered. "Now we can get through! Come on!" Bianca grabbed my left hand and yanked me through the entrance and stopped, our Pokemon near our feet. "Wow!" She looked around. "Such a mysterious place, but I hope we can find the Dream Mist here."

"Muuuun..." A sound echoed in the air. I can feel Bianca hugging my arm tightly, shaking.

"W-what was that!?" Bianca's voice all shaken up with fear. "D-did you hear that too, Crymson?"

"Yeah, I did." I answered. "It sounded like it came from the other side of the walls." I turned right to see an opening. "Let's go check it out. Muji, stay close. We don't know what lies beyond here." I crept slowly to the opening, Bianca held close to me and our Pokemon at our feet. I leaned in through the corner, spotted what appears to be a floating pink figure with flower patterns all over its body.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Bianca peeked from behind my shoulder to see the levitating figure. "Woooooow! Is it a Pokemon?" I can feel her digging through her bag, and held beside me her PokeDex to indicate the strange figure.

_Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. It consumes the dreams of both Pokemon and people. When this Pokemon eats a pleasant dream, it expells a pink-colored mist._

"So that's the Munna Fennel was talking about." I said. Munna turned, glaring at us as it start floating away from us. "H-hey, wait a second!" I grabbed Bianca's hand, and with our Pokemon behind us, followed Munna to a huge open area with a little patch of grass on the upper right hand corner.

"Munna," Bianca walked slowly to the floating Pokemon. "Please, me and my good friend, Crymson, mean you no harm." She went down to pick up her Tepig to show to Munna. "Even our Pokemon friends!" She giggled, with Tepig smiling.

"What Bianca said is true, Munna." I said, with Muji hopping onto my right shoulder. "We are just here to ask if you can help us."

"Muun?" Munna tilted itself, a bit unsure about me and Bianca.

"There you are!" A loud, male voice boomed through another pathway from the upper left hand corner. Me and Bianca looked to see two, male and female, people dressed in white, standing, eyeing Munna. The walked over to the floating Pokemon, surrounding it. "Why don't you be a good Pokemon and make with the Dream Mist for us!" Sounds like he is ordering Munna.

"M-Mun?" Munna's voice grew with fear.

"Hey!" Bianca yelled, grabbing the attention of the mysterious foes attention. "I don't know who you two are, but why do you want the Dream Mist too?" Bianca seemed serious, and I have never seen her this serious before.

"Ah, so someone has never heard of us, yet we always shout our organization to everyone." The male one chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you the courtesy. I am Burk, and this is my partner, Alice. We are the grunts of Team Plasma, on a mission to liberate Pokemon from humans."

"Wait, Team Plasma!?" I yelled, stepping next to Bianca. "I've seen ones like you, back in Accumula Town with that Ghetsis person! He mentioned about you guys persuading everyone to join in that so called liberation."

"Ah, so someone has heard of us, how touching." The female grunt, Alice, giggled, in a sinister way. "But no matter, you will be releasing your Pokemon once we obtain the Dream Mist."

"Why would you want the Dream Mist?" Bianca asked.

"Feh," Burk scoffed. "Typical kids, their minds so feeble. Munna emits the Dream Mist that can show people's dreams. By using that vapor, we shall make everyone release their Pokemon, manipulating their hearts in the process." He gave us a sneer.

"What!? That's not right!" Bianca yelled. "It is wrong to manipulate a person's heart! Pokemon are our friends, and they deserve to have friends like us!"

"Exactly!" I added. "If you can at least learn and be able to cooperate with Pokemon, you will understand the meaning of friendship between us humans and Pokemon."

"Heh..." Burk laughed halfheartedly, as loud as it can reach to the sky. "That's where you are wrong, brats. We wish to free Pokemon from their pain and agony for our lord! And we will show you!" He walked up to Munna and kicked it down, making it land as few feet from him.

"What are you doing to Munna!?" Bianca yelled, with me standing and witnessing what is happening to Munna. Bianca held her Tepig tight in her arms.

"Mu...Munnnnna..." Munna lied helplessly, shaking in pain. Then was kicked again, this time by Alice.

"Cough up the Dream Mist! Give it to us now!" Alice forcefully yelled.

"Naaaa..." Munna is too weak to even lift itself back up.

"That's enough..." I can hear Burk's knuckles crack. "If that Pokemon won't bring out the mist, I figure we should bring it back with us!" He stomped his over to the weakened Munna. Out of nowhere, Bianca ran to Munna, holding her arms out wide as she became Munna's shield. Burk stopped about two feet away from her. "Move out of the way, runt!"

"No!" Bianca protest. "I can't let you hurt this poor, innocent Pokemon just for some Dream Mist! That's not right!"

"M-Mun...?" Munna opened its eye, weakly, looking up to see Bianca acting as a shield.

"Fine, then." Burk growled. "I'll just have to move you myself!" He stomping his way to Bianca. Using my right shoulder, I tackled him down hard. "What in th-" He turned his head to see me, with rage written all over my face. "Don't get in the damn way, brat!"

"If you are ever going to hurt my best friend," I yelled at him. "you got to get through me first!" Muji came right to my side, ready for anything if nessecary.

"No, Crymson!" I turned my head, eyeing Bianca in shock. She made a serious face, with her Tepig standing guard in front of her. "I am through being the one always feeling weak and having everyone protect me. Now, it is time for a change!"

"Fine, then. I will take on the red head myself!" Alice walked right beside Burk, with her PokeBall readied in her hand. "Purrloin, come out!" She threw her PokeBall, putting her Purrloin out on standby, facing me and Muji.

"Hmph!" Burk huffed before throwing his PokeBall. "Patrat, I need you!" Patrat stood feet away from Bianca's Tepig. "Patrat, attack your opponent with a Tackle!"

"Tch tch!" Burk's Patrat began charging towards Tepig.

"Tepig, you use your Tackle too!" Bianca commanded. Her Tepig leaped to the charging Patrat, connecting their heads together with sheer force, recoiling back to their respective places.

"Don't get cocky, kid!" Burk yelled. "Patrat, use your Bite attack!" Patrat obeyed him, running to Tepig as its front teeth grew, and chomped down on Tepig's tail. Tepig began running in circles, trying to wiggle Patrat off.

"Pfft, what a weak move!" Alice mocked, glaring at me and Muji. "Purrloin, use your Scratch attack!" As commanded, her Purrloin, with great speed, brought its claws out and made huge claw markings on Muji's face, making him unable to open his eyes. "Hah! Let's see if your Pokemon can see now!" She laughed for a bit, but stopped to see me smiling.

"Heh, you think that move will immobilize Muji?" I sneered. "It'll take a lot more than just a simple move to weaken him! Muji, Water Gun!" Though Muji can't see Purrloin, but the direction he shot his attack hit at the northeast direction, thus hit Patrat, releasing its grip on Tepig's tail. Well, at least it's something helpful.

"Thanks, Crymson!" Bianca said. "Now, Tepig. Use Ember on Purrloin!" It's a good thing I helped out Tepig in the process of Muji hitting the wrong Pokemon at the right time. Tepig launched his attack at Purrloin.

"Plasmaaaaa!" Burk yelled, placing his hands on his head. "This battle isn't over yet! Patrat, Tackle once more!" We braced ourselves for Patrat to pop up, but nothing happened. "Erm...Patrat, Bite!?" Still nothing.

"Hey, idiot!" Alice tapped on Burk's shoulder. "Your Pokemon is lying on the ground, and supposedly fainted from the red head's Pokemon's attack." She pointed to where Burk's Patrat is lying, in a patch of grass, fainted on the spot.

"Nooooo!" Burk yelled. "Impossible! Clearly impossible!"

"Never mind, I'll finish this myself!" Alice growled. "Purrloin, use Scratch to finish off your opponent." Referring to my Muji, Purrloin, again. Brought out its claws as it makes its way to finish off Muji. In a matter of seconds, Tepig charged in and tackled Purrloin down, fainting it afterwards.

"Phew..." I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Bianca." Muji would've been a goner if she hadn't helped out. I turned to the Plasma grunts.

"B-but, they are kids, just mere, common and meddling brats! Why haven't we taken them so seriously!?" Alice yelled.

"Who cares!" Burk yelled. We still need to obtained the Dream Mist!" He ran and shoved Bianca to the side, kicking Munna towards the wall. "Make with the Dream Mist, you worthless Pokemon!" He continued kicking Munna.

"Crymson, do something, please!?" Bianca begged me.

"Alright, that's enough!" I yelled as I started charging towards Burk.

"Tell me exactly why the two of you are still continuing to goof off!?" An unknown voice sounded, stopping the four of us on the spot. We all stared directly to the north of us, shocked to see who has appeared unexpectidely.

_**((Well, didn't expect the views to keep on increasing. I think I am now at 1k views. Thank you everyone for making me go this far on my FanFic and continue supporting it. Leave a review of this chapter whenever necessary. ~CS))**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Protect with Fear

"Why are you two worthless subordinates fooling around for, leaving a couple of meddling kids take an advantage over you!" The four of us: me, Bianca, the Plasma grunts Burk and Alice, turned to see Ghetsis standing several feet from the grunts. It is close to dusk in the Dream Yard, me and Bianca are trying to protect Munna from Team Plasma from hurting any further. Ghetsis's icey glare pierced through Burk and Alice, giving them a cold chill.

"M-M'lord!" Alice and Burk bowed before him. They seem so intimidated by Ghetsis, and that brought that strange feeling back from before. "O-Our deepest apologies, we are...kind of in a small predicament with these nosey brats, getting in the way of our plans of liberation."

"We, of Team Plasma, shall rid of these foolish humans," Another Ghetsis appeared to the left of Alice. "from these Pokemon." Then another appeared to the right of Burk. "And for those who defy me by not fulfilling their duties...deserves punishment!"

"T-This isn't..." Burk's voice cracked. "Either gathering more worthy followers for his duties..."

"Or maybe..." Alice replied. "A way to use speeches to control and tricking people..." I heard her gulp. "No, we can't defy Lord Ghetsis!" Just what Alice said gave me a cold chill running through my spine. I really don't like the feeling of this.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Bianca spoke.

"Something us grunts would really hate." Burk spoke. "Whenever a certain plan or mission being issued to ushas become a failure, this is the Lord Ghetsis that will give us severe punishment." He scoffed and eyed Alice. "What should we do?"

"Feh, there is nothing we can do but to retreat for now, and maybe ask Lord Ghetsis for his forgiveness..." Alice stood up, with Burk doing the same, and eyeing me and Bianca. "You two got lucky this time, runts! The next time we meet, we won't fail on Team Plasma's mission of liberating Pokemon. We will be freeing your Pokemon! Let's leave, Burk!" Alice ran quick, shoved me to the side and making me fall, with Burk following her our of the Dream Yard. The three Ghetsis disappeared.

"Crymson!" Bianca's footsteps came closer to me. "Are you okay? I hope they didn't hurt you that bad." She grabbed my arm, lifting me up to a sitting position.

"I'm fine, Bianca." I smiled slightly, catching in the corner of my eye the weakened Munna on the ground. "But we better check on Munna first." I stood up on my feet, walking to Munna. I saw Bianca kneeling down near the hurt Pokemon.

"Munna?" Bianca rubbed its head softly. "Are you okay?"

"M...Munna..." Munna eyed Bianca sheepishly, giving her a smile. I took my berry pouch out of my backpack, taking out one of my hand grown Sitrus Berries.

"Bianca, why don't you give Munna my Sitrus Berry?" I extended my hand to Bianca. "Munna really does need her strength from all that commotion a while ago."

"Thank you, Crymson." Bianca took my Sitrus Berry off my hand, placing it near Munna's mouth, offering it to her. "Munna, please eat this."

"Muuun...?" Munna lifted her head, generously accepting the berry, she took the whole thing and started eating. "Muun?" Her eyes became wide as she hopped back into the air, happily. "Munna, Munna!" Sounded like she is saying thank you.

"Shaar!" An unknown call echoed behind me and Bianca. We turned, eyeing at another floating figure, like Munna. Except this figure is a lot more bigger, with some purple on her upper body like a one piece pajamas. The figure floated to Munna. "Shar?"

"Munna!" Munna cried happily, floating around the mysterious Pokemon.

"What is that Pokemon?" I said, taking out my Pokedex from my back pocket.

_Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon, and the evolved form of Munna. With the mist emmiting from its forehead, it can create the shapes of the many dreams it has eaten._

"A Musharna? Wow! That is so amazing!" Bianca eyed the two floating Pokemon. Her eyebrows lowered as she eyed me. "Crymson, about what happened just now. That Ghetsis person appearing like that all over the place. Did that happened when you last saw him?"

"No, I believe not..." I said. "Nothing like that ever happened in Accumula Town, even Cheren can tell you that." I turned my head slightly to the left to see Munna and Musharna, but I don't see either one of them. "Huh? Where did they go?" I surveyed the area for the Pokemon.

"Yeah, that was odd." Bianca looked as well, but stopped for a quick moment. "Crymson, I hope you don't suppose that all of what had happen was just a dream, right?"

"Huh...," Now that Bianca mentioned it, the PokeDex said that both Munna and Musharna has the ability to show dreams to people. That made me scratch my head.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Someone's voice made me and Bianca jumped. We turned to the panting Fennel, who is kneeling slightly to catch her breath. "I am so sorry, you two. I couldn't wait any longer, and because it had gotten dark out here, I wanted to check if you guys are okay."

"O-Oh!" Bianca laughed, weakly. "Well, you see, it's a pretty long story, if you ask us..."

"Umm," I spoke. "We kind of had our hands full when we encountered Munna. Then Musharna came and apparently saved us by showing a dream. Kind of scared Team Plasma away..." I eyed Bianca.

"Exactly!" She nodded, multiple times. "We even helped Munna by taking on Team Plasma!"

"I think I followed that..." Fennel said. "Because of that dream you saw, probably Musharna created it when she sees Munna in danger. Thus making that dream into a reality and saving Munna in the pro-" She stopped talking, leaning to the left between me and Bianca. "I-Is that!?" She ran towards us, shoving me down to the ground.

_"Not again..."_ I thought to myself, standing myself back up. I looked to see Fennel, knneeling down at a small puff of pink vapor hovering in front of her. "Wait, is that the-"

"Dream Mist?" Bianca said along with me.

"Precisely!" Fennel shrieked. "She reached into her carrying bag, bringing out a small, empty honey jar. With one swipe, she captured the mist into jar. "Amazing!" Fennel stood up, turning the jar around to examine the vapor in it. "Now I can finally finish my research! Thank you both for helping me get this sample!" Fennel breamed a smile at us, darting out of the Dream Yard.

"Uhh," Bianca spoke. "That was random..."

"Completely..." I replied, standing on my feet. I lift my head up to see the illuminated night sky, felt Muji hopped onto my right shoulder. "I think we should spend a night at the Pokemon Center."

"I agree." Bianca looked up at the sky. "After what has happened, I wish I can stay here longer to find more Pokemon. I mean, who know what Pokemon will pop u-"

"Muun!" Munna popped out of nowhere from behind Bianca, making her jump into my arms. Whoa, never knew Bianca is a bit heavy. We eyed the floating Pokemon. "Muun, Munna!" Munna is eyeing Bianca.

"What is it, Munna?" Bianca asked, I set her down carefully on the ground. "Shouldn't you be with Musharna?"

"Mun!" Munna float to Bianca, nuzzling her.

"W-Wait." Bianca held Munna with her hands on the Pokemon's body. "Are you saying you wanted to come along with me?"

"Mun!" Munna nodded, dancing happily.

"After the way you protected Munna from Team Plasma," I walked to Bianca. "Obvious Munna is highly thankful for your courage." I smiled.

"But, I am not that strong to tackle down that one grunt like you did." Bianca lowered her head.

"Bianca, you are strong." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Standing up for what is right, and protecting those who are in need shows that you have strength within you. And by doing that, you get appreciated by those who are around you." I gave her a smile, dropping my arms down.

"You know what, Crymson." Bianca spoke, taking out a PokeBall from her bag. "You are right. I may not be that strong, but you saying that really lift my spirits!" Bianca turned to Munna, holding up her PokeBall. "Munna? Would you like to come along with me in my journey?"

"Muun! Munna!" Munna swayed happily, indicating a yes. Munna pressed its forehead on the button part of the PokeBall. The PokeBall opened, with a red aura covering Munna, carried the Pokemon inside. It wiggled a bit, but stopped.

"Yay!" Bianca began jumping, gleefully. She held the PokeBall containing Munna, with both hands, near me. "Look, Crymson! caught Munna!" Bianca giggled and hugged her PokeBall. "I never experienced a Pokemon wanting to join without battling."

"Occasionally, they do." I said. "I have plenty of experiences like that from my past journeys. Just takes the right Pokemon to do so." I heard my Xtransciever going off. I lifted my left arm to activate it, showing Cheren on the other end. I notice Bianca walking to me to see too. "Cheren, what's up?"

"Are you guys alright!?" Cheren sound a bit worried. "It's past 9 already!"

"What?" I looked on the corner of my Xtransciever to see the time: 18:24. "Holy Magikarp, me and Bianca ran into some trouble on the way. Team Plasma appeared to take the Dream Mist from a Pokemon called Munna."

"And its the same Munna that asked me if she can join me in my adventure!" Bianca appeared, holding her PokeBall.

"Fascinating." Cheren adjusted his glasses, didn't seem too pleased. "I, on the other hand, manage to obtain my second badge here is Nacrene City. I don't know about you two, but my battle was pretty easy."

"Servine..." Another voice called on Cheren's end. That sound is completely new to us.

"What is that?" I asked Cheren.

"Oh, that." Cheren said. "My Snivy evolved into a Servine after several battles against some various Trainers along the way through Route 3."

"Evolved!?" Me and Bianca simultaneously yelled, making Cheren fall backwards. Cheren swiftly got back up, angered.

"Are you that damn stupid to do that!?" Cheren yelled. "You could've killed me just by doing that, let alone making me deaf!"

"Hey, it was an accident, Cheren!" I yelled back. "Bianca and I were just surprised about one of your Pokemon already evolved this early. Hell, our Pokemon haven't evolved yet! It just takes time."

"Hmph," Cheren closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "You might as well make them stronger for them to evolve." He sighed and opened his eyes. "I better get some sleep before I move on to the next route. Don't get hurt." The screen went black.

"Boy, I wonder what his Snivy looks like now that it evolved..." Bianca said. "But Cheren is right, we got to get some sleep. I hate becoming a big Slowpoke if I don't have enough sleep." She grabbed her PokeBall, calling Tepig back. Then places both, containing Tepig and Munna, in her bag. "Let's get going!" She started running out.

"Wait up, Bianca!" I followed her, calling back Muji into his PokeBall as we make our way back into Striaton City. We slowed our speed to a walking pace, making our way to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, you two!" Before me and Bianca were about to enter the center, we turn to see Fennel walking to us with something tall, covered in a white cloth, in her hand. "I would like to thank you two by helping me completing my research on the Dream Mist. I am in your debt." She smiled.

"Oh, no worries, Ms. Fennel!" Bianca smiled back, hugging me. "We are happy to help!" She giggled, I simply nodded.

"Wonderful!" Fennel replied. "Well, I hope this isn't much to ask, but I have a gift to give you." She removed the cloth, unveiling what it looks like a Pokemon egg that has a sky blue top and a snow white bottom.

"Wow!" Bianca's eyes widen with astonishment. "Is that a Pokemon egg!?"

"Indeed it is." Fennel answered. "Though someone gave it to me, saying it came from the Pokemon Daycare just northwest of here. No one knows why it got there, and just researching on this egg I can never come up with a conclusion. So, as a thank you, I would love to give you this egg." She held the egg in front of us.

"Actually," Bianca turned to me. "Since I already caught a Pokemon, how about we make it fair? You can take care of the egg!"

"R...Really!?" My eyes widen as I gasped. I have accepted a Pokemon egg back in the Johto and Sinnoh region, but with a friend letting me have one is different. Noticing the nodding Bianca, I nodded back with a grin before turning to Fennel. "I gladly accept, Fennel!" I raised my arms up and generously took the egg.

"I hope you will take great care of it, Crymson." Fennel said. "And I wish you both good luck on your journey. Take care!" She waved to us, proceeding back to her home.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon will be in that egg? Maybe a rare Pokemon? Or maybe a cute on! Oh the possibilities are endless!" Bianca said. "Oh, Crymson? Once the egg is about to hatch, can you make sure to call me once it happens if I am not around you?"

"Certainly!" I said. "And maybe I can convince Cheren to come see as well. But, it's getting late out here, and we better get some sleep. We don't want to get left behind of Cheren's never ending pace throughout the region."

"Agreed." Bianca said, bust out laughing while making our way in the Pokemon Center. We offered Nurse Joy to heal our Pokemon, and asked if we can stayed the night here. Nurse Joy kindly escorted us to a room with two beds in it. We thanked her, and started settling in.

Later that night, Bianca fell deep asleep in one bed, with me just a bit drowsy and sitting up on the other bed. I have my legs crossed, holding the Pokemon egg as I used a soft, white cloth to gently clean it. I lift my head, eyeing the full moon shining through the circular window. But then, my mind brought up to this N person, making me feel a blush appeared on my face. Something about him just doesn't feel right, like a shroud of darkness blinding him.

_"Why am I starting to think about him?" _I thought to myself, shaking my head and clenched my teeth. _"I can_'t_ quite tell if he is friend or for, but I better keep my guard up the next time I see him."_ I set my egg back into its protective cushion, pulling the covers over me as I drifted myself to sleep. And that was the first time I dreamt about him, his soft voice echoing in my head.

**_((I hope everyone will have, or already had, a great New Year! And I am hoping I can keep this FanFic going throughout 2015. Review if nessecary, and thanks for supporting! ~CS))_**


	14. Chapter 13 - Venipede Onslaught

I have now arrived to Route 3 after spending the night in the Striaton City Pokemon Center, only to have myself woken up at 10:38 AM without anyone waking me up early. "Ugh, I can't believe I over slept. I wish Bianca could've waken me up when she did." I said to myself, continued yawning and making sure I don't drop my encased egg I received from Fennel last night. "Well, at least Bianca gave me a small note for me."

_Crymson, I am sorry I have to leave without disturbing you. Didn't want to wake you up, you look really tired from last night. See you in Nacrene City. -Bianca_

I fold the note and put it in my back pocket, looking from feet away a sign saying Route 3. I slightly turned my head north of me, grinning at the tan path ahead of me. "Hmm, now that I am in Route 3, I wonder what Pokemon will I get to see." I can feel my body shaking with anticipation. I stop, glaring a two buildings to the right of the tan pathway, with a sign saying _Pokemon Daycare.__. _"Hmm, is that the Daycare Fennel was talking about?"

"Alright, everyone. Another fun filled day has gone by!" I heard a female voice called, from the opened door in one of the buildings. "I'll see you young future Trainers tomorrow!" A purple haired daycare lady brought out little kids in cute little uniforms. She kneel down to a little girl with short brown hair. "Amy, your father called saying he is going to be late again. He asked if it's okay for me to keep you here until he gets here."

I noticed the little girl she called Amy making a disappointed, sad face, lowering her head. "My daddy is always like that. He is always busy with his work in that huge city and never has the time to play with for even one day!" She lifted her head up as she was about to cry, but caught, in my direction, the site of my encased egg. "Wow, an eggy!" Amy yelled with a huge grin, running towards me.

"Ah, no Amy! Stay here!" But the sound of the daycare lady's voice didn't reach to the little girl. She jogged her way to catch Amy, but Amy was more faster than her. Me and her, after a short moment, saw Amy tripped on one of her shoe laces and fell down face first. "Oh, no. AMY!" She ran to aid her, dropping down to her knees. "Amy, are you okay?"

Amy sat up on her bottom, dusting off the dirt from her face and uniform. "I'm okay, Ms. Layla. I guess forgot to tie my sh- OW!" Amy winced in pain. I saw a little scrape on Amy's knee, though only little blood is showing. Man, I feel bad for her.

"Maybe I can help." I walked up and sat down next to Amy, putting down my egg on the left side of me. "I got a little first aid kit in my backpack, maybe get that little scrap of yours healed." I rummaged through my backpack for a small tin box and opened it. I took out a little moist cloth to gently clean the dirt off the scrape.

"Ow!" Amy winced, with her eyes closed. "It hurts a little, I think." She opened one eye to me, looking at the band aids in my little box. "Can I get the one with the flowers in it, please?" Amy asked me, smiling.

I couldn't resist to smile back at her. "Sure thing!" I took out the pink band aid with little yellow flowers on it and placed it gently over scrape. "There we go. That scrap will heal in a while, so don't remove that band aid." I smiled.

"Thank you very much for doing that to Amy." The daycare lady said. "Amy here is always the excited one out of all the kids I have been watching over. Even when it comes to either Pokemon or Pokemon eggs, she wants to be the first one to hold it." She laughed a little, but something caught her attention. "Oh, I apologize! I haven't introduced myself. I am Layla, I am the granddaughter to the owner of the Pokemon Daycare. It seems like you already caught Amy's name." Layla smiled, placing her hand on Amy's back.

I happened to laugh at what Layla said, it is true I did catch on to Amy's name really quick. "That is true, I have to admit. I am Crymson, by the way. And I bet Amy over here ran to me bacuase the egg I am holding, right?" I take a quick look at Amy, making the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Right!" Amy answered right away. "I love Pokemon! And when I get older, I wanted to catch as many Pokemon I can gave in this world, maybe," Amy stood up and went to her tippy ties with her hand up in the air. "ALL OF THEM!" Her voice echoed into the air. "But," Amy lowered herself. "My daddy is too busy with work, and he never has the time to get a Pokemon for me. Why does he have to be Mr. Busy Pants!" She started stomping.

"Well, Amy," I spoke. "Tell you what, while you are waiting for your father to get back, why don't you play with one of my Pokemon?" I brought out on of my PokeBalls from my back pouch. "I rest assure you will have lots fun until he gets here, what do you say?"

"Oooooh! Can I, can I, can I, can I, Ms. Layla, pleeeeeeeease!" Amy hopped and looked at Layla with her hands together. "I promise I won't get hurt again!"

Layla lowered her eyebrows. "I don't know, Amy." She raised her head at me. "Are you sure, Crymson? What if the Pokemon gets too rough on her and hurts her, then I would be the one held responsible if that happens." By the sound of Layla's voice I heard, she seems really worried.

"No worries," I said. "My Pokemon are as friendly as ever, and they are trained to be like that to others unless otherwise." I stood up with my PokeBall readied in my hand. "Scruff, come on out!" I threw it into the air, opened to bring out Scruff, my Lillipup.

"Pup, pup!" Scruff said, sitting down with his tail wagging, smiling.

"PUPPY!" Amy squealed in excitement. She walked up to Scruff, placing her hand on its soft tan fur. "His hair is so fluffy and soft!" She giggled more when Scruff licked her face. "Ew, puppy kisses!" She continued laughing.

I heard Layla laughing too. "That sure is a cute Lillipup. No sign of roughness or aggression, like you said. We actually had one of them yesterday until it had to be given back to a Trainer, and Amy here was so sad that we had to let it go." She pet Scruff's head. "Amy also love Lillipups."

My eyes widen, then looked at the cheerful Amy playing with Scruff. A smile formed on my face. "Say, Amy. How about you use Scruff in a little Pokemon battle against me? You can learn even more, and maybe tell your experience to your friends."

Layla flinched a bit. "A battle!?" Her voice rose. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I really don't want anything happening to Amy once her father gets here. What if a Pokemon attacks her, or maybe knocks her down, or maybe gets too aggressive towards her!?" She started to tremble in fear.

"Ms. Layla." Amy's little voice made Layla's eyed her. "I know you are scared about my daddy, but I am brave!" She placed her hands on her hips, her chest puffed out. "And I do want a Pokemon battle!"

"Ah..." Layla seem to feel unsure. "I don't know..." Layla looked at me. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Crymson?"

"Everything will be fine." I reassured her. "I will be held accountable if anything were to happened to Amy." I took out another PokeBall, containing Muji. "But, I will make sure to go easy on her, I promise." I threw my PokeBall up to bring out Muji brought myself up to Muji's ear. _"Muji, I want you to go easy on Amy and Scruff, okay? Pretend that Amy will win the battle." _I whispered to his ear.

_"Osha Osha!"_ Muji nodded, agreeing to my plan. Seeing Lillipup taking his place in front of Amy, Muji stood several feet away from him.

"I'll keep a hold of your egg, Crymson." Amy said, standing near my stuff.

"Thanks, Layla." I said back to her, then turned my head to Amy. I can't wait to see how Amy will do in this battle, though I will go easy on her.

"Alright, Scruff." I heard Amy said to my Lillipup. "I hope you are ready to win this battle!" She eyed me with eyes of determination. "I'm ready, Crymson...uhh, can you tell me Scruff's attacks please?" She asked me.

"Oh, they are Tackle, Roar, and Bite." I answered. "Okay, I will go easy on you, Amy." I said. "Muji, use Tackle!"

"Osha!" Muji nodded. He made a huge leap towards Scruff.

"Scruff, use Tackle!" Amy yelled out.

"Pup!" Scruff nodded. He lowered his head as he made a huge leap exactly like Muji's and connected his head to his opponent. Their heads stayed together for about five seconds, until a recoil pushed them back to their respective sides.

"Wow, amazing!" Layla said. "I never knew Amy had the fighting spirit in her." I can tell Layla is pretty surprised at Amy's performance.

"Heh, I am just getting started." I smiled, tipping my head down before making my move. "Muji, use Tackle once more!"

"Osha!" Muji nodded, and took an even stronger leap towards Scruff at full speed.

"Scruff, Roar!" Amy commanded. Just as Muji was just centimeters away from his opponent, Scruff made a loud roar. The shockwave from the attack send Muji straight onto the bark, with force, of a tree feet away from behind me. Muji slid down to a sitting position on the roots.

"Muji, are you alright?" I yelled to my Pokemon. I saw the same tree Muji slammed into started to shake. Three dark pink and green bug type Pokemon dropped down to the ground, and they look pretty angry like a swarm of Beedrills. "This doesn't look good..." I took out my PokeDex to identify the new Pokemon.

_Venipede, the centipede Pokemon. It discovers its surroundings by using its feelers on its head and tail. These type of are brutally aggressive._

"Aggressive!?" I yelled. Great, now what have I gotten myself into... "Layla, can you protect Amy and Scruff while I try to get rid of these angry Venipedes? I don't want the both of you to get hurt." I said, standing in front of the three. I looked to Muji, seeing him barely conscious, but I got no choice. "Scout, help me out please!" I threw my PokeBall to bring out my Patrat. Apparently he is still weak, but he all I got.

"Please, be careful Crymson!" I heard Layla said from behind me.

"Thanks." I didn't look away from the three Venipedes for one second. "Scout, use Tackle!" I commanded. I eyed my Patrat leaping at the three Venipedes.

"Ven!" One of them fired what it looks like Pin Middle at Patrat, thus knocking him out in one move.

"Gah!" I face palmed myself. "I knew taking Scout out was not a good idea." I groaned, using my PokeBall to return Scout back in. "Now what?" I eyed the Venipedes once more, now curling up into a ball and started rolling towards Muji, hitting him one after another. "No, that's Rollout!" I yelled. Damn it, I got nothing else to do but watch my friend being battered and beaten by bug Pokemon.

"Scruff, use Tackle!" The sound of Amy's voice echoed, as Scruff dashed towards one of the bug Pokemon and rammed it hard, sending it flying. Scruff stood in front of Muji while there are two Venipedes left to get rid of. "Leave Crymson's friend alone!" Amy came up right beside me.

"Amy! This is dangerous!" Layla yelled. "You shouldn't be messing with those Pokemon either. And I don't want your father getting mad at me if I let you get hurt."

"Ms. Layla, Crymson's friend is in trouble, and I want to help!" Amy said, turning to Layla.. "I don't like those bugs hurting that poor Pokemon because he hit that tree. And Scruff will help defeat them!" Amy turned back and walked in front of me. "Is it okay if I can use Scruff so I can get rid of those bad Pokemon?"

Surprised, I never knew a little girl would be able to take on some aggressive Pokemon, and she is not a Trainer yet. But in a few years she will be. "I will allow that, Amy." I answered. "Now, go take down your opponents!" I gave her some words of encouragement, but kept to her side in case anything happens.

"Thank you, Crymson!" Amy giggled, but faded into a more serious attitude. "Okasy, Scruff, use Tackle on the Pokemon in front of you!" Amy commanded.

"Pup!" Now that Scruff knows he is not playing anymore, he growled as he took a giant leap foward to one of the rolling Venipedes, recoiling him back to its feet. He kept his guard up, staying in one place as both bug Pokemon circling around him before attacking him with Rollout.

"Scruff!" Amy yelled, but her strength still holding strong. "Don't give up, Scruff! Use Roar!" She commanded.

"Pup!" Scruff growled for a second. The Venipedes from the left charged at him with the Rollout, then Scruff released a huge roaring shockwave that launched him back to the trees.

"Amazing use of Scruff's attacks, Amy!" I cheered. "Wow, it's like you just became a Trainer in a matter of seconds!"

"Really!?" Amy smiled wide, but see one more Venipede out that has used its Rollout attack. "Scruff!" Amy can see Scruff laying on the tan pathway, struggling to get up.

"Oh no..." Layla gasped. "Scruff is almost out of fighting strength. One more of that Rollout attack and he is done for!"

"Layla's right, Amy." I said. "We need to hurry this up. Try the best you can to tired out that last Venipede."

"I'll try!" Amy nodded. She took a deep breath, and with a steadfast glare in her eyes, she made her move. "Scruff, Tackle at full power!"

"Pup..." I can tell Scruff is having a hard time obtain what little strength he has within him to pull himself up. He eyed the oncoming Venipedes with its Rollout. He grunted and hoisted himself up, and with all his might he tackled Venipede with a strong force of his head. Scruff managed to stopped his opponents attack, but didn't knock it out.

"You did it Scruff!" I cheered on, but noticed something odd happening to him. He eyed his opponent as he stood on its little feet, growling defensively. And then at that very moment, Scruff began to glow.

**_((Hey guys,CS here. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Well...erm, okay. I don't think I got anything else to say besides leave a review if nessecary and thanks for supporting, my mind is a bit blank. Umm, not that blank. I still got loads of ideas for the future chapters, eh heh heh heh...(sweat drop) ~CS))_**


	15. Chapter 14 - First Evolve, First Goodbye

Amy clutched onto my pants, seeing Scruff, my Lillipup she is using to stop a group of Venipedes, started to form an aura of white. "Wh-What is happing to Scuff, Ms. Layla? Why is he glowing?"

"I..." Layla spoke softly. "I think Scruff is evolving!" She dropped down to Amy's height. "Amy, you get to witness a dramatic change to a Pokemon once it is ready for the next stage, so watch carefully." Layla's soft voice seems to have calmed Amy down.

I stood still, looking at Scruff still glowing white as it now takes its new form. He grew a few inches taller, more longer in length. The light dimmed down, now showing a new form of Scruff who still maintain the tan fur on its face and legs, but cream colored whiskers fron the forehead to its snout, and its body has a dark blue coat that acts like a shaggy cap on its back and tail "Well, Scruff. You're finally my first Pokemon that has ever evolved." I took out my PokeDex.

_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Its loyalty makes this Pokemon follow their Trainers orders. For ages, it has help raised their Pokemon with care._

Scruff stood up straight with his chest puffed out, eyeing his for with a low growl. Plus, something from within Scruff made the Venipede shiver with fear. He hunched down and lundged his head forward as he made a loud bark, sending a huge shockwave to Venipede. His for fell backwards, but tumbled itself back to its feet and scurried its way to the woods ahead. "Herd...Herdier!" He barked.

Amy ran up to Scruff, wrapped her tiny arms around his big neck. "You did it, Scruff! You beat those mean buggies!" She cheered, thus receiving a huge lick from Scruff. "Ew, more slobbery kisses!" She giggled, with Scruff making a happy face with her.

"Amy? Amy, are you here sweetie!?" We heard a husky male voice coming from behind the three of us. We turned to see a tall, well dressed man wearing a dark brown tuxedo with his dark brown hair swept back. His face resembled his young to mid age, maybe around his early 30s, and yet intimidating. He eyed Layla with worry. "Ms. Layla, where is Amy? Is she suppose to be with you?"

Amy popped up from behind me. "Daddy!" She ran to him with her arms up in the air. She seemed so happy to see her father though he is always as busy person. "I had a blast today! I get to play with a Pokemon!"

Amy's father picked her up with his huge hands. "That sounds like fun, sweetie! I am so sorry, my boss had my hands all f-" He noticed a little bandaid on her lower right knee, making his eyebrows lowered. He held Amy on one arm and eyed Layla. "What happened to Amy that made her have this on her!?" He point to the bandaid.

"S-S-Sir," Layla backed away with her hands in front of her. "I-I-I can explain, really!" By the posture Layla formed onto, she is highly intimidated by Amy's father. "If you can give me the time to come up with the right wo-"

"Words can never explain how my precious daughter have a little bandaid on her knee!" He growled. "I will have you know, I got lawyers on my Xtransciever that will forcefully shut down this daycare!" Damn, he is intimidating I have to admit!

"Look, sir." I walked up to him in a calm manner. "I know you are very protective of Amy, but that scrape she has isn't from any one of us." I was hoping I can reach through to him, but his expression didn't change.

His scowl now made me feel like I am weak before speaking. "This is of no concern to you. Be a good citizen like everyone else and be on your merry way elsewhere." He was about to take a step forward, but looked down to see Scruff in front of me, eyeing Amy. He raised an arm up to back hand Scruff. "Move out of the way!"

Amy jumped down and stood in front of Scruff before her father swung his arm. "Daddy! They are not the ones who hurt me!" She yelled. "I tripped on my shoelace, that made me scrape my knee. And Crymson" She point at me. "let me play and battle with one of her Pokemon!"

"Hmm," Amy's father lowered his arm, glaring at me again with those piercing eyes. "Is this true? You let her play with one of your Pokemon?" He stepped forward and stopped just a couple of feet in front of me.

"Y-Yes, sir." I spoke, formally. "And I have to say, your daughter is quite a battler dispite not being a Trainer yet." I eased up, looking up to his face. "Amy did fend off three Venipedes with my Pokemon, which just evolved into a Herdier, to protect another Pokemon of mine."

Amy's father scratched his chin and picked up Amy once again. "My little Amy, playing with Pokemon and finally get to battle her first battle. All grown up!" A smile formed on him, making me sigh of relief. "But, I have to thank both you and Ms. Layla for keeping her happy, and protecting her while I was still working. That is what I cared about." He hugged Amy tenderly.

I felt a little tap on my shoulder, seeing Layla having a hold of the weakened Muji. "Thanks." I returned both Muji and Scruff back into their PokeBalls. I see Amy's father placed his hand on my left shoulder.

"I am deeply sorry for accusing you and Ms. Layla for Amy's little accident. If there is any way to repay you both, just say it." He smiled, but heard his Xtransciever went off. "Oh my! Amy, I think we should be heading home now. We don't want your mother to worry about us too much."

Amy looked at her father with a sad face. "Aww, I was just having lots of fun with Scruff. I don't want to leave!" She eyed me, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin." Her father said. "But, maybe this young Trainer might need that Pokemon for more battles along the way. Maybe soon, when you get older, you can get a Pokemon of your own." He turned directly to me. "Thank you again, young one." With Amy in his arm, he walked past me as he hummed a tune.

I went silent for a few seconds, clenching my teeth hard. _Damn me and my generous nature... _I thought, twisting myself around. "Excuse me, sir!" I said, loud enough for Amy's father to turn and look at me with one of his eyebrows up. I ran to him, holding out a PokeBall containing Scruff. "I wish to give Amy Scruff, if it doesn't seem too much, sir!"

Amy's face lit up with joy, turning to her father. "Oh can I, can I, can I, can I, can I, pleeeeeeease, daddy!?" She squealed. "I promise I will take care of Scruff if he comes home! I've always wanted a Pokemon of my own!"

Amy's father pondered for a while, eyeing Amy making the puppy face. He chuckled and grabbed the PokeBall off of my hand. "Thank you so much, young Trainer." He gave it to Amy, who is cheering with the PokeBall in her hands. "I think Amy and Scruff will get along real well. And maybe I can vouch for you to her mother." He turned around and begin walking away.

Amy's head pop up from her father's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Crymson!" Amy smiled wide. "Maybe next time we should have a battle when I grow up!"

"Will do, Amy!" I laughed, happily. "Take care of Scruff for me, okay?"

"I will. Bye!" She waved, disappearing through the tunnel with her dad.

I notice Layla walking to me with my backpack and egg. "I couldn't thank you enough for helping me keep Amy safe from harm. Her father is a huge businessman at Castelia City, and is known to shut businesses down with an iron fist if he gets too furious. But by your courage and generosity, you even saved the daycare."

"Well, just keeping Amy safe and happy is all that matters now. And I know Scruff will be in good hands from now on." I said, putting my backpack on my and taking my encased egg from Layla's hands. "I better move on to my next Gym Battle at Nacrene City. One of my friends is already already ahead of me by one badge."

"Nacrene City?" Layla said. "That place is wonderful, plus they have a museum there with a lot of prehistoric findings. There is even a full bone structure of what is suppose tto be a ancient Pokemon!"

My eyes twinkled at the last part. "Ancient Pokemon!?" Now my anticipation is rising dramatically. "Now that you've mentioned it, I want to check that place out and learn more about the prehistory of Pokemon's existence!" I laughed.

Layla laughed along with me. "To the best of luck on your journey, Crymson. And thanks again!" She waved to me before walking back to the daycare.

I turned around to the other direction, walking my way to another pathway left of me. As I walked in closer, I am shocked to see Cheren leaning against the fence with his arms crossed. "Cheren, what are you doing here?" I said as I walked up to him.

Cheren eyed me, pushing his glaasses up. "Wondering why it is taking you so long to get to Nacrene City." He got off the fence and noticed my egg I am holding in my arms. "And I also heard from Bianca that you received an egg from Pr-"

"Whoa, wait?" I stopped him in mid sentence. "You've actually seen Bianca at Nacrene City!? How is she, did she face off against the Gym Leader?"

Cheren lowered his head with his eyes closed. "Seems like you are being left behind. I did see her, but I also got word from her that she received her second Gym Badge." I was about to ask him something, but he spoke before I can. "And her Tepig managed to evolve."

I fell silent. _Her...Tepig evolved? _I thought to myself. First Cheren, now Bianca. And I am dead last with my Muji still an Oshawott. I groaned for a bit, but might as well change the subject. "Say, Cheren. How long have you been standing there?"

"Ever since you gave that little girl one of your Pokemon to battle against you." His brows lowered. "Which of your Pokemon did you give to her before she left?"

"My Lillipup, Scruff." I answered. "Well, Scruff evolved into a Herdier since he was fending off a few Venipedes." I gave out a small chuckle. "And I do say, she did protect me, her teacher, and Muji from them while using Scruff."

Cheren's eyes widen. "You let a little girl protect you from three weak bug-type Pokemon when you could've handled it yourself!?" He said, bluntly. "Not to mention that the only two Pokemon you still have left are in a weakened state!"

My face changed quickly from what Cheren said. "What the hell does that suppose to mean!?"

"Look it at this way, Crymson." Cheren said, crossing his arms. "With just my evolved Servine, I can easily take out both of your Pokemon in just two moves. And by battling you right now with its current state isn't even worth the challenge." Ouch, that left a mark on me. I heard Cheren sighed and looked at me. "I best be moving on now. Face it, Crymson, I don't think battling you is worth my time." He began walking away from me.

_Damn it! _is all I can ever think of. Cheren is right, Muji and Scout both aren't fit or strong enough for battle, even if I battle Cheren. _No..._I clenched my fists tightly, looking onward to Cheren. "Cheren, I will catch u-" I got pushed down hard from behind and landed face first into the dirt.

"Move out of the way!" I heard a female voice and a couple of footsteps trailing north of the pathway. As those two footsteps faded, one pair of footsteps came and stopped near me.

"Crymson," It is Cheren's voice. "Are you alright?" He helped me up to my feet by pulling my right arm with one arm and holding my encased egg in the other. I opened my mouth to answer his question, but I see Cheren looked behind me. "Can we help you with something?"

I twisted myself to the south direction to see both Amy and her father running to me and Cheren. I notice Amy has a lot of tears on her face, so I squat to Amy's level to ask her. "Amy, what does seem to be the problem?"

Amy tried to calm herself down from all of the sobbing, and wipping all of the tears away with her blue sleeve. "There were these two meanies dressed in weird clothing that took my only PokeBall from me!"

"What!?" I yelled. I placed my arms gently on her shoulders, my face all serious. "Do they have anything else on them? Or did they mentioned anything about who they might be?"

Amy shook her head. "I was waiting to get some lunch with daddy, and then I notice Scruff is missing." Amy turned to her father. "Daddy, do you know who took Scruff?"

"Unfortunately, I don't, sweetie." Her father said softly. "I tried fighting them off,but they were too quick for these old bones to protect your Pokemon." At the last second, his eyes changed. "Then again, they did say something about 'liberating Pokemon from humans'"

"Team Plasma!" Cheren and I both yelled at the same time.

Amy's father gave us a strange glare. "Team Plasma? Are those the ruffians that took my daughters Pokemon?"

"I had a clear look of them while they past by me." Cheren spoke. "But Crymson here happened to have been pushed down by one of them, thus rendering her from catching a glimpse of them." He looked at the three of us, staring at him with a blank stare. "In other words, yes." He exhaled deeply.

Amy tugged on my glove. "Crymson, are you going to bring Scruff back to me? I know me and Scruff have only known each other for just as little bit of time, but I don't want to lose him. Please?"

"Me and Cheren will get Scruff back from Team Plasma, Amy." I patted her head before I stood up, turning to Cheren. "We better get moving, Cheren."

Cheren agreed as he nodded. "Likewise." Me and him made our way north to find Team Plasma with the captive Scruff.

_**((Well, I did the best I can in this chapter. Been doing the rough draft while playing Pokemon White on my tablet. Well, thanks for supporting. ~CS))**_


	16. Chapter 15 - Cheren's Capabilities

Me and Cheren have been looking everywhere around Route 3 for Team Plasma who happened to take Amy's new Pokemon Scruff, that she recieved from me. So far, we have not found any clues to their whereabouts. I let out a groan. "Damn it, how in the hell are we going to find Team Plasma if there are no tracks or evidence showing where they are!?"

Cheren looked through a small bush and sighed. "Maybe if you are patient enough to look some more, maybe we will." He stride his way to what appears to be another opening. "Hmm, this might take longer than I thought..." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking to where Cheren is staring at. Basically, it appears to be a dead end. "Aurgh!" I yelled. "It'll take forever to find Scruff in this direction!"

"Not quite." Cheren tapped my shoulder. "Maybe they can be in there?" He pointed to a big opening on a huge rocky area, appearing to be a cave.

"Good job, Cheren!" I cheered. "Let's go check it out!" As I was about to run to the cave, I felt something grab my left wrist. I turned around, and sure enough, Cheren has a firm grip on it. I tried tugging and jerking my arm out, but his grip held tight. "Cheren, let go of me! We need to rescue Scruff from Team Pla-"

"With what Pokemon, Crymson!?" Cheren yelled. "Haven't you forgotten that your Pokemon are still weak from that last battle!?"

I flinched, but Cheren is right. My mind was more focused on trying to retrieve Amy's Pokemon from Team Plasma that my weak Pokemon slipped out of my mind. I relaxed, felt my arm limped down knowing that Cheren released his grip. I exhaled and glared at him. "Yeah, I guess I have...But how are we going to get Scruff now if you are the only one with healthy Pokemon?"

"We can rescue Scruff together," Cheren said. "but that would mean I have to take on Team Plasma myself. And besides," He took out a PokeBall and smiled. "I've been wanting to test out Servine's capabilities."

As much as I hate the look of Cheren's smile, but I got no choice. I simply nodded my head. "Lead the way, Cheren." I said, letting Cheren run. I kept my pace up just a foot away from him as we made our way into the cave. We stopped, but my expression shifted to more of a surprised look as soon as I recognized to two grunts. "You guys again!?" was all I can say.

The one on the right, Alice, sneered. "Well, well, look what the Purrloin dragged in. I knew you would probably come to the rescue once that girls precious Pokemon was being taken away." Her smile disappeared and made a hard glare. "But do you think that child can use this Pokemon's full potential?" Alice held up a PokeBall, seems like it has Scruff in it.

I growled under my breath. "Amy deserves that Pokemon! Why in the hell would you take an innocent girl's Pokemon forcefully!?"

"Oh, so the red head has a soft spot for that child, huh?" Burk's laugh echoed through the cave. "But don't you think that would make that Pokemon sad?"

"That is absurd!" Cheren yelled. "How can we Trainers using our Pokemon's full potential would make then sad!?"

"What's even more absurd is that it goes the same way for your Pokemon." Alice spoke, extending her arm forward with her hand opened. "Now, why don't you two be nice little brats and hand over all of your Pokemon, and we won't have to harm you."

I took a step forward. "Never in your lives, Team Plasma! These Pokemon are our friends and we won't hand them over to the likes to you!" I reached into my back pouch for a PokeBall, only to have Cheren holding his left arm up.

"Remember what I said about your Pokemon?" He said. I realized I forgot what Cheren told me as we made our way here. I saw him moved his right arm to grab two PokeBalls. "Time for me to show you how strong I have become since our first Gym Battle." With his left arm lowered, his threw his two PokeBalls into the air and brought out a Purrloin, and a new Pokemon that resembles a grass snake.

I took a quick look at the new Pokemon Cheren has before taking out my PokeDex. "So that's a Servine."

_Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. While avoiding attacks by sinking into the shadows in thick foliage, it retaliates with masterful whipping techniques._

Burk smirk as he took his PokeBall out. "Don't get cocky, kid. I'll finish you off in a matter of seconds!" He threw his PokeBall, taking out his Patrat a foot away from him.

Alice groaned and took out hers. "Always the rushy type..." She threw hers as Purrloin came out, taking its stance next to Patrat. "I guess we will have to take your Pokemon by force!"

Cheren kept his composure and cleared his throat. "Guess I should make the first move. Purrloin, Furry Swipes on Patrat!" His Purrloin leaped forward.

"Patrat, use Fury Swpies!" Burk yelled. His Pokemon came to Cheren's and clashed as they use their attacks on each other.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" I said, looking at the two Pokemon battling each other at close range.

"Just watch, Crymson." Cheren pushed his glasses up, preparing his next move. "Purrloin, Sucker Punch!" He commanded. His Purrloin manage to see an opening through the Patrat's attack, and punched into its abdomen. The force of the punch was powerful enough to send its for to Burk, knocking him down to the ground. Patrat fainted afterwards.

I became speechless. _That must've been a critical hit!_ I thought to myself. Cheren sure has gotten more stronger and pulled more strategies than before. "Damn, Cheren. I never knew your Pokemon could land a critical hit in just seconds of the battle."

Alice couldn't believe it as well. "Th-That's impossible! How can a simple move like that knocked out a Pokemon!?" She started to growl loudly. "No matter, I can finish you myself! Purrloin, Sucker Punch on the Pokemon to your left!" Her Purrloin hopped forward, manage to hit Servine without missing or dodging.

"What are you doing, Cheren!?" I yelled. It is unlike of Cheren to not command his Pokemon to dodge or counter attack. And he is just standing there, keeping himself calm. "That Purrloin just attack your Servine and you are not doing anything about it!?"

Cheren raised one of his arms up. "And that's where the naivete is starting to show on you, Crymson." He said, slightly turning his head to see me. "I wanted that Purrloin to hit my Servine so I can test how powerful that Sucker Punch is. And now I make my move."

Now I am confused. "Wait, what do you mean by that, exactly?" I have clearly no idea what is going on in Cheren's huge mind, but I hope it's good.

"Watch." Cheren dropped his arm down. "Servine, Razor Leaf!" I looked to Servine landed back on its feet. With its body twisting, it swung its tail as several spinning leaves went to Purrloin. The leaves damaged Purrloin greatly.

Alice growled even more through her teeth. "Okay, now I'm mad! Purrloin, Sucker Punch once more!" Her Purrloin got back up and lunged forward to land the hit again on Servine.

_Cheren... _I thought to myself, feeling a wave of nervousness hit me. Though I don't know what other tricks are in store for this battle, but just seeing Cheren unmoved and his expression unchanged is concerning me.

"I think it is time for me to end this battle." Cheren said. "Servine, Vine Whip!" His Pokemon landed on its feet and grew a couple of vines. With a quick snap, the vines hit Purrloin pretty hard and knocked her towards Alice, which send her down to the ground, next to Burk, from the impact. Cheren returned his Purrloin back into its PokeBall.

"W-Why!?" I heard Burk grunting his way up to this feet, returning the fainted Patrat to its PokeBall. "Why in the hell did we lose to a third brat when all we are is in the right!?" He groaned loudly.

"None of that matters." Cheren spoke back. "Now hand over the Pokemon and we will be on our way out."

"You don't need to return it, you impotent fools!" A voice echoed from behind the two grunts. Burk and Alice moved away for two more grunts of Team Plasma, walking towards Cheren. "How highly troublesome. Two inconsiderate kids failing to understand our ways of liberating Pokemon. And yet they are always in the way."

I step to Cheren's side. "There will be no way in hell would any of you be taking our Pokemon from us. Only way you can do that is if you win in as battle!"

"That can be arranged." The other grunt spoke. "So there is two of us against two of you. We will get to see if you two meddling Trainers will lose or keep your Pokemon!" He took out a PokeBall.

"H-Hey!" Alice yelled, grabbing the grunt nearest to her by the collar of his outfit. "Just what in the hell do you think you were doing. Those brats are mine and Burk's business, not your."

"Unhand me!" The grunt shoved Alice down to the ground by force. "Because of your failure to apprehend the Pokemon away from these foolish Trainers, now me and my partner would have to step in to do your dirty work!"

The first grunt shoved Burk down as well. "And you being so rash and impatient, I don't even understasnd why our lord let you be one of Team Plasma." He took out his PokeBall.

"Well, what now Cheren?" I moved my head to see Cheren. "Team Plasma has challenged us, but my Pokemon are still incapable of battling."

Cheren rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small, yellow diamond shaped item and held it out to me. "Take this and give it to your Oshawott. I might need his and your help anyway." A smile formed on his face. "Yes, I kept it from you, but I wanted to show you how I have gotten to since our first battle back home."

I looked down, and recognize that item anywhere. Its a Revive. "The usual Cheren, but thank you." I smiled, taking the Revive out of his hand. I brought out my PokeBall and sent out Muji, who is barely conscious, onto my arm. "Muji, take these two. Cheren needs our help." The Revive disappeared as Muji woke up from his unconscious state and ate the Sitrus Berry I placed on his belly.

"Osha!" Muji's eyes flew open and leaped off of my arm and stood in front of me, with Servine standing beside him. Good, Muji can now fight again!

"It appears there are more of them than we assumed there are." Cheren spoke. "But, the one thing I clearly don't understand is why these Pokemon robbers seemed to be acting so self-righteous?"

I chuckled a bit. "Apparently 'liberation' is still embedded in their minds, I suppose." I turned to Cheren. "But whatever it is, we better not lose to them."

"Agreed." Cheren nodded. He went silent, turning to me. "Crymson, we have been friends since the days in Trainer School with Bianca. And no matter the circumstances, we will have each others backs in the end." He smiled. "Though in this journey we are enemies, but let's show them what we are capable of!"

"Ready when you are, Cheren!" I made a determined smile. Now I can have as moment to shine with Cheren! I thrust my arm forward and point at the grunts. "Just you wait, Team Plasma! Me and Cheren here will show you that we will never give our Pokemon to the likes of you!"

The grunts got really angry and threw their PokeBalls into the air, sending out a pair of Patrat feet away from mine and Cheren's Pokemon. "You will be sorry for what you have caused after we are done with you two!"

"Bring it on!" Cheren said. Our Pokemon stood by as the battle commences.

_**((Eh...not much of as chapter I suppose. But hey, Cheren gets to shine a bit more. And yes he is a bit OP, he has been battling a lot of strong Trainers. Could've been worse, it would've been my OC... o_o;; Thanks for supporting! ~CS))**_


	17. Chapter 16 - Suffering

"Im...impossible!" One of the grunts said, falling down to his knees and hands. "How can we, of the prestigious Team Plasma, lose to two meddling Trainers!?"

I laughed a little. "It was simple. Just the matter of teamwork." Me and Cheren just finished a long Double Battle between two Team Plasma grunt, and manage to win the battle in no sweat. "Your words of your so called 'liberation' won't get to us."

The second grunt stepped forward, sending his fainted Patrat to its PokeBall. "No matter what you say or do, nothing will make us change our ways." He said. "In order to liberate the Pokemon from you foolish Trainers, we will take your Pokemon away by force without hesitation. And no feeble minded kids will st-"

"Blah, blah, blah..." Cheren groaned. "We get the whole damn picture. In fact, you two are a waste of time to me. But seriously, what is the reason why you would justify stealing Pokemon from people for your so called 'liberation'." Cheren used his fingers to quote the last word.

"Pokemon Trainers like you make Pokemon suffer..." The first grunt said. "Constantly forcing them into battles, making them feel like servants to your commands."

"Suffer!?" I said. "We would never make Pokemon suffer! They are our friends, they help us when we are in need!"

Cheren cleared his throat. "Not only that, Trainers bring out the strength in their Pokemon. They believe in them and respond to that." He crossed his arms, glaring at the grunts.

I notice Alice getting up from the ground, returning her Purrloin to its PokeBall. She took one look at us. "You will eat those words once you open your eyes to your own complicity. Maybe not today, but soon!"

Burk stood up and gave the PokeBall to me. "Here, take the Pokemon, but be warned, red head and know-it-all. Be aware of how your Pokemon can suffer from being used in battles. Then, and only then, you will know our ways of liberation!" He threw down a small orb, creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"Crap! They used a smoke bomb!" I yelled, covering my mouth with my arm. I tried opening my eyes, but the smoke has irritated my eyes, making me close them shut. "Great, because of this smoke I can't open my eyes!"

"D-Damn it!" Cheren said, coughing and covering his mouth with his right arm. "We better get out of this smoke!" I felt his hand grab my wrist and yanked me away from the smoke.

I opened my eyes slowly, now out of the smoke, and see no sign of Team Plasma anywhere. "Guess they did that to make an elaborate escape. Cowards..." I scoffed.

"I couldn't agree more." Cheren spoke. "But I couldn't help wondering. What about using Pokemon for battles make them suffer? Whoever told them that must've had a rough childhood."

That really got me thinking. What if that's the case to this whole objective of liberation? "Hmm, that might be the reason. But we don't know for sure, Cheren." I held up the PokeBall that has Scruff in it. "We should return Scruff to Amy." I brought out my PokeBall, calling Muji back in.

Cheren returned his Servine back into its PokeBall. "I believe we don't have to walk far." He point to the cave entrance where Amy and her father are standing. "We are deeply sorry we took so long, sir. We happened to have a bit of a set back while retrieving your daughter's Pokemon."

Amy's father chuckled. "I was worried for a moment there. I was afraid Amy will never get her Pokemon back from those scoundrels." He pat Amy's head and held up a hand. "May Amy have her Pokemon back?"

I stepped forward with the PokeBall in my hand. "Scruff is safe and unharmed!" I crouched down to Amy. "Here you go, Amy."

"Yay!" Amy grabbed her PokeBall, hopping gleefully. "Thank you so much for saving him, Crymson!" She gave me a hug first. Then went to Cheren and hugged his leg. "I should thank you too for helping Crymson!" Amy looked up and smiled at Cheren.

Cheren winced and scratched his head. "Well, me and Crymson did it together."

"I couldn't thank you enough, you young Trainers." Amy's father smiled. "We are lucky enough to have met someone like you two. Oh, I almost forgot!" He bet down and retrieved my encased egg. "You somehow left your egg with us."

"Thank you, sir!" I said, taking my egg off of his hands.

Amy's father walked up to Amy and picked her up. "We best be on our way home. Thank you again, and I hope we will see you two again soon!" He placed Amy on his arm.

"Same with me and Cheren. I have to go to Nacrene City to obtain my next Gym Badge!" I replied, then looked at Amy. "I'll see you soon, Amy!"

"Me and daddy will, too!" Amy said, waving as her father turned around and made his way out of the cave.

Cheren's footsteps grew louder as he stood next to me. "Well, Crymson? Should we head over to Nacrene City?" He smiled at me. "Probably Bianca is waiting for us there."

I laughed a bit. "You betcha!" I held onto my encased egg as me and Cheren sprint our way throughout the rest of Route 3.

* * *

Arriving now in Nacrene City, with an addition to battling a few Trainers with Muji and making him a little more stronger. I looked around at the style of the buildings in awe. "What a magnificent place!" I said. "Man, I feel so excited, my body is shaking with anticipation!" I surveyed the area for the Gym and the Museum.

Cheren, bent over to catch his breath, walked to me. "And you being too much in a rush is still becoming a bother. Next time, take it one step at time and enjoy the scenery. You'll never know what you can miss."

"Geez..." I groaned. "Maybe I should say the same thing to you, Mr. I need to go to the next destination and become more stronger!"

"You jokes and insults are bland." Cheren pushed his glasses up. "Now I am starting to think Bianca is the smart one out of the two of you."

"What did you freaking say!?" I yelled as I grabbed his collar with one of my hands, still keeping hold of my egg with the other.

"Hey, you guys!" Me and Cheren turn to see Bianca waving at us. She ran to us, with a Pokemon that looks like a big pig sumo wrestler following her. "Boy, am I glad to see you both!" She eyed us, but her expression shifted once she saw me having a hold of Cheren's collar. "Umm, did something happened between the two of you?"

I released my grip. "I-It's nothing, Bianca." I laughed weakly. "We just ran into a problem back in Route 3, but it was handled pretty quickly!"

Cheren adjusted his shirt. "Pfft, it didn't break a sweat out of me. Those Pokemon aren't that much of a challenge, even when it comes to my Servine."

"Well," Bianca spoke. "I'm glad the both of you guys manage to handle it. I was getting worried to two of you would hurt along the way." She smiled, and moved to the side. "Oh, Crymson. This is my Pignite! My Tepig evolved after I won my Gym Battle."

The pig Pokemon waved and smiled at me. "Pignite!"

I looked down to the new Pokemon. "That's awesome, Bianca! Well, my Muji is still an Oshawott. So probably after my next Gym Battle, he will evolve!" Then something came up. "Oh, I forgot to ask you guys. Have you checked out the museum?"

"Oh, yes we have!" Bianca replied, her voice sounded cheery. "All of those fossils, the old bones and the huge structure of an ancient Pokemon are really amazing! Oh, and there is also a Gym within the museum!"

Cheren began to speak before I could. "It is quite fascinating, I'll admit. I get to learn more about the wonders of Pokemon and what they have displayed there. Oh, and word of advice, Crymson. The Gym Leader uses Normal-type Pokemon.

"Normal types?" I raised an eyebrow, and a chuckle escaped my mouth. "Pfft, no sweat. With Muji in my arsenal, he and I can beat the Gym Leader in a breeze!"

"Umm..." Bianca's uncertainty caught my attention. "I'm not quite sure on that. I fought the Gym Leader three times before I recieved my second Gym Badge. Believe me, she is powerful!"

Bianca's Pokemon appeared beside her. "Pig, Pignite!" He nodded.

Cheren nodded. "I have to agree on Bianca. She has a good choice of strong Pokemon. But after my Snivy evolved into a Servine, it and I manage to defeat her in our first try. My strong suggestion, find a Fighting-type Pokemon. That way you can have an upper advantage."

I exhaled deeply, waving one of my hands at him. "I'll be fine, Cheren. What's the worse that can happen? Me and Muji can handle it."

"You might as well heal you Pokemon, just in case." Bianca suggested. "Probably with training your Pokemon stronger might've tired him out."

"Bianca's right." Cheren said. "After seeing you battle three seperate Trainers, one after another, and six Pokemon, Muji is bound to be exhausted after that. I'll be in the next route finding more Pokemon to train."

"And I might as well train my Munna." Bianca said. "She rarely has a chance to be out of her PokeBall and able to test her attacks. Be seeing you!" Bianca ran past me to Route 3.

Cheren placed a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful on your next Gym Battle. You're going to need all the luck for your Pokemon." He turned and walked off, leaving me alone in front of the tunnel.

I can feel my heart beat quickly, feeling a wave of anxiety in me. I took a deep breath as I made my way to the nearest Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy healed my Pokemon and returned them before I went back out. "Now where is the museum?" I walked slowly, scanning the area until right behind the Pokemon Center I see a huge building with a sign saying 'Pokkemon Museum'. "There is is!" Holding my encased egg tightlky in my arms, I sprint to the place. I stopped when I saw the door open, but my eyes widen to the sight of a familiar face.

"Crymson..." It was N, walking slowly towards me with his soft smile, only to make heart beat wildly. "My, my, what a pleasant surprise for you to be here."

"N!?" I stepped back slowly, stopping myself a few feet away from him. I hugged my egg tightly against me. "W-What are you doing here!?"

N's smile faded into a s straight, neutral line. "Its not important...but," He looked away. "I wanted to see things no one else can see. About the truth of Pokemon being held in PokeBalls and the ideals of how Trainers should be towards them. I am so curious about everything." He turned back to me, catching a glimpse of my egg. "What a mysterious Pokemon egg you have there, Crymson."

Just the way he said my name made me feel a blush form on my face. _Can't let him get to me... _I thought. I cleared my throat. "I-It is my egg. I received it from a professor back in Striaton City."

"Hmm..." N walked towards me, removing the glass casing gently and put it on the ground. With both of his hands, he lift the egg off of the cushion, examining it. "The egg feels a bit warm. Do you know that whatever Pokemon has hatched out of its egg, it'll look up to the first person it sees?"

I lowered my eyebrows. "Yes, I know that." I was first taught by that from Professor Elm back in he Johto Region when I got an Eevee that hatch out of its egg I was taking care of.

I noticed his expression became more of a concern look. "And yet you still use Pokemon for battles even though they are weak and defenseless?" His eyes shot down on me, giving me a cold chill. He exhaled, putting my egg back on its cushion and the glass casing over it. "I can't accept that." N yanked my encased egg out of my hands and stepped back several feet.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "Give me back my egg!"

N made a disgust look at me. "You Trainers are alike. Even with a hatch Pokemon, you still used them in battle for your selfish needs and better yourselves. It makes me sick!"

"That's not true, N!" I clenched my fists. "No matter if the Pokemon are weak or strong, they are my friends! You saying I use them to better myself is utter bull crap!"

"You don't say..." N spoke. "Me and you are both Trainers, yet we hold different views. But no matter what happens from now on, I will help my friends and I will make a future to where Pokemon will be perfect." He paused, eyeing my egg then back at me. "But, I couldn't help but wonder, do you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do!" I gave out a quick answer. "Pokemon are perfect being no matter how you look at them. In the wild or with a Trainer, it doesn't matter! We learn to accept them for who they are as equals."

N's eyes widen at the answer is gave him. "You're a strange kind of Trainer, I have to admit." He lowered his head, the visor of his hat hiding his eyes. "But is that so?" Out of nowhere, three Pokemon appeared in front of him. N tighten the egg with his two arms, and eyed me with a serious gaze. "Well, Crymson. I guess my friends and I are going to test you to see if you can see my view of a future for Pokemon!"

I backed away, seeing the three Pokemon looking at me, readied for battle. "I guess I got no choice." I said, reaching for my back pouch for a PokeBall with Muji in it. "I think I will see to that, N!" I threw my PokeBall, sending Muji out on standby two feet from me.

N nodded, eyeing the bird Pokemon as a signal to get into its place. "Now, show me what you can do since our last encounter!"

**_((Wow, chapter done in a day since the last chapter was posted yesterday. XD Well, anyway_****_, N's back, and maybe better than before. Hoping Crymson will pull it off this time from her loss against him. DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry, too dramatic? x.x Eh, never mind. Thanks for supporting. ~CS))_**


	18. Chapter 17 - View of Ones Future

**_((Hello, everyone. I bet you enjoy reading my FanFic so far, and looking forward to the future chapters as this story proceeds on. Deepest apologies for the delay. Not only i was doing house work and taking care of my daughter, I was also dealing with a case of writer's block... I will be putting down a couple of things here:_**

**_1) I will try to make the Pokemon battles a little bit more longer than before, now from this point and onwards the main characters will get more Pokemon in their team._**

**_2) At the end of this chapter, I will be answering to a question someone has asked me regarding Crymson's previous Pokemon._**

**_Enjoy! ~CS))_**

* * *

I never expected anything like this to happen to me. Hell, never in my life throughout the other regions. I stand just feet away from N's Pokemon that just appeared out of nowhere minutes after I encounter N again near the Nacrene City museum. The fact is, N snatched away my egg from me, and now I need to get it back from him. "Alright, Muji. Stay strong on this." I said to my Oshawott, standing by a few feet from me.

"Osha!" Muji nodded, bringing his game face on. Muji eyed his opponent, who is a light gray pigeon Pokemon called Pidove. I encounter that kind of Pokemon whole battling against a Trainer who has one back in Route 3. Hell, even Cheren happened to catch one there. Muji's opponent glared back.

"Quick Attack." N commanded. His Pidove flew up and dove down in a backwards loop, creating enough speed as it hit directly at Muji. But based on the damage Pidove inflicted on Muji , it wasn't much after my Pokemon hopped back on its little feet. Pidove flew back to its position in front of N.

N seemed impressed through his neutral expression. "Remember, this is only the beginning of the battle. I am guessing you are thinking of a way to surpass the loss back in Accumula Town."

"A loss is a loss." I said. "But this time, I won't let this battle be the same way! Muji, Water Gun!" I commanded. I saw Muji nod and leaped into the air. With his head bent backwards, he thrust forward to launch his attack as a fast, jet stream of water hit Pidove down. Even the Water Gun attack isn't much to keep Pidove down.

"Barely enough." N said, bluntly. "But will it take just a simple attack to defeat my friends? Sand Attack!" N commanded. His Pokemon flap down to the ground, using its small bird feet it kick some sand onto Muji's face.

"Crap, this is not good..." I said to myself. N sure is pretty good for coming up with some strategies. He managed to blind Muji right then and there, not to mention his accuracy has shorten.

"Osha..." Muji tried his best to brush the dirt off of his face, but I can see he is having a little bit of trouble trying to open his eyes up. "Osha!" He closed his eyes shut and shook his head. Great, now I got a blinded Pokemon in front of me.

I saw N shaking his head from side to side. "How pitiful." He stopped and eyed me. "Now your Pokemon can't see, I wonder what you can do about that?" Through his monotonous voice, I can tell he's probably testing my limits towards my Pokemon. "Double Team!" He commanded. His Pidove made multiple copies of itself, circling around my blinded Pokemon.

I groaned under my breath as I bit my lower lip. _This battle is more intense than either the previous encounter with him or Cheren. _I thought. My only hope for now is to trust Muji's instincts and lead him to the right direction. But first, to take out the copies of Pidove and aim for the real one. I surveyed all of the Pidove, looking very closely to determined the exact one out of all of them, then notice a leaf flying through the breeze.

N sighed, enough for me to hear. "If you have enough time to distract yourself over a simple leaf, then why even battle in the first place?" And at that moment, a small breeze pushed the leaf through several Pidove, but landed on one of them on the wing for a short second before flying off.

_Aha! _My eyes lit up, now that I found the real one. "Muji, use your Water Gun southwest of your position!" I said. Even though Muji's eyes are shut, he understood me as he twist himself around to the direction I led him to. He shot his Water Gun at the real Pidove, hitting him down with his copies vanished into thin air.

"Astounding." N said. "Maybe my equations from the leaf seem to have mislead me. I'm impressed." I notice a quick smile appeared on his face, then faded back into a neutral line. "But I will still test you, Crymson! Gust, now!" He commanded. His Pidove hopped back into the air, flapping its wings to create a huge gust of wind that send Muji tumbling to my feet.

"Muji, are you okay?" I looked down at my Pokemon with his eyes opened. _Awesome! The power from that gust must've blown the remaining bits of sand off of his eyes!_ I thought. Muji hopped back to his feet, ready for my command. "Okay, Muji. Water Gun!"

"Quick Attack!" N called out. Though Muji's attack his Pidove, but I notice N's Pokemon gliding through the jet stream of water towards Muji. "Any last words, Crymson? Before my views of a perfect future for Pokemon shrouds your eyes?" He yelled.

I lowered my head with my visor covering my eyes, then I smiled. "Just two." I lift my head up, glaring at him with determination. "Muji, Tackle!" I yelled. Just as soon as the Pidove is within range of Muji, Muji stopped his attack to use his head and slammed Pidove down to the ground. The little cloud of dirt faded, showing the fainted Pidove.

N walked over to retrieve the Pidove and went back to his side, looking at what appears to be a tadpole Pokemon as a sign to stand by in front of Muji. "You've finally beat one of my Pokemon with such timing and precision, leading him to the right direction not just by sight, but through coordination. Though I am impressed by your tactics, that is not going to stop me from creating a better future." N lift his hand forward. "Tympole, Supersonic!" The Pokemon in front of Muji screeched a little soundwave to Muji.

"O-o-o-shaaaaa..." Muji started to stagger, turning around to see his pupils turned to a swirling figure. Great, that's a sign of confusion! What I really hate more than swarming Beedrills are moves that can make a Pokemon confused.

Beads of sweat poured down my face. I never knew I can get this far with just one Pokemon, but for how much longer until he faints. I eyed the unknown Pokemon as I reached into my back pocket for the PokeDex. "N said that's a Tympole, right?" I said to myself.

_Tympole, the Tadpole Pokemon. By vibrating its cheeks, it emits sound waves imperceptible to humans and uses these rhythmic sounds to talk._

I put my PokeDex away, looking at my confused Muji. "Muji, you have to snap out of it! The battle is not over yet!" I tried yelling at Muji, hoping he can shake off the confusion. But seeing Muji still swaying from side to side showing no sign of anything going through to him. "Guess I got no choice. Even if his confusion ends up hurting him, I have to push forward." I said to myself. "Muji, use your Tackle!"

"O-o-o-osha..." Muji hopped on one foot to the left, staggering forward towards Tympole. Muji hopped past his opponent and headbutted the ground pretty hard. He stood on his head, wiggling to get back on his feet.

A sound of a chuckle came out N. He stopped to keep his composure, but broke out laughing. He stopped after a few moments and wiped a small tear off of the corner of his eye. "I am so sorry. I never knew a Pokemon being confused can do such unusual things, even when they hurt themselves."

"Really..." I face palmed myself. _First, he is all serious about wanting create a perfect future fore Pokemon, now he is laughing hysterically from Muji hurting himself from the confusion. Is he that childish? _I sighed, glaring back at him. I can't let N get to me that easily. "Muji, use Water Gun!"

Muji shook his head quickly. "Osha?" He looked at me, showing me that he snapped out of his confusion. He turned back to his opponent and launched his attack, but the attack didn't do much damage to Tympole since it is also a Water-type Pokemon.

"Supersonic!" N commanded. Another screeched from his Tympole landed on Muji again. Great, what more surprises will he reveal under his sleeves? "What now, Crymson?" N spoke. "Ready to give up and witness my views of a future I want to create?"

"I will never give up!" I growled. "No body in this world will ever tell me to give up! Muji, Water Gun once more!" I yelled, hoping Muji can hear me through his confusion. Muji twirled around multiple times in one spot and launched his attack on everyone, even on Tympole and myself. "Aurgh! Muji!"

N bust out laughing, trying to keep a hold of my egg in his arms. "That beats the last attack!" He said under his laughter, making flush with embarrassment. "Who ever knew confusing a Pokemon can be that amusing?" His laughter died down and looked at his Tympole. "My friend, rest please." He called his Pokemon back only to have another Pokemon I never seen before stepped forward.

I smiled, taking out my PokeDex again. "Heh, two new Pokemon at once. This region is starting to get better and better!" I said, raising my PokeDex to identify the Pokemon.

_Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. These Pokemon appear at building sites and helped out with construction. They always carry squared logs._

"Focus Energy!" N commanded. Timburr smiled and huffed, then flexed himself as swiling beams of light surround him for a short second. Timburr held its long, squared log on its shoulder as it waits for its opponent. "Get ready, Crymson. Your downfall ends here!"

I clenched my fists tight. I notice he commanded his Timburr to use a move only to highten the critical hit ratio. I better end this battle or else one of Timburr's moves will do heavy damage on Muji. "Muji, use your Tackle now!" I saw Muji stopped on his two feet, snapping out of his confusion again. He leaped forward and rammed Timburr down. Then I notice something from Timburr, he is standing strong and withstanding the damage Muji inflicted on him.

"You know it is futile to keep going, Crymson." N said, catching my attention. "Trying to exert your Pokemon to it full potential won't work, even if my Pokemon are a stronger than yours. Give up while you can." He held my egg up with one of his hands. "Or maybe I can keep this egg and raise it my way!"

"Over my dead body, N!" I yelled, flaring up with rage. "Muji, use Water Gun!" I commanded. Muji shoot out a jet stream of water towards Timburr, but still bracing himself. _Wait! Timburr in that kind of stance...could that mean...?_ I thought to myself, until I had a flashback from when I was in the Sinnoh Region. My friend/rival Roger had a Piplup who took in a lot of damage with that same stance Timburr is making.

"It's too late, Crymson!" N said as he raised his right hand forward. "This is where the battle comes to its conclusion. Bide!" He said. Timburr flexed out, unleashing a white light of energy that expand outwards, hitting Muji directly and send him flying to my feet.

I looked down, shocked to see Muji lying motionless on the ground. "Muji!" I said under my breath and knelt down to pick up my fainted Muji. _I am so sorry, Muji..._ I thought to myself, holding him tightly against me before reaching into my back pouch for another Pokemon.

"Enough..." N said, making me stop moving my hand any further. "I admire your tenacity to keep going. But your other Pokemon isn't strong enough to handle my friends. Plus," N took a quick look at my egg. "my friends alone aren't strong enough to save all of the Pokemon. So, the future has yet to be determined."

I stood up onto my feet with Muji in my arms. "Well, obviously they are strong enough to take down my Pokemon. Whats the difference between that?" I have no idea why N had said that, but he has to have a reason why.

"I need more power..." He said as he began walking towards me with my egg still in his arms. "Power so immense that it can make anyone, or everyone, agree with the vision of a perfect future for my friends." He reached down for the bottom piece and cushion and place the egg on it. Then picked up the glass casing and placed it over the egg before glaring deeply at me. "Maybe even you..."

My heart began to fluster uncontrollably. _Maybe...even me? _I thought to myself. I felt N lifting my right hand off of Muji, placing my egg in my arm. I took one quick glance at N, but I don't have the courage to say anything to him. I noticed N walked past me and stopped several feet from me and looked up. "N?" I softly spoke.

"Now I know what kind of power I need..." N spoke, loud enough for me to hear. "You, along with the hero, created Unova many years ago." He lowered his head, eyeing his opened palm that he raised. "Now, I want to be that hero. It is my turn to create a better world for my friends, and you as my friend we can stop anyone who stands in our way."

I stared blankly at N with his back toward me, a huge wave of confusion swept across my face. _Who is he talking to?_ I thought. I walked up to him, keeping hold of both Muji and my egg. "N," My voice made N turned slightly towards me. "just what kind of friend are you referring to?"

"Crymson..." N huffed out a sigh as he said my name, and a smile formed on him. "In due time. Soon, you will see something magnificent happening." He turned back around. "Until we meet again, Crymson." N, along with the other three Pokemon, walked away from me and out of the city.

"Something...magnificent?" I said. I still have no damn idea on what N had just spoke about. What does he mean by that, why would he want to create a better future for his 'friends'. And how he had manage to beat me not once, but twice. Plus, he showed me mercy, even giving back my egg that he snatched away from me. Just this N person raises a lot of questions on me. I began walking my way to the Pokemon center.

"Oh, Crymson!" A female voice echoed as I was close to the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center. It was Bianca, with her Pignite near her feet. "I didn't expect you to come here so soon." She looked quickly at my weakened Pokemon, her facial expression changed dramatically. "Did you happen to lose to the Gym Leader?"

"No, Bianca." I softly said. "I ran into a little bit of trouble before I went into the museum. Hell, I haven't been into the museum!" I groaned loudly. "And because of the predicament, which made mer lose the battle, I have to heal Muji up before I can go to the museum, AND into the Gym."

"Can I come along with you to see your Gym battle?" Bianca smiled brightly. "I mean, you've encourage me a lot from that battle back in Route 2. And I want to repay you in cheering you on." She giggled.

I just had to smile. Bianca sure has been there for me since Trainer School, and the same goes to me for her. We even had each others backs when things get difficult. "Alright, Bianca. I need to do a couple of things before I head over there, okay?" Just as I finished talking, the same roar echoed, but this time it is even louder. I looked around the area frantically.

"Crymson?" Bianca's hand rest on my hand. "Is there something wrong? You're making that same face since we arrived in Accumula Town."

"Huh?" I turned to see Bianca's worried face. _Oh yeah, I forgot that she doesn't hear the roar like I have._ I thought. "I-it's nothing, Bianca. Let's just head inside." I said, making my way in the Pokemon Center without making any small eye contact at Bianca.

* * *

_**((Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, to answer the question regarding Crymson's pokemon is...going to be revealed in the next chapter! Hahaha! Crymson will be explaining everything about all of her Pokemon she has not used for her Unova journey to Bianca. See you in the next chapter! ^_^ ~CS))**_


	19. Chapter 18 - Where Pokemon are Gathered

"Alright, your Pokemon has been healed." Nurse Joy said, bringing Muji out on a metal, movable table with a handle near her to me. Along with Bianca, I had a rough afternoon battling three of N's Pokemon just as I was about to make my into the museum, but lost again and got my egg back from him. But questions are still swirling in my mind. "If there is anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" I said, Muji jumping onto my right shoulder. "Actually, can you please contact the professor in the Kanto Region? I need to ask him something."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Why, certainly." She raised her hand up, pointing to the right. "The calling screen is on the wall to your right. I will make a connection to him momentarily."

"Umm, Crymson?" Bianca spoke. "I really don't like asking a lot, but who is the professor you are going to talk to? And what do you need to ask him?"

I smiled at Bianca. "Oh, I don't mind you asking a lot of questions." Honestly, I don't mind at all. "I am going to talk to Professor Oak of the Kanto Region. And" I brought up a PokeBall, containing Scout. "I think I should part ways with Scout, feeling like he should be somewhere else."

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" Bianca yelled, placing her hands on my shoulders. "You are going to release Scout!? And how he has grown to you!?" She started shaking me. "How can you be that cruel! You told me you love Pokemon and yet you want to release him!? How could you!" I heard her starting to wail.

"Tha-a-a-a-a-at's no-o-o-o-ot wha-a-a-a-at I'm ta-a-a-a-alking a-a-abo-o-out!" I said through all of the shaking. Bianca stopped be and let me go, but from being so dizzy, I flinged my egg into the air as I fell into the floor. Plus, I felt Muji struggling to get off of under my right shoulder. I shook my head and looked up to see Bianca having a hold of my egg. "I was referring to giving Scout to Professor Oak.

Bianca reached her hand down to me. "Sorry, Crymson. I guess I overreacted for a moment." She grabbed my hand and yanked me up. "We better wait for the professor's call." She gave me my egg back.

I nodded, grabbing my egg, and made my way to the call screen with an outgoing speaker on top of it. "Alright, can't wait to talk to Professor Oak!" I sat down on on the chair, setting my egg down on the counter with Muji beside it, and waited for the screen to turn on.

"Venu!" A very close up view of a Pokemon startled me making me jump and landed backwards on their floor again. "Venu?" The Pokemon's voice said.

"Huh?" I saw Bianca, and Muji, looking at the screen. "Umm, is that Professor Oak? It looks more like a Pokemon than a human."

I rubbed my head, but the voice from the other end seemed familiar. "Wait.." I stood up quickly, my face riddled with surprise. "Bulby!" I leaned closer to the screen, placing my hands on the counter. "Holy Magikarp, its you! Its been a while hasn't it buddy!" I was so excited to see my Venusaur nicknamed Bulby, but something came up in my mind. "Hey, wait. What are you doing over there in Professor Oak's lab?"

"D-dearest apologies..." I heard a voice calling from behind Bulby. Bulby moved and revealed Professor Oak standing right beside him. "Oh, if it isn't Crymson! So glad to see you again. And who do you have along with you?"

"Bianca from Nuvema Town, Professor Oak. And my starter Pokemon and new friend, Muji." I answered. "We are here in Nacrene City, just as I am about to make my way to my second Gym Battle."

"I see." Professor Oak said. "And that is a wonderful Oshawott you have there. He looks happy to be with you." He added, smiling. "And it is such a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Bianca. I hope you aren't giving yourself and Crymson any trouble there."

Bianca giggled. "Of course not, Professor Oak. Me and Crymson here are having a blast! Why, even me and her are traveling together!"

"Oh," I spoke, lifting my encased egg up to show the professor. "I even recieved an egg from one of the professors back in Striaton City! It's a little bit warm, but I can't wait it to hatch."

Professor Oak chuckled. "I bet you are, Crymson. And I hope there will be an interesting Pokemon in that egg once it hatches. But until then, keep it safe. Don't know what else can happen to it."

I giggled, grinning from ear to ear. "That is true. By the way, professor. I want to know why Bulby is in your lab? And how did he manage to get in there?"

Bianca looked closely at the screen. "So that's the Bulby you are talking about?" She placed her hands on my right shoulder. "I want to check on my PokeDex!" I felt Bianca moving, and saw her holding her PokeDex near the screen to get Bulby's information.

_Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon. After a rainy day, the scent from the flower on its back becomes stronger, attracting other Pokemon who are nearby._

"So amazing!" Bianca said, putting her PokeDex away. "I never seen a Pokemon like that before! It looks so cool!"

I saw Professor Oak nodding. "Indeed he is. And the answer to your question, Crymson, that Bulby here was bringing in an injured Pidgey that came from your Pokemon Gathering spot. As soon as he heard me said that you are calling, he got so excited. He must be suffering from separation anxiety." He chuckled.

I laughed along. "Of course! Bulby has been like that ever since me and him separated while he was a Bulbasaur." Bulby and I have been inseparable ever since Bulby was being attacked by a swarm of Beedrill. Me and Bulby, back when he was a Bulbasaur, got separated after me and him argued about Bulby disobeying me. After protecting him, me and him formed a bond that not even Team Rocket can break.

"Just a quick question. You mentioned something about a Pokemon Gathering spot?" Bianca said and looked at me. "What does Professor Oak mean by that?"

"Oh, my Pokemon Gathering spot?" I turned Bianca. "Its a huge, open area near my home in Viridian City. That's where all my Pokemon from my previous journeys go to and interact. Back before I started my way to the Sinnoh Region, I figured that it wouldn't be fair for all of my Pokemon to be stuck inside their PokeBalls. So, I came up with a solution and create a wide open area with a help from my Pokemon friends."

"That's amazing, Crymson!" Bianca said. "I wish someday that I can come along with you to your home so I can see all of your Pokemon." She hopped happily. "Oh, I am so excited!" She giggled. "Oh, and what about Scout, Crymson?"

I flinched. I completely forgot about the reason on why I called Professor Oak in the first place. "Oh, yeah!" I raised my PokeBall so I could show the professor. "I want to send a Pokemon over to my other Pokemon. Figure I let him interact or train there." I held my PokeBall out to bring out Scout.

Professor Oak placed his index finger over his chin. "A Patrat. Looks like a lively one if I do say so myself. I'll make sure he will be with your other Pokemon from the time being." He rubbed Bulby's head. "And I am sure Bulby here will keep a close eye on him."

"Ve, Venu!" Bulby gave out a huge smile.

"You know it." I spoke before looking at Scout. "Scout, I know this is a hard way of letting you go, but I got lots of Pokemon that you will make friends with." I pat his head. "Plus, it'll be great for any one of them to train you."

"Tch, tch!" I saw Scout smiling at me, raising its hand up.

I grinned, brought Scout back into its PokeBall. "Alright, I'll be sending Scout to you, Professor Oak!" I said, placing the PokeBall on a semicircle slot. Little bolts of lightning surround it, making it disappear before my and Bianca's eyes.

"Huh?" Bianca looked at the empty space where the PokeBall use to be. "Where dfid the PokeBall go? Ahh!" I notice she's becoming a bit frantic. "Did it vanish into oblivion from that lightning!?"

"It's right here, Bianca." Professor Oak spoke, showing a PokeBall. "Come on out, Scout." The PokeBall opened, revealing Scout standing on top of Bulby's head. "There is no need to be scared about transferring your Pokemon. But you have to remember, Pokemon will automatically go to a professor if you have six Pokemon in your team if you catch another one."

"Thanks for the reminder!" Bianca smiled. "Oh, Crymson. Should we head to the museum? Plus, have you caught a Fighting-type Pokemon yet!"

I waved my hand at Bianca. "Relax, Bianca. Me and Muji can handle it!" Just as I mentioned Muji's name, he hopped onto my right shoulder. "There is nothing me and Muji can't do!" I raised a fist up.

"Osha, Oshawott!" Muji raised his arm up too.

Professor Oak chuckled. Well, I best be on my way on healing that injured Pidgey. To the best of luck for the both of you on your journey in the Unova Region." The screen went black.

"Come on, Crymson!" Bianca grabbed a hold of my arm. "The museum isn't going to show itself you know!" She, with my egg in her other arm, yanked me hard as we ran to the museum.

* * *

We arrived inside the museum, only stopping a foot in front of the entrance. I scanned around the area, looking at the bones, fossils, even the huge skeletal structure of a Pokemon positioned in the middle of the area. "Wow! I have been to museums before, but not one with a complete skeleton!"

"Isn't it fascinating!?" Some guy came walking towards me and Bianca. "I am completely moved by such mysteries this structure holds. My name is Hawes, I am the assistant director of this museum. It is so nice to see some visitors coming over here to explore the wonders of Pokemon in the ancient times. Would you like for me to give you the tour you two?"

"Well," Bianca spoke. "I did came over here hours ago, and won my second Gym Badge." Bianca's pushed me to Hawes. "But my best friend Crymson hgpere would like one. I am just accompanying her when she face off against Lenora."

I turned to Bianca. "Lenora, who's she?" I said with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That would be the Gym Leader of Nacrene City." Hawes said. "Furthermore, she happens to be my wife! Now let's begin the tour!" He raised a fist up before turning to the skeleton. "As you see here of this wonderful structure, this is of a Dragon-type Pokemon."

I walked up before standing two feet away from the exhibit. I looked up in awe. "This structure is so huge!" Then I notice something awfully familiar about the structure. "Hmm, someone mentioned to me about this skeleton appearing to be an ancient Pokemon. Is that correct?"

"That might be a possibility." Hawes nodded. "But there is a theory. It is said that this kind of Pokemon had an accident while flying around the Pokemon World in ancient times. Thus, becoming a fossil like so."

"I heard Cheren saying that it looked like a giant Dragonite." Bianca spoke. "I checked on my PokeDex, but it looks a bit similar to this skeleton. Have you seen a Dragonite before, Crymson?

I nodded, eyeing the structure. "It does look a bit like Dragonite, but not anything that big." I do own a Dragonite named Lucus, but he is nowhere near as giant as that skeleton. I caught in the corner of my eye a shape of a Pokemon on a huge slab of rock standing up. I ran up to it, keeping a hold of my encased egg. "Hey! That one looks like an Armaldo! I remember fighting against one in the Hoenn Region!"

"Exactly!" Hawes and Bianca walked towards me. "This fossil is probably the exoskeleton of an Armaldo that seemed to intact when we first discover it. Its quite amazing, isn't it?" He turned to his right. "Now over here we something incredibly amazing!" He walked over to a medium sized rock with craters on it. "This over here is a meteorite, containing some kind of energy from space."

"From space!?" Bianca said. "I did see this, and thought it was just an ordinary rock. But no one ever mentioned to me there would be stuff coming from outside this world! Such mysteries we haven't discovered!"

I turned and walked over to what appears to be a small, spherical stone with some markings on it. "Hey, can you tell me anything about this stone over here?"

"Oh, that..." Hawes sighed. "Its just an ordinary old stone. Somebody found it near the desert and brought it over here." He pushed his glasses up. "Just other than the fact that its considered old, I believe it doesn't seem to have any value. But we only display it since it does look pretty to look at. Now, moving on then..." Hawes turned around and walked to another fossil.

I followed right behind Bianca to continue the tour. But I stopped to hear a little, crackling sound coming from behind me. I turned, but I see nothing. "Huh?" I said to myself. Then the same roar appeared, but its really loud. And at that moment, my head began to hurt. "Aurgh..." I placed my hands on my head, and cringed in pain. I opened my eyes to see a dark area shrouded with pitch black cloud. "W-where am I!? Bianca!?" My voice echoed, but I noticed a huge figure standing standing behind thick clouds. The only thing visible is the glowing red eyes that is glaring down at me. With one huge roar at me, I yelled in fear as I snapped out of my trance, feeling myself lying on the floor.

"Crymson!?" Bianca was sitting down next to me, with worry written in her eyes. "Are you okay? You're lucky that your egg didn't break, but I wouldn't say the same thing to your casing." She held up my egg gently in her arms.

"H-Honey!" I heard Hawes yelling. "Please, we need your assistance quickly!"

"Oh, no!" An unfamiliar female voice called from on top of a flight of stairs. "What happened here?" Coming to me is a tall woman with dark skin, light blue poofy hair, and she happens to be wearing a dress with an apron over it. She sat down to the left of me and helped me sit up. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

I rubbed my head. "I'm...I'm fine, thank you..." I said._ That was really bizarre. Was that some kind of Pokemon I just saw? _I thought to myself. "I guess I might've fainted from so much excitement." I lied. Even if I told them what really happened, they would think I am just seeing things.

"Well, I am so glad you are okay. I heard you wanted to get your second Gym Badge correct?" She smiled, lifting up to my feet.

"Certainly!" I said. "I am looking for Lenora, the Gym Leader. Is she here?"

"Crymson, you silly!" Bianca appeared beside the mysterious woman. "This is Lenora! I told her after my Gym Battle that a friend of mine with red hair is coming here for her second Gym Badge. But, it would be a good idea to bring you to her."

I blinked several times. "Thanks for giving the Gym Leader specific details on what I look like." I laughed. "But anyways. Lenora, I would like a Gym Battle with you, please!" I smiled, standing firm in front of Lenora.

Lenora raised her eyebrows. "I sense high spirits within your eyes, and that is what I am looking for in a Trainer." She gave me a sunny smile. "Okay, Crymson. I accept your challenge. But I must warn you, I am pretty strong. And I won't be going easy on you." She chuckled and winked at me.

I nod my head. "Just you wait, Lenora! I will get my second Gym Badge one way or another. I will rock the battle with anticipation!" I feel a wave of determination flowing through me.

"Alright, its settled!" Lenora crossed her arms, smiling. "If you could please follow me." She, along with me, Bianca, and Hawes made our way up the stairs to the battle area.

* * *

**_((Hey there everyone! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Figure I add in my own spin to the story. I may update the chapter a little longer than 2-3 days due to might having a job at night. So, please bear with me if I am not updating as often. Thanks for supporting! ~CS))_**


	20. Chapter 19 - Strong But Stubborn

"Don't give up, Muji! Land your Tackle on him!" I commanded. I am now trying to go for my second Gym Badge against Lenora,the Nacrene City Gym Leader. Well, let's just say I should be taking my words back. I am still struggling on Lenora's first Pokemon, which is a Herdier. Muji huffed and puffed his way to his opponent and rammed at him, through barely any damaged was made to the Herdier.

Lenora chuckled with her arms crossed over her chest. "This is a pretty bad idea to bring just one Pokemon to a Gym Battle and not know what to expect." She closed her eyes, lowering her head down a bit. "Think I should end this battle. Now, Herdier, use Thunder Fang!" She commanded. Her Herdier ran to Muji, opening its jaws as lightning started to form.

"Crymson! Don't give up!" Bianca yelled with encouragement, sitting near the bleachers with my egg beside her. "Give it all you got!" Even her Pignite and Munna are cheering along with her, waving little flags with my and Muji's face on it. Erm, I don't understand why someone would make anything like that.

I clenched my teeth. "Muji, try to slow Herdier down with your Wate Gun!" I commanded. Muji, with all his might, shoot out a jet stream of water to Herdier. "Good job, Muji!" I smiled, figured the fast moving stream of Muji's Water Gun would slow his opponent down. I noticed Herdier with its Thunder Fang still active, struggling slowly forward through the Water Gun to Muji.

Lenora chuckled again. "You think a simple Water Gun can slow down my Herdier from attacking?" She unfolded her arms away from her chest, glaring at me with a smile. "It will take more than that to stop him. Herdier, let's finish off the battle, shall we?" She said to her Pokemon. With a nod, Herdier hopped up into the air with its Thunder Fang readied.

"Not good!" I said. "Muji do something quick!" I start to panic, because any moment now the Thunder Fang will hit Muji. I feel sweat slowly pouring down my face. _Think Crymson, think! What can Muji also do to get rid of Herdier? _I bit my lip, then I realized Muji has that removable shell on his belly. "Muji, try hitting Herdier with your shell!"

"Osha?" Muji popped off his shell, then looked up at Herdier. With his arm back, he threw his shell at his opponent, hitting him directly on his head. The Herdier fell, showing swirls in his eyes. "Osha Osha!?" Muji couldn't believe he knocked out Herdier. The shell came back as Muji caught it and put it back on his belly.

"Herdier is unable to battle. The victory goes to Muji!" Hawes announced.

I hear Bianca, Pignite, and Munna cheering in the background, waving the little flags around. I looked back at Muji. "That was awesome, Muji! I never knew you can use your shell to bring damage to a Pokemon."

"I'm impressed, Crymson." Lenora said, returning her Herdier to its PokeBall. "Using your Pokemon's Scalchop to pull off a splendid Razor Shell!"

"Scalchop and Razor Shell?" I said, feeling confused.

Lenora point at Muji. "That shell on your Oshawott's belly is called a Scalchop." She stated. "And with that, it can pull off an attack called Razor Shell that always land with a critical hit." Lenora went into her apron's pocket to pull out another PokeBall. "Let's see if you can handle my last Pokemon. Watchog, let's go!" She brought out a tall Pokemon that almost resembled a meerkat, standing on his two feet with its arms crossed.

I reached into my back pocket for my PokeDex. "Let's see what this Pokemon is." I brought my PokeDex up it identify the Pokemon.

_Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. They make their patterns on their body shine threatened off enemies. Their keen eyesight lets them see in the dark._

I put my PokeDex back in my back pocket before looking at the Watchog. The Watchog looks pretty strong, but I need to win this battle quick. "Okay, Muji. Use Razor Shell!" I commanded. Muji popped off his Scalchop and threw it to his opponent then returned to Muji. I see Watchog shaking his head, looking like Muji barely giving him and damage.

"This is where it all ends, Crymson!" Lenora said, snapped her fingers. "Retaliate!" She commanded. Her Watchog sprint to Muji, hitting three times and slamming him down to the ground. The little dust of dirt disappeared, revealing the fainted Muji.

"Muji is unable to battle, the match goes to Watchog. And the victory goes to Lenora of the Nacrene City Gym!" Hawes announced.

"Muji!" I yelled, running to Muji. I knelt down right beside and picked him up. "Muji, are you alright?"

"Osha..." Muji smiled weakly at me.

Lenora returned her Watchog back into the PokeBall and walked towards me. "That was a great battle, Crymson. Though I feel bad about your Oshawott there." She gave out an apologetic smile. "But, tell you what. There is a place called Pinwheel Forest just west of here. Before you head right in, there is an opening leading to a place where it has some Fighting-type Pokemon. Capture one, and I will schedule a rematch."

I stood up with Muji in my arms. "Its a deal, Lenora!" I nodded. "Guess I should be taking my words back about thinking defeating Normal-type Pokemon would be easy." I laughed. "We'll see you when we get back, Lenora!" I smiled, carrying Muji out of the battle area. I heard Bianca returning her two pokemon back into their PokeBalls before walking to me with my egg.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Crymson." Bianca apologized. "I told you she is strong!"

I laughed, grabbing my egg from her. "Yeah, I should've listened to you and Cheren a while ago. Now, let's get Muji all healed up, and onward to Pinwheel Forest!" We all started running back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Nurse Joy brought back my PokeBall that has Muji inside. "I bet that battle against the Gym Leader must've gave you a hard time."

I nodded, putting my PokeBall back in my back pouch and lift my eggup with its new casing Nurse Joy gave to me. "Yeah, it sure has. Thank you Nurse Joy!" I walked away, going through the sliding glass doors to meet up with Bianca at the front. "So, I guess we should make a quick trip to Pinwheel Forest. Lenora said there is Fighting-type Pokemon there.

Bianca took out her map. "She also said its west of here, which is..." She point at a little open area near a dark patched area. "here! Let's get going!" She put her map back in her carrying bag and made a run to the west.

"H-Hey, wait up!" I yelled, running after Bianca, keeping my arms tight around my encased egg. We ran out of Nacrene City past a sign saying 'Route 4'. I looked up and saw a flock of Pidove resting on a tree. I veered to the right and to the left, stopping near Bianca who is standing at two pathways. I looked at the pathway to our left.

Bianca looked at the same direction I was looking at. "There is it! I bet there is bound to be a bunch more Pokemon!" She eyed me. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" She began walking.

I caught to her side, scanning the trees right beside me and Bianca. As we went deeper, we looked to see a bunch of wild Pokemon, from Pidove to Tympole. Me and Bianca spotted a small group of pink Pokemon eating some berries. "Hmm, what kind of Pokemon are they?" I quickly grabbed my PokeDex.

_Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. Its auditory sense is astounding. It has radar-like ability to understand its surrounding through slight sounds._

"They are so cute!" Bianca said. "But...they don't look anything like a Fighting-type Pokemon." Bianca walked forward, passing up the group of Audino, and deeper into the area. "Huh?" She looked to the left, waved a hand at me. "Crymson, check this out!"

I ran to where Bianca is standing, and looking at the direction she is facing are two Pokemon sparring against each other. "Wow!" I smiled. Both of the Pokemon are almost the same height, but one is red and stout, and the other is blue and slender. Both Pokemon have both their hands clenched at the others hands, grunting. "Wow! Those two are so cool!" I brought out my PokeDex again to identify the two new Pokemon.

_Sawk, the Karate Pokemon. Tying their belts gets them pumped and makes their punches more destructive. Disturbing their training angers them._

_Throh, the Judo Pokemon. When they encounter foes bigger than themselves, they try to throw them. They always travel in packs of five._

I took a quick look at the two sparring Pokemon as I put my PokeDex back in my back pocket. "I am guessing those two are Fighting-type Pokemon." I said. The one called Throh grabbed Sawk's arm and threw him over his shoulder, sending him flying forward. Sawk flipped around and land on his feet, then leaped forward, using his knee to hit Throh's chin. "Whoa! That was a Hi Jump Kick!"

Bianca bounced and clapped her hands. "That Pokemon looks like a swift attacker!" Bianca and I noticed Throh getting up, but Sawk quickly made another Hi Jump Kick that send him flying down. "Oh!" She grabbed my shoulders, making me face her. "I know, Crymson. Why don't you catch Sawk, and maybe you can use him to win your second Gym Badge!"

I looked at Sawk, peering down at Throh, that is struggling to get up, a few feet from him. "I guess I'll try, Bianca!" I said. As Bianca dropped her arms, I let her hold my egg and I reached into my backpack for a vacant PokeBall. "Alright, PokeBaaaaaaall..." I brought my arm back. "Catch!" I threw it towards Sawk.

"Sawk?" Sawk saw the PokeBall coming towards him. He shook his head as he twist his body around and kicked the PokeBall, thus making it hitting to the direction where Throh is.

"Throh!?" The PokeBall opened as an aura of red surrounded Throh, transferring from where he is to inside the PokeBall. The PokeBall closed and landed on the ground. After a few shakes, it stopped as a signal that Throh has been caught.

"What!?" Me and Bianca yelled, placing our hands on our hats. "How can that be possible!?" We look to see Sawk laughing and pointing at us. That made me really angry.

I began to growl. "Oh! You are going to get it!" I made a run towards Sawk. I jumped at him, but Sawk jumped out of the way. "WAH!" I yelled as I landes on the grass with my legs up like a Skorupi. "Mrrf..." My leg fell and I lift my head up, spitting what little grass and dirt I have in my mouth. I looked up and saw Sawk behind some bushes, sticking his tounge out and using his finger to pull his bottom eyelid down before disappearing into the foliage.

"You okay, Crymson?" I heard Bianca from behind me. "I have never seen a Pokemon hitting a PokeBall to another Pokemon. But, at least you manage to catch a Fighting-type Pokemon. Oh, I still got your egg here."

"Yeah..." I said, hoisting myself into a sitting position. I eyed the captured Throh sitting inches away from me. I grabbed it and sighed. "One way to find out..." I let out a sigh as I threw the PokeBall into the air, bringing out Throh that is standing in front of me.

"Throh Throh!" By how Throh is yelling and clenching his fists, I kind of tell he is pretty pissed at me.

"Look, Throh." I spoke with a deep sigh. "I know you are completely mad at me for that PokeBall accidently capturing you. I wanted to capture Sawk instead. I mean, Sawk look so quick and powerful, and I was about to make him part of my team! And his moves are so ele-WHOA!"

"Throh Throh Throh!" Throh lift me up from the ground with both his hands. Yep, Throh is really pissed. He started growling, and tossed me into the air, making me scream at the top of my lungs. I, for one, am not a fan of heights. After a few tosses, I think I had enough. "Throh Throh!?" It almost sound like he is saying if I still want to be thrown into the air.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'm sorry!" I yelled, shaking and almost feel sick to my stomach.. "Just put me down please!" Instead of putting my down gently, he just dropped me like a I am nothing. Damn, I have dealt with Pokemon like Throh, but never this intense. I got back into a sitting position beside Throh.

Bianca looked at Throh. "He's not that bad. I mean, he's really strong. He even lift you up like its no problem!" She giggled. "Maybe having Throh in your team wouldn't be so bad after all!"

"Throh!" Throh turned around, crossing his arms and huffed. Looks like he doesn't like the idea.

I slumped my head down and groaned. "Easy for you to say..." I said. I stood up and eyed Throh. "Look, if want to be part of my team," I brought out another PokeBall out, sending Muji out a few feet from Throh. "Might as well test you. What do you say?"

"Throh Throh..." He didn't even looked at me. He kept his arms crossed and nodded once. Well, at least he will participate. Throh dropped his arms and got into his stance with his legs bent, one arm bent near his waist and the other arm up over his head. "Throh!" Sounds like he is ready.

I nodded. "Okay, so I remember that move you used against Sawk was Vital Throw." I said. "So let's try it out!" I nodded at Muji, wanting him to charge at Throh. "Okay, Throh. Use Vital Throw!" I commanded.

Throh sighed and grabbed Muji's head with one of his big hands. "Throh..." He spin around a few times and flinged him several feet from him. Then Throh went back to crossing his arms.

"Whoa!" Bianca cheered. "Throh, that was an amazing throw you did! I never knew you had that in you!" Bianca looked to see if Muji is okay. "Huh? Crymson, I think Muji is seeing something."

"Osha Osha!" Muji yelled, waving his little with arm around for us to go to him. Then he pointed down where a huge bush is at.

"We better go check it out. Come on guys!" Bianca said, grabbing my wrist and tugging to where Muji is pointing to. When we got a visual, Bianca covered her mouth with one of her hands while the other hand still holding my egg. "Oh no, I think he needs some help!"

I lowered my eyebrows since I was the one that is standing behind the bush. I turn to see Throh sitting down with his arms still crossed before I decided walking to see. I peered through Bianca's shoulder, my eyed widen to the person lying in pain with marks on his arms. "N!?" I announced

* * *

_**((Whoooo hoooo! New chapter done in one day, and at 2k views! This must be a record! BRING IN THE CONFETTI! Ha ha, just kidding. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for supporting! ~CS))**_


	21. Chapter 20 - Heart Pounding Encounter

I froze right behind Bianca after witnessing N lying with scars on his arms near some shrubbery. Muji was the one that found him after being flunged from my newly, and accidently, caught Throh. My chest began to feel heavy, staring to breath more deeper. "N..." was all I have to say.

"N?" Bianca said. "You knows him?" She looked back at him. "Well, we should probably help him out, maybe try to heal his cuts and scars?" She walked and knelt down to her knees, placing my egg down, bowing down with her ear near his face. "He's still breathing. Mind helping me, Crymson?"

Though I hate the sound of wanting to help N out, but I guess I got no choice. "Alright..." I sighed. Me and Bianca pulled up N and slung an arm our our shoulders. We carried him to a nearby tree and carefully set him down to an upright position, leaning up against the bark of the tree. I sat on my legs to his left, and took off N's hat, but don't see any cuts on his face, just on his arms. "Man, he must've tried to defend himself from probably a group of Pokemon."

Bianca nodded, sitting on the right side of N, showing a worried expression. "It does look like it. Most of the scars happened on the back of his arms." She lift the right arm of N's to examined it. "Its not too bad. I got some ointment from my mom in case of such cuts or scratches!" Bianca went into her bag to bring out a small, pink circular tin. She opened it, scooping a little ointment with her finger and cover the cuts with them.

I sighed, a smile somehow formed on my face. "Glad you are with me, Bianca. If anything else were to happen to anyone, I don't know who t-" I stop to feel something on my right hand. I look down and see N's hand on top of mine. I feel heat intensified on my face as I slowly raised my head up, only to see N looking at me. I gave back my hand quickly and stood up, angrily and embarrassed, walking a few feet away at the other direction.

"Oh, hi there!" Bianca smiled at N. "Me and Crymson here saw you lying on the grass near that bush, so..." Bianca paused for a moment. "Me and Crymson decided to carry you over to that tree you are leaning against. I even put some ointment on you!" She giggled.

I turned slightly, blushing at the sight of N gazing up at me. I groaned, twisting my whole body, facing N. "Look, N. You don't need to thank me for aiding you. It was Bianca's idea." I said, eyeing Bianca quickly. I crossed my arms.

N kept staring at me. "You are very unusual, Crymson." He smiled, chuckling a little. "But, I do have to give my deepest gratitude to you, even though I've beat you twice." He chuckled again, putting his hat back on. What N said made my face turn more red than before.

"Soooooooo!" Bianca appeared out of nowhere to my left with my egg, startling me. "Aren't you going to tell me about him?" She giggled, winking at me. "Surely you two seem to have locked eyes on each other!"

My face turned another shade of red. "W-What in the hell are you talking about Bianca? There is nothing going on between me and him..." I looked away, flushing deeper with embarrassment. "Plus, he was the one that battled against me before I went into the museum."

"Oh," Bianca said and turned to N. "Well, I am Bianca. I am a longtime friend of Crymson here!" She pulled me close to her. "Me and her are also traveling together! Actually, just in certain times when I need her. So, shall we have lunch? I am hungry!" She eyed N. "Would you like some lunch, N?" Just that last part made me flinch.

N sighed softly. "I decline. I have to go somewhere." He plant his feet onto the ground as he was about to stand up. "Aurgh!" He leaned back onto the bark of the tree, cringing in pain. "I think my left ankle must be sprained."

I was the one that went N's aid. "Let me take a look." I felt my heart beginning to race as I lift his left pants sleeve up. "Damn, your ankle is a bit bruised up, but it's not swollen nor broken." I gently placed his leg down on the soft grass, raising my head to see N staring at me again. I clenched my fists and teeth, looking away. "J-Just...Just try to relax for a while..."

"In the meantime," Bianca sat in between me and N, bringing out a small tin lunch box. "why don't we all have some lunch!" Bianca handed me half a sandwich with no crust. "Here, Crymson."

I stood up without looking at the sandwich, returning both Muji and Throh into their PokeBalls. "I'll go find some fruit in the trees. Just save me some okay?" I turned around, making my way to another nearby tree. I took off my backback, hat, and gloves before hopping on the tree, climbing onto the first branch. I grabbed some apples from one of the smaller branches and placed it on my other arm. Once I got enough, I jumped down to the grass with ease. I sat down next to Bianca and placed the fruit in front of me.

"I didn't know you can climb!" Bianca said with some food in her mouth. "Wait," she gulped it down and took a few sips of tea. "actually, I do..." She giggled. "I remember back in Trainer School you climbed that huge tree to rescue a little Rattata, until one of the Beedrills attacked you and left that scar on your eye."

"Scar?" N spoke up after his long silence. He looked at me, looking concern. "I don't see a scar on your left eye."

I sighed. "It's on my right..." I raised my right arm and pulled my long, red side bang to the side. I closed my eyes, revealing a two inch scar tracing downwards through my eye. "I was five years old when that happened. As Bianca said, I was climbing on a huge tree to get a Rattata. I was in the territory of a swarm of Beedrills. One came up and tried to pierce me with one of its stingers, but I manage to capture Rattata, but I fell backwards. Beedrill's stinger lunged forward, created this scar here." I let my side bang drop, covering my right eye.

N took a small bite from his sandwich. "We all have scars we have to hide, even ones we wish it couldn't be inflicted. I was raised in an isolated room, seeing injured or badly hurt Pokemon in front of me. Their faces were agonizing, and it is hurting me inside. Just talking about it brings back flashbacks..." N placed his hand on his hat.

"That is terrible!" Bianca shouted. "Who could ever do such a horrible thing to you!" She made a sad, apologetic face. "But, don't worry. Maybe me and Crymson can help you! Right?" Bianca looked at me and wink. "We can do that together!"

"I..." I hesitated and fell silent. _I wish I can help. But there are so many questions that have yet to answered. But after hearing what N said, I really do feel bad for him. _I thought to myself. I eyed N and smiled warmly. "Maybe there can be a way to help."

I see N's eyes widen at my response. He gave me a soft smile. "Thank you." He respond back, taking another bite from his sandwich. "I never had anyone who would ask so generously to help me. You two are the first ones. And I highly admire that."

Bianca giggled. "Oh, I forgot to ask you!" She placed her half eaten sandwich on a small napkin. "Why were you lying near that bush? And what is up with those scars on your arms?"

N chuckled a little. "I guess I forgot to explain my situation." He leaned forward to cross his legs, wincing a bit from his bruised up ankle. "I was helping out with my friends in a different area here. I figured I would approach them slowly and calmly, but I reached into one of those aggressive Pokemon's territory. They attacked me with their Pin Missile, which explains the scars on my arm.

"Those Pokemon might be Venipede. I remember three of them attacking Muji back in Route 3." I spoke.

N nodded. "Right. I ran away from them, hoping I can lose them until I tripped on a huge rock. That's all I can remember." N looked down on the grass. "I don't even understand why certain Pokemon like them could attack you if you are within inches of their home. But I heard their voices saying they don't want any of their young to be hurt."

"Voices?" Bianca said. "You can hear the voices of any Pokemon here?"

N shook his head. "No, I can hear their inner voices. Some pleasant, some vicious, and some in between. I want to build a better future for ever single Pokemon in this world, to free them of their struggle. Their pain and agony while they are held captive in their PokeBalls." There goes N again with his 'future' again.

Bianca lowered her eyebrows. "But, N. There are Pokemon who feel happy in their PokeBalls." She reached into her backpack and threw one of her PokeBalls into the air, bringing out her Munna's. "Like Munny here! I protected her from some bad people who were trying to hurt her."

"Unusual..." N said. All three of us went silent for a few moments. "I want to ask, do you both have any dreams you want to achieve?" He looked at both Bianca, then at me. "My apologies, I am really curious."

"Umm..." Bianca said. "Well, that I don't know. But I really do want to figure out what I am about to do for my life. So, I am dreamless at the moment." She laughed weakly.

N turned to me. "What about you, Crymson? Do you have any dreams?"

_Dreams? _I thought. That was kind of odd for N to be asking that, let alone him having a dream opposing to everyone else. "Well," I spoke. "A long time ago, my main goal to this day is to become a Pokemon Champion. But what I love more than becoming a Pokemon Champion is to explore different areas and regions. Even get to know new Pokemon and friends I have never met. That's why every time I arrive at as place I have never been to before, I am riled up with excitement." I laughed a little.

N smiled at me softly, which for some reason that smile warmed up my heart. "Exploring...you're lucky that you get to travel everywhere. I wish my father could've done that to me instead of keeping me in isolation with injured Pokemon. I just need power..." N looked at his opened palm.

Bianca placed her hand on N's shoulder. "There might be power within you. I mean, everybody is not all that strong. It comes from within your heart, and the only way to gain it is to keep going and strive for it. Though, I never had much experience as a Trainer, but I did hear my daddy saying that to me." She stood up. "I'll go find some berries. Don't do anything while I'm gone!" Bianca winked and giggled as she and Munna skipped to the farthest berry bush.

"You have such an unusual friend, Crymson." N said, looking at Bianca before turning back to me. "But not as unusual as you." He placed his hand on top of mine, chuckling a bit. "I don't know, but I feel I am teasing you through the last encounters until now."

"I-I..." I stuttered, having trouble finding the right words to say. I groaned, looking away to hide my blushing face. "I-It's...not like I am trying to be like anyone else, that would be pretty stupid. I like to be different from everyone else. And besides, why in the hell would you be teasing me since we met in Accumula Town!?" I started directly at him, showing my serious expression and my blushing face.

"I sense something different from you, but even that I can't figure why. But let me ask you this." N stared deeply into my eyes. "Why does your face always turn red whenever you see me? Do you feel something towards me?"

"Wait, what!?" Just when he said that, I fell silent with my face turning to a deeper red, with a wave of heat swept across my face.

* * *

**_((Whoot! Another chapter done in just a few hours! YIPPEE! Well, now you go it to figure out what happened to N and why Crymson's right eye is always covered. See you next chapter, and thanks for supporting! :D ~CS))_**


	22. Chapter 21 - Value

"Why is it everytime you see me, your face turns red?" N asked me again. "Is there something within you that you wish to speak to me about?" We, along with Bianca, are near Pinwheel Forest after seeing N hurt and unable to stand due to a bruised left ankle after tripping over a huge rock, while running away from a group of protective and territorial Venipedes. Bianca left me and N alone, only to be asked by N about why I always blush whenever I see him.

"U-Uhh..." I spoke. I stared deeply into his perfect blue eyes, my mind all blank and what not. _Do I really have feelings for him? And if I do,then why when he is the one who is always crossing paths with me, telling me every time that he wishes to create a better future for Pokemon?_ I thought, looking down as I feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest. "I-"

"Boo!" A voice, which is Bianca's, made me jump forward and unexpectedly landed on N. "Oh, sorry if I startled you, Crymson. I got a whole variety of berries." She went silent for a moment. "Umm, did I miss something while I was gone? And why is Crymson hugging you, N?"

_Hugging?! _I opened my eyes quickly, pulled myself up to see N staring directly at me with his eyes wide open. I can even feel his hands on my back._ Did N...hugged me back when I jumped towards him!? _I thought again. "AURGH!" I freaked out, jumping back a few feet from him. I lowered my head, letting the visor from my hat covered my embarrassed blush. "I-I-I'm so sorry, N!" I said it quickly.

I can hear N's soft chuckle. "I never expected someone like you to hug me after being scared like that." I looked up and saw N standing up, leaning against his left leg to see if his ankle has been healed. After that, he eyed me with a soft smile. "I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute!?" Me and Bianca said. I was more shock than embarrassed. While Bianca is all smiles and hopping happily. Why would N say that!? No guy, ever in my life from Kanto through Sinnoh, has ever said anything to me about anything being 'cute'.

N cleared his throat, adjusting his attire. "I better leave. I have to thank you two for your kind hospitality, and helping me heal from my scars." He began walking away from me and Bianca, but stopped near the open area leading to Route 4. "And Crymson," He made me turned my head to him, me and N locked eyes again. "Thank you for the hug." He smiled, turned his back to us and walked off.

I clenched my teeth together, feeling another wave of heat forming on my face. _What is up with N nowadays? _I shook my head. I can't let N get to me again, there is still a bunch of unanswered questions revolving around him. I got to my feet and walked over to obtain my stuff near the tree, putting on my hat, gloves, and my backpack. "We should head back to Lenora. I bet she is still waiting for me to rebattle her."

Bianca grabbed my egg off the grass. "I hope so. Or maybe she can show us some new fossils!" Bianca said, giving the encased egg back to me and returned her Munna back into its PokeBall. "Oh, did you ask N anything?" Bianca winked, nudging her elbow on my right arm. "Obviously you have feelings for hi-"

"S-S-S-Shut up, Bianca!" I blushed big time as I covered Bianca's mouth before she could finish her sentence, still holding my egg on the other arm. "I don't have feelings for him, that's absurd!" I fake laughed, releasing my hand away from Bianca's mouth. "H-How can I possible develop feelings for someone I barely know!" I continued fake laughing as I walked our way back to Nacrene City.

* * *

We have arrived back in the Nacrene City Museum, after an embarrassing moment from Bianca. I looked around and saw Hawes looking at the fossils on the right part of the museum. "Hawes! We're back!" I said as me and Bianca walked over to him. "Is Lenora ready for a rematch?"

Hawes turned to us, but shook his head. "I'm afraid she's quite busy with a couple of new fossils that just arrive before you two did." He formed an apologetic smile. "But, I can escort you two over to her so you can learn more about them, how about it? I bet Lenora would be very happy if you do."

"Oh, please, Mr. Hawes!" Bianca spoke with her fists raised close to her chest. "I want to learn more about fossils. Where is Lenora right now?" Bianca twist her head around.

"Please follow me." Hawes said. Me and Bianca followed him up the stairs and into the library. "Of course you guys know that up ahead is the battle area." He pointed to a door at the end of the library. "But this will excite you two." Hawes went up a small step ladder and pulled out a small book from the fifth shelf. Opening the book, he flicked a little switch as a small rumbling motion was felt on our feet.

"What's going on!" I yelled. We looked at the bookshelf near us moving away. "The book shelf is moving?" Once the bookshelf reaches just feet away, the rumbling stopped as well. "Erm..." I said. "I don't understand why the bookshelf moved..." I began walking forward. "Other that making mo-WAH!" I took a mistep through a hole and fell down on a flight of stairs. "Ow..."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Hawes climbed down the step ladder. "I forgot to mention that there is a hidden stairway leading to Lenora's work place." He chuckled weakly. "I hope you are not hurt, Crymson."

I pushed myself up, rubbing my head. "Eh, not the first time I missed a step..." I backed away from the stairs leading down. "A hidden stairway, huh? And Lenora is down there?"

"So, whatcha say about these fossils I found? Are they worth somethin'?" I heard an echo of a male voice with a southern accent coming from down the hidden stairway.

"Who can that be?" Bianca said, looking down. "Come on, let's check it out!" Bianca carefully made her way down the stairs, with me and Hawes following her. We reached a huge room filled with books, bones, ancient stuff and pictures everywhere. And at the end of a room is a desk where Lenora is sitting behind, holding a magnifying glass near a sharp looking object.

"Well, Lenora? What's the status?" The guy in front of the desk spoke. The mysterious guy looks more like he belong in those old western movies, donning a cowboy hat and attire. He's pretty big and broad with brown hair and light skin, and carrying a big suitcase.

"Hmm..." Lenora examined the object for a few more seconds with her magnifying glass. "I hate to say, Clay, but these are just some ordinary Pokemon claws. Roughly around 20-50 years old perhaps." Lenora placed her magnifying glass down on her desk, but caught sight of me and Bianca. "Oh welcome back you two!" She smiled.

"Hey, Lenora!" I spoke. "Me and Bianca heard from your husband here saying you're a bit busy with some work down here. So, he brought us over here so you can probably teach us more about them. If that's okay with you."

Lenora smiled, placing the Pokemon claw down. "Oh, not at all you two. See, Mr. Clay here just brought over a few fossils here over from Drftveil City, and I examine them to determine the age or period it was from." She picked up the same fossil from in front of her and turned to Clay. "I'm so sorry, Clay. But I don't see ant value in these claws."

Clay grumbled. "Another damn attempt at value that always end up in shambles." He turned directly at me and Bianca, showing a very stern expression. "By the looks of yer faces, ya'll must be Trainers, correct?"

"Yes sir, we are." Bianca spoke. "Both me and Crymson here are on a journey to collect badges and Pokemon for the Pokemon League."

"Hmph, same-o same-o, happens every generation." Clay crossed his arms with his head down and eyes closed. "Of course, what matters is business and makin' money off of valuable items. But hell, I always end up back in square one with this riggidy old pieces of trash."

"Now, now, Clay." Lenora said. "There's no need to be so rude in front of these young Trainers. Give them a little bit of respect, and maybe they will do the same in return."

Clay shook his head, exhaling. "Every few years its the same. Trainers come, battle, receive their badges, go to Pokemon League, and that's the end of a Seviper's tail. This whole Gym business is interferin' with my development of a new cave near my town. Probably make some money if it becomes a landmark in this here region."

Lenora sighed. "That's what being a Gym Leader is all about. You get to test the new Trainer's capability in their Pokemon, and if they have what it takes to beat you they will get a badge. Besides," She crossed her arms and smiled. "you are a Gym Leader, so at least lighten up on the Gym business for a while."

"Gym Leader!?" Me and Bianca shout from behind Clay. We never knew another Gym Leader would go his/her way to go to one of their own for anything, it's completely new to me. And probably Bianca too.

Clay looked back at me and Bianca, his arms crossed still, glaring at us with the same stern face. "Hmph, ya darn tootin' I am. I am the Gym Leader of Driftveil City, specialized in Ground-types. And you kiddos have a long way to go before you face me." Clay picked up his suitcase. "I best be on my way, thanks anyway, Lenora. Y'all Trainers better be ready once you arrive in my turf, ya hear?" He walked past us towards the stairway.

Lenora sighed, leaning against the desk with one of her hands on her forehead. "I should apologize for his demeanor. All he wants is to find valuable items and sell them for big profits. Of course, that's just business for him." She looked up at me and Bianca. "I take it you found yourself a Fighting-type, Crymson?"

I nodded, grabbing one of my PokeBalls containing Throh in it. "I sure have!" I threw it, sending out Throh right beside me. "This is the Pokemon I just recently got near Pinwheel Forest. What do you think?"

Lenora stood up to see my new Pokemon. "Seems good, but something about this Pokemon don't seem to be too happy about being caught." She looked at me. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well..." I place my hand on the back of my head, with the other still holding my egg, and laughed weakly. "You see, originally I was about to capture Sawk. But as I threw my PokeBall to him, he kicked it to the direction where Throh was laying after Sawk used a Hi Jump Kick on him. Sooooooo..." I looked at Throh. "I am pretty much stuck with no way to make him feel more welcome to my team."

"Most Pokemon are like that, Crymson." Hawes said, appearing from my right side. "It is difficult to make any Pokemon warm up to you. You just got to give it time. I remember one time I tried befriending a Pokemon, I always get hurt by it whether its an attack or a group of them." He placed as hand on my shoulder. "Just have faith in your Pokemon."

"That's right, dear." Lenora said. "Alright, a promise is a promise, Crymson. Since you caught a Fighting-type Pokemon, I will have a rematch with you." She crossed my arms. "Just hope it won't be like last time, and you better have a good strategy in your hands."

I nod my head, showing my determined smile. "You can count on me and my Pokemon, Lenora! Because this rematch," I point my finger at her. "I will obtain my second Gym Badge!" I hope I will win this rematch against her with my newly caught Throh. But how Throh's posture is, he doesn't seem that excited. I hope Throh will warm up to me.

"That's what I want to hear, Crymson!" Lenora said. "Let's head over to the arena for our rematch. And like I told you from before, I won't go easy on you!" Lenora went around her desk as all of us made our way up the stairs back into the library. Lenora made it to the door and opened it for all of us to go inside the arena.

"Director Lenora, Director Lenora!" Somebody from behind the four of us stopped in our tracks to the arena. We see a well dressed woman wearing glasses running towards Lenora. "Oh, thank goodness I got you." She said, trying to catch her breath "Please, you have to come to the main lobby, it's urgent!"

Lenora swiftly turned to the woman. "What is it!? What is going on in the lobby?" Her voice sounds like she is frantic. "Is there anything going on with the fossils or any of the exhibits!?"

The woman shook her head. "Even worse. As of now, there are these peculiar dressed people surrounding the skeleton, and threatened to take the Dragon Skull. They said it is for their organization called Team Plasmas!"

"Team Plasma!?" Me and Bianca yelled. Now things are started to go downhill.

* * *

**_((Eh, somewhat of a chapter. But it's done in less than a day. It seems like I have been finishing a chapter in less than a day for the past few days. Heh, odd. Anyways, thanks for ssupporting! R&amp;R if nessecary! ~CS))_**


	23. Chapter 22 - To Hide Ones Feelings

"Wait..." Lenora stepped a few feet to the woman who told all of us that Team Plasma is in the museum, threatening to steal the Dragon Skull from the structure in the main lobby. "You are telling me that there are some people called Team Plasma are here to get that Dragon skull!?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." The woman nodded slightly. "I-I tried asking them to please leave the premises, but they wouldn't move an inch. They are waiting for you, ma'am."

Lenora growled and clenched her teeth. "Everybody, cone with me to the main lobby. We need to stop those idiots from taking the skull!" Lenora made a run for it to the lobby, along with me, Bianca, and Hawes catching up from behind her. We stopped near the first step of the stairway to see nothing but Team Plasma grunts circling around the skeletal structure.

"Ah, so the Gym Leader has arrived on time for our little show!" The grunt on the left said turning, with the grunts, to see us. Both their eyes widen. "Well, well, seems like we got two nosy brats who decided to join in for our demonstration."

I was the one to spot the two grunts waiting near the foot of the stairway. "You two again!?" I yelled, referring to Burk and Alice standing side by side with their arms on their backs. "When will you ever stop this stupid mission of yours! And why does that skull have to do with that?"

"Shut it, red head!" Alice yelled. "That part is none of your business! But now that we got the attention of our beloved Gym Leader, you will now witness as we steal your precious Dragon Skull in the name of Team Plasma and Pokemon liberation!" She sneered at all of us.

Bianca stand forward. "That is wrong! That Dragon Skull is precious to Lenora, and you guys decide to steal it!? What kind of people are you?"

Burk chuckled. "We are followers to our lord. We will stop at nothing from liberating Pokemon away from humans. And we shall demonstrate with our smoke bombs!" He and Alice held up two smoke bombs on one of their hands. "Ready everyone?"

"You goons are not going to escape that easily!" Lenora made a run for it down the stairs.

"PLASMAAAA!" Burk yelled, throwing the smoke bombs down along with everyone else doing the same. A huge, thick cloud of smoke covered the entire lobby, making everyone cough. Darn it, not again.

"How..." Bianca coughed. "How...are we going to...clear this smoke out!" She stood by me so the both of us won't get lost. "If...if only...we got a...Flying-type Pokemon, we could-"

"Tranquil, use Gust!" Someone's voice echoed through the smoke. A gust of wind came blowing towards us as the smoke starts to clear out. I opened my eyes and noticed cheren with one of his Pokemon out, and another mysterious person wearing a green shirt, brown pants with some light brown curly hair. After the smoke is gone, cheren brought his Pokemon back into its pokeball and runs to us. "Hey guys. I was wonder what has been keeping you for so long, so me and this guys here decided to check in."

"Whew, aren't we glad you came by just in time!" Bianca walked down the stairs to him. "The whole reason for the smoke was that Team Plasma was about to take the Dragon Skull off of the exhibit. And then..." Bianca turned to see Lenora looking up. Bianca looked up and gasped. "Oh no..."

We all looked to see the Dragon Skull not on the rest of the structure. "No..." Lenora's voice shooken up. "No!" She fell to her knees as tears started pouring down her face. "Those damn thieves, taking away what is precious for their stupid lord! I will give them their just desserts with my fist up the-"

"Whew..." The guy with brown curly hair walked towards Lenora with his arms crossed. "Seems like we ran into a bit of trouble, haven't we?" He looked down at Lenora. "Hey, what's wrong? It looked like you've seen a ghost and left you p-" He got uppercutted by Lenora, landing on his back a few feet from her.

"Burgh, this is not the time for your damn antics!" Lenora was standing up, looking down at the guy called Burgh. "Those damn Team Plasma or whatever you may call them have stolen a very priceless artifact, and I am going to need everyone's help on this!" She turned to us. "You three young Trainers will go to Pinwheel Forest and search there. Burgh, search all over this city, me and Hawes will stay here and guard whenever they decide to come back and steal more of the exhibit."

"What!?" Burgh stood up. "Why do I have to search the city!? It would be more easier if I search near the forest with the three munchkins!" Burgh smiled, clapping his hands together. "Maybe something from over there can help me cure of my artist block."

Lenora groaned, crossing her arms. "Fine, fine, but I don't you fooling around with those Bug-type Pokemon when we have something important we need to take back." Lenora turned to me, Cheren and Bianca. "You three, be careful in the forest. There are some Poison and Bug-type Pokemon there, but also hallow and fallen trees there that has been there since who knows when.

"We will try our best to retrieve your Dragon Skull, Lenora!" Bianca spoke. "Yeah, we have been dealing with Team Plasma throughout our journey, but we know how to take them down."

I walked down the stairs to my friends, holding my egg tightly in my arms. "You can count on the three of us, Lenora! Even if we fail to take them down, we won't hesitate to take the skull back by force."

Cheren cleared his throat. "Let's just cut the lecture and get to it. If we don't find Team Plasma with the Dragon Skull in the forest, all pur efforts will be all for naught." He pulled out a PokeBall and threw it up, bringing out the same Flying-type Pokemon he was using to clear the smoke. "I will use my Tranquil to let him find them in aerial view."

"Oh cool!" Bianca looked at the bird Pokemon now perching on Cheren's shoulder. "I never knew you got that Pokemon." She pulled out her PokeDex to identify the Pokemon.

_Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Many people believed that, deep in the forest where Tranquill live, there is a peaceful place where there is no war._

Cheren pressed the bridge of his nose with his left index and thumb. "I've had this Tranquill for a while ever since it was a Pidove." Cheren, then, turned to me. "Remember, Crymson? You were with me in Route 3 after our little encounter with Team Plasma back there."

I blinked twice. "Aurgh..." I slumped down. "Sorry, I guess that left out of my mind for a moment the-" I got slapped on the back of my head by Cheren himself. I rubbed the back of my head, turning to him. "H-Hey!" I yelled. "I had a rough day today, okay!?"

"Yeah, its true!" Bianca nodded. "Let's just say Crymson lost her Gym battle, so she had to get a Fighting-type Pokemon!" What Bianca said made me face palm myself. "Believe me, she accidentally captured the wrong Pokemon, and we end up seeing a guy na-"

I covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence. "I-I-I think you've talked enough, Bianca!" I laughed weakly, glad I didn't let her mention about our encounter with N. "I think it's about time we get the Dragon Skull. Like now!" I gave my egg to Lenora to hold and dragged Bianca out of the museum as quick as a flash.

"Hey!" Cheren's voice echoed from behind. "Wait for us!"

* * *

We have arrived back in front of Pinwheel Forest, waiting for both Cheren and what's his name to catch up to me and Bianca. I leaned forward, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath from all of the running. "Bianca..." I huffed. "If really want to decide to spill the beans out to Cheren, don't give him any hint. Or better yet don't say it at all..." I stood straight back up.

"I'm sorry, Cryms..." Bianca lowered her head, putting her hands together. "I had to tell him what happen a while ago. I just can't lie to my best friends, it would make me feel really bad inside." Bianca's head snapped up and turned to see Cheren, with his Tranquill, and whoever the brown haired guy is come trudging to us.

Cheren breathed heavily, slumped his upper body forward. "Damn it...you two..." He huffed. "Can't...you ever...slow down!?"

"Oh, running isn't all that bad." The weird guy spoke. "Just got to loosen up!" He smacked Cheren's back hard, making him fall forward to the tan pathway. "Oops..." He said. "Well, Pinwheel Forest is just up ahead and..." He looked to see me and Bianca staring directly at him. "What? Is there a weird looking Pokemon sneaking behind me?"

"Uhh, no..." I spoke. "It's just that we have no damn clue who you are. Mind giving us an introduction of yourself?"

"Hey, hey!" The guy lift his hands up. "No need to be rude. If you must know, my name is Burgh and I am a brilliant artist!" He made a flamboyant pose, standing straight up with one of his arms up in the air and the other near his chest. "Not only I'm an artist, I happened to be Castelia City's Gym Leader!"

"Gym Leader!?" Me and Bianca said. Awesome! Two new Gym Leaders we have not battle in a row. This adventure is starting to get better and better by the second.

Cheren stood back up, adjusting his attire. "Precisely. This is the Gym Leader of the city just north of here. I wanted to challenge him to a Gym Battle, but unfortunately I ran up to him before I went to the bridge, saying he has a slight case of 'artist block'." He quote the last two words with his fingers, adjusted his glasses. "But enough formalities, we need to get that Dragon Skull back."

We all nod our head once, making our way into the forest. As we entered, we looked around at all of the thick foliage that has a variety of things like berries, flowers, even Pokemon. Burgh walked past the three of us, holding his arms up wide and took a deep sigh. "Aaaahhh..." Burgh spoke, putting his arms down. "How I adore thee forests and its wondrous Bug-type Pokemon! Oh, if only my artistic mind could cure me of m-"

"Burgh..." I spoke. "If it's not too much to ask you, but we really need to get the Dragon Skull from Team Plasma. They could be anywhere in this thick forest." I walked several feet forward and looked around the area. I looked back at the others. "This will take a while for the four of us to find them."

"Hmph..." Cheren smiled. "I am lucky enough to have Tranquill on me." Cheren turned his head to his Pokemon that is perched on his right shoulder. "Tranquill, scan the area from above and come back if you have spotted something."

"Tran, Tranquill!" The Pokemon nodded, jumping off of Cheren's shoulder as he flew upwards through an opening uncovered by trees.

"Well, that's helpful, I have to admit." I said, taking out my PokeBall. "In the meantime, I should probably bring Throh out so he can help us."

Cheren walked up to me. "Aaaaand, how do you suppose your new Pokemon will help any of us finding Team Plasma? He can't fly, that's for damn sure, and he sure can't teleport us there."

"Or," I turned to Cheren. "He can lift up any fallern trees that might stop us in our tracks. Like Lenora said, there are fallen and hallow trees here. So, with Throh's strength, I am sure he will be a great help!" I threw my PokeBall up, sending Throh out. "Hey Throh, you think you can help us out?"

"Throh!" Throh turned away from me, crossing his arms again. Okay, maybe he still hasn't forgiven me about the accidental capture.

I groaned. "Throh, I know you are still mad about earlier, but now is not the time to argue about that. Me and my friends here are trying to find the Dragon Skull Team Plasma stole. So please, I need your help!"

"Throh, Throh..." Throh shook his head no.

"Damn it, Throh!" I yelled. "When will you ever learn that the capture was accidental!? Why can't you just forgive me!?"

I can hear Cheren sighed from beside me. "Yeah, he sure is a great help..." He said, sarcastically. "If you got time to play dumb, I am going to search for the skull myself.

"Cheren," Bianca spoke up. "It takes time for any Pokemon to warm up to a Trainer. Hawes told me and Crymson that."

"I know, Bianca." Cheren said. "But time is not what we have right now. Any moment now, Team Plasma will run off with the Dragon Skull if we don't catch them in time. And if Crymson decides that her unresponsive Pokemon is going to help us out, I am not buying it one bit!"

I stepped up in front of Cheren, flaring with rage. "And I am damn irritated by the fact that you rather get the search done in a quickened pace instead of taking our time search through the forest for Team Plasma! And so what if my Pokemon is so unresponsive, I will get him to listen!"

"Well, he sure wasn't like that before we saw N-" Bianca covered her mouth when she mentioned that name. "I-I-I'm so sorry...

Cheren became furious. "You saw N!?" He yelled, pushing me back a couple of feet from him. "Why in the hell would you be near with that creep, Crymson!?"

"That 'creep'!?" I yelled back. "I'll have you know me and Bianca saw him lying with scars and a bruised ankle after running from a Pokemon attack! I couldn't help it, Cheren, I had to make sure he is okay!" I blushed as little.

Cheren clenched his teeth together. "Then why are you blushing when someone mentions N!? Don't tell me you are developing feeling for him!"

I grabbed Cheren's shirt, blushing deeper. "No I do not! W-Why would I have feelings for him!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, don't play dumb, idiot, I can tell it since your face is showing it!" Cheren yelled back. "You do have feelings for that creep! Maybe you should stay away from him for your own good!"

"He is not a creep!" I pushed him down to the ground with force. "Don't you dare call N a creep!" I bellowed out. Wait, am I protecting N from Cheren because he called N a creep!? Never had this kind of problem before. I saw Cheren standing up and punched the side of my face. I retaliated, now both me and Cheren fighting.

Burgh sighed. "Never expected two Trainers to fight over some guy..." Burgh looked around the forest.

"Look!" Bianca said, making me and Cheren stop fighting, pointing up to the trees. "Tranquill is back!" We looked up and, sure know it, Tranquill descends down from the trees to Cheren.

"Tran, Tranquill!" Tranquill said to Cheren.

Cheren pushed me off of him, standing up to straighten his clothing. "If you found something, Tranquill," He said, adjusting his glasses. "Please show us the way." His Pokemon nodded, flying to the north of the forest. "Let's go." Cheren followed his Pokemon, followed by Burgh and Bianca.

"Ugh..." I said standing up off the grass. I took one look at Throh, still showing his back to me with his arms crossed. I picked up his PokeBall and eyed it before tossing it near Throh. "If you don't want to be part of my team, it's your decision. I am not holding you back." I said before turning around to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

_**((Whew, sure is a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue supporting it. Reviews are nessecary. See you in the next chapter! ~CS))**_


	24. Chapter 23 - Cornered

"Come on, Cheren! How is Tranquill going to tell if we are close to Team Plasma?" I groaned. Me, Cheren, Bianca, and Burgh are searching deeper within Pinwheel Forest for Team Plasma who has got a hold of the Dragon Skull. After a little fight between me and Cheren about N, we became a bit distant. Well, maybe too distant. "And plus, my feet are killing me..."

Cheren ignored me, squatting down to the grass. "By the way the grass has been crushed down, it looks like it was made just about a few minutes ago." Cheren looked beyond the tracks. "And probably not that far. We should keep going." Cheren stood back and continued walking.

Burgh began to groan. "Could we pleeeeease stop and take a break!?" He sat down on a nearby stump. "It feels like we have been walking for hours. And nothing between the three of you or this forest will help me cure my artist block!"

"Umm..." Bianca spoke. "One, we've only been in this forest for thirty minutes. And," she pointed down at the stump Burgh is sitting on. "I believe that is a Pokemon, not a stump." She stepped back, hiding behind me.

Burgh looked down but got tossed aside by a dark violet looking Pokemon that looks like a swirling shell with feelers on the front and back. "Wah! I didn't know you're there!" He eyed the Pokemon as it was coming towards him.

"Oh no!" I said, taking out a PokeBall and threw it to bring out Muji, my Oshawott, to help. "Muji, protect Burgh by using Razor Shell!" I commanded. Muji took his Scalchop off of his belly, throwing it at the Pokemon. After the hit, it only made the Pokemon more angry. I guess that attack didn't do much damage, but angering it I sure did made!

Cheren groaned. "Way to go, Crymson. Way to make a Pokemon more angry! Tranquill, use your wing Attack!" He commanded. His Pokemon stopped flying, making a hard left as one of its wings glow. Picking up enough speed, Tranquill dove towards the Pokemon.

"Stop!" Burgh act as a shield to the Pokemon, masking Tranquill stop. "Please, don't attack this Pokemon, he belongs to me!" He then turned to the Pokemon. "Whirlipede, why are you over here? In fact, why are you out of your PokeBall in the first place!? Have you been scaring off people or Pokemon again because of your boredom?"

"Whril..." A sweat drop appeared on the Whirlipede's head.

Cheren sighed, reaching into his front pocket and pulled out his PokeDex. That is the first time I actually seen Cheren pulled out his PokeDex. "Whirlipede...let's see."

_Whirlipede, the Curling Pokemon, and the evolved form of Venipede. It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes onto its opponents_.

"I am dreadfully sorry, everyone." Burgh said, laughing weakly. "My Whirlipede always comes out here whenever I am busy with a painting. Basically, he gets highly bored and pretends to be a stump and scares anyone or any Pokemon who goes near it." Burgh brought a PokeBall out, bringing his Whirlipede back in. "I hope everyone can forgive me."

Bianca giggled. "It's pretty funny for a Pokemon to do that, but on the other hand, not so funny. I wonder-" She stopped talking and stood still. "Guys, did you hear that?" We listened in to what Bianca heard, but all we heard is silence.

I eyed Bianca. "Umm, Bianca? Are you sure you heard so-"

"Sshhhh!" Bianca shushed me. "Listen!" We all fell dead silent, trying to listen closely around the forest. After a few seconds, we heard a faint sound that appeared to be voices coming from where Cheren is going to.

"We are not that far!" Cheren said. "Let's make haste!" He ran through the thick bushes.

"Hey, wait for us!" I yelled. Me, Muji, Burgh, and Bianca ran the direction Cheren darted off to. Once we made through the bushes, we are in a huge open area with huge logs on the ground. In the middle of the area are Burk and Alice with the Dragon Skull behind them.

"So nice of all of you to show up!" Alice said, but took as quick glance at Burgh. "And I see another Gym Leader has enter the fray uninvited. But no matter, there is no way you brats and Gym Leader will get this Dragon Skull!"

"Uhh..." Burgh said. "Who are these weirdos in ugly looking jumpsuits?"

"J-J-Jumpsuits!?" Burk yelled. "If you must know, this is the garment us followers of our lord wear! We are the proud and prestigious Team Plasma, and we follow our sole role to liberate Pokemon from you foolish Trainers!" He took out a PokeBall. "And you, Gym Leader, now have pushed my buttons too far by what you said."

Burgh exhaled deeply, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Geez, sorry if I was mocking about your terrible taste of clothing..."

Burk growled with rage. "Why you...!"

"Oh, can it!" Cheren crossed his arms, his Tranquill perched on his right shoulder. "All you people are the same with your liberation talk. It really annoys me." He took out another PokeBall, sending out his Servine, standing near his feet. "Now, give us there skull or we will take it by force."

Alice chuckled. "I'm afraid us grunts won't let you!" She snapped her fingers, calling up three more grunts that surround the four of us. "Oh my, what will our little Trainers do to get the mighty skull back!" Alice sneered.

"Well, Cheren," I spoke. "Got any ideas in your sleeves? Should we make a run for it or battle out these grunts." Knowing Cheren, he would want to battle it out just to make his Pokemon stronger. But since I have left my stubborn Throh back near the forest entrance, that's a bit of a disadvantage on me. Muji hopped to my side in case.

Cheren returned his Tranquill back into its PokeBall. He eyed thee grunt that is in front of him. "First option is more accurate. The faster we take out these grunts in a battle, the closer we get to the skull. And this will be great to heighten Servine's capabilities." Figures he would do that.

"Well, whatever happens," Bianca said, taking out a PokeBall from her carrying bag to send out her Pignite in front of her. "We better not lose to them. Hey, wait!" Bianca's voice rose. "What happened to Mr. Burgh?"

"I-I-I'm over here!" Burgh's voice echoed to the east of us. We see Burgh hiding behind tree, though wondering why he got there quickly we all fell in disbelief. "I'll protect you guys from over here...erm, in the meantime...umm, go get them?" He sheepishly raised a fist up.

I facepalm myself. "Was that suppose to be words of encouragement coming from a Gym Leader?" I sighed. I figured Gym Leaders wouldn't back down a challenge, but in this case one has. "Alright, Muji. Time to stand your ground!"

"Osha, Osha!" Muji hopped in front of me, readied for battle. The grunts threw their PokeBalls, sending out a Watchog of their own.

"Oh," Burk spoke up. "In case you didn't know, brats. We made sure we've come prepared!" He bellowed out a half hearted laugh. "Rid them in the name of Team Plasma! And liberate their Pokemon!"

"Watchog, use Crunch!" The grunts said in unison. All three Watchogs obeyed, lunging forward as they chomped down really hard on our Pokemon.

Cheren pushed his glasses, showing no change in emotion. "Pathetic. Servine, use Wrap!" He commanded. With one of the grunt's Watchog chomped on Servine's body, Servine coiled itself around his opponent. "I will become strong, one way or another.

"Pignite, use your Slam attack!" Bianca spoke out. Pignite, with the a second Watchog on his belly, jumped up and slammed it to the ground. Watchog unlatched its teeth off of Pignite and flew a few feet from him. "Good job, Pignite! Keep it up!"

I eyed both Servine and Pignite and how they've pulled it off with just one simple attack. I am still stuck with Muji still an Oshawott, and barely any moves to get rid of the third Watchog that is on Muji's belly. "Muji, use your Razor Shell!" I yelled out. Muji tried his hardest to get the Scalchop off of his belly, which Watchog's mouth is in the way. Muji got his Scalchop, hitting Watchog away from him but made it land on its feet.

"That attack won't do you any good, Crymson." Cheren said. "While your Pokemon is still at its basic stage, its attacks are a bit weak. Servine, send Watchog away with your Razor Leaf!" He yelled. His Servine uncoiled his opponent. With a quick flick of its tail, multiple Razor Leaves hit Watchog, landing it back to the first grunt, only to regain his footing.

"Watchog, use Tackle!" The second grunt commanded. His Watchog leaped forward and rammed Bianca's Pignite down. "Team Plasma will never back down until we accomplish our Lord's goal!"

Bianca growled a little. "Oh, I'll show you! Pignite, use Ember!" Bianca commanded. Pignite got back up to its feet, shooting out a lot of embers to the second grunt's Watchog. After the attack, flames erupt on Watchog, resulting in taking the burn effect.

"Grr, I won't back down! Muji, Water Gun!" I said. Muji nodded, bringing his head back and shoot forward at the their Watchog in front of my Pokemon. Barely enough damage, damn it!

The grunt in front of me laughed. "You think your puny attacks will work against my powerful Watchog? You're sadly mistaken. Watchog, Fury Swipes!" He commanded. His Watchogs claws retract out, running to Muji as it scratch about five times on Muji.

"O..sha..." Muji landed on his belly, now struggling to get up. Damn it, with Muji still in his basic stage, his attacks aren't strong enough to break the enemy's defenses. And if the attacked keep going, my Pokemon will be taken away. Muji managed to stand on his two feet.

Alice chuckled in the background and held up her PokeBall. "Resistance is futile, brats! It appears you won't be getting your Pokemon back after your retaliation. You see, I was creating a distraction on all three of you so my lovely Purrloin can take your Pokemon away."

"What!?" The three of us said. Cheren, Bianca, and I looked into our pockets and backpacks, realizing we have no PokeBalls. Then in a flash, the other three Plasma grunts captured us as they tied our hands behind our backs, and wrapped a rope around our torsos. They threw us down to the ground, sitting side by side. We saw Alice's Purrloin having a bag full of our PokeBalls that is sitting next to Alice.

"Pathetic Trainers. Your minds so feeble!" Burk smirked. "Now witness as we take down your very own Pokemon before your own eyes."

"Watchog, Retaliate!" The three grunts said. Their Watchog hit our Pokemon with two punches and a strong kick to the stomach, making them lie on a pile feet away from them.

Bianca grunted while trying to wiggle out of the ropes. "No, the ropes...are too tight. I can't break free!" She tried again, but yet again no avail. "Can you guys?"

Cheren shook his head. "Sadly I can't. They did a great job tying down the ropes tightly as a way for us not to escape. If I wasn't distracted enough by everything, we wouldn't be in this damn mess!"

"Well, no dip, Sherlock!" I spoke. "The three of us got distracted, so you can't claim everyone else being at fault! All our minds are embedded on trying to get the Dragon Skull back that we were only focused the other grunts and not what's around us." Then, a lightbulb appeared on my head. "Maybe..." I said to myself. "Muji, try using your Razor Shell so you can cut these ropes!"

"O...sha..." Muji struggled back up on its feet, removing the Scalchop off of his belly and threw it towards us. Out of nowhere, Purrloin came in the way of the attack and took the hit. Purrloin land on its feet, but in the same time has a hold of Muji's Scalchop in its little paws. "Osha!?" Muji's eyes widen.

"Aww, too bad for your plan, red head." Alice said in a baby voice. "I bet that was going to be your one way ticket to freeing the three of you. Oh, well. If you want to go free, all you have to say is that you want to give your Pokemon to us."

"Over my damn life would I give my Pokemon to the likes of you!" Cheren yelled. "Servine, Razor Leaf!" He commanded. His Servine even has trouble getting up after that attack the Watchogs inflict on our Pokemon. He swinged his tail back and forward to launch his Razor Leaf on the three. The enemies got back up quickly, making a bracing stance. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Bianca growled. "Pignite, use your Ember!" She yelled. Pignite raised his head up, shoiting embers at one Watchog, who is still making a bracing stance. And it was the same Watchog that took the burn effect with flames blazing on it for a quick second.

"Too bad, Trainers!" Burk said. "Looks like we are now the victors to this battle. Watch as we unlashed a full scale Bide attack on your precious Pokemon!" Burk raised is arm forward and hand open. "Bide!"

"No!" The three of us yelled. But it was already too late. The three Watchogs unleashed their Bide as their attacks expand to a huge, glowing orb that trails towards our Pokemon. We noticed a shadow jumping down from the trees and landed in front of pur Pokemon as it took the huge Bide attacks.

"What!" Alice yelled. "No! What are you doing here!" Looks like Alice is yelling at whatever is protecting our Pokemon. The Bide attack dissipated, revealing a shocking surprise on all if us.

"Throh!" I yelled, looking my Pokemon with his arms crossed to an X formation over his body. _How did he get there so quickly!?_

* * *

**_((Seems like writers block won't stop me from completing this chapter. Thoughts on the nenew chapter? Thanks for supporting! ~CS))_**


	25. Chapter 24 - Dewott You Can to Retaliate

Just as Servine, Pignite, and Muji were about to meet their ends, they were protected by Throh who happened to arrive at the right time. All of us, including the Team Plasma grunts and their Pokemon couldn't believe that a single Pokemon was able to withstand three Bide attacks from three strong Watchogs. Throh stood in front of our Pokemon with his arms in an X formation. "Throh..." Throh winced and fell on one knee.

"I...Impossible!" Burk is baffled. "There is no way a Pokemon like that can withstand powerful attacks like Bide! It is unheard of!"

Throh lowered his arms, opening one of hands to a partially eatened Sitrus Berry, which Throh is eating now. With his other hand are three other Sitrus Berries he is giving to our Pokemon behind him. "Throh!" He called to his allies.

"Osha?" Muji got up, eyeing the Sitrus Berries Throh is offering to him. "Osha Osha!" Muji called to both Pignite and Servine to take a berry each. They struggled getting up to their feet before taking one and quickly ate it, regaining their strength to keep battling.

"Awesome!" Bianca was the first to speak. "It seems like your Throh helped out our Pokemon! Whew," She sigh in relief. "if it hadn't been for him, our Pokemon would be goners." Bianca stared back at our Pokemon with a huge grin on her face.

I noticed Cheren smirked. "I have to admit, I'll give credit to Throh for saving not only Servine, but Bianca's Pignite and your Oshawott. And those Sitrus Berries sure did come in handy."

I gasped quietly at the comment Cheren spoke. Though I, myself, am very surprised how Throh who wouldn't cooperate with me is now aiding his allies that quick. But the main question is, what made him change? I let out a smile. "Thank you, Throh! If it hadn't been for our predicament back there, you would've been taken away from Team Plasma!"

"Throh!" Throh gave me a nod, going into his stance with our Pokemon standing guard behind him.

One of the grunts grumbled. "A little Pokemon like you won't defeat the likes of Team Plasma! Watchog, Retaliate!" He yelled. His Watchog nodded, jumping forward to land a few hits on Throh. Throh tumbled backwards before his feet planted back on the ground, showing a smile.

I smiled back. "Alright, Throh, let's show them what you are made of!" I yelled. "Throh, use Vital Throw!" I commanded.

"Throh!" Throh nodded, charging his way to the Watchog that attacked him. He stopped near his for on one foot and leaped forward, grabbing Watchog's arms while twirling several times before slamming him down to the ground.

"Whoa! That is a super effective move!" Cheren called. It is true, Vital Throw is a Fighting-type move. And with Watchog being a Normal-type Pokemon, it is highly effective. "My, my. Maybe I should take back what I said about him. I got to tell you, Crymson, you have a very useful Pokemon in your team."

I nod and smiled, eyeing Throh. "Thanks, Cheren. I really need that encouragement!" I looked at the same Watchog that Throh flinged him at standing up and grunting. Though Vital Throw did a great amount of damage, but possibly not enough to take it down.

Alice crossed her arms, grinding her teeth together. "So what, we will still take your Pokemon even if they regain their battle strength! Purrloin, use Sucker Punch!" She yelled out. With a slight nod, her Purrloin's paw glowed for the attack to activate. It lunged forward and hit Throh's torso.

"Throh..." Throh look down at the Purrloin, unmoved by the impact of the Sucker Punch since it is a Dark-type move. Throh grabbed Purrloin and jumped several feet in the air before twisting his body to the left. He swung Purrloin down to the ground with force, creating a small crater on the ground.

"That was Seismic Toss!" I yelled. I never knew Throh learned that move, unless he never showed it during that spar with Sawk. I look at Throh, who landed back on the ground after the attack, thinking about his capabilities. And then I wonder, with the moves he is using against the Watchogs and the Purrloin, I think I found a strategy on how to obtain my second badge. But right now, we need to get the skull back.

"Tch, I have enough! Watchog, use Retaliate!" One of the grunts yelled. The Watchog hopped forward to Pignite, inflicting his attack on him. "Your Pokemon may have the fighting strength, but they will never amount to our Watchogs!"

Cheren exhaled, showing no sign of any emotion change. "Dream on, idiots. Servine, Razor Leaf!" He called out. Servine nodded and swung its tail to launch its attack on all of the Watchogs, manage to knock out one of them. "One down..." He murmured, smirking.

One of the grunts made a smug face. "So, what! We still got two more strong Watchogs that can take your Pokemon down. Watchog, Retaliate!" His Watchog went to Cheren's Servine to land his attack on him. But this time, the attack manage to take him down, but not knocked out.

I can Bianca growling to my left. "I guess I should step in. Pignite, Ember!" Her Pignite got up off the ground, shooting embers at the closest Watchog. After the attack, Watchog buckled down to his knees, panting due to having a minimal amount of strength left. It flinch as flames erupted on him, making it fall down to his side. Watchog #2 is presumably knocked out.

Bianca cheered and hopped in place. "Yay! Good job, Pignite! Way to show that Watchog who's boss!"

"Plasmaaaaa!" The second grunt yelled, placing his hands on top of his head. "My Watchog, done for!" He turned and growled at us. "You'll pay for this, brats!

The third grunt lift his arm in from of his ally. "I'll take care of their Fighting-type. Watchog, Retaliate!" He commanded. His Watchog hopped back on its feet and leaped forward for it to land his attack on Throh, making him fall down to the ground. The grunt laughed. "What are you going to do now that your precious Pokemon is now weakened!"

I clenched my teeth. _Crap...this is bad! _I thought. I am trying every way on to how to beat these grunts if our Pokemon barely have any strength left in them. On top of that, Muji's Scalchop is in the hands of Alice's Purrloin. And without that, Muji can't use his Razor Shell. "What now..." I murmured.

"Heh, I think it's time to finish this. Say goodbye to your Pokemon, brats!" Alice said. "Purrloin, Fury Swipes." Purrloin retract its claws out as it struggle to get out of the crater. With Muji's Scalchop wrapped up in its tail, it leaped forward, but a jet stream of water shot at Purrloin making it uncurl its tail from the Scalchop and landed near Alice, which came from Muji.. "Grrrr, don't butt in you little pipsqueak!" She yelled.

"Osha!" Muji walked up to his Scalchop and placed it back on his belly. "Osha!" He looked up at the grunts as he growled for taking his Scalchop. Then Muji began to glow a bright white aura.

"Huh!" Alice stood back a couple of feet from Muji. "What is that pipsqueak doing!?"

"Muji's evolving!" Bianca gasp, surprisingly. We all watch to see Muji glowing brighter, growing a few more inches as its form changed dramatically. The glow faded, revealing a new form of Muji.

"Dewott!" Mujii spoke out. His body a little more slender and taller. His upper body arms and feet are a regular blue as his pants like lower body and ears are a darker blue. Two whiskers formed on each side of his face and dons now two Scalchops on his dark blue bottoms.

I smile formed on my face suddenly after witnessing Muji's new and evolved form. I began laughing and bouncing with excitement. "Yeah, Muji evolved! Muji evolved! Finally, he evo-o-o-o-WHOA!" I lost my balance from all the excitement that it made me fall face first.

"Dew, Dewott!" I heard Muji's voice right near meme. I heard a slashing noise from behind me and felt the rope loosening on me. I spread my arms out, pushing myself up while pulling the ropes off me. Muji also cut the ropes off with one of his Scalchops from both Cheren and Bianca and stood in front of me with a Scalchop in hand.

Burk growled, pulling out his PokeBall. "You think an evolved Pokemon is going to help you retrieve the skull!? Just wait until my Pokemon gets through to you!"

"That is enough, everyone!" A male voice echoed through the forest. Appearing from the left part of the forest is a middle aged male wearing a long brown garb and hat. With his arms behind his back, he walked towards the grunts. "How are the subordinates of our lord handling the mission?" His voice was low, but very calm.

All of the grunts bowed to the mysterious figure. "G-Gorm of the Seven Sages!" Alice spoke up. "O-Our apologies. We have apprehended the Dragon Skull as requested for our mission. But these meddling Trainers were trying to steal away our skull so easily." Alice made an intimidating glare at the three of us. "Shall we finish them off?"

The guy they call Gorm held up a hand. "No need, everyone. We can afford to abandon the skull, anyway." He stride towards the bowing Alice and Burk, taking the Dragon Skull from behind them. "I've recieved word from one of our scientists that this skull is not related to the Dragon-type Pokemon we of Team Plasma are looking for." He turned and walked over to me, Bianca, and Cheren with the skull. "Here, you can have this back."

I furrowed my brows down, confused as to why one of Team Plasma would willingly give up the skull. I carefully grabbed the skull and gently took it off of his hand. "Umm, thank you..." I said, though I felt really apprehensive about him and his demeanor, so I kept my guard up.

Gorm nodded and stood back, but his eyes fixed on the three of us coldly. "But this will be the only time we, of Team Plasma, will let you go freely. We will not let any feeble minded Trainers like you destroy our plans of liberation. So, from now on, we will fix the situation to where you three will never interfere with us again."

Cheren pushed his glasses up. "You really take this liberation mission so seriously. All of you are exactly alike in anyway, mainly getting in the way every time we cross paths. Whatever your motive for your plans are, we will stop you from doing so." Cheren said, crossing his arms.

"What Cheren said, I agree!" Bianca spoke. "I don't understand how Trainers can treat Pokemon with disrespect and make them suffer through battles. If you can please look at our Pokemon, you can see that they are happy to be with us."

"Hmph..." Gorm sternly grumbled. "You may think so, Trainers. But there are countless and countless of people here in the world that are hurting and degrading these wonderful beings! By order of our lord, we shall separate the likes of you away from Pokemon."

"Oh, there you guys are!" We all turned to see Lenora running towards us, with a huge backpack on her back. She turned to Gorm and glared at him. "And who might you be? Are you part of Team Plasma? And where is Burgh!?"

"Right here!" Burgh's voice was heard from behind the three of us, making me jump off of my feet onto the ground. "Oh, sorry, Crymson...I didn't know you get easily scared! But good job on getting the skull!"

Gorm took a few steps back further. "You can thank these young Trainers for now, but next time you should be thanking Team Plasma for helping Pokemon become equal beings from outside those wretched PokeBalls you kept the held captive!" The grunts walked up and formed a circle around him. "We shall retreat for now, as odds are now against us."

Alice jabbed a finger at all of us. "You will see the light to liberation, brats! Know your enemies, know yourself, and soon you will not fear of the results of our plans. Once we force it into your so called mind of yours, you will release your Pokemon!"

Burk sneered. "Or we could steal your Pokemon, that way we won't tolerate any obstruction from each and every one of you. But for now, we spare your Pokemon. But there won't be another one!" He, along with the other grunts and Gorm, walked away from us in a quickened pace as they made their way out of the forest.

"Hmph, liberation. I would fight tooth and nail to keep my Pokemon with me." Lenora said, turning to us. "But, what's more important is that the skull is safe and still intact. I couldn't thank you enough you three." She said, smiling as she took the skull off of my hands.

"Yeah, they sure did!" Burgh said, placing his arm on Cheren's head. "These little rascals here know how's to battle. Well, I for one made sure they are protected from afar and-" Burgh got pushed by the annoyed Cheren.

"Apparently protecting yourself from afar..." Cheren exhaled sharply. "What good of a Gym Leader are you if you can't protect us!?" Well, Cheren has a point there.

"Uh-huh..." Lenora didn't sound too pleased. "Anyway, I should thank you three for getting my Dragon Skull back. As a token of my gratitude, I shall give you three your own portable tents. Since it is getting dark out here, maybe you three can have your little shelter in case of bad weather or such, Burgh, help me out please?"

Burgh nodded and walked over to Lenora to retrieve the tents for the three of us. "Got 'em!" Burgh grabbed three rolled up cases that are in different colors and gave us one each.

"Thanks, Lenora." I spoke. "Well, I should be thanking Throh for arriving on time. If it hadn't been for him, all of our Pokemon would've been goners." Just as I was mentioning Throh, he along with Servine and Pignite walked over to us with the bag full of our PokeBalls.

Lenora laughed, keeping a hold of her skull. "I was the one that persuade him." What she said made my head snap up to her. "Yep, I told him that everyone makes mitakes, even if its a wrongful catch. But we learn to accept the mistake and learned it, that way we won't attempt it again. And with Throh's jet packed tenacity and ambition in bloom, he learned the light of the advice." Lenora turned around to show me my encased egg that is in her open backpack. "Your egg, I presume, Crymson?"

I walked to her and grabbed my encased egg from her backpack. "Thanks." I said smiling. But then something came into my mind regarding Throh. "Say, I think I might found a name for Throh!" I knelt down to Throh's level. "I couldn't thank you enough for you help. And I am still sorry for the catch. So what do you say, are you going to be ready for tomorrow's Gym Battle, Jet!" I called the new name for Throh.

Jet's eyes widen at his new name I have given him. "Throh!" Jet raised one arm into the air and smiled as wide as ever. Now he has manage to trust me after that battle with Team Plasma.

"Alright, everyone. I better be getting back to my museum. It'll be dusk soon. You best be ready for our Gym Match tomorrow, Crymson. I won't hold back!" Lenora smirked a challenging smile at me.

I nod. "Just you wait, Lenora! I will be ready!" I saw Lenora nod and made her way out of the forest, with Burgh right behind her. I looked at my portable tent case, grinning. "Well, guys. We better set up camp over here for today, best be safe than sorry."

"I agree!" Bianca giggled. "This is actually my first time sleeping outside, and the best part is that I am camping with my tweo best friends!" She hugged her tent case tightly.

Cheren nodded. "Camping is a great experience. Its a good thing my mom taught me to cook and gave a small cooker with food I got back in Nacrene City." Her eyed us. "Should we set up right now?"

"Mind if I can join you three?" A voice made the three of us flinch, making me fall on the ground while holding my tent and egg. I looked up to see the face of N looking down at me. He smiled warmly. "Fallen for me as alway, Crymson?" What N said made my heart bounce against my chest rapidly.

* * *

**_((Holy Helix Fossil! What a long chapter! O.o Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and leaving a review here. Thanks for supporting! ~CS))_**


	26. Chapter 25 - Trust

Just as soon as we were about to set up camp for the day, Cheren, Bianca, and I have an unexpected visitor appearing behind us. Sure enough, it was N. With my back on the ground, I gaze up to the sight of N's soft smile and crystal blue eyes gazing back at me. My heart felt like a million Beautiflys fluttering in my chest. "Already fallen for me, Crymson?"

Cheren stomped forward. "Whoa, wait just one damn second, creep!" He yelled, catching N's attention. "I don't know how the hell you manage to find us in this forest, but you are not welcomed here. So why don't you leave or I won't hesitate to make my Servine force you out!"

I got up quickly, keeping both my tent and egg on the grass. "Cheren, you idiot! Can you please hold for one second before you attract a lot of attention here!" I caught the attention of the angered Cheren.

"Oh, so you still decide to protect this creep, huh!?" Cheren said, sharply. "This guy thinks he can hear the 'inner voices'" He air quoted the two words. "of any Pokemon he sees. And I am not buying it one damn bit! Don't you understand, Crymson!? I am doing this for your own good!"

"I don't need you protecting me all the freaking damn time!" I barked at him. "And why do you keep on calling him creep!?"

N's eyes widen a bit. "Creep?" He said in his usual monotonous voice to Cheren. "I don't know who told you to call me that, but it is pretty rude to call me that even though you don't know me. Besides," He eyed me and smile. "I was hoping I can get to know everyone here. Maybe make new friends and learn everything about you three."

"Awww!" Bianca said, hugging N tightly. "I believe it's a great idea! What do you think, Crymson?"

"E-Erm..." I flinched. A blush crept onto my face, thinking about letting N camp out with us. But, on second thought, I felt a hint of excitement escaping me. "Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't you come along with us, N? Travel through the Unova Region, meeting new Pokemon and experience different places, it's an adventure filled with excitement!"

A gasp escaped N's lips. "You...you want me...to come along with you?" A slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Are you that damn dense, Crymson!?" Cheren yelled. "Are you seriously going to let this creep follow us around while we travel to obtain the rest of the badges!? Don't you know what you are up against if he does!?"

My face turned a deeper red from anger. "Will you please shut up with creep thing!? N is not a creep, and you need to learn to respect everyone even if you never known him that much! So please Cheren," I glance at N with a soft smile. "why don't you give N a chance?"

Cheren crossed his eyes as he glared at the expressionless N standing feet away from him. With a sigh, he dropped his arms down. "Fine, we'll let him. But he is to stay about five feet away from me. I don't trust him near my boundaries." He knelt down and unzip his tent case. "Let's set up before dusk breaks."

"Yay!" Bianca cheered. "Camping under the stars! Hey, Pignite. Can you help me set up my tent?"

"Pig, Pignite!" Bianca's Pignite nodded, walking over to help her.

I knelt down as I unzip my tent case, pulling out the short rods, the connectors and the tent cover itself. "Thank goodness my mom taught me how to set up a tent!" I chuckled to myself. As I was about to reach for the tent rods, a hand landed on top of mine. I looked up to see N fixing the same gaze as before.

"Do you mind if I can help you set it up, Crymson?" His voice sounded more sincere and heart warming, which made a blush appeared on my face again.

I slowly brought my hand back to me, having my visor hide my blush. "S-Sure, go ahead N." I said, hesitantly. _I don't understand, why is N acting so nice to me all of a sudden? _I thought to myself, letting him help me set up the tent.

* * *

Dusk has already fallen in Pinwheel Forest. Chirping sounds are heard in the trees, tents all up and sturdy for us to sleep, and Bianca made a campfire for all of us to have light and cook dinner in. I sat on the grass with my egg on my lap, and my sleep clothes containing a black button shirt with light blue bottoms, cleaning the shell with a soft cloth gently. "I am still wondering what Pokemon will hatch from this egg."

Bianca poked the logs with a long stick. "I hope it'll hatch soon. Maybe it'll hatch once we head back to Nacrene City for your Gym Battle. Who knows!" She looked around the surrounding area. "Hmm, I wonder what is taking N and Cheren so long? Can you please check on them? I'll watch over your egg."

"Sure, Bianca." I said. I stood up on my fluffy Furret slippers, that I got from mom when she was my age at a festival, and walked south into the forest. My eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly as I slowly walk deeper into the forest. I heard two voices as loud as a bell coming from behind a group of bushes in front of me. As I got near the bush, I peeked through and see both N and Cheren talking while picking up some wood for the fire.

"-none of your business, N!" Cheren said, sounds like he is not in a good mood. "Whatever you are going to do to Crymson, I advise you not hurting her!"

I can hear N sigh from where I am standing. "That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern!" Cheren barked. "Crymson has been one of my closest friends since our days in Trainer School. And I have seen her become hurt by guys teasing her or pretend to like her just to play with her feelings! I am not going to let some creep do the same to her now."

N looked at Cheren while holding some Chest Berries. "Then me and her have something in common, except me and her have been hurt on different terms. But by the way you wanted to protect her, it sounds like you have feelings for her, right?"

Cheren didn't speak for a while. "I use to, back in Trainer School here in Unova. I felt bad for her being tortured and played like a PokeDoll. I wish I could've help her feel better by saying that I like her, but she would think I would be toying with her feelings. The next day I heard that Crymson went back to the Kanto Region with her mother. That was the last time me and Bianca ever saw her until five days before she arrived back here."

"Cheren..." I whispered to myself. I never knew Cheren liked me back then, of course I was so hurt and torn by the other boys always picking on me. Damn, I feel really bad about it.

N looked down on the ground and looked back up. "Understandable..." He said. "But what do you think of her now? Do you still have feelings for her?"

"As if..." Cheren said, groaning. "Crymson is a nice person, but at a certain times she really does get on my damn nerves. She makes bad decisions in battles, her Pokemon are weak, she's too naive about what is going on. Not too mention her cooking is bad! Now let's get back to the girls."

"Ouch, Cheren..." I murmured to myself. I can't believe he said that when he hasn't seen me make Poffins back in the Sinnoh Region. I stepped back slowly so I can sneak away until I accidently stepped and a small brach on the grass. "Uh oh..." I said quietly.

"What was that?" That sound like N and his feet coming towards me.

"Must be a Pokemon. Come and get the firewood and the berries." Cheren's voice echoes. At that same time, I began running back to the campfire where Bianca is holding my egg.

Bianca's looked up at me and smiled. "Have you found found out what they are taking so long?" Just when I was about to nod, Bianca tilt to her left. "Oh, there you guys are!"

I turned around to see Cheren walking to us first with a bunch of logs in his arms, and a bag of berries in his hand. Feet from behind him, N brought over the same amount that Cheren has. The guys set themselves down on separate sides of the fire, placing small logs into the fire. I grabbed my egg from bianca and sat on the other side of the campfire, placing my egg on my lap. "I hope I'll win my second Gym Battle tomorrow. I am dying for it so I can keep going to the next destination."

"Well, with your Throh on your team, I have a hunch you will. You just have to come up with a strategy in order to win." Cheren spoke, taking out his small portable cooker and some food. "My advice, rely on wits and strategy." He began making some soup in a small pot.

N sat next to me after he placed all of his logs into the fire. He took off his cap, looking up into the trees. "Hey, look up there, everyone." He pointed up, catching our gaze up at a group of blue furry looking bats with only small wings, a mouth and a nose with a black heart on it.

"Wow!" I said. It's a good thing I left my PokeDex right beside me in case there are new Pokemon that are need to be identified. I grabbed it and lifted up to the bat Pokemon.

_Woobat, the Bat Pokemon. Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep. It leaves a heart-shaped mark behind._

I place my PokeDex on the grass towards the right of me. I looked at the food Cheren is cooking, making my stomach grumbled loud. "Hey, Cheren. When is the food going to be ready. I am so hungry right now!"

Cheren, who is wearing his gray two pieced pajamas, exhaled sharply. "Has your mom taught you patience when you were a kid? Obviously it doesn't show it on you right now."

"Oh, Cheren." Bianca, wearing a two piece pink pajamas with Skitty all over it, spoke. "Don't be Mr. Serious Grouch! We are all hungry, even N and you! So, please lightened up a bit and enjoy the great outdoors!" Bianca smiled.

I felt a hand gently rest on my bare right shoulder. Feeling the warmth from the palm, I turned to see N, wearing his usual clothes, smiling as he watch the embers dancing in the air. He caught my gaze, forming a softer smile that quickly warmed my heart. "Are you enjoying the night so far, Crymson?"

I felt a wave of heat swept across my face as a sign of another blush forming. I simply nod my head. "Yeah, though I can't remember the last time I camped outside. Heh, I don't think I have ever done it throughout the other regions I have explored in."

"Other regions?" That got N's attention. "Please, tell me more about the other regions you've ventured. I'm curious." N turned his body slowly towards me, waiting for me to respond.

I couldn't help not keeping a straight face when it comes to N, for some odd reason. "Let's just say in my opinion, arriving at someplace I have never been to before always excites me. Back when I was ten years old, all I want to do is venture out of my hometown and explore wherever the winds blows."

"Oh, Crymson!" Bianca spoke up. "Tell them about the time you almost defeated the Champion!"

"Champion!?" N and Cheren's eyes widen with surprise, their gaze fixed on me.

I groaned. I wish Bianca didn't mention that out loud while Cheren is around. "Well, now word is out, I guess I should explain." I told everyone about the time I was in the Sinnoh Region League battling against Pokemon Champion Cynthia and how I almost manage to defeat her with my Infernape named Flare against her Lucario. And told them the reason why I didn't bring my previous Pokemon here.

Cheren was still in awestruck after what I told everyone. "Wow, now you're not so weak after all, but still, you do completely stupid decisions in battle I must admit. Now that I have heard your story, that gives me a reason to battle you and make myself strong." Cheren gave all of us a bowl of his soup he made.

"Cheren, not everyone is that strong. Most Trainers want to have a good time with their Pokemon." Bianca pointed out, taking a bite of her soup. "Wow, this is some great soup you made, Cheren!"

"Indeed." I look to see N's bowl already empty and cleaned off. "Mind if I can have myself some more, please?"

Cheren got irritated quickly, taking out a random frying pan. "Take one step closer to me and I won't hesitate to use this rod iron frying pan on your head..."

* * *

We all settled down in our own tents, except N is sleeping outside, after a hearty meal Cheren cook us up, and almost got hit by his frying pan. My sleeping bag already set down, my small lantern lit up for me to finish cleaning my egg. I heard a rumbling sound coming from miles away. "Hmm, sounds like rain might be coming over here. Glad we got these tents." I heard the zipper from my tent door unzip, with N's head poking through.

"Crymson," N spoke calmly. "I know your friends won't let me settling in with their tents, but can I settle in with you for tonight?"

I blushed big time at N's question. But with the rain miles away, better be safe than sorry. "Sure, you can come in. Just make sure to take your shoes off before your come in." I said, eyeing N slipping both if his shoes off of his feet before zipping the tent flap back up with him sitting facing me. "So...umm...what got you to decide settling in with me? Did Cheren forced you to?"

N shook his head no. "No, I heard some Pokemon in the trees saying a storm is coming over here in a moment. And, I know you can trust me staying here for the rest of the night while the storm passes." He looked down and placed his hands on my egg. "Your egg seems pretty warm than last time we crossed paths."

I looked at my egg too, smiling a little. "Yeah, it has. I'm surprised that from the time I got it in Striaton City until now, this egg has gotten a lot more warmer without even realizing." I laughed a little.

"You know," N placed his hands on top of mine gently, making my heart beat rapidly. "I remember a Pokemon taking care of its egg a long time ago. It takes love and affection to make an egg warm up, and soon the little hatchling with show its affection to you." N paused for a second. "Crymson, do you trust me being around you and your friends? Cheren told me about the time you were young."

I snapped my head up at him, but my face riddled with doubt. "In my opinion, trust shouldn't be taken too lightly. In order for me to trust someone, I have to make sure they won't toy or use me for their own hidden agendas. I've been hurt so many times by boys messing with my feelings from time to mine, thus making my mom taking me back to the Kanto Region." A tear escaped from tthe corner of my eye, knowing it hurts to talk about my early childhood. I felt N's hand wiping the tear away and place it on the right side of my face.

"I hate seeing you hurt, Crymson." N spoke softly, his face just inches away from mine. He pulled me closer to him with his one hand on my face and closed his eyes.

My eyes widen and heart beating hard against my chest. _I-Is...he going...to kiss me!? _I breathed heavily and feeling dizzy at the same time. As he was just centimeters away from touching our lips together, he stopped and pulled back with a chuckle.

"Have I ever told you that I like teasing you?" N said, winking at me.

"N, damn it, you teasing jerk!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up over there!" It was Cheren's tired voice echoing feet away from me. "I am trying to get some sleep here!"

"Sorry Che-" And at that moment, N pulled my face hard against his, shutting me up with his lips locked against mine. _W-What...in the hell!? _was all I can ever think of.

* * *

_**((I know its a cheesy chapter, but I did the best I can. (Sweat drop) Well, I hope (probably) you enjoy this chapter and leave a review. See you next chapter! -CS))**_


	27. Chapter 26 - A Rival's Arrival

I had never expected this moment to happen in my entire life. I sat with my egg on my legs and my eyes widen after I was forcefully kissed by N. _Why in the freaking hell did he kissed me for!? Was it to get me to shut up!? _I thought. N parted his lips away from mine, gazing softly at my deeply blushed face. "W...why..." I felt almost speechless from the stunt N did. "Why did you kiss me for!?" I made sure my voice wasn't loud enough to wake Bianca or Cheren.

"Just to make sure you don't attract attention." N answered. His usual crooked smile formed on his face. "Plus, I wanted to know how it feels like since I know you trust me that much.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa N!" I was taken aback after what N said. "First, I never said I do trust you after what I said minutes ago. Second, shouldn't we at least get to know each other a little more before we jump into the next step of havingva relationship?."

N raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was wondering since my sisters always tell me stories about a prince gaining trust from a princess after defeating a benevolent monster and they kiss at the end. Does trust work like that?"

I stared blankly at him in disbelief. _You have got to be freaking kidding me! What kind of rock has he been living under!? _I thought, groaning quietly. "Trust doesn't work like that, N. In order to gain it, you have to earn it by making sure no one tries anything bad to you as a result of being hurt or using you. I don't know, I couldn't find the right words. Cheren knows a lot more than I do."

"Do you think we should try again on that kiss?" N said, sounded like he is teasing me to the core.

I sternly glared at him. "Don't push it, N. Remember what I said about that?" I don't seem to understand why N would want to try to lock lips again. Just the thought of it made me freak out, clenching my hands into fists in the process.

N nodded. "Understandable." He released his hand away from my face gently. "I should probably head back outsi-" Just as N was about to finish his sentence, a loud roll of thunder boomed over us with some tapping noises coming from the top of the tent. The taps increased dramatically as the storm now arrived over us. "Maybe I rather not risk getting a cold."

"I agree." I said, placing my egg on its soft cushion right next to me. Few flashes of light shined from outside followed by thunder startled me, making me cling onto N. I lift my head up, locking eyes with him again. I blushed, pushing away from him as I opened up my sleeping bag. "We should get to sleep." I got in my sleeping bag and lie down. N lie down next to me, facing the opposite direction. "N, could we not mention this to Bianca and Cheren?

"I will. And, Crymson?" N spoke.

"Yes?" I answered back.

"Thank you for standing up to me," he paused for a second. "and trusting me. Have a good night sleep."

I stayed quiet. He seemed so nice to me, maybe too nice. And that kiss he gave me, why would he do that? Just thinking about it, hell even the feel of it, leaves me feeling heat on my face. I drift off, hearing the storm still active outside.

* * *

Morning came and the sun shining through my tent and onto my eyes. I squint and turned over to my left. I slung my arm down, noticing an empty spot. I popped opened my eyes to see N is not by me. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and lift myself up to a sitting position. "Man, what a night...' My voice was a bit slurred, of course I have just woke up. I looked to my left and gasp to see an empty cushion. "Oh no, MY EGG!" I unzipped the tent flap quickly, but a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Oh, good morning, Crymson!" N smiled. He is sitting with his legs crossed, having my egg on his lap. He rubbed the egg gently with my soft cloth. "Sorry, if I didn't wake you up. I rather let you sleep while I helped you tend to your egg." He chuckled loudly. "I never knew you snored that loud."

I flinched back, blushing from embarrassment. Yeah, I do snore, but that doesn't mean for N to point it out. "N, you don't need to say that out loud..." I looked away, trying to hides my blushing face from N.

N chuckled again. "I know, Crymson." He stood up and walked to me, placing my egg in my arms. "But," he wrapped his arms around me tenderly. "you trust me with your secrets. And I am happy to look forward to venture throughout Unova with you." He rests his head on top of mine.

"Get the hell off of her." Someone growled from our left. Lifting our head to the left, we see Cheren standing two feet from us with a stern face and his arms crossed. "If you really think you can pull the sweet and tender crap on her, you are damn wrong!"

"Sounds like someone woke up from the wrong side of the sleeping bag." N said lowering his brows. "Besides, Crymson trusts me." He made some what of a sunny smile at Cheren, which made Cheren more furious.

"This...is not...all...about...who...trust...who!" Cheren said through his clenched teeth. "Get off of her, while you can, and I won't make my Servine forcefully separate the two of you!" He turned around to walk over to his tent.

N unwrapped his arms away from me. "You friend there doesn't welcome me too kindly. Is he always like that to you?" He glared at me with his crystal blue eyes.

"It's a first that I have seen him like that." I answered. "He's mostly calm and collective. But I have no idea why Cheren is acting like that." I looked at Cheren, grabbing his small toiletries to brush his teeth. I turned and walked into my tent, placing my egg on its cushion. I leaned to zip the tent flap up until N's head peeked through.

"Mind if I come in?" N asked.

I groaned. "I am about to change, N. Can you give me some privacy?"

"Like, NOW!?" Cheren yelled from behind N. I saw his hand grabbed N's collar and dragged him away from my tent.

"Man..." I zipped the rest of the opening shut. "What is up with N!?" I said to myself. "Why does he want to be near me so badly, even if I want to change in private." I got into my black jean pants, black spaghetti strap tank top, socks, shoes, and my small Fire Stone choker. I unzipped the opening again as I came out putting my hat and gloves on with my sash in hand.

"Oh, good morning, N!" Bianca hugged N tightly. "How did you sleep? I hope you didn't get caught in the rain."

N chuckled. "I have not. Crymson let me sleep in her tent while the rain passed. I was too tired to even talk to her, so I went to sleep quietly and didn't disturb her." I realized he lied about what truly happened last night.

"Oh, really?" Cheren said, holding his toothbrush. "Then why did I hear Crymson saying 'N, damn it, you teasing jerk'? Explain that when I have perfect hearing!"

"Oh, Uhh..." I spoke, catching everyone's attention. "I was dreaming that N was teasing me." I had to come up with a lie to hide the near kiss N made me yell about. "I didn't know I yelled that loud while sleeping." I wrapped my sash around my waist, tying it on the back.

Cheren groaned and shook his head. "Well, we need to get going for your Gym Battle against Lenora, Crymson. Better be ready for it, otherwise you won't move forward in your journey."

Bianca nod. "What are we waiting for! Let's get packing and moving!" She thrust her arm into the air, maybe as a way to give us encouragement.

I nod my head. "Can't wait for my second attempt!" I said to myself, making my way to pack my stuff.

* * *

All four of us are right in the middle of Route 4 as we all make our way back to Nacrene City for my second try on my battle with Lenora. While holding my egg, a wave of excitement flow through me. "Oh, Arceus, I can't wait to get my second Gym Badge!"

"Me neither!" Bianca cheered. "I hope you will win this time now that you got a Fighting-type Pokemon. And all of us will have two badges each!" She hugged me tightly from the side. "Wonder what tricks you pull off of your sle- erm, I mean gloves."

"Oh look what we have here!" Our heads shot forward to the direction where the voice came from. A tall male, probably taller than us, came walking towards us. His attire consist of a jet black trench coat with a white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His skin is a fair pale color, his hair is a burgundy color, and eyes are a light green. Walking with him is a scruffy looking monkey Pokemon almost resembling a Pansage. Maybe an evolved form. "Seems like we got new opponents, Rex!"

I reached for my PokeDex to identify the new Pokemon. "Let's see..."

_Simisag, the Thorn Monkey Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pansage. It attacks enemies with strikes of its thorn-covered tail. This Pokemon is wild tempered._

"Sage! Simisage!" The Pokemon said with his arms crossed.

The mysterious person sneered at us. "Yeah, you're right. Why waste our time with kids when we should be collecting badges and strong Pokemon. Unless..." He glared at Cheren. "Hey, Poindexter! How many badges do you have?"

Cheren pushed his glasses up. "I do have a name beside 'Poindexter'! But why does it matter, we have no damn idea who you are or why you insist in being within the boundaries of our business!"

The guy laughed. "Wow, we got a tough guy here! But, if you insist I'll give you the courtesy. My names Joaquin, and this here is my partner Rex the Simisage. As you must know, I came all the way from the Hoenn Region in search of the best Pokemon there is. And since Unova has some powerhouse Pokemon, I might as well start from here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't you gone to Sinnoh? There are Pokemon over there that are just as strong as the Pokemon here."

Joaquin bellowed out a laugh. "Sinnoh is for pansies and weaklings! Their Pokemon don't look that tough, even the Gym Leaders and Champion. With just one of my Pokemon from the Hoenn Region I can easily conquered that region!"

"That's not true!" Bianca stepped in. "Crymson here has battle the Champion and almost beat her with their last Pokemon in play! Right, Cryms?"

"What!?" Joaquin stopped laughing an eyed me. "Hmm..." He walked towards me and examined me. "You seem like a reasonable Trainer to battle, from what I've heard from blondie there." He sneered. "How about a battle then!"

I crossed my arms, exhaling sharply. "Thanks, but no thanks, Joaquin. I have a Gym Battle that I need to go to in a few minutes. Why don't you battle Cheren? His Pokemon is pretty strong."

"Battle!? Poindexter!?" Joaquin laughed again. "You think a nerd and newbie like him can battle an experience Trainer like us!? You must be kidding me!"

"Nope, I'm not." I answered, making Joaquin stop laughing. "Cheren has already beaten me in a few Pokemon Battles. His strategy and his Pokemon are relentless if you ask me."

"Oh, really?" Joaquin smirked. "How about we go on a date, flare head. And then we will ta-" Both N and Cheren stood in front of Joaquin. "Geez, I was just kidding! Can't you two take a joke?"

"Nope." Both Cheren and N said at the same time.

Joaquin smirked again. "Alright, I'll back off. Besides, she's not my type anyway. And why would I waste my time going after girls when I should be after the title of Pokemon Champion. But," he eyed Cheren. "If what flare head said was true, then why don't we try to get the next badge in Castelia City and battle after that? Sounds reasonable?"

Cheren nod his head. "I can accept that. Just you wait Joaquin, I will show you how strong and precise my Pokemon's capabilities can do to yours! I'll be waiting until then!" I saw his hands balled up into fists.

Joaquin nod back. "Considered having a rival, Poindexter!" He, and his Pansage, walked past us. "Better show me what you got after your Gym Battle!" He disappeared out of sight.

"I'll show him..." We heard Cheren growled under his breath. "I'll teach him a lesson! I will be the strongest Trainer there is!" He started running forward to Nacrene City.

"Hey!" Bianca said. "Wait for us!" We all quickened our pace, trying to catch up the determined and furious Cheren.

We got back to Nacrene City, but had to stop in front of the museum just to catch our breath. I held onto my encased egg in one of my arms as I pant heavily. "Well, at least we are here."

"Indeed you are!" Lenora came walking out of the museum, smiling at all of us. "Oh, it seems like you've brought company over to watch our battle."

"Yep! I am ready to get my second Gym Battle, Lenora! And it won't be like our last battle!" I said, smiling with dedetermination.

Lenora nod. "Alright, everyone! Follow me." Lenora walked, with us following her, into the museum and onto the battle field for my second attempt for my second Gym Badge!

* * *

**_((Sorry for the delay guys. Personal life as usual, and starting on a new story. Thanks for supporting! -CS))_**


	28. Chapter 27 - Second Time's the Charm?

"The Nacrene City Gym Battle will now commence as we witness so see the Gym Leader Lenora faces off against the challenger Crymson from Viridian City in a 2-on-2 battle." Hawes announced the right side of the center arena. "Each side will use only two Pokemon for this battle, and the winner will be declared if two on either sides Pokemon are unable to battle. Please, present your first Pokemon!"

I am now in the arena with Gym Leader Lenora as my opponent for my second attempt to get my second Gym Badge. Bianca, Cheren, and N are in the side lines, sitting in the bleachers as they watch to see me battle. I took out one of my PokeBalls from my back pouch. "Okay, Muji, let's go!" I threw my PokeBall forward and it opened, releasing my first Pokemon to battle.

"Dew, Dewott!" My newly evolved Muji took his stance with his arms crossed, waiting for Lenora to release one of her Pokemon.

Lenora took one of her PokeBalls out of her apron's pocket. "Okay. Herdier, come on out!" Lenora yelled, throwing the PokeBall forward to bring out her Herdier on the opposite side of the arena.

"Come on, Crymson! You can do it this time!" Bianca cheered, waving a tiny flag having my face on it. Even her Pignite and Munna are holding a little flag with her. Okay, who comes up with that stuff anyway? "Aren't you guys going to cheer on Crymson?" She said to both Cheren and N.

Cheren turned to Bianca. "I'll cheer if I want to. Right now, I want to see how Crymson does in this match. If she does lose again, there will be no point in battling her next time."

Bianca nodded. "And what about you, N?" She turned and see N's gaze fixed on me. I can tell because I can see in the corner of my left eye. N also has my egg on his lap.

"Alright, are the competitors ready?" Hawes looked at both me and Lenora as we nod our heads, signaling him. "Alright," He raised an arm up. "You may begin!"

I tipped my hat. "Alright, Muji, let's hope that second time's the charm! Use Water Gun!" I commanded. Muji nodded back, sending his head back and shot forward a fast jet stream of water to Herdier, hitting him on contact.

Lenora crossed her arms. "Let's see what we can do, Herdier. Take Down!" She yelled out. Her Herdier broke the Water Gun attack, though receiving little damage, a faint white aura appeared over it as he charged at Muji. He slammed Muji down and hopped back to his side, wincing a little from the recoil.

"Dew, Dew..." Muji pulled himself up back to it's feet, receiving some amount of damage.

"Wow, Crymson seems so unmoved after that attack to her Pokemon." N said. "I have seen her like that before in our battles."

Bianca nod. "She is like that, but when things get intense she shifts into a more serious manner. But I know Crymson us going to win this time! I believe in her!" Bianca said, waving the little flags around.

I exhaled, trying to keep myself from losing my composure. "Just a simple Take Down. No problem. Muji, Razor Shell!" I yelled. Muji grabbed two of its Scalchops from his sides and threw them at Herdier.

"Dodge it, and use Take Down again!" Lenora called out. Her Herdier jumped to the right and to the left as it dodge both of the Scalchops and rammed Muji down again. Herdier recieved recoil damage again.

"Damn it..." I murmured, clenching my teeth. Not only Herdier dodged the attack, but it manage to directly hit Muji twice in a row. If this keeps going, Muji will be done for in this round. "Okay, Muji. Use Razor Shell once more!"

"Dew!" Muji jumped and grabbed his Scalchops that were revolving back to him before throwing it again at Herdier.

Lenora smiled and chuckled. "Dodge again, then use Thunder Fang!" She said. Herdier opened its muzzle as electricity began to conduct on its teeth. Though it wasn't fast enough to dodge the Razor Shell, it took some damage when the Scalchops hit Herdier. With a big leap forward, it clenched its jaw on Muji's arm as the electricity from the attack zapped him. Herdier released Muji and hopped back to its side.

"D-Dew...wott..." Muji struggled to get up, but surges of electricity is still active on him. "Dew!" He tensed up, not moving an inch.

"Looks like Muji is paralyzed from that Thunder Fang." Cheren said. "It was pretty stupid to have her Dewott, being a Water-type, out with Lenora's Herdier using an Electric-type move." He sighed and shook his head from side to side. "This battle will be over in no time flat."

"Great..." I said to myself. _Now what am I going to do now that Muji is paralyzed!? _I guess I have to try my best in order for Muji to lkand a hit on Herdier. If this battle would be the same like last time, I can pull it off and Jetn would taken out Watchog. "It's worth the shot! Muji, Water Gun!" I commanded.

"D...Dew..." Muji tried moving, but the surge of lightning prevented him from moving.

Lenora shook her head, clicking her teeth. "Tsk, tsk. Too bad for your Pokemon being paralyzed by the Thunder Fang, you could've dodged it when you had the chance." She thrust one of her arms forward. "Herdier, Take Down!" Her Herdier began glowing and charging at Muji.

"Muji, Water Gun!" I yelled again. I eyed Muji, still tensing up from the paralysis effect but manage to pull off his attack to slow Herdier down. "Good job, Muji!" I cheered. "Keep it up!"

N leaned forward. "Hmm, her Pokemon manage to stop her opponent even though it can't move. But can she keep it together for the rest of the battle?"

Bianca leaned forward too. "Oh, I hope so!"

"I admire your tenacity, Crymson. I'll have to acknowledge that." Lenora clapped her hands. "But your choice of moves still leaves you in the same predicament as before. I might as well finish off your first Pokemon. Herdier, finish him with Take Down!" She called out. Herdier, with all its might against the Water Gun, comes slowly charging at Muji.

_She's right, I'm in the same problem like last time. _I thought. _And with Muji's Water Gun, it is still not strong enough to keep Herdier down. _I grit my teeth, bringing my PokeBall out. "Muji, return!" I called out. A red light shoot out from the PokeBall and covered Muji, sending him back into the PokeBall before Herdier can hit him.

"Huh?" Bianca spoke. "Why did she bring back Muji? The match isn't over yet!" Even her Pokemon are confused about my decision. "Unless..."

Cheren's head snapped up. "I get it now! Now I understand her strategy!"

I put my PokeBall containing Muji in my back pouch and took out another one. "Okay Jet, it's your turn!" I threw the PokeBall forward, opening to let out my second Pokemon.

"Throh, Throh!" Jet stood with his arms crossed, waiting for his turn to come. He turned and gave me a thumbs up with a determined smile. I nod back.

"Hmph," Lenora closed her eyes, lowering her head. "I expect to have my Watchog go against your Throh. But I'll accept the change." She thrust and arm forward. "Herdier, Take Down!" Her Herdier charged towards Jet, hitting him in the stomach. Herdier tried hopping back, but he is stuck.

"Throh..." Jet, with both of his huge hands, has a hold of his opponents head.

I smiled. "Seems like you haven't kept an eye on Herdier's health while you have been using Take Down. And now its my turn for a take down on your Pokemon. Jet, Vital Throw!" I yelled, thrusting both my arms forward.

"Throh!" Jet slammed one of its feet down to thee ground. With a tug, he twist his body, while carrying Herdier, a few times before slamming down several feet from him. Herdier landed, creating a small dust cloud shrouding around him.

"No, Herdier!" Lenora screamed. The dust cloud disappeared, revealing Herdier lying on its back with swirls on its eyes.

"Herdier is unable to battle, which mean the victor goes to Jet!" Hawes announced.

"Yay!" Bianca got off of their bleachers and hopped in place. "Now that's one Pokemon down, Crymson!" Her Pignite and Munna cheered in along with her.

I turned to see my friends, but suddenly fixed my gaze at N who is staring at me directly. I quickly twist my head back forward, blushing a bit and smiled. _Seems like N is surprised at what I can do. _I giggled a bit.

N keeps staring at me in disbelief. "For the past couple of battles me and Crymson did, she never did anything like that until now. I am surprised she manage to pull that one off." His expression softens to a smile.

Cheren eyed N in disgust. "Why don't you make less with the lovey-dovey crap, and more of observing her battle strategy." He sharply said. "I am willing to see what tricks she will reveal out of her sleeves."

Lenora returned her fainted Herdier back into its PokeBall, placing it back into her apron's pocket. "Nicely done, Crymson!" She clapped her hands. "I guess I underestimated you for a second there before my Herdier took down your Dewott." She took out her second PokeBall out of her left apron pocket. "Let's see if second time will be the charm for you. Watchog, let's go!" She threw the PokeBall, releasing her Watchog out into the arena.

I nod, tipping my hat down. "Okay, Jet!" I murmured to my Pokemon. "We only got one Pokemon left to beat, so be on your guard!" I'm hoping Jet will handle Watchog and be able to withstand the Retaliate move. Well, let's hope for the best.

"Okay, Watchog. Use Retaliate!" She commanded. Her Watchog leaped forward towards Jet, landing a few hits on him. Jet tumbled backwards to me before getting up. "Hmm, I'm surprised. Normally no other Pokemon can survive my Retaliate move once its been landed."

"Heh," I huffed out. "This time is different, Lenora! Jet and I won't back down. Jet, Focus Energy!" I said. Jet got up and clenched his fists as beams of light surround him, giving him an added critical hit boost by a bit.

"Watchog, Crunch!" Lenora commanded. Watchog ran after Jet, clenching its big teeth down on Jet's arm. Jet winced a bit, but it barely did any damage since it's a Dark-type move.

Cheren pressed his right index finger against his lips. "Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is, but I have a hunch Jet might not make it this round." He leaned in forward to get a closer look.

"It'll take just a little bite to get through him. Jet, Seismic Toss!" I spoke. Jet, while Watchog still clenching its teeth on his arm, jumped up into the air. Jet tried yanking Watchog off of his arm, but the grip is too tight.

"I was expecting that to happen. Watchog, Hypnosis!" Lenora commanded. I looked up to see Watchog opening its eyes wide as a wave of energy cast from it went to Jet. Jet limbered, closing his eyes to show the sleep effect. "Now, Retaliate!" Lenora added. Watchog unclenched its jaw and land several hits, hitting him down to the ground.

"Jet!" I yelled. The dust cloud faded, showing Jet now knocked out. "Damn it!"

"Jet is unable to battle. The victor goes to Watchog!" Hawes announced.

N clenched his teeth. "Darn it!" That was all he can say. I can feel a hint of suspense from his posture. Out of the time I have seen and been with N for a short amount of time, I have never seen N this anticipated before. I thought he would be completely different than that.

Lenora crossed her armed. "I must admit, you almost had me there and could've pulled it off. But your Throh's speed isn't matched against my Watchog's."

I exhaled sharply. _She's right, yet again. Jet was more of an offensive Pokemon built with strength, but his speed doesn't match that. _I held my PokeBall up. "Return, Jet!" The red beam covered Jet, taking him back into the PokeBall. "Take a good rest my friend, you deserve it." I said to Jet before reaching back to mybacko pouch to switch PokeBalls. "Muji, let's go!" I threw my PokeBall forward.

"Dew..." Muji came out, but sparks of electricity still surge around him, signifying the paralysis still in affect.

"Looks like your buddy there is still paralyzed." Lenora stated. "Guess my next attack will determined the fate of this battle, whether he stays and fight for another turn or he will meet his end. Better use your wits before that happens."

I flinched, recalling what Cheren told me back in Pinwheel Forest. _Rely on strategy and wit..._I thought.

* * *

**_((Eh, trying my best to make as longer battle with details, details, details! (Groans) Hope Crymson will pull it off in their next chapter! Thanks for supporting! -CS_**


	29. Chapter 28 - Raise Your Voice!

_Rely on wit and strategy... _The words Cheren said rung and echoing in my mind. My and my opponent Lenora are just down to one Pokemon in this final round. Lenora manage to overturn my strategy to take down Jet, my Throh, with her Watchog in a matter of seconds it came into play. Now with paralyzed Muji out,I need to come up a way to turn the tables in this round. I grabbed a Sitrus Berry, tossing it to Muji. "Better regain some strength, Muji. This will be a tough battle."

"Dew!" Though still paralyzed, Muji successfully caught the Sitrus Berry, taking huge bites from it to regain some strength within him. After finishing it, he got into his stance, electricity still showing on him.

Lenora stood silent for a moment. She probably must be brainstorming a plan to eradicate Muji, preventing me from getting second badge. "I am surprised we made it this far unlike the last battle. Let's hope this battle will be full of surprises coming out of you." She thrust her left arm forward. "Alright, Watchog use Crunch!" Her Watchog nod, spring forward towards Muji with its teeth glowing.

_She's probably going to try that same strategy she did on Jet. Well, maybe I can think a few steps ahead of her. I _thought, feeling a drop of sweat going down my face. "Muji, stop the attack with your Scalchop!" I commanded.

"Dew...!" Struggling, he nodded. At just the right moment, Muji brought out his left Scalchop with his right arm, thrust forward to make Watchog crunch its teeth down on the shell.

_It worked! _I thought, smiling wide. "Now its my turn. Muji, Razor Shell!" I yelled out.

"Dew!" Muji yanked his first Scalchop out of Watchog's mouth, using both and directly hit his opponent that send him knocking feet away from him. Muji glared at Watchog, struggling to get up.

Cheren doesn't seem a bit surprised at the outcome of my retaliation. He leaned back, exhaling sharply with his arms crossed. "She's not going to get it, I can feel it. Her attacks are still weak, the Pokemon is still paralyzed, her choice of moves are sloppy, why still be a Trainer today? Why can't she use her other Pokemon?"

N growled under his breath. "Why don't you just be quiet and let her have a chance at this!"

"Bah, says the one who prefers to stalk Crymson for no apparent reason and implanted his gaze at her!" Cheren hissed. "I don't know what Crymson means to you in any way when you first made contact with her, but she has already had enough pain caused from other guys and I don't want you to do the s-"

"Guys, can you be quiet!?" Bianca yelled, slapping both their heads. "We are all Crymson's friends, and we really need to trust her decisions and cheer her on, even if she loses!" Bianca's Pokemon agreed with her. "She trusts all of us equally, and without us, she wouldn't have gone this far!"

Cheren paused, eyeing me and sighed. "I guess you're right. But I clearly don't trust that creepy bastard beside you."

N flared up with rage. "What in the hell did you called me!?" He stood up, clenching his hands into fists.

"Will you guys stop!" Bianca yelled again, shutting the other two up. They all looked back to the battle.

Lenora looked pleased, but unmoved. "You stopped my Watchog from making the same combo move that took down your Throh. That will take more to stop it in its tracks. Watchog, Retaliate!" Watchog lunged forward.

"Hmm..." I said to myself. "Maybe Muji can learn that move, too. I guess I'll give it a shot." I nod at the idea. "Muji, Retaliate!" I commanded. Muji leaped forward, landing and exchanging fists and kicks along with Watchog.

"Whoa!"' Bianca said. "Look at the speed of the two Pokemon! They are practically at an equal pace."

I bit on my lower lip, watching both Muji and Watchog contacting with punches and kicks but has never hit a single blow. "Muji, break it off with Razor Shell!" I yelled. Muji was having a hard time getting to spare enough time to grab his Scalchops for his attack from the Watchog's speed of his attack. With just only one hand, he threw it past Watchog and up into the air.

Cheren shook his head. "You know you missed, Crymson. That was pretty lame of you to call that." And just in that moment while Muji and Watchog are still equally matched, the Scalchop looped around like a boomerang and hit the back of Watchog's head, bouncing up for Muji to catch. "I need to stop trying to jynx everything..." Cheren exhaled, pressing the bridge of his nose.

"I should probably call you my good luck jynxer if you keep it up!" I began to laugh at my stale comment. But retain my composure once I looked back at Muji, who is placing his Scalchop back on its side. "Never knew a Scalchop can work like a boomerang, hell never knew at all!"

Lenora sighed. "Let's cut the chit chat and continue on." She said, bluntly. "Watchog, Hypnosis!" She commanded. Watchog widen its eyes, having a wave of energy travel towards Muji.

"Dew..." Muji fell on its bottom, falling asleep with a little bubble expanding and shrinking near his nose.

"Great, now he's asleep..." I murmured. Having Muji asleep is just as worse as him being confused. I need to wake Muji up from his slumber before his end approaches. "Muji, you got to wake up! We got a match to beat!" I yelled, but no sign of Muji waking up.

"Retaliate!" Lenora commanded her Watchog. Her Pokemon quickly went to the sleeping Muji to land several hits, sending him flying near my feet.

"Muji, please snap out of it!" I yelled again. Still no twitch or stir from Muji. "Crap! Wake up, Muji!" I yelled again, but yet no response.

N leaned further up, feeling a wave of anticipation coursing through his body. "This is not good! If Crymson doesn't wake her friend up in time, her friend won't make it after a few more hits." He stood up. "Crymson!"

I turned to where N called my name. "Huh?" Now what does N want?

His fists tightened up, his face now looking more serious. "You have to keep going if you want to win this battle. Even if your Pokemon is incapable of waking up, you got to keep trying! We all believe in you!"

Bianca stood up beside N. "N is right, we all believe in you! Get that Muji up and awake! The battle is not over yet!" She raised both of her arms up into the air along with Munna and Pignite.

Cheren buried his face in his hand. "You guys are imbeciles..."

I stood and stare at N and Bianca, flabbergast at how much encouragement they are giving me. But what even surprised me is that N was the one that started the chain. With a smile, I nod before looking down at my sleepy Muji. "Come on, Muji!" I repeated.

"Retaliate!" Lenora said. Her Watchog hopped in front of me and kicked the sleeping Muji to the middle of their arena. "Guess this next attack shall put you back. Sorry about your lucky though, but I hope you will get a chance to beat me next time! Watchog, end it with Crunch!" She commanded. Her Watchog stood right by Muji, opening its mouth with its teeth glowing.

_No! Muji is done for! And I don't go any Chesto Berries or awakenings to wake him up! _I thought, frantically. This will be twice that I have lost to Lenora and her powerful Watchog. As Watchog grabs the sleeping Muji's neck to end him, I had to keep screaming. "Muji! Wake up!"

"D...Dew!?" Muji snapped out if his sleep to see Watchog going to using its attack. He grabbed his Scalchops and used his Razor Shell to uppercut his opponent away from him. "Dew!" Muji hopped back in front of me, his legs spread apart and arms with his Scalchops in hand wide.

Cheren became baffled. "Impossible! How can Muji manage to pull off with little strength left!" Now he is on the edge of his seat.

Bianca, Pignite, and Munna cheered, waving the little flags around. "Yay! Way to go, Muji!" Bianca said.

I turned, eyeing my friends in their sidelines. Cheren being surprised at Muji's combasck, Bianca and her Pokemon cheering on, and N standing with an astonished expression. His lips curled up to a smile, only to make myself blush as bit in the process. But I decided to smile back at him, which in fact really warms my heart. On top of that, I felt a wave of heat exerting out of my body and face. I quickly turned back to Muji. "Good job, buddy! I guess my voice really caught up to you." I gave Muji another Sitrus Berry.

"Dew Dewott!" Muji smiled, eating Sitrus Berry in just as few bites, regaining his strength once again.

Clapping noises echoed from Lenora's side of the arena. "Never in my life as a Gym Leader have I ever witness a strong bond formed between the two of your based on how you, Crymson, manage to snap Muji out of his sleep. That show the steadfast personality when you kept trying and trying." Lenora grinned. "I have a hunch that deep within you, you have something special you have yet to share to others."

"Something...special?" N murmured what Lenora said, gazing at me.

I froze in place, unable to reply on Lenora's generous comment about me. _Something special to share...steadfast personality..._ I thought to myself. I wonder what Lenora means by 'something special'. Maybe this unexplained feeling embedded inside me, or probably showing I got what it takes to keep going. I just nod, smiling at Lenora. "Thanks, Lenora. I need that extra boost of confidence. But this battle is not over yet!"

Lenora gave out a determined smirk. "That's more like it! Let's settle out this battle, shall we!?" She yelled, thrusting her open palm forward. "Watchog, Crunch!" Her Watchog spring forward, chomping down on Muji's little arm. Muji winced, but held on tight.

"Muji, Retaliate!" I commanded Muji's new move. Muji smirked, landing a few blows on his opponent that unlatched its teeth away from Muji's arm. "Awesome, let's keep this up, Muji!" I cheered on.

"Dewott!" Muji nod, taking his stance in front of me.

Lenora grit her teeth. "Watchog, Hypnosis!" She commanded. Watchog send the same wave of energy from his eyes to Muji, making Muji fall back to sleep. "Now, what are you going to do when you are back up into a corner again!"

Cheren stood up, clenching his fist with anticipation. His teeth held together, fighting off the urge to speak. But the urge didn't last long. "Come on, Muji! You can beat that Watchog!" He yelled.

Bianca gasped happily. "Oh, goodie goodie! Cheren is now cheering with us, N! She hugged Cheren, then randomly gave him two red and blue pompoms. "Here, use these pompoms!"

"Since when in the hell you have been carrying these pompoms!?" Cheren yelled. "Do I look like a cheerleader to you!" Cheren noticed N unable to contain his laughter. "And you, creep, aren't helping one bit!"

"Use Crunch!" Lenora yelled. Her Watchog's teeth glow as it made its way to Muji. Watchog manage to land its teeth on the snoozing Muji's head.

"Muji, Razor Shell!" I yelled. Muji stirred, but grabbed his Scalchops before striking a blow on Watchog's stomach, making Watchog releasing its hold. "Now, Water Gun!" I added. Muji pulled his head back and shot forward, send Watchog flying back to Lenora's feet. Her Pokemon struggled to get back up.

Lenora looked back at me. "Guess I underestimated that combo yet again. But I have yet to back down!" She thrust her arm forward. "This decides the fate of the match! Retaliate!" Her Watchog staggered, but regain its footing as it leaped forward.

"Okay, Muji!" I spoke. "It is all or nothing in this match. Let's give it your all with Razor Shell!" I thrust both open palms forward. Muji unsheathed his Scalchops from his bottoms to his hands. With a jump forward, he met up with his opponent, connecting their attacks at each others faces. The impact from both of their attacks was immense, it made the two bounce back to their respective sides.

"Oh no!" Lenora yelled, eyeing her Watchog lying face down. "Watchog!"

"Muji!" I yelled, eyeing Muji in the same position as well. Is this going to be my second loss!? All of us stood and watch to see which Pokemon will stand up as the victor.

* * *

**_(CLIFFHANGER! Haha, just kidding. And two updates from two FanFics in one day! Yay! Well, how will the match turn out in the next chapter!? See you then! -CS))_**


	30. Chapter 29 - Feelings

Every one of us are standing on our feet to see both Muji and Watchog lying face down on the ground, barely moving an inch. I felt my heart beating against my chest as the anticipation starts rising to see which Pokemon will be the first to get up. "Muji..." I whispered. In seconds, Watchog slowly got up with every inch of his strength to his feet. It felt like my body just shattered, devastated at the outcome of the battle.

Lenora lowered her head with eyes closed. "Its a shame, Crymson, for your Pokemon there. If it had any ounce of strength left, I think he would've survived it." She shrugged. "I guess I can claim Watchog as th-"

"Look!" Bianca said. "Muji is getting up!" Much to our surprise, Muji was already on its feet but hunched over as he tried to stand up.

"M...Muji!" I am at a loss for words. Yeah, I may have some close calls from my other Pokemon, but Muji manage to beat that. With a sigh of relief, I should finish up this battle if Lenora's Watchog doesn't knock out mine. "Muji, you got enough strength for one more attack?"

"D-Dew..." Muji weakly nod, maintain what little strength he has within him.

Lenora eyed her Watchog, who is still keeping itself up but struggling to. "With this last attack, there will be no way your Pokemon can survive it. Watchog, end it with Retali-" Just before Lenora can finish declaring and attack, Watchog gave out as it fell on its knees then on its belly. Swirls are shown on its eyes. "N-No...i-it can't be!?" Lenora's face show a hint of horror.

"Watchog is unable to battle, which makes Muji the victor. And the winner of the Nacrene City Gym is Crymson from Viridian City!" Hawes announced.

Bianca, Cheren, and N cheered for my outstanding victory over the Gym Leader. I, myself, am completely in stymie after Watchog finally giving out as it used its iwen strength to keep itself up. A huge eruption of excitement explode out of me. "Yeah! I finally did it!" I yelled, raising my hands up into the air.

"Dew...wott..." Muji sighed, flopping onto his back to rest for a while. I returned him back into his PokeBall.

Lenora returned her fainted Watchog back into its PokeBall, and applaud while walking towards me. "I have never had a nail biting ending that was intense as that, I'll have to admit. Just something about you brings in a lot of excitement into the atmosphere and pull it off with an astounding surprise." She stop applauding when she is just a foot away from me.

I place my right hand on the back of my head. "Oh, it was nothing, really." I laughed. "But I owe it all to my Pokemon and my friends for getting me this far." I turned to look at my three friends, standing and staring at me with a smile shown on their faces. I look back at Lenora. "But it was a great battle, anyway!"

"Indeed it is!" Lenora said, turning to her left, seeing Hawes carrying a small rectangular box with a navy blue pillow on it. And in the middle of the pillow is a shiny rectangular badge with purple markings on it. Lenora took it with her index and thumb. "As proof of showing you tenacity to finally beating me and my Pokemon, I present you the Basic Badge!" She held it up near me with ASN open palm.

I grew ecstatic, kindly taking the badge away from Lenora's hand. "Yes! I finally got the Basic Badge!" I cheered, taking my badge case out of my back pouch before placing the Basic Badge near the Trio Badge. I shut it closed, putting it back into my pouch. "Thank you so much, Lenora. I never thought I would be able to beat you with my weak Pokemon."

Lenora placed her right hand on my right shoulder. "Never say your Pokemon are weak. With just a little believing and trust in your heart, you and your Pokemon can achieve anything!" She dropped her arm down. "Well, it seems like your next destination will be in the great Castelia City just north of here.

I nod. " Yep, and I bet Burgh is waiting for me in his Gym to battle!" My excitement began to accelerate.

I heard Cheren clearing this throat as he, Bianca, and N, with my stuff, walking towards me. "You forgot about me and Bianca, Crymson." He noted. "Remember, me and her also have two badges, but I promise her I should wait until you recieved your second badge so we can move on." Bianca nod at his comment.

I chuckled before turning to Lenora. "Well, we best be on our way out. It was great battling you, Lenora!"

"I couldn't agree more." Lenora replied. "You all gave a safe journey, and good luck on battling the other Gym Leaders!"

"We will!" I said as the four of us made our way out of thee battle arena. After walking down the stairs, the same roar sound echoed again. I stood at the foot of the stairway, looking everywhere to find out where the roar came from.

"Crymson, if you want to act like a complete idiot, do it at another time!" Cheren said, stopping near the skeletal structure in the middle of the museum with Bianca and N. "You need to heal your Pokemon first before we can proceed to Castelia City." He turned around to keep walking to the exit with Bianca behind him.

N, instead, came to my side as he placed his right hand on the side of my face, with his other arm holding my encased egg. "Are you okay, Crymson? You seemed confused for a moment there."

I looked down, blushing with a concern expression. But all I can feel is confusion as to why I keep on hearing the same roaring from time to time. "I'm fine, N. But thanks for worrying about me." I turnedturned and grabbed my backpack, without looking at N as I try catching up to the others. Me and N made it out of the museum near Bianca and Cheren.

"Me and Cheren will be waiting in Route 4, close to the tunnel." Bianca stated. Sher looked at N. "Would you like to come with us, N?"

N held up a hand. "Thanks, but I would love to accompany Crymson over to the Pokemon Center. I think she might need a little help carrying her egg around." He eyed me and smiled, making me blush again.

"Fine..." Cheren groaned. "But don't do anything to her while you are walking with her there. Come on, Bianca." Cheren, along with Bianca, turned and walked out of the city, leaving me and N standing alone.

"U-Uhh, well..." I became hesitant now that I am alone with N. "Sh-Shall we head over to the Pokemon Center to get my Pokemon healed?" I am now afraid to look at him in the eyes, knowing my heart would try to escape my torso if it would ever beat so hard and rapidly.

N chuckled, only to make me skip a beat. "After you, Crymson."

I didn't reply or thank him for his courteous gesture. I walk quietly, with N keeping up with me on my left, over to the Pokemon Center and enter through the sliding glass doors. I took out my two PokeBalls, handing them to Nurse Joy. "I would like to heal my Pokemon, please?"

"Oh, certainly." Nurse Joy replied. "It will only take a moment, so please wait!" She placed both PokeBalls in a small tray as she made her way to the healing machine.

I felt N's hand rest on my right shoulder, making goosebumps form on my right arm. Not only that, I felt heat forming on my face, and now on my arms because of that. "N," I spoke, grabbing his attention instantly. "I really want to thank you for encouraging me to keep going. On top of that," I turned to face N. "thank you for believing in me."

N made his usual crooked smile, but his eyes became more softer than before. Because of that, it warmed my heart even more. "As the Gym Leader said, there is something special about you. I'll admit, I do agree on what she said about you."

I gasped, looking down at the counter with my face red. Before I could say something to N, Nurse Joy brought my PokeBalls back to me. "Oh, thank you Nurse Joy!" I took them off of the tray and place them back into my back pouch. I waved goodbye to her as me and N left the center. "We better meet up with Cheren and Bianca in Route 4. I really hate to make them wa-"

I stopped to see N's right hand holding gently on my left hand, and looked up to his hypnotic eyes without saying another word. "If there is anything that I can help you with, just let me know. I will make sure I am by your side if anything happens to you."

My eyes widen. Even though I feel very grateful about N's generous offer, but at the same time I feel an uneasy feeling on my back. _What gives!? Why is N being this nice to me? I have never done anything to win his affection! _I thought. _Whatever the cause, he better sure have a good reason for it. _I took a deep breath, moving my left hand away from his. "N, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I gazed at him. "Did I do anything to you that made you like that?"

N's smile disappeared as a little blush appeared on his cheeks. Looking away, he placed his hand over his mouth, slightly. "Well..." He spoke. "I just...think that you are cute." His blush formed more onto his cheeks. "And something about you just doesn't want me to take my eyes out of."

I looked away, blushing into another shade of red. _H-He must be fibbing! He has got to be fibbing! _I tried telling that to myself in my head over and over. _ Damn it...I can't let N get to me that easily just by words alone. _"We should get going, N." I spoke, grabbing my egg from his arms.

"Agreed..." was the only word that trailed out of N. Me and him, in dead silence, walked our way out of the city. N stayed completely silent throughout our walk through Route 4, which made me feel bad inside. So, I decide to hold his right hand with my left. The both of us stopped, gazing in each other's eyes. "Crymson..." N murmured.

"I'm actually grateful about your honesty, N" I said, the blush reappearing on my face. "Most guys would lie their way into torturing me and play with my emotions. But you are different, N. You are completely different form everybody else." A smile suddenly appeared on my face. "Now I am beginning to trust you."

I can hear N gasped pretty clearly. He turned his body towards me, wrapping his arms tenderly around me and placed his head on top of mine. "Thank you, Crymson. He murmured, but audible enough for only me to hear.

His hug really did comfort me, by a lot to be honest. I leaned my head forward, resting on his upper torso with my eyes closed. _This feeling... _I thought. _Why is this warm kind of feeling growing within me whenever it comes to N? Am I...Am I starting to have feelings for him? _I stepped back a bit, lifting my head up to see N gazing back at me with the same expression I am making. N began leaning forward.

"Hey, love birds!" Cheren's voice echoed, stopping N quickly. "Do your business in another time! Castelia City is just up ahead!" He point the east direction before walking out of sight.

"Business..." I repeated what Cheren said under my breath. He had to go beyond the boundaries with that. "Let's catch up!" I said to N, keeping a hold of my egg. With a nod from him, we ran over to where the entrance of the tunnel to the next destination is. "So, Castelia City is through here?"

Cheren shook his head. "Not exactly. I told you before that I ran up to Burgh before I went to the bridge. What lies on the other side of this tunnel is the breathtaking scenary of the Skyarrow Bridge, Unova's longest bridge ever built."

Me and Bianca are in awe. "Skyarrow Bridge!? I only seen it on TV, but not actually stepping foot on it." She grabbed my and Cheren's left wrists. "What are we waiting for guys, let's get moving!" She dragged all of us through the tunnel. When we were just right in the middle of the tunnel, I caught aa little glow from below me. I stopped short, making everyone stopped. "Crymson, what's wrong?"

"If it is not about your ridiculous shenanigans, I am not buying it." Cheren eyed me with his arms closed. Another glowed appeared, which grabbed all of ours attention. "Your egg! It's starting to glow!"

I glared at my egg as I removed the glass casing to feel. "It's really warm!" I said. I waited for it to glow again, but nothing happened. "That's odd, it was glowing for a moment there. We all saw it!"

"Maybe it needs more time to warm up." N answered. "I'm sure it'll hatch once we head over to our next destination."

Cheren nodded. "He's actually right. Let's have a little more patience on it. In the meantime, let's go check out the view."

"Right!" All of us said. I placed the glass casing over my egg as we made our way out of the tunnel.

* * *

**_((Chapter done in less than a day! Wow, I'm tired! So what do you think of this chapter? I bet the next one will be better. See you then! -CS))_**


	31. Chapter 30 - Unexpected Encounters

We all arrived at the viewing balcony after my astonishing victory over Lenora to see an awe inspiring scenary of the Skyarrow Bridge Cheren was talking about. We ran to the railing with our faces lit up with excitement. "Wow, I have never seen anything that magnificent in my life." I spoke, holding my egg up with my arms. Just seeing the Skyarrow Bridge brings a lot of excitement and joy to me. I tried looking beyond the bridge, but I can't see one inch of Castelia City. "I can't see the city."

"Some fog might be the reason." Cheren said. "Like I said, it is the longest bridge ever built here in Unova. Once we are near the end of this structure, we can probably see the city."

"It is a wonderful scenery of epic proportions." N spoke. "But I bet the next destination would be even more breathtaking than this."

Bianca nod, giddily. "I bet! And the next Gym is over there! But what are we waiting for guys, let's hurry on!" She charged her way to the next tunnel. We all tried catching up to Bianca, but I was the one that stopped when I entered to see my egg glowing again.

"Guys, my egg glowed again!" I yelled. Everyone turned and just saw another glow appear within seconds before disappearing again. "I hope my egg hatches in Castelia City!" I said, continue running to the others.

"Hello, everyone." The lady behind the counter greeted. "If you are going to cross one of Unova's landmark, I advise everyone to use one of these rental bikes to save yourselves the trouble of walking or running to Castelia City." She point to the direction right behind us. "But, I have to give you a word of notice that you must put the rental bikes back into bike rack once you reach to the other side of the bridge. Enjoy the ride!" She gave us a smile.

"Thank you!" We all said as we each take one bike out of the bike rack. But I still have a hold of my encased egg in one of my arms. I turned to the lady in the counter. "Excuse me. I don't want to take the chance of carrying my egg while biking over there bridge. Do you think you go a bike with a basket on the front?"

The lady shook her head apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry, but we don't have those kind of bikes. But," she reached down and pull up a navy blue empty pack. "I am lucky to have this egg case carrying bags just in case if any travelers with eggs want to carry it hands free. Plus, it hooks up to your backpack!"

I relieved myself. "Thank you so much!" I took the poack and placed my encased egg in it, covering almost 3/4ths of the case, but enough to not drop it. I took my backpack off and clip it on the front. "Awesome! Now I am all set. But do you want me to return it?"

"You go ahead and keep it anyway." The lady replied. "I got plenty moire where that came from. I hope you four enjoy your ride through Skyarrow Bridge!"

"Thank you!" We all said, carrying out bikes out of the tunnel. We stepped foot on the beginning of the huge bridge, looking ahead for our next destination. "Castelia City, here we come!" I said, hopping onto the bike, pushing the pedals to make the bike go. We all picked up speed, the wind blowing slightly against us as we ascend up the pathway that loops upward and straight.

"Wooooow!" Bianca looked around the scenery in awe. "The view is so beautiful! I can even see some land from both sides!" She caught up to my side, noticing a huge ship sailing towards the bridge. "That's a wonderful ship! What is it?"

Cheren caught up to Bianca. "That is the Royal Unova. My mom has a magazine about the luxury cruise. She said that ship has everything it needs for a billionaire, but it only allows prestigious people on board." Cheren looked up ahead. "That kind of stuff is really ridiculous in my opinion. Why spend time on as boring cruise when you can become the strongest Trainer here."

"Well, I think it's a wondrous sight to see." N said, catching up to my right. "Though, I won't mind spending a day in the cruise with someone." He eyed me, grinning. "Wouldn't you mind a day with me?"

"Dream on, creep!" Cheren said before I can say anything. "I know Crymson through the back of my hand. She is not interested into some damn cruise or any romantic crap, so that rules out your so called 'date'!"

I wish I can tell him that he is wrong, but I rather keep silent. Otherwise, Cheren will start another fist fight with me on their bridge. I looked to the side to see a flock of Pidoves and Tranquills soaring through the breeze. But in the corner of my eye, I see huge buildings appearing through the horizon. "Look!" I said, masking everyone look forward.

"Yep, that's Castelia City." Cheren spoke. "I figure I shouldn't spoil the fact that the city has so many skyscrapers left and right. Plus it has five docks here ships or boats stop to bring in or drop off passengers."

"It's so huge! Bigger than Accumula Town!" Bianca said. "Oh boy, what places will we get to see there!? Maybe a cafe, or a business, or maybe a fashion show! Probably once we head over there, I can figure out what I am going to do in my life."

I beamed a smile. "Well, we'll wait and see when we get there!" I said, seeing the end of the bridge near us. We all slowed to a stop and got off our bikes when we got near the entrance, placing bikes in the bike rack. We walked out of the other side of the tunnel as we finally made it to the huge Castelia City. I looked up at the skyscrapers. "Whoa, those building sure are tall." I said, though I am not a big fan for high heights.

Cheren stepped forward, adjusting his glasses. "I better head on over to the Gym to face Burgh. I don't want to be left behind by that egotistical Joaquin. See you guys later." Cheren walked his way forward.

"Oh, hello there!" A child-like voice heard from one of the docks closest to us. Appearting before the three of us is a small female with big poofy blue hair that comes down to her legs and two pigtails. Her skin is dark, her eyes are brown, she is wearing a long sleeve tan shirt with pink trims on the collar, sleeves and the bottom. She wears white capri pants with yellow trim and white shoes. "It looks to me like you are new to this place."

"Exactly!" Bianca replied. "Hey wait, how did you know that?"

The female giggled. "I just know by the looks of your faces. I'm Iris, I came all the way from Opelucid City just because there is nothing else to do. But sightseeing here sure works." She turned to Bianca. "Hey, would you like to come with me to one of the docks? It'll be fun!" Iris started tugging on Bianca's arm.

"I, Uhh..." Bianca tried reasoning with her, but Iris is already dragging her to the dock. "Sorry, Crymson! Guess you are flying solo again!" Bianca yelled, trying to keep her pace up with Iris.

A sweat drop appeared on my head. "Well, that was a strange turn of events." I turned to N. "So, any ideas that you want to do here? Besides waiting for a Gym Battle."

"Maybe a little catching up with you mom?" Someone from behind us made me jump onto N's arms. N, while holding me in a cradling position, turned to see my mom standing a foot from us. "Well, it seems like you've already got yourself a new traveling companion. Are you going to introduce him to me?"

N put me back on my feet. "Uhh, yeah I guess." I feel really embarrassed about that little stunt, even in front of my own mother! "Mom, this is N. He's been traveling with me, Bianca, and Cheren since we left Nacrene City."

Mom smiled. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, N." She reach an arm out and palm openopen for a hand shake. "I hope my little Crymmy isn't too much of a problem to you."

"Mooooooom!" I whined, feeling now highly nervous.

N grabbed mom's hand and shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, ma'am. But I have to say, your Crymson isn't much if a problem at all. She's practically comfortable when I am with her.

I tipped my hand down, hiding the embarrassing redness that appeared on my face. _Yeah, and I'll start becoming less uncomfortable the more you talked about us, N. _I thought. "S-So, mom. What brings you here to Castelia City?" I looked right back at mom.

Mom crossed her arms. "I figure I would have a little bite in the café here. Or probably run up to you while I'm at it since it tends to get lonely without you in the house. And now you have someone traveling with you, I don't have to worry about your safety." She laughed a little. "Anyways, do you two want to cone with me for a little lunch? It's on me."

"Me and Crymson don't mind." N answered for the both of us. "Maybe this'll be a great chance for me to get to know Crymson a bit more, right?" N turned to my direction with his usual crooked smile. "Do you think it'll be a great idea to dine with your mother?"

I wish I can decline the offer, but that would mean I disappoint both mom and N. I exhaled in defeat. "I guess so. Plus, I got a lot to talk to you, mom!" My face lit up with excitement. "I want to tell you how my adventure went so far!"

"Oh, do you?" Mom smiled back. "Well, we can talk once we take our seats in the café. Hmm," Mom began scanning the area carefully. "If my memory serves me right the last time I was over here, I believe the café is this way." She pointed to an alley right by us. "Come on, you two!" She began walking.

_It feels like something bad is going to happen while we are there..._I thought, following mom and N down the alley.

* * *

"It is a very magnificent egg you have here, Crymson!" Mom held my egg with both of her hands. "And, my, it is surprisingly warm! Do you know what it is to hatch into?" She placed it back into its cushion.

I took a bite from my meal and shook my head. "Not really. It glowed before we arrived near Skyarrow Bridge. But since it is glowing, I need to keep a close eye on it in case it decides to hatch." I took another bite.

"So, anyways, what you just told me is the you two met in Accumula Town after some strange speech happened?" Mom said, taking a sip of her tea. We are now in the cafe, where everything seems mellow, and red. "And you manage to defeat her not once twice after that?" She asked N.

N replied with a nod. "It was a pretty good battle, I have to admit." He wiped his lips with a napkin after taking in a bit if his steak. "But when I saw her and her friends in Pinwheel Forest camping for the night, Crymson asked me to accompany them in their journey. I have never felt this lucky to meet Crymson and able to gain her trust."

"Awww," Mom said. "that is so sweet of you to ask him if he can go along with you. Yes! I believe I have taught my daughter well throughout the years about being courteous to others. Oh, it makes me remember the time your father let me sleep in his tent when we were your age. Such as gentleman, though the man felt so sorry for me not having one. I knew he had a soft spot under that toughness of his."

N chuckled. "That sounds like Crymson alright! But while I was in the tent with her, I rather give her some space. I don't want Crymson to feel very uncomfortable when I am just inches from her."

My mom chuckled as well. "My, what a gentleman you are, N! You remind me of her father back in the days when we are dating."

_Ugh, here we go with the stories again..._I thought as I took a sip of my warm Pecha Berry tea. My mom is always the Chatot when it comes to those kind of romances with my father, whom I have no reconciliation of in my childhood years. "Yeah, but you told me he left the both of us a few days after I was born. How can I understand the stuff you and dad have gone through if he is not around!?"

"Oh, in due time you will. Love is like a beautiful rose." Mom clarified. " It takes time to grow while being a little flower bud, but as it grows and grows, love will show its beauty as it opens up. I was about your age when I start to explore the world of what love is about. We all learn as we grow up."

I exhaled sharply. "Yeah, but I don't think love will come to me soon." I said. Even though I rather hide the fact that I somehow grown some feelings to N, it's too early to confirm it straightforward. I groaned, taking another sip of my tea.

N smiled. "You'd be saying that once a certain someone decides to come waltzing towards you and confessed his true feelings. I know, I read a lot of books about that. You'll knever know when it starts to show."

"I agree." Mom said. "But, since we are in the subject about romance, have you two ever kissed?" That last part made me spew out my tea.

* * *

**_((Uh oh, now Crymson's mom is involved, and she happened to ask an embarrassing question. How will Crym react? See you on the next chapter! -CS))_**


	32. Chapter 31 - Because I Care!

I spit out my warm Pecha Berry tea to the side as we settled in the café in Castelia City only for my own mom asked me if me and N had...kissed! I leaned over, holding myself on the table with my right arm and coughed excessively. "Mom, why is the damn Helix Fossil would yuou ever ask me a ridiculous question like that!" I yelled.

"And why in blue Blastoise did you decide to spray your tea onto the cafe's carpet!" Mom yelled back. "All I was asking if you two have ever done it, that's all!"

I groaned. "Mom, that's our business, not y-"

"We have, ma'am." N interrupted me, making me flinch to the side. Yep, things have gone from bad to worse. "Well, I probably should say it's more of an experiment."

"E-Experiment!?" I repeated. "You forcefully kissed me! I never asked if you can do that!"

N chuckled, bringing his face close to mine. "Okay, then let me asked you this: Why didn't you resist?" His crooked smile grew to more of a teasing one. "When I did that, I never felt one hint of you trying release the lock, am I right?"

_Damn it! He got me on that one! _I thought, my face burning up from how close his face is to mine. I showed defeat, looking down to the side. "You got me..." I murmured. Though I don't think I actually enjoyed that. Wait, do I?

Mom placed her cup on the little plate. "You two will warm up to each other, I know it. Just take some time off to get to know each other a little more better, sorting out likes and dislikes, and find out if you two are perfect for each other!"

I made a glum look, hunched over with a sweat drop appearing on my head. _You've got to be kidding me, mom! _I thought, sighing silently. "Just one step at a time..." I forcefully spoke with my teeth clenched together.

Mom made a pleasing smile, standing up off her chair. "I better get going now. I have a few more places I want to see before I head back to Nuvema Town." She turned to N. "It was a pleasure meeting you, N. I hope you take care of little Crymmy for me while I'm gone."

N smiled back, standing up to face mom. "Likewise. I am very thankful for your generous offer for having lunch with you. And," He eyed me. "I'll make sure to keep Crymson safe."

"You are a gentleman, N. A very polite and calm gentleman." Mom laughed a bit. "I have to admit, I am a bit jealous Crymson has someone like you to travel around. You two lovebirds be safe out there!" Mom winked and made her way out of the cafe.

I got up and grabbed my things quickly and sprint my way out the doors too. _What in the freaking hell is up with N!? Embarrassing me like that in front of my mom is unforgivable in my books! Maybe Cheren is right, I should've stayed away from him! _As I was about to make my way to find myself a room, I felt a tug on my left wrist. I turned around only to notice N glaring at me. "Let go of me, N! I've already dealt with enough of your games as it is!" I tried jerking my arm away, but his grip is too tight. "I said let me g-"

N pulled and held me tightly against him. "I am not playing a game, Crymson. I was told by some people that I have to be honest with other people or I won't receive their respect or trust." His arms wrapped tighter around my neck, burying his face in them. "I never intended to hurt you in anyway, even in front of your mother." He raised his head up in front of mine. "Can you please forgive me?"

I don't think the sympathy is going to work after our moment with my mom. "I'll think about it." I murmured, hugging my encased egg tightly. "Forgiving people isn't that easy, N. You got to learn where the boundaries are and never go beyond that area when it comes tn stuff like our little...experiment." I flinched at the last word.

N lift up my face with his fingers on my chin. "Again, I never intended to hurt you in anyway. I had to tell the truth, even if things aren't suppose to be mentioned at all. But, if there is anyway for you to forgive me, or probably not, I won't rush you. I'll accept the consequences." He released his hold away from me.

"Oh, there you are guys!" We looked to see both Bianca and Iris running towards me. "I hope I am not interrupting your date, guys. But something terrible has happened to Bianca, and we need your help!" By the sound of Iris's voice, it sounded important.

"Okay, one, me and N are NOT on a date!" I clarified loudly. "But aside from that, what do you need help on?"

Bianca walked up with tears streaming out of her eyes. "Oh, Crymson, it was horrible!" She wiped a lot of tears away with her cloth. "Team Plasma had somehow slipped their hands into my bag and stole all if my Pokemon! Iris and I tried catching up with therm, but they are too fast for the both of us. Now we don't know where they ran off to!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled, my voice echoing thee alley. I feel a wave of anger boiling inside of me. "Don't worry, Bianca. We will find Team Plasma that took your Pokemon as quick as a flash!" I turned to N. "Do you want to look along with me?"

"I better get a room for the both of us." N replied. "You might never know the rooms will not be vacant by the time we tried to reserve one at dusk. But I'll make sure to look for them while I'm at it."

I nod, giving him my Xtransciever just in case he can contact Bianca while I am with her. "Contact Bianca to let us know if you have found anything over there, okay?"

N eyed my Xtransciever, placing it in his pocket. "I will." He turned and ran the opposite direction on their alley, leaving me with Bianca and Iris.

"Oh, the nerve of Team Plasma taking Pokemon away from Trainers!" Iris said with her fists raised. "Pokemon deserve to be with Trainers, they are our like friends and family to us!" She turned to Bianca. "I know what I can do! From now on, Iris will become Bianca's body guard, fending away any for that gets in her way!" She made a type of karate stance, thrusting fists one after another forward. "Hiiiiiiya!" She made it look like she chopped imaginary wood in front of her.

"You think a little runt like you can stand up to that weakling organization?" We heard there voice of Joaquin coming from the end of the alley near with his Simisage, Rex. "Please, I can easily use Rex to get rid of them all and become the hero of this region. You little girls go ahead and play Pokemon Trainer, and leave the experienced Trainer to do everything."

"Hmph, says you Joaquin!" Out of nowhere, Cheren appeared from the right side of Joaquin, with Burgh right beside him. He turned to me and Bianca. "I've already beat Burgh using only my Tranquill with no sweat. Bug types are weak if you ask me." He said, pushing his glasses up.

Burgh crossed his arms. "My Bug-type Pokemon aren't weak. They're just a bit rusty through the time I have been painting portraits!" He groaned. "But, that's not the point. I heard from an acquaintance of mine saying Team Plasma took a yellow haired girl's Pokemon and ran off as fast as they can. Heh, they even asked me if I can help, but seeing how help is already here we should split up and find them." He held up a wrist, showing his green Xtransciever. "We will keep in contact with each other if any one of us find them."

Joaquin chuckled. "I bet Poindexter here won't be able to find them before I do! Maybe he should get a new pair of glasses while he's at it!"

Cheren grabbed Joaquin's shirt collar. "I do have a damn name! It's Cheren, and you will remember it once I defeat you after our little rendezvous with Team Plasma! We both got our third badge, so how about we race to see who can spot them first!" He let go of his rival.

"You're on!" Joaquin agreed, running with Cheren out of our sight.

Iris scratched her head. "What weird Trainers we got there." She sighed, grabbing Bianca's arm. "Come on, bodyguard Iris shall look for your Pokemon the nasty Team Plasma took from you!" She randomly pointed up. "Onward!" She dragged Bianca away from me and Burgh.

_Things are getting weirder and weirder by the second. _I though, looking at their direction where Burgh is standing. "I guess I'll look in this alley here. Maybe Team Plasma slipped through while I was having lunch with my mom." I stated.

Burgh nod. "I'll look near there area where my Gym is. I'll let everyone know if I have found them. See you later, Crymson!" He waved before vanishing out of sight. A second after that, darkness shroud my eyes to my surprise.

"Wah, W-What the-!?" I yelled out, frantically.

"Well, what are you doing here all alone?" The sound of N's voice made my heart race much more rapidly than usual. Not to mention a huge wave of heat appeared all over me. I saw light as N's hands were removed from my eyes and his arms wrapped around my neck. "I already got us a room in time." He murmured near my left ear.

"S-Stop that, N!" I flustered. "I really hate people talking near my ears." My face turned to five shades of red, plus feeling a sensation crawling through my neck to my spine. "Can you please get off of me, I need to find Bianca's Pokemon Team Plasma has a hold of."

N unwrapped his arms off of my shoulders. "Team Plasma...huh?" N murmured, sounding like he is a bit uninterested about the subject. "Why can't you let your friends find the Pokemon on their own? Why do you want to help your friends that badly?"

I twist my whole body around so my face can meet N's. "Because I care about my friends, N. If I never did show them that I am willing to do what it takes to help out my friends, what good of a person am I? I would probably be an emotionless shell just walking in this Pokemon World with no reason why I exist."

N just stared deeply into my eyes. "But, do you care about me, Crymson? Do you hold those same feelings you have for your friends and Pokemon towards me?"

"N, I care about you, Bianca, and Cheren equally, along with all of my Pokemon and my mother." I looked down at the ground. "As much as my kindness is considered a strength, it is also a weakness. My kindred spirit brings in new friends into my life, but if people pretend to be kind to me for their own objective, I feel like a shattered doll." I looked back at N's eyes. "But I am not going to stand here and let Team Plasma's onslaught for Pokemon liberation continue and change this world under their control! I will do what it takes to stop them!"

N remained motionless after my kind of weird speech. His crooked smile appeared on his face again. "I have always say this from time to time, but you are an unusual Trainer, Crymson, with something special lying within yourself. But for the shortest amount of time that we have been traveling together, I'm probably starting to like you a little." I can see faint redness appearing on his cheeks.

"W-Wait, what!?" I was taken aback instantly, feeling highly surprised from his so called confession, if it is one. After seeing N bobbed his head yes, I feel an intense wave of heat escaping out of my cheeks as I began to fidget around in silence. The sound of my Xtransciever went off in N's left pants pocket. Without hesitation, I dug into his pocket, while holding my egg in my left arm, and grabbed my Xtransciever, opening it to see everyone; Cheren, Joaquin, Bianca, Iris, and Burgh on line. "Anybody found Team Plasma?"

"Me and Poindexter here crossed paths as we saw two weakling running towards a building across the street from the Gym." Joaquin spoke. "We are with the Gym Leader now with grunts blocking the entrance."

"It's Cheren, idiot!" Cheren spoke.

"I'll keep a close guard over here until you guys join us to defeat these grunts." Burgh said.

"Alight, me and Bianca will meet you there! See you then!" Iris said, all of the screens went black.

"Well, N," I said, closing my Xtransciever off. "I better meet up with everyone near the Gym. If I am not back with you in fifteen minutes, come find me, okay?"

N smiled his warm smile. "I will. Be careful over there, Crymson." He was about to turn and walk away, but I grabbed as hold of his wrist. He twist back to me direction, wondering why I stopped him.

"N," I began to speak, blushing. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I am starting to like you, too." I gave him a swift kiss in the side of his face before running to meet up with the others near the Gym as I hold my egg tightly against myself. I smiled, now beginning to understand the rose bud mom talked to us about.

* * *

**_((I know, kind as cheesy...I tried. Well, two chapters done in one day, Whoot! R&amp;R, see you next chapter!))_**


	33. Chapter 32 - Battle for Show or Strength

_**((Hey, everyone! CS here. I hope you've been enjoying the FanFic so far. Plus a bunch of cheesy romance between Crymson and N. Well, it'll be different now since the spotlight will shining on the rivals. In other words, you will see a bunch of Cheren and Joaquin in this chapter and probably in the next few chapters. Plus, I changed what Crymson's egg looks like, hoping to have a more different Pokemon than in the game. Right now, time for them to retrieve Bianca's Pokemon!))**_

I kept a hold of my encased egg when I finally manage to meet up with Cheren, Joaquin, and Burgh in the furthermost part of Castelia City just across from Burgh's Gym. Bianca and Iris came running from the other end of the alley to meet up with everyone. We look to see a couple of Team Plasma grunts blocking the entrance. The grunts happened to be none other than Burk and Alice's. "Boy, its always the same brats every time we tried to do something good for this region, and yet they always come to stop us from accomplishing our mission." Burk spoke.

"Well, maybe this time they will learn their place once we put them in their miseries!" Alice's expressionless tone. She eyed every single one of us, until she look dead at Bianca. "Looking" she held a PokeBall up. "for this?" Her lips curled up to a benevolent smirk.

"My Pokemon!" Bianca yelled. "Give them back to me, you fiends! Why would you dare to take my friends from me!?"

Alice scoffed harshly. "You're such a complete airhead, blonidie!" She put Bianca's PokeBall back into her uniform pocket. "Liberation is our sole purpose for our lord! And if our mission for our lord has not been fulfilled, us grunts will receive severe punishment from one of the Seven Sages." She held out an open palm. "Now kindly relinquish your Pokemon, or we shall obtain them by force!"

"What!?" Joaquin spoke up. "Getting rid of my Rexy here!? By the likes of you worthless pieces of crap!?" He bust out laughing, but quickly stop to glare at the grunt. "Over my burn carcass! Rex here is my buddy, and if you freaks decide to snatch Rex away from me, you got another thing coming!"

"Sage Sage, Simisage!" Rex protested along with his Trainer.

Cheren chuckled, pushing his glasses up. "Well, I never knew Mr. Ego here has a soft spot for his Pokemon like a little child with his teddy bear!"

Joaquin's face flushed a bright red. "Sh-Shut up, Poindexter! This has nothing to do with you!" He crossed his arms. "Why don't you step aside and let me handle the grunts with Rex here!" He started walking forward.

Cheren stepped in front of Joaquin, making him stop. "For the last time, I have a name and it is called Cheren! Team Plasma has my friend's Pokemon, so I should retrieve them for her!" Cheren took one of his PokeBalls out. "Servine, front and center!" He tossed it into their air, releasing his Servine out in front of him.

"A Servine, eh?" Joaquin's tone sounds like her is a little impress. "A decent choice of Pokemon to use. But can it take on my Rex after we get rid of Team Plasmorons!?"

Cheren gave Joaquin a challenging smile. "I'll make sure to have Servine rested and ready after we vanquish this team of pansies into their miseries!" Cheren glared at the two grunts, seeing Burk's face red with rage.

"You will pay for mocking the great name of Team Plasma, brats!" Burk yelled. He took out his PokeBall. "Now let me show you how my new Pokemon's strength can do to your Pokemon!" He threw it into the air. The PokeBall opened and released a Watchog. "You see, my Patrat evolved hours before we decide to snatch Airhead's Pokemon away from her. And he is full of surprises!"

I held onto my encased egg, having a slight smirk on me. "Uh-huh, yeah. Try telling us that after the past few encounters my friends and I thwarted all of your little missions." I lowered my head and closed my eyes. "I'm pretty sure both Cheren and Joaquin here can take the both of you down."

"Oh, really?" I snapped my eyes opened at Alice's grinning face. "Is the red head too scared to take on me and my new evolved Liepard?" She threw her PokeBall out, revealing a quadrupedal, purple looking leopard with a yellow underbelly, paws, and spots on its back, a pink mask on its eyes andvca sickle-like tail.

Joaquin went into his trenchcoat pocket and pulled out what appears to be a PokeDex. "Well, well. Seems like a new Pokemon has made its debut!" He held up his PokeDex to identify the Pokemon Alice called Liepard.

_Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon, and the evolved form of Purrloin. Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react._

"Evolved from Purrloin?" Cheren said, fixing his gaze at the Liepard. He pulled a smirk up as if it seemed to interest him. "Seems as though my Purrloin can be of use once I train it even more to evolve into that." His head turned to his left at Joaquin. "Ready, Mr. Ego?"

Joaquin sneered, moving his hand to signal Rex that he is up for battle. "Don't get cocky, Poindexter! I will show you how Rex can pull it of!" He turned to his Pokemon. "You ready, Rex? Better bring in your a-game!"

"Sim!" Rex nod, taking his offensive stance in front of Joaquin.

"I'll take the first move!" Burk spoke. "Watchog, use Crunch on the grass monkey!" His new Watchog nod, hopping forward as it used its teeth to chomp down Rex's arm. The force of the bite made Rex scream in pain. "Heh, how's that for mocking our organization's name!"

"Hmph," Cheren pushed his glasses up, unimpressed by the attack. "Your choice of attack is slow and sloppy. Not to mention, that move barely put enough damage on Simisage." He thrust one hand forward. "Servine, Razor Leaf!" Servine didn't have to nod for a reply to his command. With one swing of its tail, it shot several spinning leaves at Watchog, Liepard, and even Rex, barely making any damage. Watchog kept its clenching teeth on Rex's arm.

"Hey, what in the hell was that for, Poindexter!?" Joaquin yelled at Cheren. "You know Watchog is still latched onto Rex's arm, and yet you care less about his wellbeing!?"

Cheren glared at Joaquin with his arms crossed. "I wanted to get this battle over with so I won't have to deal with these time-wasting idiots." He looked back at the grunts. "The quicker we get this done, the less we have to deal with them."

Joaquin snarled. "Unlike you, I rather savor the battle by showing my Pokemon's moves! So let me have a chance to shine!" He looked at his Simisage. "Rex, show them your Acrobatics!"

"Sage!" Rex sneered, kneeing the Watchog on the stomach with such immense speed. "Sage!" In a blink of an eye, he move behind his opponent and kicked him to the right.

"Whoa!" Iris spoke up. "Such incredible speed!"

Joaquin nod to his Pokemon. "Finish the move, my friend!" He said. His Simisage nod back, sprinting forward showing a few afterimages of himself and stopped in front of the oncoming Watchog to land multiple jabs to its stomach like a Gatling gun. After one last punch to the face, Watchog flew back to the middle of the battling area and landed in front of Burk. "Heh, how's that for taking out a Pokemon!"

"Urgh!" Burks growled under his breath. "You might have a good choice of an attack, but it's not enough to take out my Watchog!" His Watchog got back on its feet as if no sudden damaged inflicted on him.

"Showoff..." Cheren said under his breath. "Pokemon aren't meant to show off how much of an 'impressive'", he air quoted the word, " move you called out." He eyed his so called teammate. "Pokemon are meant to be strengthened, giving out their fullest potential to help their Trainers reach to the very top. To be the strongest of the strong, to be a Pokemon Champion us my ideal dream!"

Joaquin rolled his eyes. "Dream all you can, Poindexter, but you are not going to become Pokemon Champion once I beat you in the league!"

"For the damn, last freaking hundredth time, Mr. Ego!" Cheren hissed. "I am called Cheren! And I will show you that I can beat you and become Champion of the Unova's Region!"

_Here we go again...two stubborn and thick headed Trainers fighting over who will become Champion. Reminds me of Jack and Rei back in the Johto Region. _I thought to myself. Hell, it's like the time me and Cheren fought over which Pokemon is the strongest out of all of them before Bianca decided to break us up back in Trainer School. I think I am suffering from Déjà vu here.

Alice shook her head. "Pathetic excuse of teamwork. Liepard, Shadow Ball!" She commanded. Her Liepard opened its mouth as a swirling void of violet colored shadows clump into one orb. It slung its head and launched the attack on Servine. "Hmph, even my Liepard is full of mystery, don't you think?" She made a wicked grin.

"Hah," Joaquin huffed. "I have yet to show you my other set of moves! Ones that will make your mind blown i-"

"Oh, will you please shut the hell up with your damn boasting!" Cheren cut him off. "Damn, that's all you freaking are, all ego and show! Can't you at least go one day without flipping your lip to utter nonsense!"

Joaquin grabbed Cheren's shirt collar. "Don't you dare cut me off while I am in the middle of talking!" He points to the grunts. "I am here to show them that they shouldn't mess anyone like me, and that they should never snatch my friend away from me, got it!"

"Are your friends like that?" Burgh popped up right beside me, startling me slightly. "I remember when I battled them, they didn't act like that."

I sighed sharply, keeping a hold of my egg. "Rivals, they are always like that whenever they cross paths. Believe me, some of my rivals are like that, others are complete idiots." I have to admit, I remember my idiot friend-slash-rival Roger back in the Sinnoh Region would always bump into me at the wrong time in different places.

"This is getting ridiculous..." Alice murmured. "All our time is being wasted by two uncooperative Trainers thinking they can save their friend's Pokemon when all we are doing is help the Pokemon be free of suffering." She crossed her arms against her chest. "At least the red head pulls off more of as challenge than these two."

"What!?" Both Cheren and Joaquin yelled after hearing Alice's remark. "Why in the hell would you say that!?"

A sweat drop fell on my head. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or Alice being sarcastic..." I murmured to myself.

"This has gone far enough. Servine, use Razor Leaf!" Cheren commanded. His Servine flung its tail around to send some leaves at his opponents, but barely making a scratch. "Damn it, it'll take forever to take out these Pokemon!"

Joaquin huffed out a deep sigh. "Well, if you hadn't tried to rush things and come up with a perfect strategy with me, we wouldn't have got into this freaking mess!"

"Geez, you sound just like Crymson when we are stuck in a corner on our first Gym Battle." Cheren said, though that part really did irritate me a bit. "But, it is mainly your fault for showing off your attacks and wasting time. I have no idea why the both of us decided to team up in the first place."

Joaquin grabbed the shoulder part of his over shirt. "Uhh, because we agreed on it!? Or maybe flare head behind us decided to back off and let us tourture ourselves while both of us together try to ward of this group of Pokemon thieves? Or maybe your blonde friend there us too oblivious enough to watch over her Pokemon that would made us like this?"

"Hey!" Iris yelled, standing in front of Bianca. "That is such the most cruel thing to say about her!" She made a karate offensive stance. "If you got something else to say about Bianca, you'll have to go through Bodyguard Iris!"

"U-Uhh, I-I'm fine, Iris..." Bianca laughed weakly, placing her hands on one of Iris's shoulders. "I don't actually mind him saying that, r-really..." By the sound of Bianca's voice, she sounds like she is hurt inside from Joaquin's harsh words.

Iris turned around to Bianca. "No way, Bianca! You can't act all weak after some dumb headed Trainer decide to call you names. You have to stand up for yourself and be strong!" She held her fists close to her chest. "What good of a Trainer are you if you can't defend and stand up for yourself!?"

"Bah!" Burk huffed. "Even with her Pokemon, she is weak because she, like everyone here, fail to comprehend how Pokemon in these PokeBalls have lost their freedom and will! And as long as we, the prestigious Team Plasma, try fulfill our goal and have freed all of the Pokemon in the world, all Trainer and non-Trainer alike will now understand us on how Pokemon were being hurt and tortured!"

I growled. "Again with the 'Pokemon are suffering' subject. Geez, can you guys ever give just one break of your time to see some Pokemon having fun with their Trainers?" Sheesh, it's like a merry-go-round with that mission of theirs!

"I'll have a break once we forcefully take all of your Pokemon away, that includes the egg you're holding, red head." She said to me. "Liepard, Shadow Ball!" She commanded. Her Liepard launched another attack, but this time at Rex. "Give up your Pokemon while you can and we won't harm you any further!"

"Never in my life!" Joaquin yelled in protest. "Rex, use Leaf Storm!" He called out. Rex struggled to get up, calling up a bunch of glowing leaves around him. With its palm thrusting forward, a huge tempest of leaves shot at Liepard, giving it a good amount of damage.

Cheren seemed pleased. "Impressive attack! Maybe I can learn that move to my Servine later." He threw an arm forward. "Servine, Razor Leaf!" He called, his Pokemon launching spinning leaves at the two foes.

Burk is flabbergasted at the surprising turn of events. "P-P-Plasma! This is not good at all! The lord with be highly displeased at us for our failed attempt yet again!" He started shaking in fear, with sweat pouring down his face. "N-No, I won't let my guard down just because a couple of Trainers got in the way of our mission for our lord!" He glared at his opponents. "You'll pay for what you did to us! Watchog, Cr-"

"How long does it take for you two damn idiots to come back with the Pokemon!?" A familiar voice echoed from behind Burk and Alice. They turned around to see the middle aged, green haired man with the weird attire, with another sage and some grunts around him, staring coldly at the grunts. "Do you know you two are wasting precious time on our mission, and you let a couple of Trainers make you look embarrassing to Team Plasma's name!"

"L-L-L-Lord Ghetsis!" Burk and Alice kneeled down to one knee at the man.

_Ghetsis? _I thought to myself, eyeing the the intimidating foe.

* * *

**_((Ugh! Finally, done with this chapter! Dealing with slight writers block and site being down last Saturday! (Flips tablet) But don't worry, there will be more Cheren and Joaquin coming up in the next chapter. After the standoff, the two rivals will be facing off in a battle. Oh, and I figure instead of the 'confession' being in the Ferris wheel, maybe I should shift it into a future chapter. I won't tell what it is,don't want to spoil it. See you next chapter! -CS)) _**


	34. Chapter 33 - Team Plasma's Purpose

"W-We apologize, my lord!" Alice's shakened voice called out. "These damn Trainers have stopped us from proceeding our way inside with their blonde's Pokemon. Please, Lord Ghetsis, we ask your forgiveness for our failure!" Alice, with Burk, still knelt down on one knee with their heads lowered. We are standing across the street from Burgh's Gym after the duo took all of Bianca's Pokemon from her. We stand to see Ghetsis, with two other sages and some Plasma grunts, eyed the two below him with a cold glare.

"Hmph..." Ghetsis huffed. He raised his head up asmd examined the six of us. "It appears there are new and familiar faces here, along with one of Unova's Gym Leaders. Seems like our plan to make the building behind us as a hideout has become nothing but shambles." He made a wicked smirk. "But no matter, we already have an exceptional base of operations!"

Joaquin stood straight up and eyed Ghetsis. "I take it that you are the leader of the couple of weaklings bowing to you? You don't look that intimidating to me." He took out a PokeBall. "Why don't we settle this is a battle, old man!"

Burk, along with his companion, quickly stood up and turn with fury in his eyes. "How dare you use that insolent tounge of yours and insult our Lord Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma! I will finish you off and make you pay for what you did!"

Alice snarled at Joaquin. "We will beat you and tear you down to pieces until you beg for mercy and apologize to our lord!"

"Silence!" Ghetsis yelled, making the two grunts coward down. He eyed Joaquin, grinning. "I admire your tenacity, and asking to challenge me. But, I'm afraid I can't do that. With my Pokemon, they would trample your Pokemon with one move." Holding he smile, he lowered his head and eyelid. "In addition to that, I am not the one who controls Team Plasma. I am just one of the advisors for out king."

"King?" Bianca said. "There's a king here?"

Ghetsis shook his head slowly. "Our king doesn't show his face to a petty commoner like every one of you. But, we of Team Plasma rather appear in place of him to fulfill his rightful place as a hero." He opened his icy cold eye at us. "Has anyone ever head of a legend of Unova's Region's founder?"

Cheren pushed his glasses up. "I have studying during my spare time on legends and history of this region. It involves a certain kind of Pokemon, correct?" He glared back at Ghetsis.

"I've heard many stories about it, too!" Iris spoke out. "It's the white Dragon-type Pokemon of legend, right?"

"White Dragon-type Pokemon?" Bianca became surprised. I, myself am surprised at the subject, but a bit speechless due to not knowing what it is about.

Ghetsis paced for a bit to our left, eyeing afar. "Legend says, that in truth, the white dragon appeared before a certain hero who sought the true way to knit together a world full of warring people." He turned his whole self to us. "This white Dragon-type Pokemon shared its immeasurable knowledge to the hero, and bared its fangs to anyone who stands against it. And with the power of both the white dragon and the hero, they brought unity to the hearts of many people in the land, thus creating Unova."

_White dragon and the hero...unity to the hearts of many people. _I thought to myself. This whole subject brought back to the time I fought against N in Nacrene City. He said something about being a hero, if my memory serves me right. Plus being friends with something or somebody else. But his views for Pokemon are completely different from Team Plasma's, so that can't be the case! "Wait, just why did you decide to bring up the subject about the hero and the Dragon-type Pokemon?"

Ghetsis turned to me with his piercing pale blue eye. "Our mission is to bring back the hero of Unova and the dragon once again to its former glory!" His lips curled up to a smirk. "If we win the people's hearts and mind by obtaining both, we can easily create the world that I-" He stopped for a quick second, clearing his throat. "-I mean, Team Plasma- desires!"

The way Ghetsis said to us about their mission leaves a wave of confusion in me. A slight sharp pain was feel on my head, followed by a faint roar. _Th-There's that roar again! _I stood still and silent, acting like nothing happened.

Burgh stepped up in front of all of us. "All of us, the young or the old, have seen countless different kinds of people with different thinkings and lifestyles, like here in Castelia City. But honestly," he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "there is something about what you are saying I don't quite understand."

"Huh?" All of us, except Team Plasma and Burgh, became highly confused at Burgh.

"Burgh, what in the heck are you talking about?" Iris spoke.

Burgh turned to Iris. "Umm, look at it this way, Iris: the one thing all of us have in common is that we all deeply care about Pokemon. Even people we meet for the first time end up talking about them, either talk, battle, or trade..."

"So, what are you trying to say, Gym Leader?" Joaquin said, having his arms crossed on his chest. "Are you saying all of us have a lot in common even though we are different people?"

Burgh shook his head. "Not quite..." He turned to Ghetsis. "I was in Accumula Town, hearing your speech from afar. You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokemon." He eyed the east direction. "I even made a promise after that, swore to dedicate myself to Pokemon even more strongly! And what you fguys are doing..." He turned back to the enemy. "Aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokemon even more?"

An eerie silence brewed around us in the alley. But Ghetsis broke the silence when he started chuckling. Then it grew to a maniacal laughter. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He glared back at Burgh. "I'd never expect a Gym Leader like you to be so intelligent, which made me hard to figure out! But people like you, I am highly fond of in that high caliber." He walking to the right a few feet. "You'll be enjoying hearing about this from every corner of the world, which is why I gather knowledgeable people for our king!"

"But there are knowledgeable people, like myself," Cheren made a stern glare. "don't have the time to hear your ridiculous words and are tired of your grunts forcing to take Pokemon away from anyone. So my suggestion, why don't you take a chill pill and be on your way. You and your organization are a waste of time."

Ghetsis's smile disappeared and turned to Cheren. "You are a very unusual Trainer with a harsh tounge. But I can see strength and knowledge within you. But it's a shame I can't get you to join." He nod his head. "We will back off for a while until it is the right time to show you our might." He turned to Alice. "The yellow haired girl's Pokemon...return them!"

"Y-Yes, Lord Ghetsis!" Alice brought out a small, broken bag and gave to to Bianca. "You are lucky Lord Ghetsis spared every one of you!"

Bianca caught the small bag with both of her hands. "U-Uhh...th-thank you..." She said, hesitantly. She opened the little bag, sighing in relief. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Bianca!" Iris yelled at her. "Why are you thanking them!? You know those guys are responsible for taking precious Pokemon away from everyone!"

"I know, Iris..." Bianca said, calmly. "It's...it's just that I am happy to have my Pokemon back!"

Cheren scoffed sharply. "Yeah, you can be saying that once these idiots decide to take your Pokemon away without your prior notice." He turned to Ghetsis. "As promised, you will back off for a while!"

Ghetsis sneered. "Hm, I really admire your attitude, boy! Maybe one day we can face each other after we revive the legend of Unova and its hero. That is our purpose in our mission to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans and win the hearts and minds of many. Until we meet..." Ghetsis, along with the grunts and the two other sages walked to the west, passing me.

I turned my head slightly at the Ghetsis person in curiosity. That's when another wave of pain hit me in the head. "A-Aurgh!" I clenched my head with both of my hands by instinct. I looked to see a pair of vines wrapped around the bottom part of the egg case, still intact. "Oh thank A-AURGH!" I fell to my knees, the pain in my head became so severe. The roaring came back even louder.

"Cryms...ar...u o..." Faint noises from Bianca was inaudible as my hearing starts to fail. I began losing consciousness.

_Huh!? _I woke up back to the pitch black space filled with dark clouds. Huge bolt of lightning crack from behind the same mysterious shadow with the glowing red eyes. _Who are you!? _My voice echoed into the air, but my lips weren't moving. I eyed the one staring down at me as it unleashed another roar at me. "WAHH!" I fell backwards into reality, sitting with my arms holding me up from behind and staring at the building in front of me. "W...What was..." I huffed but couldn't come with the right words to say. I continued breathing heavily.

"Could...that be...!?" We turned to see the astonished Ghetsis, staring directly at me. "You, Trainer. Your name!"

I glared back at Ghetsis with my brows lowered with confusion. "C...Crymson..." I trailed off. "W...Why do you...want to know!?" I breathed through the words.

Ghetsis kept staring at me like he had seen a ghost. His face harden with his teeth clenched. "It...can't be...could there...BAH!" Ghetsis turn swiftly and walked off with the rest of Team Plasma.

"Well, that was odd..." Iris said. "I don't know what his problem is when he saw you, Crymson. But I hope you are okay. By the way, why were you acting like that a second ago?"

I winced a bit, still feeling a bit of the aftershocks from the headache. "I don't know...everything was pitch black when I woke up in some kind of realm. That's all I can say." I looked at the vines that was holding up my egg case with my egg still in one piece, tracing to Cheren's Servine. "Thanks, Cheren. If it hadn't been for your Pokemon's reflexes, my egg would've been a goner."

Cheren nod. "Just because we are rivals doesn't mean I can't help you at any point. But, you're welcome." Wow, for their first time in a long time, Cheren showed some sincerity towards me through that expressionless facade.

"Oh, there you guys a-" I opened my eyes to see N staring at me with concern. "Oh no, Crymson!" He ran up to me and knelt down. "What happened to you!?" He said to me, his voice filled with worry.

"I...I fell down after having a severe headache that appeared out of nowhere." I answered. "But, we manage to get Bianca's Pokemon back from Team Plasma and my egg is not shattered." I laughed, grabbing my encased egg from the bottom. Servine's vines unraveled and we back to him as I eyed N. "And you arrived here quicker than I expected."

N smiled warmly. "Well, it has been fifteen minutes. And you told me to come find you if you're not back in fifteen minutes, so I did." He took my hat off before wrapping his arms around my neck. "But, at least you are not physically hurt, that's what counts." He softly pressed his lips on my forehead, making my heart race like crazy.

"What the hell, Crymson!?" N and I snapped our heads to the furious Cheren with his hands balled up. "You let that creep kiss you like that without saying something!?" He stomped his way towards us and yanked N, by the sleeve, away from me. Cheren then turn back and jabbed an index finger at me. "How can you so damn idiotic, pulling off that stunt in front of me. Now that you crossed the line, I don't want you anywhere near that creep, got it!?"

Irritated, I got up to Cheren's face. "Could you at least go one day without interfering with my life!?" I yelled. "Who ever said you can control my life, they better think twice before realizing I am old enough to make my choices. So why don't you do me a favor and stay out of my life!"

Cheren stared blankly at me, still showing a hint of anger in his eyes. "Fine!" He hissed, walking back to his Servine. "But don't come crying to me once you get your heart broken by him. Heed my warning, Crymson. Soon, you will realize that I am the one who is doing this for your own good!" He returned Servine back into his PokeBall.

"But, at least everyone worked together to get all of my Pokemon back from Team Plasma." Bianca said, holding one of the PokeBalls. "Now I'll be able to get my next Gym Badge!" She was about to make her way to the Gym until her arm was grabbed by Iris. Bianca turned to Iris, confused. "What is it, Iris?"

"Arent you going to show me your Pokemon?" Iris smiled. "I wanted to know if they are okay!"

"Iris is right." Burgh said, walking to Bianca. "Checking to see if your Pokemon aren't hurt is one of the ways a good Trainer does. It shows that you deeply care about them." He placed his hand on Bianca's left shoulder.

Bianca smiled and nodded. "Right!" She grabbed all three PokeBalls from the small brown bag. "Alright, guys, come on out!" She threw them into the air. After a short second they fell down to the ground without opening. "H-Huh? Why aren't they coming out?"

* * *

**_((I bet everyone might know what happened to Bianca's Pokemon, but are you right? More to come, along with Cheren and Joaquin's first battle against each other, on the next chapter! -CS))_**


	35. Chapter 34 - Empty Spaces

"Bianca, are you sure your Pokemon aren't shy to show themselves to us?" Iris said with a glum look. "Because if they are, we can at least see them at another time." After our confrontation with Team Plasma and the sage Ghetsis talking about the legend of Unova, all seven of us were waiting to see Bianca's Pokemon. But apparently the three PokeBalls she launched up didn't open, which is highly concerning.

"My Pokemon are not that shy!" Bianca protest to Iris. "I assure you that my Pokemon are kind and playful as ever, and they love to see new friendly people." She looked at her PokeBalls on the ground. "I just don't understand why they won't come out!"

"There might be a few reasons why they're not coming out." I spoke, holding onto my encased egg. "My best bet is that Team Plasma might've weakened them, or knocked them out with their Pokemon in the process of hiding here."

"Or..." Joaquin was next to speak. "Those goons brainwashed them into not responding to their Trainer's commands." He shrugged at the suggestion.

N placed an index finger bent on his chin. "I don't hear any voices of struggle or any hint of pain in there." N said. "I'm probably thinking they are asleep from a move Team Plasma used on them."

Cheren growled. "Speaking to a creep who thinks he can hear the Pokemon's inner voice..." He walked over and knelt to the nearest PokeBall. He picked one up and pressed the button to opened it. "Or the fact that these PokeBalls are fake!" His face harden.

"What!?" All off us yelled.

Cheren stood up and showed all of us the inside of the PokeBall, all hallow and nothing else. "These things are used in rundown gift shops for little kids to brag to their parents in getting one just so they can pretend to be Trainers. I have a hunch those grunts switched Bianca's PokeBalls with these cheap novelty items. WORTHLESS!" He threw the fake PokeBall to their ground, making it shattered to several pieces. "Those damn pieces of lowlife garbage, they should die for all I care!" Cheren growled underneath his breath.

Joaquin placed a hand on Cheren's shoulder. "Easy there, bud. Don't need to get so worked up about it." He then looked at the petrified Bianca.

"So..." Bianca's voice shakened up. "My...Pokemon..." Tears poured down her face as she fell to her knees. She stared at the ground blankly before breaking into a sob.

It just hurts inside of me to see Bianca so torn about her Pokemon still in the hands of Team Plasma, but makes me pissed that they tricked all of us. I walked to Bianca and knelt down, placing my right hand on her shoulder while my other arm holds my egg. "Bianca," I spoke, grabbing Bianca's attention. "we were all fooled by Team Plasma's little charade. But this time, we won't let another one happened again!"

"That's right!" Iris knelt down too. "They will pay for tricking us like that! We will find your Pokemon, even if it takes all year to do that! And I will still be your bodyguard, Bianca." She stood up, looking at everyone else. "Who else will help find Bianca's Pokemon and those dumb idiots that took them!"

Cheren nodded. "Hmph, I doubt Team Plasma will back off on us and keep trying to take our Pokemon away. But I will keep a vigilant eye on anybody, or grunts, who has as hold of your Pokemon, Bianca."

Joaquin groaned, crossing his arms. "As much as I rather say I would leave it up to everyone else, but like Poindexter said, I do have a soft spot for Pokemon like a kid with his teddy bear." For the very first time, we see a friendly smile formed on his face. "So count me in...but we are still rivals by the way!"

We all laughed after Joaquin's comment. I stood up, keeping a tight hold of my egg, and eyed N. "What about you, N? Would you like to help us out finding Bianca's Pokemon?"

N stare at me in silence. "Well..." He shift his gaze to the side where the building is. "I guess I don't have a choice. Besides," He eyed me with a crooked smile formed on his face. "it'll get me a chance to experience more places that I have never been to before, as long as I am still with you, Crymson."

A smile suddenly formed on my face, and feeling my cheeks burn from N's clear blue eyes gazing at me. A giggle escaped from me. "That'll be great, N!" I turned to Bianca. "Don't worry, Bianca. We will find your Pokemon, just you wait!" I held a hand up to her.

Bianca grabbed my hand as I pulled her up to her feet. "Th-Thank you, everyone!" She sniffed, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "But how am I going to get my next Gym Badge without any Pokemon?"

"I know!" Iris yelled. "I can lend you one of my Pokemon!" She held up one of her Pokemon. "I must tell you, I specialize in Dragon-type Pokemon and Dragon-type Pokemon only." Iris held the PokeBall to Bianca.

Bianca took the PokeBall, and instantly held her up in the air with a tight hug. "Ooooooooh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" After hearing Iris's suffocation noise, Bianca gently put her down and broke the hold. "Sorry, Iris."

"Wait a second!" Joaquin spoke up. "If you said you specialized in Dragon-type Pokemon and that type alone, aren't you a Gym Leader!? Because if you are, why aren't you back at your Gym?"

Iris glare glumly at Joaquin with her arms crossed. "With someone who has half a brain couldn't tell that I am just a plain Trainer like everyone else here." She reached into her pink backpack and grabbed a badge case. "If you must know" she opened it up to Joaquin. "I have only two badges so far. And I am just over here to enjoy a little bit of sightseeing." She closed it, putting it back in her backpack. "But Iris here will a still be Bianca's bodyguard through and through!"

"Eh, whatever..." Joaquin placed his hands in his pants pockets. "So," he eyed Cheren. "how's about that one-on-one battle we promised! Me and Rex are going to show you how strong we are since we've met!"

Cheren glared back at at Joaquin. "My only suggestion, healing our Pokemon. It would be really redundant to bring our Pokemon out with only what minimal strength they still have left after our Double Battle against Team Plasma a moment ago." He begin walking past us. "We will meet at the middle dock in five minutes. Be ready."

Joaquin ran past him with Rex on his back. "We'll see about that, Poindexter!" He disappeared out of sight, his boisterous laughter echoing.

"_We'll see about that, Poindexter!_" Cheren mimicked sarcastically. "Just you wait, Mr. Ego!" Cheren rushed over to the Pokemon Center.

Iris hopped in front of Bianca. "Come on, Bianca. Let's go get our next Gym Badge! The faster we get it, the more time we have in finding your Pokemon!" She twirled Bianca forward.

"W-W-Whoa!" Bianca stammered. "WAAAAAAIIIIIT!" Her voice echoed as Iris pushed her through the Gym doors.

"Smells like a Double Battle waiting to happen in my Gym." Burgh said, eyeing me. "Better meet up with them." Burgh said. "Looking forward in battling you, Crymson!" He turned around and made his way into his Gym.

I huffed out a deep sigh, shrugging my shoulders. I see N's arms gingerly wrapped around my neck. "Such strange turn of events we are having here." I said, hugging my arms around my egg. "Though, I still feel really bad about Bianca. I do understand how it felt to have your Pokemon being taken away." Then something came up in my mind. "By the way, N. Why did you hesitate for a moment when I asked you if you can help me find Bianca's Pokemon?"

"Well..." N's soft voice rung in my ears. "You know me, Crymson. I am not the one to confine any Pokemon into those PokeBalls you and your friends use." His arms tightened, his head resting on my head. "And I don't know what or who Team Plasma looks like since I don't cross paths with them. But how are we going to find your friends Pokemon in this huge region here?"

"We just have to keep a watchful eye out for them." I answered. "Might take us days, or weeks, but we won't stop until we find whoever took Bianca's Pokemon. And we are highly sure Team Plasma has their grubby little hands on them." I smiled, staying silent for a second. "We should meet up at the middle dock to see Cheren and Joaquin go at it!"

N unwrapped his arms and stood back as I turned to him. "Are you sure you're not going to leave without" he held my hast up by the visor. "this? We don't everyone to see your good looks." He teased, chuckling while placing my hat on my head.

An embarrassing blush appeared on my face. "N! I don't have any good looks! I am just an ordinary Trainer just going on an ordinary journey to get badges for the Unova League..." I have no clue why N would say that out of the blue, I am not that good looking! "L-Let's just get going..." I walked passed N, making my way to meet at the middle dock with Cheren and Joaquin. I see the Pokemon Center just some blocks away from me when I see Joaquin and Rex darting through the sliding glass doors.

"Come on, Poindexter!" Joaquin's loud voice echoed, stopped and facing the Pokemon Center. "Are you going to battle or admit defeat!? 'Cause me and Rex here are raring for a good fight at the dock!" Joaquin turned to walk to the center dock. "I hope you are going to bring your a-game, Rex!"

"Sage, Simi!" Rex replied, thrusting one of its furry green arm in the air. He continued walking with his Trainer to the dock.

Me and N are just feet from the Pokemon Center when Cheren appeared out of the door with his hands in his pants pockets. "Hey, Cheren." I greeted, even though its been about two minutes since he left to heal his Pokemon. "I bet you are going to beat Joaquin in his own battle, huh? But no worries, win or lose you still have a good battle!" I beamed a smile at him.

Cheren sternly looked at me. "I rather win battles and make my Pokemon the strongest team in the region. So strong that they can take down the Champion with ease and no flaws. And you, Crymson, know how it felt to face a Champion and lose after that, I will test you to see if you are still that strong as what you said." He walked forward to meet up with Joaquin.

I breathed out through my nose, eyeing Cheren's back. _Cheren being Cheren as usual... _I thought to myself. I have faced the Champion back in the Sinnoh Region and lost, but that doesn't mean I am strong with the Pokemon I currently I have on me. "Come on, N. We better make sure those two don't cause any trouble. Or worse, get into a fist fight that could bring in mass attention."

N nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Though, you know I am not going to like seeing a Pokemon battle, but I'll try to contain myself as much as I can." He and I continued walking over to the center dock as both Joaquin and Cheren prepare themselves for their first battle.

"Okay..." Cheren said as me and N sat down on a bench on the dock. Cheren already has his Servine out and ready on standby. "We shall make this a 3-on-3 battle to determined who can knock out all three of a Trainers Pokemon. Sounds reasonable?"

Joaquin smirked. "I agree. It's a good thing I got three Pokemon on me for this." He jabbed an index finger at Cheren. "Lets hope you got a good strategy on your shoulders, me and my Pokemon are bring their a-game here!" He turned to his Simisage. "You're up, buddy!"

"Simi!" Rex nodded, walking his way to his spot in front of his Trainer.

Cheren remained unmoved, pushing his glasses up. "Servine, let's show our opponent how strongest you've become. And don't make any mistakes."

"Vine.." His Pokemon spoke and walked to his respective spot, facing his opponent several feet from him.

"Oh, thank goodness we arrived on time!" All of us turned to see Bianca and Iris running towards me and N in the sidelines. "Whew! That was some battle me and Iris pulled off! We finally got our third Gym Badge!" Bianca showed us her new badge in her Badge Case resembling a light green wing. "Iris and I battled Burgh in a Double Battle."

"That is awesome!" I said, excitedly. "Congrats on the both of you! I bet Burgh there didn't pull off much of a challenge when he faced the both of you." I giggled, letting N hold onto my encased egg in case I get hurt by Cheren or Joaquin's Pokemon.

Iris smile and nod. "Yep! Those Bug-type Pokemon aren't matched for my Dragon-type Pokemon!" She turned to Cheren and Joaquin with their Pokemon on standby. "Oh, I hope we are not interrupting your battle guys."

"Nah!" Joaquin said. "Me and Poindexter there were just about to begin. But, the more witnesses to see me beat him, the more they will know I am better than you!"

Cheren clenched his teeth tightly and growled. "I'll show you! I'll make you eat those words when you see how my Pokemon's capabilities excel over your Pokemon! Then next time you will respect me a little bit more!" The two rivals glared at each other as their battle is about to get underway.

* * *

**_((Alright, everyone, place your bets! Who do you think will win the battle between Cheren and Joaquin!? Tune in to the next chapter! -CS))_**


	36. Chapter 35 - Advice from a Rival

Bianca and Iris manage to arrive on the center dock with me and N as Cheren and Joaquin are about to start on their 3-on-3 Pokemon Battle. The two rivals already got their first choice of Pokemon out on the wooded floor. "Alright, I'll take the first turn in this battle. Better be ready, Poindexter." Joaquin said. "Alright, Rex. Use Leech Seed!" He commanded.

"Sage!" Rex nodded. He lifted his right arm and rummaged into his tall green bushy hair and brought out a few seeds. He threw them to Servine, which vines wrapped around his opponent.

Cheren seemed to be unmoved by the attack. "That's all you can do? Throwing little insignificant seedlings on Servine? How pathetic..." Cheren thrust an arm forward. "Let me show you what true strength is. Servine, Razor Leaf!" He commanded. With the cluttered vines all over Servine, it didn't stop him from twisting his whole body and shot multiple spinning leaves towards his opponent.

"Sage..." All Rex did was hold up an arm as the attack bounced off, giving him a tiny amount of damage, and a little scar.

Servine remain expressionless as he eyed his opponent. "Servine...?" He saw the vines trembled a bit, shocking him for a quick second as little tiny orbs transfer from the vines over to Rex.

Cheren's face harden. "So what,a little bit of health being taken away won't stop me from beating you! Servine, Vine Whip!" He called. His Servine grew vines out of his sides as it whipped Rex on the face, making his opponent fall down to his right.

"Sage..." Rex pushed himself off the wooden floor, using the back of his hand as he rubbed the left side of his face. He got back on his feet with his eyes filled with anger at his opponent.

"Now things are getting really serious..." N softly spoke on my right. "I never heard such words coming out of an angered Pokemon before after such a hard hit his opponent did. I'm afraid this match is not going to send well..." I felt his left hand closing around my free right hand, wrapping his fingers around mine.

_I have never seen this side of N before, though he did tell me he is not the one to see Pokemon Battles... _I thought. I didn't have to look at him, but I can feel then tension in his grip on my hand intensified as he became more unnerved. I kept my eyes straight at the battle.

Joaquin growled. "You've hurt my friend, Poindexter! Now I'll give your Pokemon the same pain! Rex, Acrobatics!" He yelled out. Afterimages of Rex, with temendous speed, trailed behind him, Rex uppercut him in the jaw that made him fly up. Rex jumped up, and with his hand held together to make one big fist, and slammed Servine down in a blink of an eye.

"No! Servine!" Cheren yelled, eyeing his Servine falling and landed on the dock. Swirls were shown on his Pokemon's eyes. "W-What...h-how...can that...be!?"

"That is Acrobatics!" Joaquin spoke up. "My father taught me and Rex that move when my buddy was just a hatchling. You see, my father told me that the attacks damage intensifies if the Pokemon using the attack isn't holding an item." Joaquin smirked a little. "Plus, it is also a Flying-type move, as to why your Pokemon fainted instantly since Flying-type moves are super effective on Grass-type Pokemon."

"Wow..." Iris said. "That sure was a powerful move that Simisage made. Joaquin sure did get one of Cheren's Pokemon down and out with just one move."

I bobbed my head slightly. "Yeah, but this match has already started, so the winner has yet to be declared. But..." I shift my eyes to Cheren, who returned his Servine back into its PokeBall. "I'm afraid to admit that I am a bit worried about Cheren."

Cheren put his PokeBall back in his pocket before taking out another one. "Tranquill, front and center!" He threw his PokeBall, opening to send out his Tranquill into play. "So, Flying-types are super effective against Grass-types...perfect! Tranquill, use Wing Attack!" He commanded. His Pokemon's wing glowed as it flew up and over in a loop and nose dive to Rex. With its wing, it hit Rex's abdominal area, sending him flying to Joaquin's feet.

"Don't give up, Rex!" Joaquin said. "We can still win this Battle. Use your Leech Seed!" He commanded. Rex slowly got up as he reached back into his tall hair, throwing a few seeds at his opponent. The seed's vines wrapped around Tranquill and shocked it with little orbs going back to Rex.

"Man, my heart is pounding just by looking at the two battle." Bianca said, having her hands held together near her chest. "And it is not the good kind of heart pounding either..."

I felt N's grip tightened on my right hand, feeling a bit agitated from watching the battle in front of him. "So many voices echoing in my mind," N murmured, only for me to hear. "it's painfull to hear how much hate they have inside themselves from their Trainers. It's unforgivable..."

After hearing what N spoke, I feel completely bad about bringing him to a Pokemon battle between two Trainers who highly hate each other. _Please, N. Hold on just a little bit longer... _I thought.

Cheren glared at his opponent, fury blazing in his brown irises. "Tranquill, use Quick Attack! He commanded. His Pokemon flew down and lunge forward with such speed, landing its attack on Rex. "How's that for an attack from my Pokemon?"

Joaquin sneered. "Barely enough to bring down my buddy. Rex, return!" Joaquin called out to his Pokemon, who staggered and stumbled his way back to his Trainer's side. Joaquin brought out another PokeBall out. "Okay, Arthur, let's go!" He threw his PokeBall out, releasing a blue looking jellyfish Pokemon. "Everyone, this is Arthur, my Frillish."

"Frillish?" I said, rummaging through my back pouch for my PokeDex to identify the new Pokemon. "Let's see..."

_Frillish, the Floating Pokemon. They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lair, five miles below the surface._

"It is so cute!" Bianca said. "Oh, I want to find one of those...if I can find my other Pokemon." She eyed on the wooden dock below, feeling empty within her without her Pokemon.

"Don't worry, Bianca." Iris said, pointing up to the sky. "Bodyguard Iris will find you a Frillish." She lowered her arm, laughing weakly. "E-Erm, but the thing is, I don't have a fishing rod...but I will try to find one in this city."

Bianca started to hop in place, making the wood underneath us creak for a bit. "Oh, thank you, Iris!" She gave Iris a huge, bear hug before hearing her suffocating from the hold. "Oh, sorry, Iris..." She released her hold, returning her gaze to Cheren and Joaquin.

Cheren crossed his arms, eyeing the new poke!on in front of him. "A Water-type Pokemon, huh? Though it was very elaborate for you to take down my Servine with ease so you wouldn't let me gave one of your Pokemon defeated. Well, I think I should take care of one of the problems." Cheren thrust one arm forward. "Tranquil, use Gust!" He said. His Pokemon flapped its wings continuously to generate a gale force wind at Frillish, pushing its opponent back towards Joaquin.

"Tran!" Cheren's Pokemon chirpoed as the vines zapped it, little orbs now going to Arthur. The bird Pokemon glared at its opponent.

"That Water-type Pokemon seems so calm." N murmured. "He doesn't show smite, nor any hint of vengeance within his heart. But after hearing that bird's voice, he seems so determine to take out his opponent." His hand opened and traced it onto my left hip. My heart began beating at a tenfold.

A sigh escaped out of Joaquin's mouth. "Man, I don't know about you, but I am getting bored of this. Arthur, use Water Pulse..." He groaned under his command. His Frillish raised its arms out in front of itself as a medium sized ball of glowing water formed and threw it at Tranquill. The small orb expanded, trapping the bird Pokemon inside until it explodes, making Tranquill fall onto the dock.

"Come on, Tranquill, get up!" Cheren yelled at the top of his lungs. "Use Quick Attack!" Cheren didn't realize that his Tranquill became confused from the Water Pulse attack. Tranquill swayed, flipping around like a flopping Magikarp when it is out of water while trying to get airborne. It used its Quick Attack, but went past Arthur and onto the dock behind Joaquin. "Damn it!"

"Come on, Poindexter. Why do you want to win so badly when you can just admit that my Pokemon are far more stronger than yours?" He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "You might as well forfeit, saves you the trouble from being all worked up."

Cheren's growling grew louder. "Never in my life will I forfeit to anyone like you! I will prove to you that I am better than you!" He yelled back. "Tranquill, use Wing Attack!" He commanded. His Tranquill struggled to bring itself up to use its attack. It snapped out of its confusion, hopping off of the boards to bring its attack at Arthur, hitting the midsection of its opponent. "No one, and I mean NO ONE will ever try to tell me to give up or forfeit a battle! Not even you! I will make my Pokemon strong and bring me to the top!"

Bianca his behind me, shaking with fear. "I...I haven't...seen this side of Cheren before..." She started to whimper. "I don't think I should go near him when he battles somebody else next time..."

N's hand clenched my shirt, a low growl seemed to escaped his throat hidden beneath his white over shirt flaps. "I don't like the tone of his voice one bit, even his choice of words irritate me. When the battle is over, come and find me immediately..." N dropped his arm as he stomped his way passed me, Bianca, Iris, and Cheren and off the dock.

I eyed N's back with worry. I guess the way Cheren has been acting throughout the battle must've pressed N's buttons too hard. _N... _I thought, seeing N disappeared in the middle alley. I eyed the wood underneath my feet as I hugged my encased egg tightly. Hearing Joaquin sighed, I lift my head up to him.

Joaquin has the bridge of his nose pressed between his right thumb and index finger. "You remind me of myself back when I was in the Hoenn Region, Poindexter. Yeah, I was cocky, ignorant, believing I can win every battle and reach up to be the Pokemon Champion, like you. And it was during my fourth Gym Battle when I received my first loss in my journey and learned a very valuable lesson."

"Feh..." Cheren huffed sharply, turning his face away. "I don't have the damn time to listen to your ridiculous stories, when the both of us are still in the middle of battli-"

"Would you damn please listen for one freaking moment!" Joaquin yelled. "Arceus, damn it, you are a chatterbox!" Joaquin took a deep breath to let the tension flow out of him. "As much as I didn't want to listen to some dumb old advice from some random guy who collects stones for a hobby, but what he told me actually made sense." He paused for a second. "We Trainers do strive to become the greatest Trainer out there by battling and making our Pokemon stronger. But in reality, as long as the bond between Trainer and Pokemon remains strong, they will achieve greater heights if they just believe."

I see in the corner of my eye Bianca and Iris are fascinated by Joaquin's little story. I have to admit, as stuck up and egotistical Joaquin us, he sure does prove a point. "Impressive..." is all I can say as a smile somehow formed on my face.

Cheren remained unmoved with no change of expression. His face intensified into as more agitated look. "Like I am ever going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth!" He thrust his arm forward. "Tranquil, Wing Attack!" His Tranquill picked up speed as it charged its way to Frillish.

With Joaquin's head lowered and eyelids shut, he shook his head in disgust. "Guess I have no choice...Arthur, finish it with Ice Beam..." As Tranquill came close to Arthur, the blue Pokemon opened its mouth as bolts of cold lightning hit the bird in midair. Tranquill is trapped in a block of ice with a pose as if it was about to land his attack. He fell, making the ice shattered on the dock below him as Tranquill has pronounced knocked out.

Angered, Cheren returned his fainted Tranquill back into its PokeBall. "Alright, one more Pokemon should get rid of it!" Cheren placed the PokeBall back into his pocket and brought out another one. "Purrloin, front a-"

"Enough!" Joaquin yelled, making Cheren stopped midway of bringing his next Pokemon out. Joaquin returned his Frillish back into his PokeBall and eyed him. "You just don't get it, Poindexter. The more arrogant you are, the harder it takes for anything to get through to you. It's like talking to a brick wall! Hell, or even a mirror image of myself when I was that arrogant." He began walking forward, his Simisage hopped onto his back.

Cheren stepped in front of Joaquin, making his rivals stop a foot away from him. "So, you're backing down on me!? What kind of a damn Trainer are you if you can't continue the battle you a-" Joaquin punched Cheren in the face, making him fall onto his back. Cheren's dumbfounded expression glared at Joaquin hovering over him.

"Your next Pokemon is a Purrloin," Joaquin said through his clenched teeth. "which you intentionally blurt it our during our battle with Team Plasma! Hoping if I would've taken down your Tranquill, you would use your Purrloin to take out Arthur, who happens to be a Water and Ghost-type Pokemon." He turned to the east. "My next Pokemon is a Bug and Poison-type called Whirlipede, whom I named Cruiser. With your last Pokemon being a Dark-type, it doesn't stand a chance against Bug-type moves."

Cheren got up quickly with his PokeBall still in his clenched right hand. "Come on! I can prove it to you that I can beat your Pokemon!" He yelled. "Just one last battle, coward!" The last word echoed through the shore and onward to the ocean.

Joaquin remained motionless. "He who calls everyone else a coward shows that you are one inside." Joaquin eyed the flabbergasted expression that was written on cherens face. "Face it, Poindexter. Your cockiness and your boisterous ego led you to your loss, even if the battle isn't over. Your are too bullheaded to even listen to my advice and only thought about yourself and wanting to achieve victory." Joaquin walking passed Cheren. "You aren't much of as challenge anyway..." His voice trailed off as he walked off the dock towards the Pokemon Center.

Bianca, Iris and I looked at Cheren, who has his eyes widen and staring blankly at the dock below him. _Cheren... _I know that kind of face anywhere in any region. That is the face of a first loss.

* * *

**_((Well, thoughts about this chapter and its quick conclusion? Next chapter, we will get to see Cheren's reaction to his loss, and also a moment with Crymson and N once the rest of the day comes to an end! See you next chapter! -CS))_**


	37. Chapter 36 - Misunderstood

After what it seems to be a really short battle between rivals Cheren and Joaquin, me, Bianca, and Iris eyed Cheren a couple of feet from us. His face showed horror after he had just received his first loss to his rival who stopped their battle midway. Cheren kept eyeing the Worden beams lying horizontally and adjacent to each other. I slowly raised my hand to place it on Cheren's shoulder, only to be swatted away by Cheren himself. "Ch-Cheren..."

"Don't...touch me!" Cheren growled at me. He eyed the ocean with fury. "I'll show him...I'll make my Pokemon more stronger so they won't receive the same punishment they just had." He clenched his fists tightyly, making them shake.

Bianca tried the same method I did. "But, Cheren, all Crymson wanted to do is calm you down. Can you at least give her a chance to do that?" She successfully placed her hand on Cheren's shoulder.

"I said, don't touch me!" Cheren shoved Bianca's hand with his shoulder. "I don't need anybody near me, not even you Bianca!" Cheren glared at her, making Bianca shrink back behind me. "I'll be leaving now, it's getting late already..." Cheren placed his last PokeBall back in his pocket, turning to spend the night at the Pokemon Center.

Iris eyed Cheren with her hands on her hips. "Man, that speech hadn't got to him, just like Joaquin said. Soon, maybe, he will learn." She turned back to the ocean where there colorful view of the sunset is show on the horizon. "Cheren I right, it is getting late. I can find some place for us to crash in, Bianca." She grabbed her friend's arm, tugging and pulling her with all her might. "Bodyguard Iris, onward!"

"I-Iris!" Bianca tried reasoning with Iris, but instead got pulled by her. "WAAAAAAIIIIIIT!" Smoke clouds trailed off the heels of her shoes as she was being dragged off the dock by Iris. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye to me.

I made an apologetic glare, seeing Iris and Bianca vanishing out of sight, staying still on the dock while I hold my egg. "I should find N right away, I hope he manage to calm down after what he saw." I began walking my way off of the center dock until I quickened my pace once I stepped onto the pavement to the middle alley. A bunch of parents with kids, businessmen and women are walking to and fro through the area. Even some are walking with their Xtranscievers on, making one bump into me. "Oof!"

"Hey, watch where you're damn going!" A businessman scold at me. "Nothing, sir, just some delinquent being oblivious and blind..." His voice trailed as he walked off.

_Maybe I should say the same about you, idiot! _I thought, continue walking and Trying to find N in this area. "Man, where in the hell are you N!?" I said to myself, scanning the area carefully until I noticed some businesswoman chatting with N, while he is leaning against the brick wall behind him, holding some kind of treat.

The woman giggled in a flirty kind of way, brushing her hair behind her right ear. "So, I hope are free this evening. I can take you back to my place and show you a good time." She said, which made the expression in N's face harden a bit.

"N!?" I said to myself, feeling my heart starting to sink in my chest. I saw N moving his blue eyes in my direction, but I shift my head to the side, letting the bill of my hat hide my eyes. Holding on tight to my egg, I ran past him and dodge through the busy people. I slowed down to eye a huge water fountain in the middle of a huge, quiet area. "Why did I have to see that..." I said, trying to hold back the escaping tears.

"Crymson?" N's soft voice made it feel like my heart popping out of my chest. I turned my head to see him staring at me while holding some frozen treat in his left hand. "Why did you ran off like that when I happened to see you back in the street? Did I do something wrong?""

I turned my head back to face the fountain display in front of me, keeping silent while trying to contain my tears. "Who..." My voice was a little shaken up when I spoke. "Who was that person you were talking to..." I hugged my encased egg tightly.

"Oh..." N's voice doesn't sound too happy. "She was only asking for directions to go to the cafe. But her flirtatious gesture and ways of trying to woo me didn't seem to phase me one bit." I felt a hand of his placed on my right shoulder. "The only reason why I am there is that I was waiting for you to come find me, so we can at least spend some time before it gets late."

As much as N's words made me calm down a bit, but it still didn't wash away the frustration. I turned to face N as the tears somehow escaped my eyes. "Then why talk to her!? You saw her body language, all she was trying to do is have a little fun out of your-" I stopped, my face flushing with embarrassment. "Never mind, let's just drop it..."

N chuckled under his crooked smile. "I would never run off with some person whom I just talked to for a short amount of time. That's just inhumane." He held the frozen treat near me. "I think you might've been a little misunderstood for a second there." He cast a heartwarming smile at me.

I eyed the frozen product inches away from me. I kindly took it, locking my eyes with N's. "Thank you, but don't you think you should get two instead of one? I don't think this little treat can fill up the both of us."

"I tried, but the one behind the stand said that there is no more Castelia Cones. I happened to take the last one in stock." N chuckled more loudly. "So, I figure I might give it to you as an apology for my little predicament back at the docks. Just..." His smile faded as he looked to the side. "he has been pushing his Pokemon too far, his mind focused on victory and victory alone. And that kind of poor sport personality really drove me to the point where I feel like I should shove him into the water."

I let out a chuckle. "Joaquin already did that, except he didn't push Cheren into the water. But, at least you took the time to recollect yourself." I back up and sat on the edge of the big fountain behind me, placing my encased egg to my left. I took a lick off of the Castelia Cone, taking a little taste. My eyes popped open in awe. "Wow! This Castelia Cone is amazing! The flavors really balanced each other out, and the texture of the treat is so soft!"

N sat right next to me. "Oh really?" He said, placing his right hand on mine and took a small scoop from his tounge into his mouth. "Mm...it's so heavenly!" His soft, blue eyes glared down at me as he took another lick from the dessert. "Oh, your face is red again." He started laughing.

"N!" I said, a wave of heat covering my face. "Why are you always teasing me like that!? You know it's really annoying!" Thought I love the quiet scenery me and N are in, but at the same time N's little teasing antics tends to be a little overreacting. "Not to mention highly embarrassing..." I said, glaring back at N.

He stopped laughing, but kept a smile up. "You just look cute when you make different faces to me. But, overall, I am having a splendid time spending some time with you without any of your friends disturbing us." He looked at the nighttime sky, the full moon making his blue irises glow. "I wish this kind of experience last forever, even with you, Crymson." He lowered his head back to me.

_I'll admit, I have to agree with himhim. I do wish it could last. _I thought, gazing back at N with the same warm and peaceful feeling forming back within me. "I do too, N. But experiences like this come and go so quickly. That's why all we can do is cherish every moment of it, and hope it will come back in a different time period." I look up to the sky, seeing a bunch of stars twinkling through the dark blue sky.

"Zo?" A pair of red eyes appeared above my head.

"WAH!" I yelled as I jump, but after losing balance I fell into fountain behind me. I got up, spraying out some water out of my mouth and glare at a little black fox kind of Pokemon on N's lap. "Hey, why did you decide to do that!" I yelled, hopping over the fountain's edge.

N kept stroking the black fox's back. "Oh, my friend didn't mean to do that. He was just trying to say hello to you." He eyed the Pokemon on his lap. "But, I have to apologize for his little trick he did to scare you. He's usually not like this when it comes to meeting strangers."

I twist my long red hair to squeeze out the water inside it. "Hmm, odd." I said, now waving my hat around to dry it off. I took out my PokeDex to identify the Pokemon, and see if it still works.

_Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon._

I sigh in relief. "Well, it's a good thing that they now make waterproof PokeDexes. I remember back in the Kanto Region, I fell into a pool of water which caused my PokeDex to malfunction. I had to return it to Professor Oak so one of his scientists can fix it, but luckily the information remains intact." I chuckled a bit, placing my hat back on my head.

N's smile faded. "PokeDexes...why would anyone in the right mind would decide to use those devices to obtain these creature's information for their so called research!?" He clenched his teeth. "As much as I have seen your love for Pokemon you have throughout their time I have been traveling with you, but I hate the fact that some people will use Pokemon as lab rats for their constant experiments. I still believe Pokemon deserve to be free and happy in the wild." His cold glare pierced right at me. "That is my ideal dream, to make a perfect future for these Pokemon."

Even though I am soaking wet, I walked up to N and bent my upper body forward to meet is eyes. "I'm sorry if I ever made you really upset about what I just talked about." A tender smile appeared on my face. "I know your views are completely different from mine and everybody else's, but I have to say I feel happy that you are willing to do everything in your power to help these Pokemon out, even wanting to make them happy!" I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly, touching my right side of my face against his.

I felt N standing up to return the hug under my arms. "Thank you, I am thankful you are understanding my dreams and ideals. Even if your dreams and your side of the truth doesn't match mine, I feel like I am beginning to understand you a lot more than when we first met in Accumula Town." He pulled away to eye me, still having his arms wrapped around me. "At first, I thought you would be like those other Trainers who would use Pokemon to better themselves for their own benefits. But after learning more about you, I realized I was wrong and so misunderstood."

"You were...wrong!?" My voice squeaked. "How can you be so wrong about me!? What made you think that?" Honestly, I am more confused than Muji being hit by Confuse Ray in a battle that he ends up inflicting pain on himself.

"By seeing your and your Pokemon, and how you've been treating them." He answered. "I hear your Pokemon's voices, saying that even win or lose they always look up to your kindness and would cheer you up if you ever feel down after a loss." He took off my hat has he plant his lips against my forehead for one quick second before pulling back, placing my hat back on my head. "Plus, when I look at you, it feels like I am alive inside. I don't know why, but I like it."

I looked away, feeling so flattered yet very embarrassed. _I never knew N has that feeling inside of him when it comes to me. _I glance back up at N. "Thanks, N! I'm very glad the both of us get to understand each other a little bit more. I guess my mom's advice really did work after all." I eyed my Xtransciever for a short moment. "We should get to sleep, N. I need to head over to the Gym to face Burgh first thing in the morning. That badge isn't going to win itself you know!" I made a determined smile.

N nodded, giving me his smile. "And I'll root for you when that time comes." He unlocked his hold on me, turning to get my encased egg. "I'll hold onto this egg for you, if I can hold onto your hand in exchange." He extended his right hand out to me, his Zorua hopped onto his left shoulder.

I giggled, feeling a blush crept into my face again. "Oh, N. You had to do that to me!" I kindly placed my left hand in his as the both of us began laughing, and walking, our way to rest for the night. _Maybe...just maybe, I am beginning to fall in love with him..._

* * *

**_((Well, any thoughts on this chapter? Crymson's journey to get her next Gym Badge continues on the next chapter. See you there! -CS))_**


	38. Chapter 37 - A Mother's Love

"Wait, you want me to lend your Zorua for my Gym Battle?" I asked N while I try to dry all of my clothing in the dryer after my night with N, and a little black fox Pokemon that happened to scare me and made me fell into the big fountain. I am still in my night clothes, looking at the timer in the dryer, then back at N. "I don't understand why you would want me to use Zorua, but I am fine with the Pokemon I have right now."

N took a small sip from his little cup of hot tea, with Zorua and my encased egg on a small white table. "I have never gotten the chance to use Zorua in any kind of battle, since I am the one who loathes Pokemon Battles due to my past." He moved his eyes to my direction. "I figure you will be capable enough to test out his abilities since Zorua is a bit rusty. Plus," he took another sip of his tea. "my friend wants to try something out"

The dryer buzzed, my clothes stopped tossing around. "What does he want to try, exactly? Is it a move or an ability?" I said, taking my dry clothes out of the dryer and started folding them.

N chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." N scratched Zoura's right ear. "My friend told me he is really fond of you. Your kindness, your smile, the way you have been treating me, it reminds him of my mother back in her day." N's smile disappeared, looking at his Pokemon.

"Your...mother?" I stopped what I was doing as the subject caught my full attention. "You have never told me about your mother." I quickly fold the rest of my adventure clothes and carry them onto the the small white table next to my egg. I sat on the small chair, eyeing N. "Can you tell me about your mother? If...you want to.." I want to make sure N doesn't seem hurt if I wanted to learn more about his past.

N remained silent for a minute with the same expressionless face. "Well..." He sighed. "Since I do have full trust on you with everything, I guess a little history won't hurt." His crooked smile formed back in his face. "But, to put this clearly, I have no recollection or any memory of what my mother looks like. Zorua told me she passed away when I entered into this world."

My brows pushed together, feeling a hint of . "Wow, I bet living a life without a mother must've been so hard on you. Did anybody tell you how your mother died?" I asked.

N immediately shook his head. "No, unfortunately. Even Zorua here told me he doesn't recall anything prior to that event. All he can remember is that he use to be my mother's Pokemon when he hatched out of an egg, and that she told him that Zorua will be my Pokemon once I am old enough to venture on my own." He ruffled Zorua's little puffy hair on his head. "He even stayed by my side when I was abandoned..."

"Abandoned!?" I stood up, slapping both my hands on the small table that startled both N and Zorua. "Sorry..." I sat back down. "I was just a bit baffled when you mentioned the abandoned part. I could never imagine anybody abandoning their child out where wild Pokemon roam."

N smiled, chuckling a little. "I sense so much worry in you, Crymson. But there were a few species of Pokemon that took care of meme like I am their own. They fed me, wash me, healed my wounds and scars, even played with me. Up until I was six, somebody took me in, and that's when the whole torture of witnessing suffering Pokemon in isolation started that brought me to have many more scars, leading me to my journey to achieve my dream." He looked away and sighed.

I placed my hands on his. "Just hearing your story about your early childhood really made me feel bad inside. And I thought I had it bad when I was young, my mom always keeping me near my home in the Kanto Region all because of a Beedrill attack." A smile appeared on my face. "Well, I have to admit, my mom really wanted to protect me from any harm that might happen to me in the future. Eh...mother's love..." I sighed, looking at N. "Sorry, I must be talking too much."

"No, actually." N replied. "I'm quite relief I get to tell someone about my dreadful past without being judged. Unlike your glasses wearing friend, he would still call me a creep from time to time." His soft glare pierced and melted my heart, bringing a blush on my face. "I think we should get going if you are going to get your next Gym Badge." He got up off the chair, grabbing my encased egg to hold with Zorua hopping onto his right shoulder.

I nodded and got up, grabbing all of my folded clothing off of the table. "That's true. Man, being in this journey really excites me to the point where I feel like cheering into the air." I giggled. I looked at N walking towards me, placing his left hand on my messy red hair. "Well..." I spoke softly, looking at his blue eyes. "I should get myself ready." I stepped back a few feet before turning myself.

"Crymson?" The sound of N's voice made me turn to eye him. "I wish you good luck, and hope you will take better care of Zorua in your Gym Battle." He kept his crooked smile on for me. He reached into his pocket and toss an object at me. "Catch!"

I caught it using my folded clothing as a cushion. I eyed the strange circular object that is black with strange markings on it, quite like the one I saw in the museum. "N, this looks like the stone I saw back in the museum, did you steal it from there?" I said, my face full of concern.

N shook his head. "No, I have not. In fact, the only thing I saw in the museum was the skeleton structure. I didn't know there was an object like that there." He smiled at me. "I saw that stone back in the forest and figure I engrave some marks on it, probably making it as a good luck stone for you, to show you my gratitude towards you."

"Thank you for the gift, N!" I said, beaming a smile at him. "And I will make sure to take better care of Zorua for you. I'll be back!" I turned back as I run off to change with a giddy smile on me. _Wow, I have never felt this happy in my life! _I thought to myself.

* * *

N and I have arrived inside Burgh's gym, which apparently looks like a huge art museum. N, with my egg in his arms, walked to one of the nearest paintings that looks like a yellow bug Pokemon with a leaf behind its head. "Hmm, I've seen so many paintings, but nothing quite like this. I remember seeing one of these back at the forest."

I walked up to N, with his Zorua on my left shoulder, eyeing the same painting he is looking at. "Hmm, I wonder if I can identify the Pokemon in the painting using my PokeDex." I said, reaching into my back pocket for my PokeDex.

"That's a Sewaddle!" Someone said from behind that made me and N jump, not to mention me losing my hold of my PokeDex. "Oh, I'm so sorry I startled you two." It was Burgh, showing himself right in front of us. "I bet you two are admiring one of my numerous, breathtaking paintings that has been renown around Castelia City?" He made a flamboyant pose, puffing his chest up with his hand near the painting and the other on his hip.

"Uhh..." I spoke. "As much as I want to see all of your paintings, but don't you think we should get onto our Gym Battle?" I bent over to get my dropped PokeDex and pulled myself up, putting my PokeDex in my back pocket.

"Oh, Arceus!" Burgh made a horror face. "Why would I want to start a battle right away when I can chauffeur a detour of my Gym-slash-art museum!" Burgh grabbed my right hand in a charming, but weird, kind of fasion. "At least let me have to audacity to thank you and your friends for driving Team Plasma away!"

N took my hand away from his. "Can we get this over with?" I can tell the tone of N's voice, he doesn't seem too impressed by Burgh's gesture. He let my arm dropped down to my side.

Burgh smile and nodded. "Alright, right this way if you must!" He began walking over to another painting with a couple of Patrats eating some Pecha Berries. "This painting it really nice. It is called 'Dining for Two'!" He said. "Oh, can't you just see the chemistry these two lovely Patrats, how they sit so peacefully while they dig into their delicious pick of berries."

"Well, they sure are cute together!" I said, in my opinion. "And those Peacha Berries is a very good choice for Pokemon who loves sweet stuff. Just look how happy they are!" I giggled a bit. "They look like they're in love."

"Oh, nothing beats more than the sweet symphony of love between Pokemon!" Burgh said. "Now next to the Patrat painting is a singing Pidove perched on a tree. When I first saw this Pidove, it was chirping up a whimsical tune." He began chuckling. "It was even dancing its tail feathers out!"

I can hear N growled right beside me. "Pokemon subjected to artistry..." He mumbled. "Pokemon are not some posable mannequins that you can use willingly for your artistic inspirations. Pokemon are meant to be cherished with such dignity, that memory alone serves as a priceless picture."

Burgh glared at N with his arms crossed. "Well, seems like we got a critic here." He shrugged as he continued walking to the next painting. "Everyone is subjected to their own opinion, that's how we are in this world. Now, this painting is one of my genuine pieces!" He said, eyeing a picture of two white bird Pokemon forming a heart shape with their own bodies. "Swanna's Eternity! So magnificent!"

"Swanna?" I said, eyeing the painting. "Those are Swanna?"

"Exactly! These Pokemon have such elegance and beauty, just one look at it will flutter your heart to the clouds!" He twirled around once with his arms up. "But these two are actually a male AND female Swanna, as during that time period is where they find a mate for life! Once they do find their mate, they dance to one of the most tremendous and awe inspiring dances of all of Unova! This painting has captivated millions!"

I felt a blush creeping onto my face. _Mate...for life? _Just hearing about that makes me feel highly nervous and uncomfortable since I, for one, had my emotions played or being used for their own agenda by some boys back Trainer School. But, now there is N to my left who is listening to the same thing I am listening to. I don't know what is going on in his mind, or what he is thinking about this, but I rather let it slide. I turned to see a Pokemon holding a hatched Pokemon coming out of its egg. "What's that?" I said, pointing at that painting.

Burgh turned and smiled after seeing the painting. "One of my most prized and memorable painting to date!" He walked over to the painting, with both me and N following him. "Leavanny holding her little offspring's egg as her little Sewaddle finally poking its head out to the new world. I call it 'A Mother's Love'." He sniffled, making a gesture of removing an imaginary tear from his eye. "When people see this painting, all they feel is warmth, love, caring, and a a special bond between mother and baby. This painting is voted most heartwarming painting in Unova."

Burgh is right, after seeing this painting of Leavanny and the newborn Sewaddle, I feel very warm inside. I took a quick glimpse at N, who apparently is staring directly at painting. He muttered the words 'A Mother's Love' under his breath as one single tear fell out of his eye. _Wow, that painting really did touched his torn heart. I bet he wishes that could've happened to him when he is born, and his mother holding him for the first time in his newborn life. _I eyed the linoleum floors under my feet as a huge wave of sympathy formed from the way I was looking at N's lonely face. "Thanks, Burgh." I said, eyeing him. "These are really wonderful paintings you did of various Pokemon.

N wiped the tear away with his right white shirt sleeve, keeping a hold of my egg in his lerft arm. "I believe Crymson here is requesting a battle against you. I let her use one of my friends for her attempt." He said, referring to Zorua perched on my shoulder.

Burgh nodded. "And a battle it shall be. Be warned, Crymson." He held up an index finger. "My glorious Pokemon shall you their own artistry through battling! Please, follow me you two!" Burgh took a few steps forward to a pair of brown doors. He opened them, revealing a battle arena with several stain glass art of Bug-type Pokemon as windows. Burgh walked and faced me. "Shall we battle on?"

I held up a fist, determinedly. "Just you wait, Burgh! I will rock the battle with anticipation!" I declared. "That third Gym Badge is as good as mine!"

* * *

_**((Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter that is filled with love! I know N doesn't have a mother, but I added it there along with a black stone N gave Crymson as part of my 'plot' in this story. Review if nessecary! See you next chapter! -CS))**_


	39. Chapter 38 - A Not-So-Anticipated Battle

"Awesome, Jet! Keep it up!" I cheered at my Throh on the battle field. Jet is now facing against Burgh's Whirlipede, which Whirlipede still has a little amount of strength left in it. Not only that, it is the same Whirlipede we first encounter back in Pinwheel Forest after Burgh decided to 'rest' on it. "Okay, Jet. Focus Energy!"

"Throoooo-ooh!" Jet let out a battle cry and stance, several beams of yellowish-white light shot up and circled around him for two seconds. A little recap, Jet has been in the battle arena from the start of my Gym Battle against Burgh in an attempt to win my third Gym Badge. He manage to pull off an amazing comeback, though Jet has the poison affect in him after being hit by Poison Tail several turns after the start. He winced, taking more damage from the poison.

Burgh, with his arms crossed, shook his head and smiled. "Your Throh sure held on a bit more than I expected. But, you know he won't last another round if that poison keeps weakening him turn after turn. But let me help cure his pain!" He brought one arm forward. "Whirlipede, another swipe of Poison Tail, if you please?" He said. His Whirlipede's glow with a neon purple color, rolling like wheel towards Throh.

N, sitting on the bleachers with my encased egg on his lap, gritted his teeth. "Better come up with a solution quickly, otherwise your friend won't make it to the next round!" He said, loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded. _And a solution I have for a come back! _I thought, forming a determined smile. "Jet, no matter what it takes! Catch Whirlipede's back feelers and hang on to it!" I said out loud.

"Throh!" Jet nodded weakly, as a little aura appeared around him, which is his Guts ability. I found that out after Burgh spotted the same aura that suddenly appeared on Throh when he got poisoned by the Poison Tail attack several turns ago. Whirlipede' tail got in Throh's range as his huge hands manage to grasp onto Whirlipede's back feelers. "Th-Throh!" He winced from the attack inflicting in his palms.

Burgh eyed Jet with his eyes as wide as a...Bug-type Pokemon's eyes. "Holy Combee on a swarming Sunday! No Pokemon has ever stopped my Whirlipede's attack with their bare hands!" Burgh made a dramatic 'Oh, horror!' pose with a flabbergasted expression.

I groaned an face palmed myself. _Sheesh, Gym Leaders are suppose to be serious when battling. This guys want to show his 'artistic' way of battling... _I thought, placing my hands in my pockets. "Okay, Jet, use Vital Throw." I said straightforward with a sigh.

"Throh Throh..." Jet sighed as well. He slammed his right, stubby foot onto the dirt. With a twist, he twirled around a few times, still having a strong grip on Whirlipede's back feelers as he flinged his opponent back to its side. Whirlipede slammed on the ground in front of Burgh's feet, showing swirls in his eyes.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle!" The referee, Clyde, called out. Yes, there are even cousins of Clyde, like Nurse Joy. "The victor of this round goes to Jet!"

Burgh held up his PokeBall, returning his Whirlipede back inside. "Fanciful artistry, Crymson. Your choice of timing and attacks brings in a wonderful masterpiece in your canvas." He puts his PokeBall in his front right pocket before taking out another one. "Dwebble, center stage!" He threw his PokeBall forward, releasing an orange hermit crab with a hollow rock as a shell.

I put my hand in my back pouch to bring my PokeDex out. "Hmm, let's see..." I said, looking onto my device to identify the new Pokemon.

_Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokemon remains agitated until it locates a replacement._

Seconds after I found the information of Dwebble, I noticed Jet hunching down, panting heavily from exerting too much energy in him. "Th...Throh...!" He grunted badly. Jet winced greatly from the inflicting poison affect and fell to his knees and face first as a result if fainting.

"Jet is unable to battle, which means the victor of this round goes to Dwebble!" Clyde announced, loudly.

I gave out a sigh, taking Jet's PokeBall out. "Well, I knew Jet isn't going to last long enough with the poison still in him." I smile slightly, holding my PokeBall out. "You did well, Jet. Rest for now." I said, returning Jet back into his PokeBall. I placed that PokeBall back in my back pouch and switched with another one. "Alright, let's go, Muji!" I threw my PokeBall out, calling out my next Pokemon into play.

Muji appeared in the arena with his arms crossed. "Dew, Dewott!" He said, taking his offensive stance.

I looked down on my right to the perplexed Zorua staring at the battle. "Don't worry, Zorua." I said calmly, grabbing the little fox's attention. "I'll make sure you feel much more alive once you gett your battling spirit. I promise." After reassuring him, Zorua eased up with a bright smile. I smiled back, looking back to the battle ahead.

Burgh grinned. "Dewott, a wonderful choice of a type advantage against my Dwebble, who is not only a Bug-type but also a Rock-type. I say, this little piece of artwork is as good as done! But can you fill in the empty spaces!?" His tone grew to a more serious one. "Dwebble, use Sand Attack!" He commanded. His Dwebble used both of its pinchers, tossing up sand onto Muji's face.

"Wott!" Muji yelled as some of the sand got into his eyes, making his accuracy falter a bit. He tried brushing the sand off of his face, but proved to be impossible to open his eyes...yet again.

I heard N chuckling from the sidelines. "Reminds me of the time we were battling near the entrance of the museum. One of my friends hitting a Sand Attack on your friend so his vision can be disabled for a bit."

I sighed, but it was a good sigh. "Yeah, I know, N. I have a very good photographic memory of that battle." I chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, can I finish up this match?" I said in a playful tone.

N's crooked smile formed on his face. "Not at all, Crymson!" He said, winking at me that brought a blush on my face.

"You two!" Burgh spoke out in a sweet voice, with his hands together beside his face. "I can see flurries of love fluttering between the both of you! A wonderful still art of epic pr-"

"Are you still going to lecture about your artistic metaphors, or are you going to declared an attack!?" I said, glumly. "Because if you want, we can schedule this battle at another time so you can clear your mind off of the hobby."

Burgh began fuming, with his face as red as a Corphish. "Artistry is not a hobby! Its a way of life to put your colorful emotions and inspiration into a tapestry to make a wonderful masterpiece!" His fist waved vigorously. "Dwebble, use Feint Attack!" He yelled. One of Dwebble's pinchers began to glow as it used its little feet to leap forward to its opponent.

I remained unmoved from the choice of the attack. Actually, I am more glad that Burgh is acting more serious when I badmouth about his profession. "I know that move will hit without fail, so maybe a short range attack with exact timing should do the trick." I murmured to myself. But then there's Muji who is still blinded by the Sand Attack. "Hmm, maybe..." I said. Just as soon as Dwebble's pincer is just feet away from Muji, I had to be quick to react. "Muji, hit Dwebble with Razor Shell!"

"Dew?" Muji said, still keeping his eyes shut. Taking off one of his Scalchops, he thrust his arm forward as both his and Dwebble's attack connected at each other's face. They sprung back, but it was Dwebble that flew back even further to its side. Swirls are shown on its eyes. "Dew?" Muji shook his head as he got back on its feet, finally reopening his eyes to see his opponent. "Dew Dew!?" He is baffled.

"Dwebble is unable to battle, making Muji the victor of this round!" Clyde announced.

"W-Whaaaat!?" I yelled. "No, no, no, no! How's is that even possible for a little attack to make a critical hit!?" I groaned. "Well, I know that attack is super effective, but never expect it to knock out a Pokemon THAT quick!" I sighed harshly.

Burgh returned his fainted Dwebble back into his PokeBall. "Not bad, not bad!" Burgh complemented as he switched out PokeBalls. "But can you pull it off with my last Pokemon? Leavanny, shine on!" He threw his PokeBall forward, releasing what it appears to be a slim, mantis-like Pokemon, like the one shown in the painting when it was holding its offspring.

"So, that's a Leavanny." I said, taking out my PokeDex from my back pouch once again. I looked at my PokeDex to identify the Pokemon.

_Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon and Sewaddle's final evolved form. It keeps its eggs warm with heat from fermenting leaves. It also used leaves to make warm wrappings for Sewaddle._

Burgh smiled, crossing his arms. "Why don't I make this fair for the both of us! Leavanny, Razor Leaf!" He commanded. His Leavanny swung one of its leaf arms as a bunch of spinning leaves hit Muji directly. Muji fell back and landed with his head near me with swirl marks on his eyes. "Now, that's what I call payback!" Burgh called out.

"Muji is unable to battle. Leavanny is the victor of this round!" Clyde announced.

I sighed, bringing Muji back into his PokeBall. "That didn't last long..." I murmured, the PokeBall back into my back pouch. I looked down at the shaking Zorua eyeing me. I crouched down, placing my hand on his small back. "Don't worry, Zorua. I will make sure this battle will be quick so you can head back to N. Trust me on this, okay?" I smiled.

"Zo.." Zorua nod, smiling sheepishly as he made his way out to the field. He took a deep breath, taking his battle stance.

"Okay..." I said, placing my PokeDex near Zorua. "Let me see what your attacks are..." I pressed some buttons on the PokeDex, trying to identify Zorua's attacks. "Let's see...Sucker Punch, Roar, Aerial Ace, Le-" _Aerial Ace!? Since when does a Zorua know a Flying-type move!? _I thought to myself. As much as I feel a bit perplexed about it, guess I got no choice. Then I noticed his ability: Illusion. _Illusion? I have never hear of that ability before..._ I thought again, putting my PokeDex in my back pouch. "Well, might as well try it out..." I said. "Better be ready, Burgh! Cause I am going to surprise you!" I yelled...I hope what I just said does comes true.

Ready when you are, Crymson!" Burgh yelled back. "Let's finish up this wonderful tapestry with flying colors!"

* * *

"Man..." I groaned. Me an N are about to walk past the fountain as we make our way to the next route. "You never told me Zorua can shape shift to whatever pokemon he decides to be." I held onto my encased egg in my left arm, with my opened badge case in my right hand. I sighed, eyeing the Insect Badge gleaming right beside the Basic Badge. "I never expect a battle like that to end quick, it's still early..." I closed my badge case, placing it in my back pouch.

N placed his right hand on my right shoulder as we walk past the huge fountain. "It's not shape shifting, that's how his ability works. Zorua is a rare kind if Pokemon that will take the guise of another Pokemon to escape from predators or people. But, why are you so disappointed about a Gym Battle ending so quickly? You should be ecstatic about obtaining your third badge with as little help from my friend." Zorua yipped when N mentioned him as he held onto N's left shoulder.

I shook my head in protest. "I should, but battles in my opinion should be filled with anticipation and excitement, not to mention being long. But this time, it's not so anticipated..." I sighed, disappointed at the quick outcome of my Gym Battle. Zorua switched into a Tranquill, used Sucker Punch then Aerial Ace on Leavanny. It was too quick, no wonder why I feel so apprehensive about Zorua.

N kissed my left temple. "Hey, just be happy that you made my friend feel more better about battling. He told me he really enjoyed it, especially glad that you calmed him down when he feels really frightened. But, I should be thanking you for taking good care of him. That good luck stone must've worked on you.

I couldn't help but smile as we made our way through the tunnel. "Yeah, you're right." Suddenly I heard the same roar, except it's sort of a low and calm rumble. And I didn't feel any headache from it. _That's...odd. It's the same roar, but it's completely different this time. Wonder why... _I thought, but decide to ignore it. As me and N got out of the tunnel, we entered into a desert with some construction equipment and vehicles. And waiting in front of us is Cheren, Bianca, Iris, and Joaquin. But in the middle of all of them are Professor Juniper and Gym Leader Lenora.

"Oh, I am so glad you manage to come! We are just about to talk to everyone about something important!" Professor Juniper said with a smile.

* * *

**_((Well, that battle was quick if you ask me. Even Crymson was so disappointed at how quick her Gym Battle went. Well, what will happen next now the professor and Lrnora has gathered all of the Trainers in a desert? Find out in the next chapter! -CS))_**


	40. Chapter 39 - Digging Deep into History

_**((Whoot! Over 4k views and 100k words in this story! Thank you all so much for supporting story! Let's keep it going! Parts of this chapter was inspired by the anime, where it has N in it. (Fangirl giggle) Now, onto the story! :D -CS))**_

* * *

"Professor Juniper?" My voice raised up an octave. "Lenora? Everyone? Why is everybody here?" I asked. Me and N just got out of Castelia City after my quick battle with Burgh, thus obtaining the Insect Badge, and happened to meet up with everyone near the tunnel entrance in a desert.

"Well, Crymson," Professor Juniper spoke. "I figure since everyone is on their way to Nimbasa City, me and Lenora decide to show you a certain place that has been in this region for centuries on end. And since it is still early in the morning, why not do a little excavation there?"

Lenora nodded. "Yes, as a token of my gratitude for bring my priceless Dragon Skull, I would show the way to the site. My husband and my assistance from the museum are right there as of right now, waiting for me. Would that be a great idea?"

My face automatically lit up. "Oh, would I!? I want to see, I want to see!" My eyes are twinkling with excitement, because the only thing that is as great as Pokemon battling is exploring the unknown. I turned to N. "How about it, N? Won't you like to come and excavate?"

N smiled and nodded. "Anywhere you go, I'll be right with you!" He said, making me blush. "Plus, I have never did anything like that in my life. So, it is definitely an experience to remember!"

"Just make sure that creep doesn't go anywhere ten feet from me." Cheren said, pushing his glasses up. "I like to have my personal space when I find something very interesting and important there."

N growled, walking up to Cheren. "Seems like you need to learn the meaning of respect. Just because I am right beside Crymson and I can hear a Pokemon's inner voice doesn't mean you have to belittle me every so often." N got as close as a few inches from Cheren.

"As I said, creep." Cheren growled through his teeth, shoving N back forcefully. "Keep your distance at a ten feet radius! Maybe because you have seen abused Pokemon right in front of you that you have got mental and might've developed schizophrenia that 'made you hear Pokemon's voices!" He air quoted." Why don't you go to ther library and look it up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Poindexter!" Joaquin stood in between the two. "I don't know if you have kissed your mother with that mouth, but that is completely messed up to the core! Yeah, if he can hear Pokemon's voices, that's his deal not anyone else's!" He said.

Cheren bared his teeth at Joaquin, though Joaquin didn't show any fear towards his rival. "So, we got two idiots who decide to protect the creep: the oblivious hot head Mr. Ego!" He crossed his arms. "I don't understand why you decide to come with us on this expedition to the site, but if you decide to protect schizo over there, that damn fine by me!"

Professor Juniper walked up to Cheren. "Cheren, whoever told you to say that, I believe it is very rude to say that to another Trainer when you know we are all in this together. Please, if you don't got anything kind to say to others, keep it to yourself!" She explained, making Cheren hush up. "Now, everyone. Please follow me and Mrs. Lenora to the excavation site!" She and Lenora started walking forward.

While all not us are following the two adults, Joaquin went to N's side. "Hey, I just want to apologize for Poindexter's outrage. Even I couldn't believe he would dare say that to anyone, and I am the egotistical person of the group that downgrades everyone I see. But after see him is like seeing a mirror image of me once upon a time." Joaquin turned to N. "I hope I am no it weirding you out or anything.

N shook his head, staying in between me and Joaquin. "Not at all. I appreciate you for standing up to me though you have a stuck up status. Maybe I should ask you a favor in burying your rival in the sand and make him a wondrous discovery in the future." He began chuckling.

Joaquin decided to laugh. "You're not bad, pistachio! Maybe I can promise you if Poindexter decide to irritate the hell out of us!" He quicken his pace to catch up to everyone else, continued to boastingly laugh.

"Hey, Crymson! Hey N!" I see Bianca and Iris walking with me and N in a slow but steady pace. "You finally got your third badge? Did Burgh put up much of a tough battle for you?"

I shook my head. "I got my third badge, but the battle was quick and disappointing. Burgh wouldn't shut up with his artistic speech and metaphors, until I said about his profession being a hobby." I giggled a bit. "By the way, have you two manage to find Pignite and the others?"

"Sorry, we've looked everyone in the huge city since early this morning." Iris made an apologetic look. "We haved looked in the Gym, the Pokemon Center, the docks, the building across the Gym, we even looked in the trash cans and in fake plant pots in the buildings!" Iris yelled, shaking her fists into the air.

Bianca continued walking with us with a sad gaze. "I know you did your best Iris. But, we will keep trying. I know my pokemon is bound to be anywhere in this desert, maybe buried in the sand. Who knows!" She began giggling.

"Alright, everyone!" Lenora said. "Listen up and listen well. We will be walking through this sand to reach our destination. Now there might be some strong winds coming and going through this area, and we don't want any sand being blown into out eyes." She pulled off her huge traveling backpack and slung it onto her arm, zipping open one of the small pockets and took out goggles. "Now, please make sure to put these goggles over your eyes tightly! We don't want them falling off, and make sure you don't want them around your head too tight!" She passed the googles to each of us to put on.

"Now that we got our goggles on, I must inform all of you that there will be some Pokemon popping up from a dark patch of sand just up this path." Professor Juniper said. "Let's get going." Professor Juniper switched her green short heels with some sturdy sandles so she can walk on the sand easily.

I held my encased egg tightly around my arms as I tried my best to walk in the said with just my regular shoes. Well, it's not this first time I had this problem. I looked to the side to see different kinds of Pokemon resting, walking, even playing in the sand. "Places are always filled with surprises when you first see them. I wonder what kind of place we will be seeing in the path ahead."

N kept his range small and cautious near me. "Who knows, but I really don't you to get hurt or get swept away by any wind. I want you to please stay by my side while we are over there, even while we are excavating." N looked down at me with a concerned glare in his blue eyes.

I can tell N is highly worried that something might happen to me when we get to the sight, like a mother to her child. "N, I will be fine over there. But I will stay by you just in case." I said, the both of us smiling and locking our eyes. We eyed forward through a short tunne until we reached to an open area with a bunch of researchers, excavators, and even Pokemon in the site with several areas that have diggers and people carefully dusting the sand away from some artifacts.

"Woooooow!" All of us stood in awe, admiring all of what is happening here. Except Cheren, who is his usual stern self.

"We're here!" Lenora said. "Now, this is what I call my Graceland! My little playground!" She laughed before turning to the six of us. "Now, Trainers. Excavation may be a fun filled experience, but it is in fact a dangerous and treacherous journey." She exclaimed while we still follow her through the excavation site. "Countless lives have been lost while in search of the many mysteries that lies underneath this blanket of sand!"

"U-Umm, e-excuse me, Mrs. Lenora." Bianca spoke up, catching the Gym Leader's attention. "I have heard from someone saying there is an ancient castle buried deep in the sand for many years. Is that true?"

Lenora nod her head, grinning. "Precisely, Bianca!" She answered, stopping near a large excavating site where her husband and his assistance are at. "I have heard about an old tale my father use to read to me about one of the two ancient heroes of Unova, who settled in a castle just buried underneath our feet around 3,000 years ago!" She went down thee wooden steps to her husband, Hawes while all of us followed her inside the site. "Status on the discovery, dear?"

Hawes sighed. "Just another Haxorus tusk and some sharp teeth. It would take weeks to find any evidence leading to the ancient castle's history and such." Hawes then looked at the six of us. "Oh, I see you have brought company, even the three Trainers that rescued our Dragon Skull. My, I am forever in your debt!" He smiled.

"Wait, did you say Haxorus tusk!?" Iris said, shoving me and Joaquin apart. She walked closer and see a sharp looking bone in a shape of a sickle and hopped giddily. "I've always wanted to see what a fossilized Haxorus tusk looks like from up close!" She turned to lenora with a twinkle in her browen eyes. "Oh, Lenora! Can we please take part in your excavation, pleeeeeeeease!?"

Lemora began to laugh. "My, my, we got an eager Trainer here! Alright, tell you what everyone. The six of you will be assigned into two's and in an excavation area. No its, ands, and definitely no buts!" Me, Bianca, and Iris giggled at the last part. "Alright, Bianca with be with the guy with the Zorua in site four, Cheren will be with Iris in site seven, and Crymson will be with Joaquin in site three. Here's your equipment!" She passed each of us a satchel with the nessecary tools we need.

"Alright, everyone." Professor Juniper spoke. "If anybody discover anything in their site, please call either one of us and we will analyze it. Happy findings, everyone!" She waved to us, signaling for all of us to get with our assigned partner in our designated area.

N stopped in front of me, swinging his satchel over his shoulder. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, okay?" He formed his usual smile before following Bianca to their assigned site.

"Guess we are partners, huh, flare head?" Joaquin's voice startled me. "Sheesh, you do get jumpy so easily, I feel sorry for you." He exhaled sharply. "Come on, let's get to our area." He said, taking off his trenchcoat before walking.

I held my encased egg to Lenora to my right, who still kindly hold it for me in case I get hurt or something. "Wait up!" I yelled, picking the pace up to catch up to Joaquin.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the excavation, I haven't found anything that shows any clues to the ancient buried castle. Bianca has found some small jewels, Cheren found a wooden doll, N found a couple of Pokemon claws, Iris found a few pearls, and Joaquin just found a human femurfemur bone. "Damn it..." I growled. "Just another ordinary Dragon Scale..." I threw it to a small pile of evolutionary stones.

"As I said, I feel sorry for you." Joaquin tried sympathizing to make me feel better. "But finding anything related to the ancient ruins is like trying to find a roaming legendary Pokemon in a region. It is not easy, flare head." I used his soft brush, dusting sand off of another human bone.

"My name is Crymson, Joaquin." I corrected him. "I don't go off making nicknames to everyone I see and meet just because I feel like it. Believe me, I have been picked on many times back in Trainer School by so many boys. I bet you were the same way when you were young, Joaquin."

Joaquin groaned underneath his throat. "That's none of your business. I rather not talk about my life to anyone by the likes of you." He stood up and walked to a different spot in the sight two feet to his right.

I eyed the sand below me, pushing my brows together. _ Whatever his deal is, I bet I won't get punched for it... _I looked to the side, and I caught sight of something sticking out if a small pile of sand just a few feet from me. I got up and walked to it for a more visual view of it. I crouched down and used my brush as I gently removed the sand to reveal some small, old book with a picture of a crown on the front. "What's this!?" I gasped, carefully grabbing the book, blowing away the remnants of the sand.

"Hey, did you find something?" Joaquin came from behind me with his brush in his left hand. "Is that a book? Cause if it is, I am definitely not interested..." He crouched down to get a closer look at the cover. "Hmm, it does look old, but it only shows a picture of a crown. That doesn't give us any information to the castle's whereabouts." He complained.

I opened the cover up, looking at the first page to see weird ancient writings. I closed the book, pondering for a second. "I need to get Lenora here for further assistance." I said as I got up. Just a few steps away from the spot I found the book, the ground under my right foot caved in. I manage to hold on with my left hand. "Help!" I yelled, my voices echoing through the darkness below.

"Help!" I hear Joaquin yelling for help too. "Help, Crymson needs help!" Joaquin appeared through the opening, grabbing my left wrist with both of his hands as he tried to pull me up. "Hold on, flare head!" He grunted, using all of his weight to pull me up. "I'll make sure you are s-" The side of the hole broke where Joaquin is standing, making him fall in too.

"AAAHHH!" Both me and Joaquin yelled as we fell into the darkness below.

* * *

_**((Uh oh! Another cliffhanger! Now Joaquin and Crymson has fallen into the unknown depths! Will they make it alive!? DUN DUN DAAAAAAA! Hahaha, sorry, a little dramatic I guess. Well, see you next chapter!" -CS**_

_**P.S. Not making fun of anyone about the "schizophrenia" part. So if I did offend anybody, I deeply apologize. (Bows) ))**_


	41. Chapter 40 - Joaquin's History

_Am...Am I dead!? _I thought to myself. _Okay, I can still think, but why is it dark here!? _I opened my eyes, yet it's still pitch black and soundless. I used my hands to feel around the area, identifying some sand and a flat and sturdy surface. I lift them up and felt what it feels like a smooth face with a round edge in front of me. _It must be a mask. But...masks don't float in the air! _I thought, feeling a small figure above the floating mask. Blue fire began appearing and lighting up the area I am in.

"Mask?" A little floating figure appeared before me with its huge, red eyes peering right at me.

"WAAAHH!" I jumped back, my scream echoing through the walls from the strange figure hovering in the same spot. I began breathing heavily. "W-Wait...a-are you a-a-a P-Pokemon!?" My voice shook, sheepishly grabbing my PokeDex from my back pouch. My hand shook vigorously as I try my best to keep a good grip of my device.

_Yamask, the Spirit Pokemon. These Pokemon arose from the spirits of people interred im graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life._

I eyed the floating Pokemon, and suddenly noticed a PokeBall appearing out of nowhere, hitting the Yamask. The PokeBall opened and took in Yamask before it shut tightly and land on the ground in front of me. It wiggled for a bit for about five seconds before the Pokemon inside gave out, resulting in a capture. I saw Joaquin appeared in front of my and took the PokeBall off of the ground. "H-Hey, I was about to get that Pokemon!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the room again.

"Should've thought of that before you decide to take your PokeDex out like every other idiot." Joaquin scoffed, throwing his PokeBall up to bring out his newly caught Yamask. "Gus, find a large branch, use your Will-O-Wisp and create a torch." Joaquin commanded to his new Pokemon with its new name.

"Yam." Gus nodded and float past its Trainer.

Joaquin looked down at me, holding an arm out to me. "Hey, are you okay? That sure was a nasty fall we made up there. But luckily I held on and act as a cushion for you. If anything were to happen to you, everyone would think I am at fault for your perished life."

I glared at him suspiciously, but kindly took his hand. "Thanks, Joaquin." I said as Joaquin pulled me off of the ground. I winced after Joaquin released my left hand. "Ah!" I looked at the palm of my left hand to see it all scraped up. "Must've happened when I grabbed onto the ledge."

Joaquin tear off a section of his shirt and wrapped it around my hand. "Believe me, if I hadn't care, I would've let you fall to your demise and be on my merry way." He confess as a floating branch with a whitish lavender aura appear beside him. Joaquin grabbed it as his Yamask used its attack to put a flame on. "So, where's the book?"

"U-Uhh..." I said, looking around from side to side until I saw a rectangular figure several feet to me left. "There!" I ran up to the book and grabbed it with my right hand, seeing the book and the pages still in one piece. "Good, it's still intact!" I sigh in relief.

"Well, we better get a move on if we are going to get out of this hell hole!" Joaquin said, bringing Gus back into his PokeBall. "To tell you the truth, this place is giving me the creeps. Even these strange drawings and weird writings on the walls doesn't seem to give us any directions."

I flinched and turned around to where Joaquin said. I walked towards him and eyed the wall in front of us with a symbol of a crown. "Wait! Where have I seen that before!?" I said, recalling it in my photographic memory. I eyed the cover of the book and gasped. "Joaquin...I think we have fallen into one of Unova's hero's castle!" I said in awe, eyeing the wall again.

Joaquin doesn't seem to be too impressed. "Yeah, you might say that. But there is nothing else that does show us that this is in fact THE castle! Right now, all we need to do is find a way out of this underground castle." He began walking past me with the torch still in his left hand.

I looked at the book in my hands and sighed. "I know this might be the castle." For some reason I have this weird feeling swirling in my head for as moment. "Whoa..." I staggered for a bit before regaining my footing. I placed my free hand on my head. _What was that just a moment ago? It felt like I was beginning to feel dizzy... _I thought, shaking my head before running to catch up to Joaquin.

* * *

Me and Joaquin have been walking for the past thirty minutes, I can tell because my Xtransciever is still working though it has no signal. It feels like we have been walking around in circles in this dambn place. Then a small wave of pain was felt on my head. "A-Aurgh..." I grunted softly, placing my free hand on my head again.

"You okay there, flare head?" Joaquin asked, keeping his eyes forward through the darkened halls. "You have been acting like that from time to time. What gives?"

I glared at him with my brows pushed together. "It's Crymson, Joaquin. And it's just some headaches. For some reason, I have been having them every so often after I begun my journey back in Route 1. Back at the Nacrene City Museum, I suddenly blacked out after a huge headache happened. I just d-" I bumped into something with my foot. I looked down to see a horrifying sight of a human skeleton having a javelin impaled on its skull. "AHH!" I clung onto Joaquin's back and tremble.

"Oh, come on!" Joaquin, squirming himself off of my hold. "It's just a damn skeleton with a damn stick through its head! Now, if you are going to continue being like a whimpering Lillipup that is frightened of everything, then I might as well leave you here and find my way out!" He continued walking.

"Sorry, Joaquin." I apologized. "I've been like that for as long as I can think of. You can't stop someone from getting scared unexpectedly, it doesn't work like that!" I said. We kept walking forward in silence, only to hear our echoing taps of our feet against the floor. I looked at the walls on boths sides, eyeing the different drawings and writings it has the deeper we walk through the empty halls.

"So..." Joaquin spoke. "I bet you're having a fun time looking at the weird drawings in the walls." His voice seemed calm, no hint of anger escaping him. I wonder why?

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Somewhat, but I really don't like places that are buried several feet above surface. Especially if it's completely dark." I looked up at the cracked ceiling with bits of sand pouring down. "I hope our friends will try to find a way to find us in this castle." I looked down, feeling a hintbof worry in me.

Joaquin went silent for a a second. "Friends or not, they better find us quick before these walls cave in. Even that pistachio hair boyfriend of yours."

My whole body twitched. "N is NOT my boyfriend!" I yelled at him. "H-H-He asked if he can travel with me so he can explore new places he has never seen before. Like me! I think me and N have a little in common..." I trailed off.

"Seems like you have feelings for him, or something." Joaquin sasid. "Do you have any thoughts on the guy?"

I went silent completely, feeling a blush appearing on my face. "Well...he's nice, he's really sweet and caring. He even shows a lot of worry in his eyes. But sometimes he would do things that would leave me irritated to the point where I feel I should grab his neck and choak him out. But, I actually like N, I like him a lot, though I feel bad about how he went through in his early childhood."

"He said something about hearing the Pokemon's 'inner voice'," Joaquin pointed out. "What's his story? I know Poindexter has a severe problem with that guy every time they meet eye to eye, but mind telling me about Pistachio? You seems to be a lot more closer to him than anybody else."

As much as I hate discussing other people's back story to anyone I barely know, and breaking N's trusttrust, but since there is nothing else to do in this buried castle besides finding an exit I might as well keep us sane. "Well, to put the long story short, his mother died when he was born, some Pokemon took care of him while was abandoned, someone took him in and isolated him with injured or hurt Pokemon right in front of him. Not only he had physical wounds, but there are serious emotional scars that can't be healed."

"Damn someone who tortured him and robbed him of his childhood!" Joaquin growled through his teeth. "I cant believe someone would do something so vile to him! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" His loud voice echoed through the halls, making a small rumble vibrate the ground under our feet for one quick second. "Uhh...maybe I should tone down my voice."

I agreed with a slight nod as we continued walking. "You know, for someone who doesn't seem to show a lot of weakness to anyone, you sure showed a hint of anger when I mentioned the abandoned subject." I stopped to see Joaquin with his disgust glare while he continued walking forward. "Sorry, I'll just stay quiet.

"I was abandoned one time when I was three." Joaquin spoke quickly.

"Really!?" I shrieked, another shake occurred for one short second. "Sorry..." I murmured softly. "You were abandoned as well? How did that happened? If I may ask..." I know Joaquin told me in the site that his past is none of my business, but if I get to know him, maybe I won't think different on him.

Joaquin huffed out a quick sigh. "Might as well. But if I hear you saying this to anyone, even Poindexter, I'll make sure to knock you to next month." He threatened with his left fist near me. After I bobbed my head yes, Joaquin dropped his fist. "I had loads of questions to why I was abandoned. Why would anybody drop their young child out into the wilderness? And what is the reason behind it? I remember I was with my older brother back in the Hoenn Region, and our mother told us that she will be back in a few hours." He clenched his teeth and growled softly. "Until we found a letter in our mail saying that she will no longer care for me and my brother, who was six at that time."

I gasped in shock. "Oh no! Why did your mother decide to abandoned you and your brother like that!?"

Joaquin shrugged his shoulders. "That I don't know. My brother took care of me after someone decided to kick us out into the outside. My brother was like a father figure to me while growing up with several other Pokemon. Until my brother turned ten, he told me that I should fend for myself while he travels around the region. I felt so alone, and frustrated that everyone has left me out into the cold. I went from house to house to see if anybody else would want to take care of me. But nobody would want to take care of me, and told me my family brings in trouble."

"Oh, come on, Joaquin!" I said with a sarcastic smile. "You can't bring in a lot of trouble. Ever since we've met you, you don't seem that troubling."

"I was back then." Joaquin admitted. "I've grown to hate everyone that let me stay out in the cold by making wild Pokemon destroy their plants, throwing berries at their doors and windows, even break their lawn gnomes with a shovel."

I shut up after that. Maybe I shouldn't have said something. "Man, being left out in the wild sure have made a major impact on you. But what about when you started your own journey across Hoenn? Did you make any friends there?"

Joaquin shook his head right away. "I stayed alone. The only friends I had were my Pokemon. My strongest Pokemon out of all the Pokemon I got was a Swampert, whom I named Zeke. But then I saw something incredible that changed me and my life all together. The appearance of a green legendary Pokemon that cast down from Hoenn's tallest volcano while there was a catalystic event happening between two Pokemon of land and sea."

_W-Wait!? _I thought out loud in my head. _Is he talking about the legendary Rayquayza that I summoned with the Jade Orb to help break up a major fight between Groudon and Kyogre that Team Magma and Aqua Summoned!? _I wish I can tell him about how I was the one that brought the dragon out, but that would mean a lot of bashing from him. "R-Really?" I stammered. "That must've been a sight to see from afar."

Joaquin didn't move his head. "It was, but since some damn Trainer beat me to meeting the legend, I vow to find him or her and let him or her get a taste of my rage! That's why is decide to prove myself I can be a hero in a region, so everyone can notice me and never look down on me. That is my dream, and my sole goal."

_A hero, huh? _I thought. We continued walking, until we noticed we reached into a dead end. "Huh!?" I said, looking around the area. Touches began lighting up the whole place, showing us a long wall that has a picture of two people with each having a huge dragon above them. I walked up closer to the picture, placing my right hand on the one person with a black dragon. Then a massive wave of plain entered in my head. "AURGH!" I yelled in pain, dropping the book to clench onto my throbbing head.

* * *

**_((Well, now Crymson gets to hear about Joaquin's history, now it is time for the castle's history to unfold! See you next chapter! -CS))_**


	42. Chapter 41 - Gift

"Flare head!?" Joaquin said, even though I have my eyes closed. "I hope you are not fooling around! We need to get going if we are going to escape out of this underground castle. So, stop with the stunt, please!"

I couldn't do much but fall onto my knees with my hands on my head as the plain starts to intensify. "M...My...head..." I spoke. "AURGH!" I leaned my upper body forward as the headache starts to worsen.

_"...must save..."_

_H-Huh!? What was that!? _I thought as my eyes flew open. "I...I heard something..." I said. The wave if pain came back in my head with the same roar echoing in my mind.

_"...of truth...save...else all..."_

"Flare head!?" Joaquin yelled. "What did you hear, because I don't hear anything except you send your cries of pain. If you end up being like Pistachio, I might as well keep my distance like Poindexter."

_"The seeker of truth must save the light or else all will fall in deceit! "_

The headache faded, but the voices were still audible for me to hear through the silence. "W-Wait!?" I said with my eyes closed and hands on my head. "It said something about saving the light from deceit." I stood up carefully and eyed the display in front of me. "I wonder what that means..." I eyed the picture very carefully and noticed the same crown symbol on the top- middle of it. "There's that crown symbol again, just like the one on the cover of this book!" I said.

Joaquin came closer and took a quick look at the crown on the wall and on their cover. "Hmm, you're right. Maybe we did stumble upon an ancient castle to one of Unova's heroes." He said, eyeing back at the wall. "Wait, isn't that the white dragon that Ghetsis person talked about in Castelia City?" Joaquin said, pointing at the white dragon on the right. "But, he only mention the white dragon! So why does this also show a black dragon on the opposing side? Maybe he got the facts wrong or something?"

Joaquin seems to have made a good point there. "I don't know, but maybe we need to ask someone who knows." I replied before turning to him. "Joaquin, do you think we can get a little sketch of this drawing on the wall in a piece of paper so we can show Lenora for further information?"

Joaquin took his backpack off his back and unzipped it. He dug into and took out a small piece of paper and a pencil. "I'll draw it out. Didn't learn to draw fancy pictures for nothing you know." He let me hold the torch as he copied the drawing that was on the wall onto the paper perfectly. "Alright," he placed his paper and pencil in his backpack, then took the torch from my hand. "Better get the book before we head out to find an exit."

"Got it." I nodded, taking the book off of the ground, even brushing some sand off of the cover. "Come on, we better head out of here. I don't know much longer the roof will stay intact from all the sand on it." The both of us nodded before making a run to the right open doorway. "There has to be a way of of this place! But where can we find an opening to the surface?" We made it through the hall to a giant room, barely lit, with huge columns, old tattered rugs and a throw all rusted and covered in sand. Light is show just on the chair as I traced it up to a huge gaping hole. "There it is!" I said pointing at the hole.

"Yep, there's the exit. But..wait!" Joaquin stopped. "That's the same hole we fell down from. How's can we be in a different spot than the area we woke up to?" Joaquin and I looked around for something to get us back to the surface.

_"You won't escaped through here after you witnessed the ancient pictograph!"_ Someone echoed in the large throne room. _"You two do not deserve to share its history and secrets! They belong to a far more prestigious and knowledgeable person with a pure heart!"_

I stood really close to Joaquin. "W-What was that!?" Joaquin said, his voice shakened with fear. "Do you see anything, flare head, because I don't see anything here!" He spun his head around the large room, though keeping a close distance near me.

I didn't say anything except being ever vigilant on my side. I noticed a little whitish lavender flame appearing through the doorway and stopped just feet away from me. "J-J-Joaquin!" I said, tapping his shoulder. "Look!" I said, making Joaquin turned an eye the little flame. The little flame intensified and grew to a more human figure, though nothing of detailed was shown.

Joaquin began to tremble behind me. "F-F-Flare h-h-head! D-D-Don't...t-t-tell an-n-nyone a-a-about my f-f-fear of g-g-g-ghosts!" I can also hear his teeth chattering near my right ear. He his behind me with his head ducking low so the figure won't see Joaquin.

The flaming, ghostly figure float towards us with glowing its red eyes of anger peering down at us. Even though I feel frightened, but I held my guard up to expect the worse. _"None shall share the ancient history of our hero to anyone of the outside! Dare spread like a foreboding plague, and darkness and decite shall encumbered the light of many innocent hearts. Thus now, meet your imminent demise!" _The flames from the figure began roaring as it got closer.

The pain in my head came back once again with the same roaring sound. Sounds of roaring echoed in my mind as I placed my hands back in my head, while I held onto the little book. The roar grew louder and louder, until I couldn't take it no more. "Stop roaring in my head, whoever you are!" I yelled as loud as I can to whatever made that roar.

"Y-You!" I eyed the figure as it started floating back slowly. _"Has...has the hero resurrected from its slumber!?" _I noticed its red, piercing eyes widen and glaring at me. _"No...does...does this petty woman of the modern world bear the same gift our hero bears!? She...she must be-"_

"Crymson! Joaquin!" Somebody echoed from the gaping whole, making the blazing figure vanish into thin air. Me and Joaquin turned to see Lenora climbing down a rope ladder. "Oh, thank goodness you two are still alive. Come back up, we need to discuss about something!" She said, holding onto the bottom part of the ladder.

I could hear Joaquin sigh in relief. "Please don't mentioned anybody about my issue. I really don't want anyone to laugh and make a complete fool out of me, got it, flare head?" He said, standing back straight and began walking towards Lenora.

I eyed the book in my left hand, my brows lowered with confusion. _ 'The same gift the hero bears'!? _I repeated what the strange figure said to me in my head. Ma_ybe that, this book, and drawing Joaquin will interest Lenora. Probably she will give us some answers about it. _I looked back at the direction where the figure stood before I made my way to Lenora. I grab a hold of the ladder and climbed my way up and out of the deep depths underneath.

"I got you, flare head." Joaquin said, pulling my arm up and brought me back to the bright sands of the desert. "Thank Arceus, we made it out alive! Any longer and I might be a mummy in a matter of minutes." He chuckled and put his open palm near me. "Thanks, I don't think I would've made it out without you."

I chuckled and shook his hand. "No problem." I let go of his arm, and arms suddenly wrapped around me out of nowhere. "WAH!" My heart began to race after I got highly startled.

"You have no idea how worried I was when you fell in!" It was N, having his arms tightened around my upper body from behind. "But I am glad you are not hurt!" N rest his head on the back of my head as he hold my gingerly.

I feel more at ease now that I heard N's voice. A blush and a smile escaped out of my face. I have never seen N this worried about me before, but I am not the one to complain. "I am fine, N. Though Joaquin and I have a lot to talk to everyone about."

"Say no more, Crymson..." I heard Cheren, along with Bianca and Iris, walked towards us while he is holding to some kind of crown, the exact crown shape as the one on the cover of the book. "Looks like I bagged up a crown that seemed to belong to come kind of ruler here. I bet you and Mr. Ego there couldn't match to that."

Lenora appeared in thee middle of the six of us. "That's enough, Cheren. This is no competition to see who can get something from long ago. But after examining what is under us, it appears both Crymson and Joaquin had fallen into the underground castle!"

"What!?" All except me and Joaquin yelled.

Lenora nodded. "Yes, I have never seen anything like that in all my experience of bring a director. I also noticed a crown symbol in the room below us, the same crown Cheren is holding. That shows that the two are linked!" Lenora's eyes twinkle.

"Lenora," I said, N's arms unwrapping me to I can walk forward. "Me and Joaquin have a couple of things we want to show you." I held up the small book to Lenora. "I found this before I fell into the castle below. Maybe you can decipher the writings?"

Lenora took the book and opened the cover to the first page. "Hmm..." She carefully turned the pages, her eyes started to widen. "My...this...I have never seen such writings like this before. And the drawings here are still clear and vivid." She kept turning tthe pages as a huge smile form on her face. "It's more than amazing! This is history in the making!"

Joaquin appeared from beside me. "Excuse me, what about this?" He gave Lenora the drawing of what was on the wall in the castle. "This Ghetsis person mentioned something about a white dragon and the hero. But on the drawing it shows a black dragon and another person on the opposite side. Do you have anything on that?"

"I wish I can tell you..." Lenora said, shaking her head. "But I have no such information on this. I am going to need to have further research on this, and hoping I can find an answer. But, until then, we will have to be cautious in case Team Plasma decides to steal this information from us."

"Wait!" I said, grabbing Lenora's attention. "I have been hearing this kind of voice saying about the seeker of truth must save the light or else all will fall in deceit. And a ghostly figure saying I bear some gift that the hero bears."

"Oh, great..." Cheren groaned in displeasure. "So we got another person who has the same problem the creep does! Maybe that fall must made you hear and hallucinate things."

Joaquin stomped his way and grabbed Cheren's shirt collar. "She is not hallucinating things! I saw it too, right in front of our own eyes! And if you decide to call me delusional, you got another thing coming, Poindexter!"

"That is enough, you two!" Professor Juniper appeared and pushed the two rivals apart. "Now, as we all know that we still need to obtain more information from within the castle below. If we get down there, maybe we will decipher the writings and drawings that have been on those walls for many centuries."

Lenoira held up the small book I gave her. "And with this book, I can probably point out the drawings in the pages and maybe decode them." She placed the little book in her apron pocket. "Hawes, honey! I am going to need you and five other researchers to come with me and Professor Juniper down for further assistance, please!"

_"You...shall...NOT!" _All of us stood still after hearing an ominous voice echoing through the desert. _"None of the outside shall walk freely with the history of the ancient hero! Knowledge of such a caliber can not be grasp by the likes of you modern folk! Therefore, all must suffer an eternity of darkness!" _We turned to see a weird looking Pokemon with a whitish lavender blazing aura around it, its eye red with intense rage glaring down at all of us.

* * *

**_((Well, I wonder what is going to happen now a mysterious spirit is controlling a Pokemon out of rage on everyone? See you next chapter! -CS))_**


	43. Chapter 42 - A Spirit's Wrath

All six if us Trainers, including Professor Juniper, Lenora and the rest of the workers and researchers looked up at the strange floating Pokemon engulfed in a whitish lavender aura, with its glowing red eye glaring down with rage. _"None shall share the ancient history to the petty modern folk. Darkness and deceit will engulfed the world's heart and mind."_

I noticed Joaquin taking his PokeDex out. "Better check out that Pokemon." He said, looking at his device to identify the Pokemon.

_Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power attack to attack enemies that invade their territory._

"Darkness and deceit will engulfed the world's heart and mind?" Bianca repeated as she whimpered beside Iris. "What does he mean by that!? And who is the spirit that is controlling that poor Pokemon!?"

N quickly stood in front of me, acting as a shield if Sigilyph, or whomever is controlling it, decides to attack. "The Pokemon is under control of an angered spirit. I couldn't make out who is controlling, but the Pokemon is helping the spirit ward off its intruders, which are us." He wrapped his left fingers with mine. "Don't worry, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

I gladly accepted his hold, closing my fingers against his. Warmth seemed to have traveled from my hand all the way to my body, making a blush appear on my cheeks. "Thanks, N." I softly said with a sweet smile.

"Please," I looked over to the side of N's arm to see Professor Juniper eyeing the possessed Sigilyph. "All we want to do is take a look at the castle to obtain more information about its history and its wonderful architecture. We mean no harm t-"

_"Silence!" _The voice echoed as it shot a Psybeam a foot from Professor Juniper, silencing her. _"You have disturbed its chambers with your careless intrusion, pilfering the art and writings from once was the hero's memories, above all making it a priceless artifact to your 'research'. UNFORGIVABLE IN THE NAME OF OUR ANCIENT HERO!" _We felt a small gust of wind kicking up due to the spirit's anger.

Professor Juniper held up her arms bent and in front of her. "Our apologies if we abruptly disturb your slumber. If you want all of us to leave and let you rest in piece, we will kindly do so. Just let us keep what little information we've obtained-" The gust of wind intensified before the professor could proceed onto what she will say.

The aura around Sigilyph intensified as well, and the whitish lavender blaze turned to a more dark red color. _"None shall require such knowledge from the great founding hero for their own agendas! Only individuals with the purest of many hearts shall acquire the many treasures and knowledge of the ancient past. I sense many vile and tainted hearts that have been corrupted with your so called science, thus I shall show the wrath of many year's vengeance!" _Then out of nowhere, a Purrloin punched Sigilyph down to the ground.

"Pathetic..." Cheren walked up with his hands in his pockets. "Some ordinary Pokemon claiming it will shows its vengeance at us for taking away some stupid history. I think that Pokemon is using telepathy just to mess with out minds." His Purrloin hopped back to its Trainer. "Just let me handle this and capture the Pokemon."

"Cheren, please stand down!" Lenora spoke. "We don't want what's possessing the Pokemon to cause any more havoc! We need to reason with it!" She ran towards the professor to protect her from further harm.

Joaquin ran to Cheren and twist him around to face his rival. "Poindexter, this is no damn joke!" He point at the Sigilyph. "That blazing fire that is controlling that Pokemon is actually a spirit! It almost attacked us until for some reason it backed off when I w-"

Cheren shoved Joaquin down. "Move out of the damn way and let me capture this Pokemon!" Joaquin was about to stop Cheren from making another attack, but it was too late. "Purrloin, Sucker Punch!" He commanded. Purrloin's paw glowed as its attack activated. It lunged forward at the Sigilyph.

_"ENOUGH!" _A huge sand explosion burst up, pushing Purrloin back to its Trainer. Sigilyph, while surrounded by a swirling ball of raging winds, slowly rose up from the sand with its eye glaring at Cheren. _"Incompetent fool! You think a mere threat from a small creature shall wither down a spirit! You seek the ways of your ideals and fail to witness the truth! You heart tells you to strive for power, and power you shall not obtained!" _Winds began to pick up even more in the desert as the rage from the spirit intensified.

Cheren remained unmoved. "Whatever, say what you like! But your foolish tricks won't phase me. Purrloin, another Sucker Punch!" He commanded. But before Purrloin can attack, a white aura appeared over the Pokemon. It glowed brighter as Purrloin started to change form, now standing on all fours, its tail got longer, and its body became longer and slimner. The aura faded and revealed a Liepard. Cheren seemed really impressed by the change. "Fascinating! I knew my Purrloin's time to evolve was close.

"Cheren, please stop!" Iris yelled. "If you decide to keep attacking the Sigilyph and enrage it even further, it will create a massive sandstorm to the point where he will bury us all!" The winds force grew stronger. "Stop while you can!"

"I'll stop once I defeat this delusional Pokemon!" Cheren yelled. "Liepard, use your Shadow Ball!" He commanded. His newly evolved Pokemon opened its jaw as a swirling orb of violet shadows start to form. With a thrust of its head, Liepard launched it at Sigilyph.

The strong winds caught the orb as it revolve around Sigilyph. _"Futile! " _It launched the Shadow Ball back to Liepard and hit directly at it. _"You're choice of commands shall never render me to nothing! I have no choice but to cast you all to an eternal burial where none of you shall require such history and share amongst your modern teachings!" _The winds became even more intense causing as massive sandstorm to form.

I eyed the angered Sigilyph through N's left shoulder. _I got to do something in order to stop that spirit from burying all of us alive! But first, I have to stop Cheren from attacking any further! _I thought. I gathered enough courage, unlocking my fingers away from N's hand and ran to Cheren. "Cheren, you need to stop! You have no idea what you are up against!" I stomp my foot down on the sand so the winds won't blow me away.

Cheren eyed me, but moved his eyes back at the Sigilyph. "Shut up, Crymson! I am not going to let you come up with another one of your stupid stories about a damn spirit! Now, move out of my way and let me weakened this Pokemon so I can catch it!" Before he could blurt out a command, I stood in front of Cheren. "Crymson! I said move!"

"No, Cheren!" I protest, spreading my arms wide to keep my rival from walking. "You have got to believe Joaquin and me! There is a spirit that appeared in front of me and Joaquin, but for some reason he didn't attack us! I want you to stop and let us reason with it!"

Cheren glared with disgust. "Fine, if you are not going to move, then I am going to make you! Liepoard, take Crymson out of my sight will you!" Her commanded, must to my surprise. I turned slowly as his Liepard crouched down and pounced, retracting its claws out towards me.

_N-No...! _I thought as I watch in horror the attack Liepard coming at me. But some figure moved in the line of Liepard's sight and was attacked instead. The figure yelled in pain and fell on the soft sand. I turned to see who protect me. Horror filled my face when I gasp to who took the attack. "Oh no, N!" I screamed kneeling down near his head. I looked at his back and saw huge claw marks that tore into his outer shirt. "N..." I murmured with my eyes wide open.

"That damn creep..." Cheren growled. "Why would he try to protect anyone like you, Crymson!? None of this would've happened if you would just move out my wa-" I heard him stop talking, but I didn't paid no attention as tears began to fill my eyes. "Hey, I am talking to you, Crymson! Listen to me for one damn second!"

Tears still formed in my eyes as I continue to eye the hurt N in front of me. _N...you protected me from Cheren's Pokemon from hurting me! Just seeing you like this hurts me inside... _I thought, blinking my eyes for the tears to fall down as rage starts to build up inside me. Clenching my hands into fists and teeth clamped down tightly, I swiftly got up and ran towards the angered spirit. I just got into range with the being with y arms spread wide. "Stop, please!"

"Flare head!" Joaquin yelled through the raging winds from berhind. "What in the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed by the spirit!?"

_"I admire your will to protect your dear comrades. But you alone shall not stop me from perishing every individual that wish to obtain the history of the hero! But first, since you decide to rush forward as a challenge to stop me, I'll start with you!" _The possessed Sigilyph hovered down with its dark red aura blazing around it towards me. Until it is just inches from, its one eye widen. _"N-No! Impossible! How can somebody possess such an artifact once belonging to the great hero!? Has it really chosen a hero of the modern era!?"_

I stood back as confusion riddled inside me. "What...what do mean it has chosen a hero!? Who is 'it'?" I said put loud so my voice can reach to the spirit. I noticed the sandstorm started to die down, the sand flowing back onto the ground and everything becoming clear. I turned to see everyone looking around the surrounding area while brushing sand off of their clothing and hair. I turned to the floating Sigilyph eyeing me.

_"In due time, young one of the modern era." _The spirit's voice seems calm, with the dark red color of its aura turning back to a whitish lavender. _"I sense somebody unique amongst all modern folk who has not grasp. But the day of crisis is coming near, and the path between darkness and light will entwined if the chosen has not shown."_

Everyone gathered around me closely. "But, do you know who will be chosen to stop the crisis? And how are we going to find him? Or her, perhaps." Bianca said to the spirit.

"But," I spoke. "you also said about some gift I bear that the hero bears as well. What do you exactly mean by that?" I have bucket loads of questions to ask the spirit about the hero and the history of it all.

The spirit we silent as it eyed all of us. _"Once again, in due time...farewell, for now..." _The whitish lavender aura disappeared from the Sigilyph, making the Pokemon land softly on the sand with what little strength it has left. Then a PokeBall hit Sigilyph and brought it inside the PokeBall. It shook a couple of times before it clicked as a result of a capture.

Cheren walked up and grabbed the PokeBall, placing it in his pocket. "What a load of bull..." Cheren groaned. "I believe not one word of anything that just happened here. Maybe it might be Team Plasma's doing just to scare us out of our pants." He turned around and walked passed us as he return his Liepard back into its PokeBall. "I've wasted enough time in this damn desert. I'll be in Nimbasa City to take on the next Gym Leader." Without saying goodbye, he walked off in silence.

"You guys better run along to wherever you're going to." Lenora said. "I really don't want to be held accountable for any casualties happening here, even if they fell into the castle below. Let us adults handle the rest for right now and we will contact you if we have found anything." She and the professor walked back to the site.

I turned to see N sitting up with his white over shirt off. I ran up to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, N? I hope Cheren's Liepard didn't claw your back that bad when you tried to protect me..."

N kept eyeing his tattered shirt in his hands. "I never heard of anybody commanding an attack on their own comrades just so they can capture a Pokemon! If he even dares try to apologize me for that, I will never forgive him! I rather keep a safe distance away from him..." He warned, clenching his white over shirt.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug, much to his a surprise. "Thank you for protecting me, N." The hug I gave his turned to more of a warm one. "I hate saying this, but if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have tried to stop the spirit." I release myself off of him.

N eyed me with a crooked smile of his. "As I said, I wont let anything or anyone hurting you, and that is a promise I intend to keep." He and I got up off the sand and eyed his shirt. "But how am I going to have this shirt all sewn up before we reach the next destination?"

"Oh, I'll do that!" Bianca said, walking up to us with Joaquin and Iris right behind her. "I have been taught by my mother how to sew something up with a keen eye. Just let me get my needle, thread, and your shirt, and all of us can head over to Nimbasa City with your shirt fixed before you can say 'I choose you'!" She giggled, and took N's white shirt from him and began sewing.

Iris held Bianca's left arm. "I'll make sure to steer her clear away from anything that might hurt her. That's the job Bodyguard Iris cannot fail at!" Iris said with her left fist up.

"Once I get my egg, we will make our way to Nimbasa City! Let's get our fourth Gym Badge!" I cheered on as all of us began walking our way out of the excavation site for my egg, and our way to the next place.

* * *

_**((Okay guys, the Nimbasa City saga will begin in the next chapter. On top of that, for the next three **__**chapters, there will be two new Pokemon joining in someone's team. Can you guess who the Trainer is? Find out on the next chapter! -CS))**_


	44. Chapter 43 - Family Matters

After a very eventful encounter with some ancient spirit possessing a Sigilyph near the buried castle site, I, with my egg in my arms, am walking with N, Joaquin, Bianca, and Iris through the sandy Route 4 to Nimbasa City. Bianca is almost done sewing up N's white over shirt, with Iris keeping close to her. "Man, Bianca. When are you going to be done with N's shirt!? It feels like you are taking forever with that."

"You can't rush perfection, Iris!" Bianca said in a sing-song, high pitch voice. "Sewing takes careful timing and keen precision to get through all these rips." She sew in the last part of the shirt just as we stop inside the tunnel leading towards Nimbasa City. "There we go! All fixed up!" She held the shirt over to N.

N generously took the shirt and examined it. "Wow! It looks as good as new! Thank you so much!" He said, putting the shirt back on him. After poking his head out of the collar, and adjusted everything, he looked forward. "Seems like we are almost there, where your next Gym Battle awaits." He said to me.

I smile as I look back at him. "Yep! My fourth Gym Badge is just waiting beyond this tunnel and onwards. But, with the amount of Pokemon I got right now, I don't know if I should take on the Gym Leader once Cheren is done. So, maybe I can find some Pokemon in the next route."

"At least you can go face the Gym Leader with your Pokemon..." Bianca said in a melancholic tone. "I still don't have my Pokemon, and it'll still take forever to find them in this region." But her expression change to a more brighter tone. "I know! Maybe we can find them in Nimbasa City! They are bound to be there, Iris!" Bianca grabbed Iris and ran out the tunnel.

"Hey, wait up!" Joaquin ran but stopped to look back at me and N. "Aren't you going to catch up with me?"

I shook my head. "You go on ahead. I need to talk to N about something." With a nod from Joaquin, he ran and exited out the tunnel. My heart began to pound hardly against my chest as I, with my egg in my tightened arms, turned to face N. "N, I couldn't thank you enough for saving me back at the excavation site. I have no idea what was going through Cheren's head when he decide to use his Liepard to get rid of me."

N's expression became more serious but calm. "He made a very careless and selfish move on you. All he ever cared about is what he wants and tone out anybody else that doesn't agree with his ideals. As I said before, even if he apologies to me, I will never forgive him for trying to hurt what's special to me."

My eyes became the size of dinner plates as I just now heard what words came out of his mouth. I wish I got some ear cleaners with me just because of what he said IS what he said. But the main question is that why someone like N would say something like that if he and I have only known each other in about a week!? "N..." I spoke softly, with a blush crept onto my cheeks. "I wanted t-

"Daddy!?" I heard Bianca gasped from through the tunnel. Me and N looked at each other before we decided to run to check out the situation. Sure enough, Bianca, Iris, and Joaquin are standing right in front of Bianca's overprotective father. "W-What...What are you doing here!?" Bianca froze in place, facing her own father.

Bianca's father eyed his daughter with a stern glare. "I have come to bring you back home. I think you have gone far enough in this ridiculous journey! Not only you went out of your way of endangering yourself, but you disregarded my warnings and left without my consent! What do you have to say for yourself!" He yelled, making Bianca coward down like a scared Lillipup.

"B-B-But..." Bianca stammered. "But, daddy! Why would you still chase me after I have said so many times that I wanted to go!" I can see tears pouring down her face. "It's just right now, me and my friends are trying to find my Pokemon someone stole f-"

Bianca's father crossed his arms. "That's the point! There are people who woylkd try to steal your Pokemon, or maybe even use your Pokemon to hurt you. And it is all your damn fault because you don't have that much responsibility to take care of one let alone taking care of six!" His harsh words made Bianca flinch as he held an arm out. "It's time to go home. Once again, you have not heed my warnings about the outside world. You are too clumsy, irresponsible, naive, and fragile to be here!"

"Oh, please, Joseph, let her go." Someone from behind Bianca's father spoke out. It happened to be my mother appearing from his left side. She smiled a warm one at Joseph. "You know we can't keep our young under our wings forever. There comes a time where we must let them fly off the nest for them to experience life on their own."

Mr. Joseph glared at my mom. "This family matter has nothing to do with you, Judith." He said, eyeing back at his daughter with his arm still out. "Bianca, we must get going!"

I noticed Bianca's head lowered, seem to be like she is looking at the ground. "Yes...daddy..." She whimpered, reaching her right arm out to her father's hand.

"Bianca, what are you doing!?" Iris yelled at her. "Why are you going to let your father do that to you!? You know we are still going to find your Pokemon here, and you are just going to give up that easily!?" Iris shook her fists with anger. "No! Bodyguard Iris refuse to let that happened! I shall protect you from anybody that tried to take you awa-"

"Thank you, Iris." Bianca softly spoke. "But, my father is right. Having my Pokemon being stolen was all my fault. I was very careless, and irresponsible. And now I got nowhere else to move on to, I guess I have no choice." Bianca took her father's huge hand.

"Blondie, you can't do this!" Joaquin yelled. "Look, even though I have not known you for that long, but damn it! You're giving up like that to your own father!? It's like he is manipulating your mind and controlling you just to keep you hidden from rthe outside! I thought you are more stronger than that!"

Bianca turned to face all of us, with tears still streaming down her face. She eyed the ground without a moment to look up for one second. "I'm...I'm sorry, everyone. I let everyone try to find my Pokemon in hoping to cheer me up only to end up empty handed. And I thought I would try to fend myself and experience the region with my own eyes. But, I am so inexperienced about everything, and I have to agree with my father." She formed an apologetic smile with her eyes up at us. "Thank you, everyone. I guess this is goodbye..."

"Hold on, sweetie. Maybe you should keep going on your journey." An unknown feminine voice called from behind Bianca and her father. Strutting her way is a tall, slender lady with a pale skin tone, bursting blue eyes and yellow short hair. She wore headphones with long black cords on each side, a yellow vest like shirt with downward pointed black stripes that shows more of her skin. She also wore black skinny pants and yellow high heels.

Mr. Joseph stood back, creating a distance between him and the mysterious woman. "And just who do you think YOU are, butting into people family matters!?" He pulled Bianca back so he can try to protect heart.

The newcomer smiled kindly. "Pardon my intrusion, everyone. I have overheard the conversation when I got out of my place, I had chime in. My name Elesa, I happened to be this town's Gym Leader and a world famous model." All of us are in shock to see a Gym Leader's presence outside her Gym. The one called Elesa eyed the rest of us. "My, it seems like more Trainers have arrived here to challenge."

Mr. Joseph huffed sharply. "Hmph, butting into someone else's business is really rude! I am over here to take my irresponsible daughter away from this dangerous journey of hers. Now, if you'll excuse us!"

Elesa stepped forward and stopped him, placing a hand on her hip. "You know, sir. There are many people in this world whose way of thinking may be completely different than yours. But trying to have your way of preventing your daughter from journey any further is completely reckless and wrong in my perspective."

N stepped forward and nodded, with me, Iris, and Joaquin beside him. "I have to agree. I was like your daughter when I was little, except mine was far more worse. But after witnessing what just happened here, I don't want her to follow under that kind of road." I saw his smile formed. "So, please, sir. Please let her continue on."

"I don't know how this has to do with you, boy." Mr. Joseph hissed. "This is completely different! And I rather keep my daughter away from any harm her in any way and make sure her life remain the same as it was before she decided to run off!"

"That's where you are wrong." Elesa spoke, catching all of our attention. "We need to learn to accept the fact that having something different in our lives is okay. I'm sure you've traveled around as a Trainer yourself, dealing what hardships and pain you experienced. But now that you are a parent, letting your grown child go out into the world must've been hard."

My mom smiled, bobbing her head slightly. "I was the same way with my daughter back in Kanto. After almost losing her to some poison, it was hard for such a parent like me to let her go. But, they can't be kids forever! Us parents have to accept the fact that we must let our child, or children, go out and explore, maybe learn everything before they can decide what they wanted to do after that."

Silence brewed around us as Mr. Joseph's expression soften up. "I guess..." He spoke. "If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, and wanting to stop you from journey on is selfishness on mine, I guess I should admit that I am the one who is acting childish. Even at my age!" He chuckled. "I think I should thank every one of you for waking me up, maybe I have been too hard on my little pride and joy!" He tenderly hugged Bianca, laughing happily.

"Daaaa-aaad!" Bianca whined. "You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Her face became as red as my hair. All of us started to laugh, making Bianca's face turned a few more shades darker.

Bianca's father unwrapped his arms and eyed her. "Sweetie, I think I should apologize for my actions after all these years of keeping you away from pursuing your passion of spreading your wings. I'm sure it's better that you take the path you want to take, and I hope it will be fun." He let Bianca out of his hold as he walked towards the four of us Trainers. "Please, take good care of my little girl. Especially you, Crymson." He said, walking past us as he made his way back to Nuvema Town.

"Being a parent might be hard," Elesa spoke. "but it is best to support your son or daughter in any way whenever possible." She eyed us, with Bianca walking back to Iris. "Whoever wants to have a Gym Battle with me, please come forward."

Joaquin stepped forward with his hands in his pants pockets. "Might as well have my turn for my fourth badge." He looked at us and smiled. "Wish you good luck on your part!" He walked forward and followed Elesa to the Gym.

"YAY!" Iris jumped for joy. "Bianca gets to stay and travel! And Bodyguard Iris will continue on in search of her Pokemon!" Iris grabbed Bianca's hand, in which Bianca gladly accepted, and pointed up into the air. "Onward to find your Pokemon!" The two girls held hands as they ran off into the city.

I heard my mom laugh from my right. "My, what such friends you have there Cryms!" She said as she walked up to me and N. "Anyways, how have to two of you been? Have the both of you gotten along a lot more since Castelia City?"

I couldn't help but smile as wild as ever. "Of course, mom! In fact, me and N have gotten along a lot more than expected. He even let me use one of his Pokemon friends in my last Gym Battle!" I replied.

"Well, that is wonderful! I am glad you listened to my advice!" Mom said. "I was just on my way to head back home after checking out the Pokemon Musical right behind me. Maybe later, you and N can check it out once you g-" My mom stopped and eyed past me with her brows lowered. "N, why are you staring at her back side?"

"Umm..." N spoke from behind me. "Crymson, I think there is something clinging onto your back..."

I felt confused as I began twisting my head. "What do you mean by-" As I was about to look at N, my line of sight to him was blocked by a light blue looking blob with a light green body inside. Its eye stared directly at me with its face just inches from mine. And that's when a frantic scream escaped out of my petrified body.

* * *

**_((Well, can anybody guess what is clinging on Crymson's back? And this is just ONE of the Pokemon that will be obtained. See you next chapter! -CS))_**


	45. Chapter 44 - Curiosity in an Odd Cell

For some reason, I have no recollection as to why I fell onto the ground, other than the fact I sat up with my legs bent in a V form and my arms holding me up from behind. I stared directly at a little floating creature with a light green body and a little pink spiral on the left part if its head. Along with two black, elliptical eyes and a diamond shaped mouth, it is surrounded by a large light blue coating. Good thing my mother caught my egg before it crashed onto the pavement. "Crymson, you need to be careful with your egg! You know it was about to hit the ground due to your carelessness!"

I quickly gave mom a hard glare. "Well, if you happen to have a Pokemon clinging on your back, all your mind will say is freak out!" I glance back at the floating figure. "But what I wanted to know is what that thing is!"

"Sol?" The Pokemon seemed to be confused as well, with its ovalish eyes staring directly at me.

N walked over knelt down where the floating figure is. "She's saying the same thing you are saying, Crymson." N spoke up, hearing her Pokemon's voice. He eyed my face that has confusion written all over it. "Yes, I can also point out the gender of each Pokemon."

I pushed my eyebrows together. "Well, good thing since I have almost mistaken it as a male. Guess looks can be deceiving." I chuckled as I took out my PokeDex from my back pouch. "Now, let's see what kind of Pokemon you are!" I said, holding the device up near the Pokemon.

_Solosis, the Cell Pokemon. Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they can survive in any environment._

Just as I was about to put my PokeDex away, I notice the Solosis in front of me doesn't look exactly like the one on the screen. "That's odd..." I said, eyeing the PokeDex and back at Solosis. "The picture of Solosis in my PokeDex doesn't match up to the Solosis if front of me." I started tapping the screen. "Maybe it has a glitch."

"Or maybe you have encounter one of those oddly colored Pokemon." My mom stated. "I bet you haven't forgot that you have a Nidoking that is like that."

And then it clicked into me automatically. I do remember my Nidoking, whom I named Nando, that I left back at the Pokemon Gathering spot. Out of all the Pokemon I have, Nando is the only oddly colored Pokemon that happens to be a bright blue instead of a usual pink. I looked back at the blue Solosis with a big grin. "Well, if it isn't my lucky day!" I chuckled, getting back on my feet as I put my PokeDex back in my back pouch.

"Solo?" The Pokemon float up and circled around me slowly, as if she was giving a full examination on me. Solosis hovered right where my sash is, and used her psychic powers to bring up one of the long tails.

N chuckled. "I can tell she is very curious about you, Crymson." He continued to chuckle as my sash tail fell on Solosis blue barrier.

"You think...?" I said with a sarcastic smirk. Solosis wiggled her way off of my sash as she started to float away, zigzagging all around the pavement until she turned right in the city. "H-Hey! Wait for us!" I yelled. "Mom, can you come follow Solosis with me and N, and take care of my egg for a moment?"

My mom nodded. "If it has to do with trying to get that Solosis, I might as well tag along!" As she held my encased egg in her arms, ran with me and N to follow the playful Solosis through the city.

* * *

We ran out of the tunnel that connects Nimbasa City to a new route, Route 5. The three of us stopped to look around the surrounding area, but all we can see are some performers on the dark gray pavement, Trainers battling, and a small mobile home. "Man, I wonder where Solosis ran off to?" I kept looking around until I notice the same Solosis quickly floating towards an open area with a bunch of tall grass. "Hey, Solosis, wait u-" For some reason I was shoved by someone, making me fall to the ground.

"Crymson!" My mom called out. She and N help me got up to my feet. "Well, that was really rude of those two. When will people ever learn to use their manners when they are in a rush to go somewhere, especially when they are wearing some weird looking outfits with some kind if P symbol."

I snapped my head up at my mom. "Weird outfits? P symbol!? Wait, mom, what does the clothing look like!? I think I might know who pushed me!"

My mom flashed a confusing glare at me. "Well, it look white and gray, they have hoodies on, some light gray gloves and boots. And I noticed some little shield with a blue P on it. But, how can you tell who they are if they pushed you down?"

I looked forward at the open area where Solosis ran off to. "Because I met eyes with them countless times. And I have a hunch they might take that Solosis fot their mission to separate Pokemon from humans." I ran forward and made a hard left before I stop to see two figures staring down at the frightened Pokemon. "Hey, leave that Solosis alone, Team Plasma!" I yelled out, hearing both N and my mom, with my egg, running to my side.

"Solo!?" Solosis eyed me and hopped happily.

Both grunts turned to me, revealing to be none other than Burk and Alice. I knew those two wouldn't back down after our encounterencounter in Castelia City. "Heh, so red head has come once again to save this rare Pokemon, along with a couple of reinforcements at her side." Alice sneered. "But I bet you are still searching for Airhead's Pokemon, right?"

Burk made a boisterous laugh. "Well, as you can see, everyone. We decided to switch out her precious Pokemon with cheap, toy PokeBalls just to lure you away fr-OOF!" Alice punched Burk's abdominal area really hard.

"You buffoon!" Alice yelled at her partner. "Why is there hell would you tell them that WE are the ones that took their friends Pokemon!" She began to growl before taking a PokeBall out. "No matter, her Pokemon and the rare Pokemon belong to Team Plasma, and there is nothing you can do to stop us!" She threw her PokeBall forward to release her Liepard out.

"Solo!" Solosis cried in fear. She started to shake as she was about to float away from the grunts.

I noticed Burk placing a net over Solosis and tied the ends up so she wouldn't escape. "Yeah, you might as well take it out of our cold fingers by foirce, if you can do that!" Burk said, taking out his PokeBall and took out his Watchog.

"So, that's Team Plasma, Crymson?" N said, appearing on my right side. "Kind of a ruthless bunch just by looking at it. And I can see the capture Pokemon wanting to be freed from their grasp."

Though my mom had my encased egg in her left arm, she dug into her pants pocket to pull out a PokeBall. "Say, Cryms. Figure the both of us can take on these two goons so we can save the Solosis and Bianca's Pokemon!?" She tossed it forward, sending out a slender Pokemon with blue hands and head.

My face showed a bemused expression. "You caught a Sawk!? How, mom!?"

My mom laughed a bit. "I got Sawk when I was about your age back at Pinwheel Forest. He was actually injured when I first saw him before I tend to his wounds. But, I figure someone like me shouldn't venture out without a Pokemon near my waist. So, I asked Professor Juniper if she can contact Professor Oak into sending Sawk over to me. Man, it's been so many years since I used him, it feels like I am a tad rusty. Mind helping me a bit, Cryms?"

My face lit up with excitement. I have only teamed up with my mom only twice, going on three, times during my time back in Kanto and Johto. "Then, I just got the Pokemon to use!" I reached into my back pouch for one of my PokeBalls. "Alright, Jet. Let's help out!" I threw my PokeBall to bring out my Throh out to battle.

"A Throh and Sawk team up?" Burk said. "Really more strange than a team of Zangoose and Seviper, even though they are eternal rivals. But, maybe this wouldn't be much of a challenge! Heh, they don't look that tough!" He began laughing.

"A Throh, huh?" My mom said. "My, such coincidence that we end up having the Pokemon duo like Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. But I hope you can catch up with me!" She teased, keeping a hold of my encased egg. "Sawk, use Hi Jump Kick!" She said. Her Sawk leapt forward at Burk's Watchog and kneed it in the lower jaw really hard.

Burk stop laughing and eyed the impact. "P-P-P-Plasmaaa!" Burk yelled. "How is that possibly possible!? In fact, how can that be really real!? It's unheard of to hear and- OOF!" Alice punched him on his head, making him bend forward.

"Will you please shut up with your stupid, nonsense talk!?" Alice yelled. "Seriously, I no idea why our lord decided to pair up someone with high intelligence with someone who has a brain the size of a Slowpoke!?" Alice growled and glared at us. "No matter, these foolish people will never obtain these Pokemon! Liepard, Shadow Claw!" She commanded. With one of Liepoard's paws covered in a dark violet shadow shaped as claws, it lunged forward at Jet.

My determined smile curled. "Looks like the both of you need to learn your lesson in backing off! Jet, Vital Throw!" I commanded. Jet smiled as he jumped up and Liepard. He slung Liepard over his shoulder and slammed his opponent down to the ground. "Yeah! Good job, Jet!"

"Wow, Cryms!" The sound of my mom's astonished voice caught my attention. "Your Throh sure knows how to land some great attacks, even catching air for them. Well, looks like these old bones have made a well grown Trainer out of you, Crymson!" She placed her hand on my left shoulder. "Not to mention you have an admirer having his eyes locked on you."

_A-Admirer!? _A huge wave of heat escaped out of my cheeks. With my head still facing mom, I looked at the corner of my eye to the left to see N's glowing blue irises piercing through me. _This feeling again..._I thought, having the same feeling I had whenever I lock eyes with N. I swiftly looked back at the grunts. "But we can't stop now, we need to get the Pojemon back from Team Plasma!"

"To hell you would try to pry these PokeBalls" Alice held up a small brown bag. "and this rare Pokemon away from our grasp! Team Plasma shall liberate all of the Pokemon from these wretched humans! First, we shall get rid of you three first!"

"I'm afraid that won't be an option!" Someone's voice echoed into the air. Appearing out of thin air are three people with their bodies hunched forward, except for one. They're wearing some kind of ninja garb, with a mask covering their lower faces and long white hair. "Our Lord Ghetsis is very displeased about your disobedience though he gave you specific orders to stand down. And yet, you two pieces of trash inadvertently decide to disregard orders!" The one standing straight up, possibly the leader of the three, spoke.

Burk and Alice flinched, trembling with fear. "Please, we wish not to receive severe punishment! We are here to make our lord proud and maybe make a name to our prestigious group! We figure if w-"

"That's enough!" The middle guy said. "Our lord requested us to take you two back for your immediate punishment! Whether you deserve it or not, punishment is punishment! Now, release the Pokemon and give the Trainer back the PokeBalls. We have plans that needs to be organized!"

Alice growled as she tossed the small bag down in front of me, and cut the rope to free Solosis, who happened to float towards me. "You're lucky, red head! But your luck will run out once we revive the dragon Pokemon and all of Unova will listen to the chosen hero's call to free their Pokemon!" Burk and Alice returned their Pokemon back into their PokeBalls.

"Wait!" I said and eyed the trio of mysterious people. "Why have you decide to relinquish the Pokemon so easily when you're the ones that wanted to take Pokemon away from Trainers? And who are you three exactly!?"

The leader looked at me, with an icy cold glare. "Anything you asked is none of your concern. Be thankful Team Plasma is backing off, for now." He shift his gaze to the right, where N is standing. "Emotions are meaningless..." He said before all five of them disappeared.

I turned to N with an eyebrows raised. _What does he mean by that? _I thought, returning Jet back into his PokeBall. Then I heard a zipper zipping from my backpack as a PokeBall floated out with a light blue aura towards Solosis. Then it clicked. "Wait, you want to come along with me, Solosis? You know I didn't do anything make you want to join. Do you think we should talk it our or maybe battle it out first?"

"Solo!" Solosis smiled as she let the PokeBall fall on her. The PokeBall hit her as it opened with a red aura covering her and took her in. Once it closed, it landed on the grass and shook only once before a click sounded.

N walked and grabbed the PokeBall the blue Solosis is in. "She is saying that she wanted to go along with you because of her curious personality. But she also sense trust and your will to try and rescue her, and that you rather have her in your team not because she is rare, but that you see something special in every Pokemon." He handed me the PokeBall. "She wishes to have a fun journey with you."

"Well, well!" My mom said, returning Sawk back into his PokeBall. "I see that Solosis has taken a liking of you. I never had any Pokemon doing that to me before." She walked up to me with my egg. "So, have you thought of a name for her?"

"Hmm..." I thought, pondering on a name for my Solosis. "I know, how about Molek? You know, like molecule since the PokeDex said she is a Cell Pokemon. I knew science wouldn't let me down!"

"Crymson, you know science doesn't exist in the Pokemon world..." My mom stated.

I eyed my mom glumly as I took my egg. "They do! You just haven't been in my shoes when I saw in Team Rocket's computer about making a copy of M-"

"Crymson, your egg!" N stopped me. "Your egg is moving and glowing!" He walked to me and removed the case to show me the egg shaking and dimly lit.

"My...my egg..." I eyed my eye as excitement started boiling up in me. "My egg is about to hatch!" I started hopping for joy. "We got to get to the Pokemon Center and ask for Nurse Joy's assistance!" I said frantically. "I'll make a call for everyone to meet there immediately." _Oh boy, I can't wait to see what Pokemon will hatch into the world! _I thought, eyeing my glowing egg.

My mom nodded. "Well, why are we just standing around acting like a group of statues doing noithing, let's get a move on!" With a nod, the three of us pushed ourselves to a sprint as we made our way back to Nimbasa City for the big revealing.

* * *

**_((Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Finally the egg is going to hatch! I bet all of you are waiting for whatever Pokemon will be revealing once it does. Well, see you in the next chapter! -CS))_**


	46. Chapter 45 - A Chilly Reveal

"Audino...Audino..." Nurse Joy's Audino used one of its little curly extensions as a stethoscope to listen in on my glowing egg. Me, my mother, and N have rushed over here to the Nimbasa City Pokemon Center after N pointed out that my egg started to shake and glow. I have manage to contact all my friends about their big news. Just hope they will arrive before the egg hatches.

"So, how much longer until the egg hatches, Nurse Joy?" I asked as I stood by a small, rectangular table where my glowing egg is sitting on a medium sized pillow.

Nurse Joy used her stethoscope to listen in along with her Audino. "I'll probably estimate about five to eight minutes at the most. But I can tell that the little one is very active in there, so please be patient, okay?" She said with a soft smile, still listening in.

I stepped back away from the table as anticipation starts to to overcome my wellbeing every time I eyed my glowing egg. I felt hands softly placed on my shoulders gingerly, which I know it is N's. "I bet it feels exciting to see the miracle of a Pokemon being welcomed into the world. I have seen many of them when I was young, and it always warm my heart to see innocent eyes filled with curiosity experience the different wonders the offspring will witness."

I couldn't help but smile warmly. "I hate to admit, but what you just said is actually true. I remember back in the Johto Region, Professor Elm let me take care of a Pokemon egg as part of his-" I stopped before I was about to make N agitated by the word 'research', since N thinks Pokemon shouldn't be considered lab rats in the fields of science. "his request to raise whatever Pokemon hatched out of it."

"That's wonderful!" N replied, seems like he is pleased. "And hopefully whatever Pokemon hatches out of the egg you will take good care of it like you have with my Zorua." He wrapped his long arms around my shoulders, his warm embrace making my heart melt.

"I even took care of a few eggs back in my Trainer days," My mom appeared on my right side. "but seeing your Pokemon egg ready to be hatch is a first for me. I wonder what little Pokemon you will get." She took a quick look at her Xtransciever. "Hmm, I wonder when your friends will arrive here, they are going to miss their chance at seeing a Pokemon hatch."

"Cooooooooooomiiiiiiiiii-OOF!" Me, mom, and N turned around to see an opened door with Joaquin, Iris, Bianca, and Cheren piled on the floor and groaning from the sudden tumble. Bianca's head popped up. "Made it!" Bianca singed and giggled.

Iris grunted and tried to squeeze her way off of the pile. "Bianca, if you decide to drag us like this whenever we have to go to our next Gym Battle, I might as well keep my distance..." She got out of the pile and stood back up, adjusting her clothing.

The other three Trainers got up and walked in. "Sorry, just that when Crymson said her egg is about to hatch, I wanted to bring everybody else so they can see the big revealing." She jogged over to the small table and stare at my glowing egg. "Oh wow! So this is what it looks like when the egg is about to hatch. I'm so excited!" Bianca started hopping with giddiness.

Cheren went the Bianca's side, glaring at the egg. "Fascinating. This will definitely let me brush up some more knowledge on how an egg hatches. I never got to see one up close in person." He lift his gaze at me. "Seems like I envy you, Crymson. I wish I got an egg of my own to experience the fun filled excitement."

Joaquin stood on the other side of the table with Iris to his left. "Well, Poindexter. What made you look so calm and nice to others? Has my advice reached into your thick noggin of yours, or are you still that stubborn, stuck up Trainer?" Joaquin chuckled, which made Cheren growled under his breath.

N unwrapped his arms and stood to my left. "I hope it hatches soon. Maybe the little one might have a very cheerful personality, or maybe an adventurous one." I felt his hand grasped mine, which I happened to grasped his.

"Oh, I hope it's a Dragon-type Pokemon!" Iris said, eyeing the dimly lit egg. "Or maybe a Pokemon that looks like a dragon! Please let it be a Dragon-type!" She began laughing, and eyed me. "Do you know when the egg will hatch, Crymson?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nurse Joy says about five to eight minutes at the most. But looking at this egg still like that is building up some anxiety in me. Maybe," I grabbed my dimly lit egg and held it close to me. "if I try to warm it up a bit more like this..." I can feel my heart pound against my chest. "Come on, little one. Time to hatch..."

"Crymson, it takes time." My mom said. "You can't rush the little Pokemon to hatch right now, maybe it needs a few more minutes. So, please put your egg down and wait for a little bit longer." She placed her hand on my right shoulder.

I felt very downhearted as tears start to build up while I eyed my egg. "After all my hopes of seeing my egg going to hatch ended up in a dead halt..." I held on tightly to my egg as I lift it with my arms to rest my head on the top part of it with my eyes tightly shut. A single tear somehow escaped and fell down my cheek. The whole room became dead silent for a while.

"Crymson!" I heard Bianca gasped. "Your egg!"

"Huh?" I snapped my eyes open and lift my head up to see the egg covered in a bright white aura. "It's hatching!" I shrieked, placing my egg back on the soft, white cushion. All of us surround the table to see the egg glow brighter and and brighter. Beams of light shot through the egg. First it was two, than five, now nine until a bright light lit up the whole room, making us uase our arms to cover our eyes. It was seconds when all of us noticed the light disappeared around us. I lowered my arm when a gasped escaped my mouth to see the newborn Pokemon eyeing me.

"Cub?" The newly hatched Pokemon spoke for the first time as it remained seated on the cushion, looking at me with its cute, shiny, oval eyes. It appeared to be a small little cub that has a light blue head reaching down to its neck with a snowy white body. Its muzzle is a few shades darker than its face with a dark gray nose that has some ice blue mucus drooping down. The little cub inhaled from his nose, making its dangling mucus shot inward and came out again when he exhaled.

"Aww," Bianca held her hands together against her chest. "I have never seen a Pokemon as cute as that! In fact, its ten times more cuter than ever!" She yelled with her hands up in the air.

"C-Cub!?" The little cub flinched at Bianca's loud voice. It whimpered for a moment before it started crying.

I can hear Iris growled, crossing her arms against her chest. "Oh, great, Bianca. You scared the poor little pokemon to tears!" Iris grabbed the little Pokemon and put it in a little cradle hold. "There, there. It's okay!"

"C-Cub?" It squirmed around Iris's arms frantically before landing on the soft cushion. It looked up at me with its cute paws up. "Cub Cub!" It made the most adorable smile no Pokemon has ever done before.

N placed his hand on my left shoulder. "She wants you, Crymson. You are the one the little newborn plant her gaze at when she hatched. I sense a very timid nature from this one after being hesitant with everyone, but not you."

Baffled, I gazed at the little newborn with her little paws still in the air. I lift my arms and reached out to her, picking her up with my hands as I brought her just inches from my face. "Well, hey there! Welcome to the world!" I beamed a warm smile at her.

"Cub Cubchoo!" She greeted back at me, her little mucus blob just dangling off her nose.

I gently place my new Pokemon before reaching into my back pouch for my PokeDex. "Now, let's see what kind of Pokemon you are, little one." I said, holding my device near her.

_Cubchoo, the Chill Pokemon. Its nose is always running. It sniffs the snot back up because the mucus provides raw material for its move._

I notice Cheren exhaling sharply. "Was expecting a much more interesting Pokemon with high fundamentals of a pseudo-legendary Pokemon. But because creep here said it has a timid nature, that'll render it from getting into a Pokemon Battle. If I were you when I first received that egg, I would've denied it in search for more useful Pokemon." He adjusted his glasses.

I saw the little Cubchoo growling at Cheren angrily. She inhaled and blew out a zero degree temperature wind towards Cheren, making his hair sticking back and frozen. "Cub!" She crossed her little paws near her body.

"Well, I'll be!" Joaquin made a satisfying expression. "The little Pokemon sure taught Poindexter a lesson! Using her Blizzard attack to show she can be useful. Maybe later on my journey, I can find myself a Cubchoo and teach it Blizzard to shut Poindexter's foul mouth up!"

"Now, now everyone." My mom said just as soon as Cheren was about to strike at Joaquin. "This is no way to show yourself in front of a newborn Pokemon with violence. A Pokemon like her deserves a nice, calm atmosphere." She pat Cubchoo's little head. "So, have you thought a name for her, Crymson?"

I crossed my arms, eyeing my Cubchoo while brainstorming a name for her. "Hmm..." I said, making my head hurt a bit from all of the thinking. Then a smile formed on my face as a name has been decided. "How about Mucub?"

"Mucub?" Everyone said in unison.

I nod. "Mucub! You know, like mucus and cub put together. With her dangling little blob of mucus on her nose serves as a little idea, along with Cubchoo being a cub, for the name." I picked Mucub back up. Mucub hopped onto my right shoulder.

"I am so happy for the new addition to your group, Crymson." Biasnca said with a slight, downhearted tone in her voice. "I just wish I have my Pokemon to see this wonderful moment." Her eyes began welding up with tears as she glared down at the table in distraught. "I hope they are still okay...wherever they are..."

Then it doned onto me for a second. "Oh, Bianca!" I said, reaching into my back pouch for her three PokeBalls in a small brown pouch. "I believe me, my mom, and N have retrieved your Pokemon from Team Plasma near Route 5. Apparently we had to fight our way to retrieve it."

Bianca's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as quickly went to me to retrieve her Pokemon. "My...Pokemon!" She gave me a huge, bear hug. "Thank you so much, Crymson! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She released her hold and stood back. "Oh, and I should thank both Crymson's mom and N for retrieving them as well. Now I can find more Pokemon and get my fourth Gym Badge without using Iris's Pokemon!"

"Bianca!" Iris whined and pouted. "My Dragon-type Pokemon can beat the Gym Leader easily! They are also Ground-type Pokemon, so Elesa's Electric-type Pokemon won't be much of a challenge!" She said with a sarcastic proud expression. "But I am still going to stay by you and be your bodyguard in case Team Plasma decides to steal your Pokemon again."

Bianca nodded. "Okay, you can still be my bodyguard, Iris. Hey, I know!" She shrieked. "Now that I finally got my Pokemon back, how about a little battle, Crymson! I want to see how well you've become and what Pokemon you got!"

"You got yourself a deal, Bianca!" I said, tipping my hat down. "This will give me a chance to test out my new Pokemon, and maybe have Mucub get a little battle experience if I want to use her in a Gym Battle." I got my mark. "First one out gets to make their first move! Hang on tight, Mucub!"" Me and Bianca sprint our way out of the examination room and through the Pokemon Center. Just before we got to the double glass doors, a huge red haired, middle age man enter and stopped me and Bianca in our tracks.

"Whoa! I would watching where I am going if I were you." He said, smiling and raising one of his bushy eyebrows at me and Bianca. "Hmm, by the looks of you two's faces, you seemed to be Pokemon Trainers."

Me and Bianca nodded, but seemed to be confuse at the same time. "Y-Yes, we are Pokemon Trainers." Bianca answered. "But, how can you tell that we are?"

The stance man chuckled, making his string of PokeBalls jingle on his tan poncho. "Well, I can tell by your eyes and your striking determination. And if you must know, I happened to be the champion of this region."

"CHAMPION!?" Me and Bianca yelled at the top of our lungs.

* * *

**_((Well, what a major turn of events. The, and I mean THE, Champion of Unova decide to just pop out of nowhere in Nimbasa City's Pokemon Center. See you next chapter! -CS))_**


	47. Chapter 46 - Breaking the Pride

**_((Hey there, PokeFanatics and readers alike! I'm finally back to continue this story nonce more! Sorry for the long, 2-3 month hiatus. On the last chapter, I a somewhat fell into a "motivational drainage" that left me to stop and walk away from making a new chapter. The months went by and I have made a new story based on the Fallout games, though not as big as this, but I really LOVE the game. Some of you may have heard of it, most don't. It is half the chapter amounts of this story, but almost the same word count. So, I figure I might as well work with two stories at once: this story I will work in the morning, and Fallout at night. Updates will most likely be weekly, so hang tight everyone!_**

**_Oh, and did I forget to mention the chapters will now be longer, and most of the stuff will be MADE UP along with the main storyline. So, the longer and more the merrier! -CS))_**

* * *

_The...Champion!? _I remained motionless with Bianca beside me, staring at this old, red and orange haired, raggedy clothed person towering over us. But that can't be possible! Why is the champion here in the Pokemon Center? Sure I've seen and encountered both Steven Stone of the Hoenn Region and Cynthia of the Sinnoh Region, but with friends it's pretty different.

Yes, I am the Champion of this region." The stranger smiled, fidgeting with his chain of PokeBalls over his broad shoulders. His eyes moved slightly, eyebrows rose dramatically. "My, my! Do I need to check my eyes, or am I witnessing the eyes of a newly hatched Cubchoo on your shoulder, young trainer?" He asked, eyeing me with his hands behind his back.

I twitched and fluster for a second. "Y-Yes, sir! This is Mucub, sir." I swallowed a lump in my throat due to my nervousness sky rocketing to the sky. "I'm so sorry, where are my manner! Right beside me is my best friend Bianca from Nuvema Town." Bianca waved at the champion after I introduced her. "And I am Crymson. I came all the way from Viridian City in the Kanto Region."

"Kanto Region!?" The champion's face lit up with excitement. "Now that's a name I haven't heard of in years. I'm Alder, by the way. I'm just on my way over here to heal one of my Pokemon." He held up one arm up with a PokeBall in hand.

"Oh, there you guys are!" The sound of Iris's voice made both me and Bianca turned to the group. Iris, along with my mom, Joaquin, N, and Cheren came forward and stopped at the sight of the champion behind me and Bianca. "Hey, who's the old geezer right behind y-MMRF?!" Me and Bianca sprint to Iris and plants our palms over her mouth. After a second, Iris wiggled herself off of our hands. "Hey, what was that for!?"

"Obviously," Cheren spoke up, coming around Bianca. He pushed his glasses up and eyed Alder. "you could've showed some more respect to your elders, Iris. On the other hand, this person happens to be the champion of Unova, Alder."

"Champion!?" Joaquin and Iris yelled, making both me and Bianca covered our ears. Not only that, it made Mucub wail.

I grabbed Mucub off of my shoulder and held her. "Don't worry, Mucub." I spoke softly, hoping her cries will go away. I moved my eyes to both Joaquin and Iris. "Cheren is right. This person in front of us is the champion. But," I turned my head right back to Alder. "why are you over here instead of being in the Pokemon League?"

"Hmph..." Cheren huffed, crossing his arms while making a stern glare at Alder. "My question is how a champion, the strongest of all trainers, is out here and goofing off in a place like this?" I can tell that the way Cheren spoke to the champion is not going to be a good one.

Alder lower his bushy brows and glared back at Cheren. "That's quite a remark you've made, young trainer. Thought it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, but just by how you've made that comment it seems like you are the judgmental one." He walked forward through the entrance and placed one of his broad hands on Mucub. "On a further note, I am not goofing around. I am on a voyage across the Unova Region in which I know every corner. But, I am also here because of a certain festival happening tonight."

"A festival!?" Iris and Bianca's eyes twinkle by the mention of the festivities, whichever it is going to be.

Joaquin appeared to my right, along with his Simisear, Rex, appearing out of its PokeBall. "A festival. I noticed on a flyer in front of the Pokemon Center window there" he pointed at the left, front window. "mentioning a Festival of the Setting Sun that happens every year in this city."

"Really!?" I was the one that seemed interested in this kind of merriment. I jogged my way out through the sliding glass doors of their Pokemon Center, while holding onto Mucub, and made a small, hard left, stopping near the window with a flier taped onto the window. I noticed everyone else huddling behind me to see it.

**_Nimbasa City welcomes you all, Trainers and townsfolk everywhere to the_**

**_65th Annual Festival of the Setting Sun!_**

**_The day of merriment if family-friendly, safe, and loads of entertainment. Come join in on the occasion with food, beverages, games, ride the famous Ronde-View Ferris Wheel, and enjoy a spectacular Pokemon Musical formed by none other than our Nimbasa City's own, Elesa, the electrifying Gym Leader and Unova Region's model._**

**_At near sunset, all participants will be received a lantern, and will ask for a custom decal whether it can be a Pokemon, a berry, or maybe your loved ones. Then, we will end the night with a spectacular display of a certain Pokemon (see silhouette at bottom corner) creating their dances on the sky. _**

**_Note: All children under the age of 12 MUST be accompanying an adult throughout the festival. All lost items will be placed and be obtained in the Lost &amp; Found in the Pokemon Center. No Pokemon other than the Pokemon in the festival is allowed in the event. Any rule breaking during the event will result in immediate dismissal and/or not permitted to participate for the remainder of the event. Repeated misconduct will result in being banned from the event for one year to a permanent ban._**

**_Event starts at 5 p.m., Sunset occurs at 7:30 p.m., Event closes at 10 p.m. Please consult with Nimbasa City's Nurse Joy for further Q&amp;A and information._**

**_We all hope to see you all at the festival._**

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Alder spoke from behind everyone, including me. I turned around, with everyone around me, to meet eyes with the champion's. "I love coming to these kinds of festivals every year. A bunch of trainers coming together in a friendly and harmoniously manner, and never one inch of any antagonizing battles."

"Oh, of course, sir!" Bianca formed a smile. "O-Of course, I have never been into a festival outside of home because of my father. Maybe this will be a great first-time experience for me, right Iris?"

Iris nod as a reply. "Absolutely! And as Bodyguard Iris" she made a stance exactly like Sawk's when ready for battle. "I will do the best I can to protect you from any thugs, thrives, and even kidnappers! Heck, I'll even use my Pokemon to protect you!"

Joaquin appeared beside Iris and lightly tapped her head with his fist. "In case you didn't see the flier closely, it mentions no Pokemon other than the ones in the fesival are allowed." He dug his hands into his jeans and shrugged. "No worries, at least Rex here will be safe in his PokeBall under Nurse Joy's care."

"Simi, Simisage!" Rex raised one arm up into the air, smiling happily.

Cheren pushed his glassed up to the bridge of his nose. "Pathetic. Why not allowing our Pokemon into the festival other than the ones making a complete embarrassment of themselves in front if many people!? In fact, festivals are a waste of time when you know there are other trainers out there to beat and become stronger than anyone."

"Become stronger, you say?" Alder spoke up from his long silence. "Hmm, you remind me much if myself back when I was your age. Rash, indecisive, wanting to better myself and strive to be the top trainer." He inhaled deeply and released it through his nose. "But...that all changed dramatically after my starter Pokemon died."

"Your...starter Pokemon?" I said, the atmosphere changed to a more remorseful feel. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Alder. I bet that must've hit you hard when that happened."

"So what?" Cheren chimed in. "Even after just one little Pokemon's death isn't going to stop me from becoming Champion."

"You want to become the Champion, you say?" Alder walked and stopped in front of Cheren. "Tell me, young trainer, is there a reason as to why you want to become the Champion of Unova?"

Cheren glared at the champion, crossing his arms in the process. "W-Well, it's...it's to become the best there is. The strongest of the strong trainers in the region. That is my goal!"

Alder remained silent, bringing his arms to his back. "Interesting. How about everybody else?" He shift his head at Joaquin's direction. "I'll start with you, young trainer. Do you have a specific goal in mind you would like to talk about?"

Joaquin's cheeks sort of went red. "U-Umm..." He stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "W-Well, I-I don't normally tell anybody my goals. But I want to build a place for both trainers and Pokemon to interact- like a school, except we take in either hurt or orphaned Pokemon and have kids come and teach them about how to take care of a fatigue Pokemon." We all eyed him in awe.

Alder's lips curled up yo a smile. "Ah, someone of a generous heart willing to think of Pokemon and teach new trainers to care for them in a time of crisis. I like that very much, indeed." He shift to Iris. "What about you, young one?"

"Oh, me?" Iris stood at attention. "I want to become a Dragon-Type Pokemon master! I am so fascinated by Dragon Pokemon ever since I was little!" She held onto Bianca's arm. "Oh, and maybe collect all of them, even those in different regions beside the Unova!"

"A type specific person?" Alder said, grinning wide. "I myself am a Bug-Type user here." He went to eye Bianca. "How about you?"

Bianca began to fluster a bit, fidgeting her fingers together. "U-Umm, actually, I don't know if I have a specific goal I want to achieve. I have still yet to find myself while traveling with my Pokemon."

"Trying to find your identity as a new trainer might me difficult," Alder spoke. "but, in due time, if you were to find yourself and discover your goal, then you can understand yourself better." Just what Alder told Bianca made her feel a lot more better and at ease. "And you, young one?" He then turn to me. "Your eyes showed much determination when I first saw you."

"Really!?" I asked, having Alder nod yes. Even for a champion, he sure can identify a person just by one look in the eyes. "Well, when I first started my journey back in the Kanto Region, all my mind was thinking is becoming the Pokemon Champion. Sure, I was naive, reckless, and stubborn. I even fought with one of my Pokemon during that time." I laughed weakly. "But, I lost at ninth place in the Indigo League, making my hopes and dreams shattered of becoming a champion."

"I know the feeling, young trainer." Alder walked over to me. "Sure, it is great to win your opponents at the league , but it hurts to lose and be thrown off of the tournament. What made you come over here even after you lost your chance there?"

"It took a while for me to process everything that had happened there." I replied, still holding onto Mucub in my arms. "But, all my Pokemon came together and showed me their smiles. And...that's when I realized that there is more to than just become a champion. Struggling, fighting alongside with your Pokemon, creating a bond with them. Even travel with them!" My smile widen. "I love discovering new Pokemon, regions and places. Every inch of my journey to me are full of surprises, that's why I am so determined to keep going!"

Alder's eyes widen from my answer. "Astounding!" He placed his broad hand on my shoulder. "Now, those are the words of a trainer I love to hear! People like you are pretty rare to meet. And judging by your choice of words, you've got a lot to look for in the future." He released his hand, looking past me. "What about you? Do you have a goal?"

I turned around and notice N staring directly at the champion in silence. But, something in his eyes, the feeling in my spine signifies something...ominous. "If I may, Mr. Champion," N spoke, having myself move away from their view. "All my life I have seen the wretched ways trainers did to Pokemon when I was little. Day by day, I've eyed them, hoping one day I can help them escape the pain. I wish to great a world where Pokemon can become perfect beings in this world, never to be barred to fully show their true potential."

"Says the creep that can hear the _inner voices _of Pokemon." Cheren interject. He shift his body to the side to meet his eyes to N's. "The only was Pokemon can show their true potential is to make them strong, to have them battle stronger Pokemon and tower the weak in battle."

"Then why not demonstrate that, young one." Alder spoke, grabbing Cheren's attention instantly. "How about we have a little one-on-one battle to see if you can _show _your Pokemom's true potential. If you can beat one of my Pokemon, then maybe I can recognize you." He took out on of his PokeBalls out of his pouch.

Cheren selected a PokeBall put of his backpack, walking away from the Pokemon Center over the left and stopped. "Yes, my chance has come to show you I can even beat a champion!" He threw his PokeBall up into the air, sending out his Servine in front of him. "Now, which Pokemon will you bring out?"

Alder walked several feet away from Cheren. "My friend." He tossed the PokeBall up. "Buffolant, time to shine, buddy." He sent out a quadruped, tan kind of bull with a huge bush of hair on its head, two Lon and pointy horns sticking out from the sides. Just one glance of it, it almost resembles a Tauros, a bull kind of Pokemon in the Kanto Region. Alder lowered himself and sat with both his legs and arms crossed, smiling at Cheren across from him. "Ready when you are."

Cheren pushed his glasses up, glaring at his opponent. "This'll be easy, just you wait." He pulled one arm forward, his palm opened as a declaration of attack. "Servine, use Leaf Tornado!"

"Ser." Servine nodded, hopping up into the air. It started spinning as it started to pick up a gust of wind on its tail. Multitudes of glowing leaves swirled around the wind, and with a twist of its body, Servine slammed the attack on the Buffolant. A huge dust close surrounded Alder's side of the ground.

"Did..." Joaquin spoke, standing in shock. "Did that attack hit him? Has Poindexter actually manage to land a big blow on the champion's Pokemon?" The rest of us didn't answer, as our eyes are locked on to the dust cloud beginning to dissipate. The cloud manage to clear up, revealing the Buffolant still standing with little to no scratches on it. Alder, on the other hand, remained unmoved. "Guess not..."

A gasp escaped out of Cheren's breath. "H-How!? Th-That...That move should've hit him!" His hands balled up to fists. "No matter, I'll end this quick! Servine, Razor Leaf!" He yelled, having his Servine wave its leafy tail to launch a continuous amount of spinning, sharp bladed leaves at the Buffolant.

Alder's Buffolant lowered its head slightly, making all of the leaves bounce off its head. I stared directly at Alder, who is still sitting on the ground without moving an inch. "Wait, why is Alder just sitting there?" Bianca asked. "Why isn't he letting his Pokemon attack and let Cheren used his Pokemon to?" Bianca turned to Cheren, declaring a Vine Whip at its opponent.

I took one more look at Alder, trying to decipher his facial expression. "Maybe..." I spoke, eyeing Alder's serious but unpleasant expression. He gazed at Cheren, like...like he is examining his demeanor. "I think he wanted to see how Cheren battles, and examines how he uses his Pokemon."

Cheren mashed his teeth together, a little drop of sweat traveled down his right temple. "Why isn't any of Servine's attacks working!? I'm sure just by one hit should weakened the opponent in seconds! What am I doing wrong!?"

"I sense you are more focused on just attack your opponent instead of working up a strategy to defeat your opponent." Alder answered. "Trying to show off your Pokemon's strength is never a way to win a battle. True strength comes with strategy, working together Pokemon and Trainer alike. Coming up with rash decisions one attack after another will wear your Pokemon's strength down." He deeply sighed, standing back up to his two feel.

"So what!" Cheren yelled, protesting Alder's teachings. "I will make my Pokemon strong! Strong enough to defeat you and every other trainer in this region! Only the strongest shall rise up to victory!"

Alder shook his head. "Thinking about a dream of becoming the strongest trainer won't get you nowhere, young one." He spoke. "You have yet a lot to learn about the ways of being a Pokemon Trainer in the Unova Region, like your friend with the long, red hair has."

"Crymson?" Cheren raised a brow at him, but waved a hand beside him. "I doubt she will become a champion." That statement made me upset quickly. "But this conversation needs to stop. Servine, use Slam!"

Servine hopped up into the air, launching himself forward to his opponent. "Serrrrrrrvine!" Servine slammed its tail onto the head of Buffolant. It flipped backwards, landing on its little feet as it eyed its opponent with no mark or scratch on Buffolant. "Ser!?" He spoke, surprised at the damage not shown on his foe.

"You still have a lot to learn, young trainer." Alder suggested to Cheren. "Until we meet again at the Pokemon League, I suggest you think about your goals, learn how to treat your Pokemon with care instead of thinking of them as a gateway to power and victory."

"No matter what you say, champion," Cheren spoke, pushing his glasses back up. "to be the strongest of all of the strong trainers is my goal to be the champion. I am not going to let some lazy, old wanderer get in the way of my achievement!" He thrust his hand forward. "Servine, use Slam once more!"

"Headbutt, Buffolant." Alder declared. Servine manage to hop off of the groin, only to have Buffolant quickly rammed its head forward at Servine's body with sheer force. The impact was so great, it launched Servine off of the huge, bushy head of hair towards Cheren, knocking him down to the ground.

"Holy Magikarp!" I yelled. My jaw instantly dropped, baffled at the one hit landed on Servine that caused him to faint on Cheren. "Cheren, are you okay!?" I waited for Cheren to reply, but he lie motionless on the ground with the fainted Servine on his belly.

"This does not look well..." I heard N spoke softly beside me. "I don't think this is good at all." I'll have to admit, N is right. I think what Alder did was break Cheren's pride entirely just by one move.

"Beaten..." Cheren spoke quietly. "by just a simple attack!? How!?" Even he couldn't believe his eyes.


	48. Chapter 47 - Let the Festival Begin!

Cheren remained still on the ground, shocked and maybe devastated by the one hit attack Alder's Bouffalant did that knocked out Servine in a matter of seconds. With the fainted Servine on his torso, he raised himself up and eyed at his opponent, who returned his Pokemon back into its PokeBall. "Wait, this isn't over yet!" Cheren yelled before Alder could walk to the Pokemon Center."I have yet to beat you!"

Alder glared at Cheren, unmoved by his will to keep going. "Apparently, my Buffolant knocked out your Servine just by one Headbutt. But, I have been observing your strategic planning of attack and rash decisions, exerting your Pokemon to the brink of fatigue." He shook his head with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, young man. You have a lot to think about in the time being before the Pokemon League."

"You can't be serious!" Cheren yelled as he got up to his feet, holding onto his Servine in his arms. "I am not going to stop and let you walk away from the unfinished battle. What good of a champion are you if you just call back your Pokemon and leave like that!?"

"Obviously Poindexter hasn't learned his lesson back at the docks in Castelia City." Joaquin murmured, only for me, N, Bianca, and Iris to hear. "Even with the champion of Unova, words aren't going to penetrate through his thick skull."

Alder shook his head again. "For the second time, young trainer," Alder said, walking over to Cheren with his arms behind his back. "your Servine has been knocked out by one if my strongest Pokemon in my team's simple attack. Pushing your Pokemon to stand up and continue fighting even after being knocked out is a selfish thing to do." He turned over to me and the others behind me. "The time in your Xtransciever, what does it read?"

I raised my left arm up with the Xtransciever, flip up the top to see the time. "Huh, it's 4:35 p.m." I replied to Alder. Just then, I reread the time in my device. "Wait, 4:35 p.m!? The festival starts in less than thirty minutes!"

Alder nodded and started walking over to the Pokemon Center. "Then let's prepare ourselves for the festivities while we are at it." He stopped just two feet from me and my friends in front of the Pokemon Center's window with the flier. "It has been a pleasure meeting all of you young trainers here. I wish you all good luck on obtaining the rest of the badges, and will look forward in seeing you in the festival and in the league."

"No problem, Mr. Champion, sir!" Bianca saluted, with Iris following suit beside her. "Hope we will see you later in the journey!"

"Likewise, young ones." Alder replied before heading inside the Pokemon Center.

It was pretty exciting to see the champion of Unova meet us before we enter in the Pokemon League, even showing one of his strong Pokemon in his team. "Wait, Bouffalant..." I spoke, taking my Pokedex out of my back pouch. "I didn't get a chance to identify the Pokemon." I opened up my Pokedex and tapped on the blue button to find an entry of the new Pokemon.

"No worries!" Iris shouted. She brought out her own Pokedex out of her backpack and activate it. "I've already recorded the information ahead of time while you guys were watching him and four-eyes there." She held up her Pokedex near us, showing the picture of Bouffalant.

_Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokemon. They charge wildly and headbutt everything. Their headbutts have enough destructive force to derail a train._

"This is bullcrap!" Cheren growled under his breath, returning his Servine back into his PokeBall. "Being a champion of Unova means being the strongest of strong trainers. I am not going to let some washed up, lazy champion try to think that differently." He eyed the PokeBall in his hand.

Bianca walked over to Cheren carefully. "Cheren, I think this time you should listen to what the champion said." She reached her right hand over to Cheren, only to be swatted away by him.

Cheren glared coldly at Bianca, making her step back a little. "No. Never will I stop and accept it. I will push even harder to make my Pokemon stronger and obtain the rest of the badges in this region. "You, Iris, Ego, and not even Crymson, who has battled a champion and failed, won't stop me from reaching my goal." He walked away without making eye contact to Bianca. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a gym to beat in the next town." He continued his pace to the east and past the Pokemon Center, never making any more eye contact to all of us.

Bianca stood still, having her head lowered a bit. "Even I, his childhood friend, can't even stop him because of his stubbornness. I feel that I don't even know him anymore."

"Don't be like that, Bianca!" Iris yelled, holding her fists midway. "Cheren is just a mean nincompoop that only thinks of himself! We will show him different, even if it takes until we battle him in the Pokemon League!" She ran over to Bianca and grasp onto her arm. "Come on! We should prepare for the festival!"

"W-Whoa..." Bianca whimpered before being yanked by Iris to the Pokemon Center. "WAAAIIIT!" Her scream echoed even through the center's sliding doors.

Joaquin laughed, with Rex doing the same beside him. "I'm glad I am friends with all of you guys. Poindexter is tough to even reason with." He brought out a PokeBall from his coat pocket to call back his Simisage. "I'll see you guys at the festivals. Don't forget to see me near the games." He turned around and walked away, leaving me and N the only ones standing in front of the window.

I felt N's arms wrapped his arms over my shoulders. "Festival, huh? That'll be perfect foe the both of us to spend time together." He rest his head against mine. "And the champion. Never expect him, the strongest trainer, to appear out if the blue. I wonder how tough he is."

I felt a blush escaping off my cheeks. "Champions are pretty strong. I almost beat one with just one Pokemon left in my and my opponents team. So close, until the final attack landed my Pokemon down to the ground."

Nothing, not even a word, was said from N behind me other than his slow breathing in my left ear. "Hmm, then how come you couldn't beat me? How can you never beat someone like me?" His lips touched my left ear, making a static shock surge down my left side of my body. "Why, Crymson?" Just his soft whisper made me petrified and my heart racing like crazy. Then, I felt something nipped my near, Making me pull myself away from him.

"N!" I yelled, covering my left ear with both of my hands. I turned around and showing him my frantic, but blushing, face at him. "Why did you do that for!?"

N formed his usual crooked smile and chuckled. "Maybe I've grown a habit in teasing you, Crymson. Or probably a hobby." He winked at the same time he said the last word.

"Oh, there you are, Crymson." My mom appeared through the Pokemon Center doors just before I was about to say something. "I heard from both Bianca and her friend that you are going to the Festival of the Setting Sun, right?" In her arms is some kind of dark fabric that looks like a skirt. "I figure I would bring this on a special occasion like this."

An eyebrow is raised over my right eye. "What is it?" I reached my arms to the clothing in mom's arms. She let me grab it, and with one grab from the top, I let the rest of the clothing drop, showing me a dark gray dress with a translucent fabric over the multilayered skirt part, showing a design of swirls and sparkling dots. "Wow, mom! It's wonderful!" I fell in love with the dress immediately.

My mother smiled a sunny smile. "I'm glad you loved it, Crym! I bet boys in the festival will have your eyes on you the whole time!" Just by that statement made me flush with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, ma'am." N walked over to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulders. "I'll make sure to keep her away from anybody that dare tries to take her away. Your daughter is in trusted hands." Now things are getting out of hand..

"Oh, wonderful!" Mom clasp her hands together. "This gives me the time to head back home in Nuvema town. Be safe, Crym. And make sure to stay by him at all times, okay?" Before I can protest to her, she already turned herself around as she made her way towards the tunnel out to Route 4.

Everything went silent for a while between me and N. I eyed the piece of clothing I placed over my right arm and sighed. "Mind if I help you out and escort you to our room so you can change?"

"_Our_!?" I repeated with my voice sounding so squeaky. "I'll escort myself to the room and changed. I..." I looked away, hoping to hide my blushing facial features from N. "I hope I can surprise you with me in this dress once we head over to the festival."

"Alright." N answered. After that reply, I felt his soft lips touching my left temple. "I'll be waiting for you with the others near the festival. Don't keep me waiting." He released his arm away from my shoulders before turning to where the people are walking towards.

Again, a massive wave of heat formed on my face after feeling him kiss the side of my head. Hell, I can still feel it on my left temple. But, at the same time, it warms my heart when he did that. "Alright!" I said to myself with a nod. "Guess a little merriment wouldn't hurt!" I said to my Pokemon, Mucub on my shoulder. "I'll let you stay in your PokeBall for right now, okay?" Having my PokeBall in my hand, I called Mucub into her PokeBall and put I inside my pouch. "Time to change!" I ran inside the Pokemon Center while holding onto my dress to get myself ready foe the festival.

* * *

It took my about thirty minutes to have myself neat and organized before going to meet up with my group of friends, even N. I got my dress on, that went down to my mid thighs, my right side bang held to the side by a barrette, my fire stone choker, black gloves, black mid-shin boots and my signature red sash around my waist are also on me. I walked up to the tall mirror in my rented room across the Pokemon Center and gave myself a twirl once. "Good!" I said to myself, making my way out of the door to the outside.

"I wonder when Crymson will get here?" I heard Bianca's voice tracing from the left of me. I crept slowly and peeked through the building corner to see Bianca, Iris, and Joaquin standing in front of the Pokemon Center. They are all wearing their regular clothes. "I really hate waiting any longer."

Joaquin crossed his arms over his chest. "You women take forever when it comes to dressing up and putting make-up on."

"Ecuuuuuse me!?" Iris punched Joaquin's stomach, making him leaned forward. "But there are some men who do take forever when a women needs to use the bathroom. Believe me, I've seen it with my own eyes!" She turned away from him with her arms crossed.

Joaquin coughed and wheezed, propping himself up with his hands on his knees. "Says a little, delinquent pipsqueak to know how women are in this world-AURGH!" Iris grabbed his neck and started choking him.

"H-Hey, guys!" I revealed myself away from the building's corner, walking my way over to the three. All three of my friends gazed at me, their eyes bugged out in awe. "Sorry I took too long. I have to make sure I cleaned myself before preparing." Laughing weakly, I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand.

Iris let Joaquin go and hopped one step forward, her eyes twinkling. "Are you kidding!? You look really beautiful, Crymson! And with such beauty like that, I am highly envious of you!"

Bianca laughed from behind Iris. "Oh, I hope Iris doesn't mean that. You do look really stunning in that dress your mom gave you." She turned her head slightly to see Joaquin to her left. "Do you agree, Joaquin?"

Joaquin flinched, a little hint of red appeared in his cheeks. "U-Um..." Flustered, he turned his head away from my direction. "I-I suppose so..." I can tell he is too embarrassed to even talk to a girl.

"Can't believe the bridge is closed...and no one else to order the bridge person to lower it down during the festival..." Cheren appeared right beside Joaquin, sulking with his arms crossed. "When does it take to know that festivals are a waste of time here!?"

"I'm not so sure about that Cheren," I spoke, grabbing his unwanted attention. "maybe being in this festival might change your mind in about a few minutes."

Cheren rolled his eyes, but after what quick thinking he did, he sighed and released his arms off to place his hands in his pants pockets. "Fine..." He whined, unenthused. "I'll try just once. But Ill tell you I am not going to like it."

Iris raised her arm up into the air. "Well, what are we waiting for, guys!? The festival is waiting for us to be there! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She yanked both Bianca and Joaquin by their shoulder sleeves and dragged then to the festival near the east aide of tow. Cheren, on the other hand, walked away in silence in the same direction.

I was the only one left standing in front of the Pokemon Center from the group. I formed a small smile and sighed. "My friends sure are something." I murmured to myself before making my way over to the festival.

"Crymson?" I stopped just a few feet away from the Pokemon Center from the sound of N going through the sliding doors. I turned around to meet his eyes-his perfect glowing, blue eyes gazing at me without a word flying out of his lip. "W...Wow!" He spoke, a spot if pink showing in his cheeks. "Y...You look really stunning!"

Even I felt some heat escaping my cheeks. I placed my right hand on my left forearm, looking away at the other direction. "W-Well..." I began to reply. "t-this is nothing. I mean, I bet there might be any other person who might be more better looking than me..."

N stared at me quietly. His lips curled up to a little smile as he walked towards me, moving his arms from behind my back to show a little glass box with a very familiar flower inside of it. "Nonsense." He opened up and grabbed the pink flower and placed it over the barrette that is holding my right side bangs up, close to the ear. "Why on earth would you say such a thing?"

I remained motionless, raising my right arm up to feel the flower over my right ear."Where did you get this Gracidea flower? This flower is only native on the Sinnoh Region!" As much as I want to express my gratitude to N for giving me my favorite flower, but how he obtained it is a big mystery.

"I went to a floral Shoppe in the festival." N replied. "I figure giving you something unique and different from all of the other flowers would make you happy. I also heard from the yellow haired friend of yours saying that she remembers that kind of flower being your favorite when you and her were little."

_Bianca, always have to do this to me. _I couldn't help but giggle about it. "Thank you, N." I walked up to him and gingerly wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt his arms wrapped around my head, even resting his chin on the crown on my head.

"Come on." N lift himself away from me. "Can't let the festival go away on us."

I nodded, grabbing his hand with mine as we ran our way to the festival. While we jogged hand in hand, we see performers playing music, Pokemon dancing or doing tricks to wow the merry goers, even a stage where a group of Pokemon in costumes perform in front of a crowd while music is playing. "Wow, so many things to do here! But where to start?" As I kept a good grip in N's hand, I noticed Bianca tugging on a small fishing to with a bunch of other around a small pool.

"Al...most...got it!" Bianca jerked and rugged with all her might, with Iris cheering her. With Bianca's last pull she brought up a mechanical like Pokemon resembling a small Wailord out of the pool. "Yay! I caught one!"

"Indeed you did, young one! You've just grabbed the one that lets you choose a big prize on the shelf right behind me!" The guy with a suit told Bianca.

"HRRAAHH!" I heard Joaquin's cry from the other side of me. He has a home of a wooden mallet, trying to hit the leverage on the bottom to shoot a shell like item to the top where a Slowbro is. So far, Joaquin has made it close to having the shell on the tail. "Hey, Poindexter!" He held the mallet close to Cheren standing with his arms crossed. "How about you try a shot?"

Cheren eyed the mallet and snatched it away from Joaquin's. "Whatever. I'm really going to show you that I can never get this damn shell up a stupid Pokemon." He raised the mallet up and smashed the leverage down, causing the shell to shoot up quickly to the tail and bell sounds ringing. "Huh!?" Cheren dropped the mallet on his foot. "OW!" He propped his foot up in his hands and hopped at the same time.

"Awesome, Cheren finally won something!" Bianca said, holding a huge Wailord stuffed animal. Iris is right beside her with some huge, white cotton on a small shaped Pokemon like cone.

A small, blue Frillish like doll is what Cheren got from the vendor. "Yeah, just wish the damn mallet wasn't so he-" he stopped and eyed me and N holding hands. "I am not going to argue about you holding that creep's hand like that."

"Cheren, just lightened up." I waved my free hand in the open air. "We are all here to have a grand time at the festival. Can't you just let it slide for just one day and enjoy this evening of merriment?"

All Cheren did was placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Fine, whatever! In fact, if he dares break your heart and leave you, don't you dare come crying to me in the morning!" He placed his Frillish doll in his pants pocket. "Now, I think we shall...experience this festival before we be on our way to collect more badges tomorrow. Let's go, Joaquin! Lets find more games where I can beat you!"

"You're on!" Him and Cheren darted away from the four of us to go to another game to compete.

"Bianca," Iris held on Bianca's arm. "let's go find something to do, or maybe watch a performance!" An arm with a finger jabbing the sky was raised. "Bodyguard Iris will make sure you experience ever part of this festival and make it the best time of your life!" As usual, Bianca didn't had any chance to talk to her before being yanked by Iris, vanishing out of sight.

I let go of N's hand and crossed my arms over my torso. "Well, seems like it is just you and me, N." I've waited for N to reply, but from him was ever answered. I turned around to see some biker guy person standing up against N near a PokeBall Toss vendor. "N?" I murmured, running my way over to him.

"So, you think you can beat me with those scrawny arms of yours?" The biker guy said, placing his hands on his hips while wearing a prideful smile. "How about I beat you in this game and you will see who is the king of this game!"

N stood firm, eyeing the what is suppose to be an intimidating person. "King?" He spoke. "You're a fool to wear your pride in your shoulders, glaring at any weakly with a laugh that make their confidence shatter." He held up a PokeBall like ball in his right hand. "How about we wage a bet? One of us who knocked down all three pyramids of Potions shall determined who shall stay or go."

I walked to N's side. "Are you sure that's a good idea, N?" I clutched onto the sleeve of his left arm, having his eyes shift to mine with reassurance.

The biker guy chuckled, looking down at me. "On top of that bet, how about we decide who will accompany the red head and win her prizes. Actually, she will be a prize once I beat you."

N's eyes turn cold, glaring directly at the biker dude. "Crymson here is no tool, nor a simple prize you can take home to your shelf. She is someone I care about, and there is nothing you can do to take her away from me!" N shield himself in front of me from the stranger.

"No matter," The biker guy replied, grabbing a ball off of the table. "I'll show you runt not to mess with the Basculin Biker Gang leader in this turf!" He took the ball and threw it towards one of the towers, knocking all but one Potion bottle on the table. Same goes for the other two towers, but only missed the tower in the middle. "Hah! Think you can beat that?"

N turned to see the pyramid display while holding a ball. His head shift to me with a smile forming on his face. "Don't worry, Crymson. This will be over in a few seconds." Without me replying he brought his arm back and threw the ball to the tower, knocking every bottle off the table. But that does not stop him. He brought the other ball and threw it to the middle tower, knocking that down as well."

"So what!" The biker guy scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. "But can you knock down that last tower? I hate to be such an embarrassment in front of your girlfriend there."

"Girlfriend!?" I shrieked.

N turned his head to the guy, clutching tightly on the last ball in his hand. "I'll let you eat those words!" Eyeing back on the last tower, he brought his arm back and shot it at the tower, knocking everything down to the ground.

"We have a winner!" The vendor guy gave N a Pokemon looking plush with white, poofy hair, green horns and a brown body. "Better luck next time, sir." He said to the biker guy, who stomped, in anger, away from me and N.

Turning to me, N turned to me and handed me the Pokemon plush. "For you, a cute prize for someone as cute as you. I doubt that guy will come back and try to whisk you off your feet."

I smiled, generously taking the prize N won in the toss game. "Thank you, N. This is such a great prize to have, especially by someone besides my mother." Grabbing N's hand, I noticed his blue, shimmering eyes locked on mine. Like an Arbok using Glare, I am paralyzed by his charm. "Come on, N" I spoke to him, a smile curled on the corner of my lips. "Let's go have fun in the festival."

N nodded, locking his fingers with mine from our hold. "Likewise." Hand in hand, we walked away away from the vendors to a different part in the area. I believe being close to N like this will make things even better now that I am in trusted hands. I feel like I'm starting to love him.


	49. Chapter 48 - Rondez-View of Confessions

"I hope you are enjoying the festival as much as I am, Crymson." N took a sip from his Sitrus Lemonade drink from his cup. Me and N are taking a break after about an hour and forty-five minutes of playing all of the games in the Festival of the Setting Sun event in Nimbasa City amusement park. "I bet winning games sure made you feel pretty happy for me."

I giggled, taking a sip from my Pecha-Sitrus smoothie. "Of course, N! Just, I wish you couldn't go overboard with giving me so many prizes. Why can't you have just a few? You've won each and every one of them, after all." Throughout the time me and N have been playing the row of games, I have been piled with a lot of Pokemon plushes and custom accessories that was given to me from N. Even a charm bracelet on my left wrist with little berries on each string of chains.

N smiled and chuckled, placing his lemonade down on the small, round table. "I wanted to make sure you get them so you can feel happy. Isn't that what couples at about, the male giving gifts and prizes to his significant other just to make her happy?"

"Materialistic things alone doesn't make someone happy." I chomped down a ridged fry from my tray. "Showing that person you care for her and staying by her side through thick and thing is what makes her happy. But, with all these prizes you gave me, I am highly thankful you cared about me than just yourself, unlike Cheren."

N stole a couple of fries from my tray. "Your friend only thinks of self power and self glory to become a champion of this region. No matter how many times you and your friends try to reason him, even the champion himself, I don't think anything will phase him. Not even a couple of losses will make him think different." He took another sip if his lemonade. "You, on the other hand, are different. You try to speak the truth with love and compassion towards people and Pokemon alike. But," he placed his cup down and sighed. "that doesn't change the fact that there are countless people who are making Pokemon suffer for their own needs, your glasses-wearing friend for example."

I slipped my left hand on N's hand, having his head move up to see me. "I know you want to create an ideal world where Pokemon don't have to suffer from people lime that. Maybe I can help you with that. I rather have a world where no kind of antagonizing organization would dare try to find any way to use Pokemon as tools or ways of taking over the world, a world where Pokemon and people are equal."

"Crymson," N spoke, his facial expression dropped to a more hurtful one, for some reason. "it's a little complicated to have someone with me to help with my ideal mainly bec-"

"Crymson, N!" Bianca's high pitch voice made me and N turn to see her with Iris along with some prizes in their arms. "Wow, I have never felt this awesome in all my life! Just look at the prizes me and Iris won!" She showed us a little PokeBall keychain, a Patrat plush, a flower hat on her head, and a little necklace with a face of a Tepig, like her starter Pokemon.

Iris has a few Pokemon plushes that are unfamiliar to me, some Dragonite horns, and dragon wings on her back. "I got a bunch of Dragon-Type stuff! I love Dragon-Type Pokemon so much!" She eyed me with my bucket load of prizes around me. "Wow, Crymson! Did you won all that by yourself?"

Me and N laughed a little, confusing the two friends of mine. "No, N did. He just gave every one of his prizes to me. In fact," I gave N a little fry, holding it closed to him so he can grab I with his teeth. "we're just taking a little break before we do the lanterns in fifteen minutes."

"Fun, fun!" Bianca squealed, sitting down next to me with Iris sitting down next to N across from us. "We just got out from seeing a spectacular Pokemon Musical with a few, very adorable Pokemon is such cute costumes! I wish I could've have my Munny up there and wow everyone with their cuteness!"

"Using Pokemon to act in front if a crowd..." N spoke, monotonously. "It ruins their self confidence and dignity to have people tell them what to do and force them to dance and create tricks to astonish the crowd." I noticed one of his hands balling up to a fist.

"N, those Pokemon are fine there." Bianca waved a hand while holding a sandwich with the other. "Speaking of which, I wonder how Joaquin and Cheren are doing during their time here?"

"Aw, come on, Poindexter!" We hear Joaquin yelled and bellowed a laugh from behind me and Bianca. "I tell you, the score is 14 points on me, and 12 points on you. I think you need to clear your glasses." Joaquin has a crown on his head, a sash saying MOST PIE EATEN over his torso, and a huge plush version of his Simisage, Rex.

Cheren growled, keeping his grasp on his Pokemon plushes while holding onto a bag of popcorn and a medium sized drink. "It was 13 points even for the both of us! I think you need to check your Xtransciever and count up the tallies again." He and Joaquin got closer to us, giving out a prideful smirk. "See, I got the most prizes in this festival than y-" he took a quick look if me with a dozen of plus he surrounding me. "Never mind..." He sat down next to me on my right.

Joaquin sat down next to Iris on the far left from my view, setting down his burger and fries on the table. "Beaten by Flare Head, I see? Man, I could've sworn Poindexter will push his a-game o the max, but apparently his pride just dwindled by the dozen plus she has." He took a chomp of his burger. "So, next up is the lanterns, right?"

Iris eyed Joaquin in a disgust manner. "Dude, ever heard of never talking with your mouth full!? A few of the bun crumbs just landed on my poofy and silky hair!" She used her small hands to brush the food particles off of her dark, navy blue hair. "Speaking of lanterns, has anybody thought of some design to put on your lanturn cover? I'm thinking of putting a little Axew on it. Axew is my favorite tiny, Dragon-Type Pokemon."

"Axew?" I broke my silence. "I wish I have my PokeDex to identify it, but I left that and my Pokemon back in my rented room across the Pokemon Center."

Iris giggled and lift up a small Pokemon plush. "This is an Axew!" The plush she is showing us resembles a cute, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircling its neck. "Isn't it cute!?" She held onto the plush tightly against her face.

"I believe so." Bianca said, smiling giddily. "I should have a little tulip design on my lantern. I really do adore tulips when I was little!"

Cheren blew a raspberry through his closed lips. "Pathetic choices. Mine should have a trophy as a symbol of me becoming a champion in the Pokemon League. My dreams of becoming one will fly into the sky, and everyone will notice my strength and dare challenge me who deems challengeable."

"Stuck with the wanting-to-become-champion nonsense?" Joaquin groaned, having Cheren growled at him. "After the champion has told you to think about your dream of becoming a champion with strength alone, I'm not surprised that you are still thick-headed." He took a sip from his small drink. "On a side note, I'm going to have my and Rex's faces on the lantern. I possibly don't think our friendship can ever perish while it still flies out into the clouds."

"Awwww!" Bianca clasped her hands together. "That is the sweetest thing I ever heard from you, Joaquin!" Because of her statement, it made Joaquin flush with embarrassment. "What about you, Crymson? Anything you want to put on your lantern?"

I pressed my chin with my right index. "I'm thinking a Gracidea flower. I really love the flower so much, I even got one as a barrette." I wanted to say that N was the one that gave me the flower, but knowing Cheren's endless loathing of N, I rather keep it silent. "How about you, N? Got anything in mind to put on yours?"

N eyed me and smiled. "I'll keep mine a secret. I've already thought of something to have one my lantern."

"What, like you hearing those _inner voices _of Pokemon?" Cheren rolled his eyes while having his arm on the table, supporting his head. "I think a creep like you shouldn't be here in the first place, even holding hands with Crymson IN MY LINE OF SIGHT!"

I grabbed Cheren's shirt collar. "A million times already, N is not a freaking creep!" I was about to punch him until a high pitch sound made me, and my group of friends, cover our ears. "Owww!" I yelled, uncovering my ears.

_"Attention all participants!" _It sounded like Elesa on the intercom. "_This is your Gym Leader of Nimbasa City Elsa speaking, informing everyone in the festival grounds that we are five minutes away from casting the lanterns into the sky before our festival mascot will create a stunning dance for all of us to witness under the setting sun! Please make your way to the lantern decal designers near the amusement park for your own lantern and request your unique design. May I also inform you all that the rides will be closed for the rest of the festival time. Thank you all!"_

"It's about to begin, guys!" Bianca squealed, standing straight up off the bench. "Come on guys! We can't miss it!" She hopped over the seat as she made her way, running, to the huge crowd of people.

Cheren shook his head, grabbing his and Bianca's prizes. "She's as clueless as you are, Crymson." Keeping a tight home on all of the prizes, he got up off the bench and made his way around the table. The rest of us did the same, while grabbing our souvenirs.

I came close to N's side. "What is the design you are going to put on your lantern?" I am just as curious as a little Meowth finding treasure near the beach.

N chuckled, locking his hand with mine. "As I said, it's a secret. I'll tell you once I get it. And a Gracidea flower on your lantern, is it because of _me _giving you the flower barrette." He chuckled again. "I knew you kept it hidden to avoid any more conflict with your power-hungry friend."

I giggled along with his chuckle. "Guess I don't need to tell you yes since you've already read my mind. I must tell you that someone told me that the word Gracidea in another language means gratitude back in the Sinnoh Region. I guess it really does match your gratitude with me, right?"

N signified a small nod to me. "Exactly. Now, lets go get our lanterns." Keeping a firm grasp of my hand, we walked along with our friends to the crowd ahead of us.

* * *

Along with Cheren, Iris, and Bianca, I stood and wait with them for Joaquin and N to finish waiting for their designs to be finished on their lanterns. So far, I have only see Joaquin standing in front of the decal artist. "Odd, I wonder where N went?" I spoke, keeping a hold of my lantern with the Gracidea flower on the front. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, are near the amusement area where the huge lake is to the east.

"Probably too damn embarrassed to show off his lantern design to anyone," Cheren replied in a unpleasant tone, while holding his lantern with a trophy on it. "maybe even you, Crymson."

"Oh, stop being such a party pooper, Cheren!" Iris argued, placing her free hand on her hip with her right hand is holding her lantern with and Axew head on it. "I think he needs time to come with confidence to show his lantern to us."

Joaquin nodded, holding onto his lantern with both his and Rex's faces aide by side. "Yeah, give Pistachio a break, Poindexter. What if he doesn't want to show it to us and let it fly solo. No offense, Flare Head, on your boyfriend."

I growled. "I keep on telling you, N is not my boyfriend!" Just by that remark, mu face flushed and the heat burned my cheeks. "But, I don't know. Should I go look for him?"

Bianca, with her tulip design on her lantern, placed her hand on my right shoulder. "If you want to, you can go search for him while we still have time before we set our lanterns up into the sky."

_"Attention, everyone!" _Elesa spoke through the speakers. _"We are just a minute away from launching our lanterns into the sky. If you haven't receive your decal on your lantern, do while you can in this last minute. Me, and the champion of Unova, Alder, will let you know when to release them. Thank you all!"_

"Better make it quick, Flare Head." Joaquin suggested. "Only one minute left until we release our lanterns."

I nod afterwards. "I'll be quick guys." While holding onto my lantern, I turned away from my friends and jogged, zipping around and past the while cluster of people in front of me. I slowed to a walk once I made it to the edge of the crowd, surveying the open space in front of me. "Where are you, N?" I spoke, keeping a keen eye to my surroundings. I stopped and noticed N to the left of me, holding his lantern on his left hand while waving with his free one. I ran up to him and stopped just inches from him. "N, me and my friends are waiting for you to join us."

N stayed silent with a smile formed on his face. "I rather be alone, away from the crowd. With you."

The heat on my cheeks formed again as I eyed him. "So, what kind of design did you put on your lantern?"

N chuckled and turned the lantern to show me a crown that almost looks like the one back in the ancient castle ruins. "I figure a crown is well suited for my lantern. Because your Gracidea resembles my gratitude towards you, this crown resembles your kind and trustworthy loyalty to me." He switched his lantern with mine. "In fact, why don't we set off _each other's _lanterns?"

The warm and fuzzy feeling within me began to form dramatically, then noticed the countless number of lanterns being set off near the area several meters from me and N. "Guess it's time, huh?" I said, getting closer to him.

N nodded and lit our lantern lighter before setting them up into the sky. We all eyed the display of lanterns from afar in silence, the illuminating glow reach up in the sky in front of the setting sun. Just the scenery alone with all those lanterns just takes my breath away. "Crymson, do you want to see a better view?"

I turned my head to him. A better view? Where?"

"The Ferris wheel." N spoke. "Since there is no one near the rides, I figure the both of us would witness the view at a higher angle." He moved a foot away from me and held a hand out to me. "Want to come?"

As much as I feel skeptical about going to the Ferris wheel without permission, but I think I can bend the rules a bit. "Sure, N." I grabbed his hand as he lead me to the ally where the Ferris wheel is. _I'm glad there are no security guards over here, otherwise me and N would be in big trouble. _I thought as we got close to the ride.

N pushed the button to stop the Ferris wheel from spinning, having one of the carriages stop near us. "I've been wanting to ride a Ferris wheel ever since I was little, looking at pictures of them in a book always fascinates me. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion, the mechanics, they're like collections of elegant formulas mixed together in one structure." He opened the door for me to enter. "After you?"

I giggled a little from his kind courtesy. "Thanks, N." I walked inside and took a seat in what little space is in the carriage. N quickly pushed the button to make the Ferris wheel move before rushing to enter and closing the door beside him. He sat across from me, eyeing the outside as we began moving up. A hint of my acrophobia began kicking in.

"Something wrong, Crymson?" I kind of tell by N's voice that he seemed worried.

"N-N-Nothing..." I whimpered, intake a lump in my throat. "Just that I have a fear of heights...been like that since I was little." I really hate telling people about my fears, makes me all vulnerable through my tough and steadfast personality.

N chuckled and slipped both of his hands on mine."Don't worry, I'll make sure you wont fall out." He turn to his right, his blue eyes glistening from the sun and the lanterns. "Crymson, take a look at that."

I turned my head to the same direction N is facing. My eyes widen slowly when I notice several moth kind if Pokemon with a white top, dark gray bottom, and red wings that almost resembles the sun's rays, dancing and flying in the sky. Me and N are just one-fourth of the way up. "Wow! Those are beautiful Pokemon! I wonder what they are?" I didn't need to have an answer since my mind is focused on the performance in front of the sunset. But what is more romantic is having N in front of me.

"Crymson," N murmured, making me eye him. "Even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but ever since the time in Pinwheel Forest I've feel like there was something about you that draws me close to you. Your personality, the way you treat your Pokemon kindly, and willing to help others in need, that is what makes you you."

My heart started beating rapidly against my chest with a smile forming without my notice. "Thanks, N. But, I will have to thank you for being there for me. Even protecting me from any kind of danger that might come near me." My crimson colored irises stared directly at N's blue eyes, in a loving kind of way. "I'll have to admit that I am feeling there is more to us than friendship."

N's eyes rose with a little gasp escaping his breath. "You...you really mean that?"

I gave him a sunny smile with a little giggle after that. "Of course, N." I turned my head back to the sunset to my left. "N, what I am trying to say is..." I turned back to face him, a blush intensifying on my cheeks. "I...I think I am falling in love with you."

N's face went into a few shades of red after my confession to him. "Crymson..." He murmured, his signature crooked smile formed on his lips. "I guess that makes the two of us, right?"

I twitched, noticing the Ferris wheel is just three-fourths done. "What do you mean, N?" The heat remained on my cheeks over my high curiosity to his question.

N chuckled again, grabbing my face with one of his hands on my left side. "Meaning that I am falling in love with you, too."

My eyes remained locked with his through the rest of the ride before our carriage stopped at ground level. N opened the door to the outside, letting me go out first before him. I turned to him as he closed the door, letting the Ferris wheel spin on its own. "N, I'll have to admit that the Ferris wheel ride was the best one I ever been in, even seeing the view of the Pokemon performance in front if the sunset. Even with your help overcoming my fear of heights a little."

N grabbed a hold of both my hands on each side. "Even being with someone you love in the ride?"

I nod, drawing myself closer to him and rest the side of my head against his torso, feeling his arms wrapped around me. "Of course." I can hear his heart pounding in a rhythmic beat against my right ear, having my mind and soul all soothed by the symphony. I lift my head away from his chest to gaze at his eyes yet again.

"Crymson, if it's okay with you," N spoke softly, holding my chin up with his fingers. "can I kiss you again?"

"Why?" I asked, the rapid neat of my heart intensified greatly. "Is it because you want to experiment that with me like back at Pinwheel Forest?"

He shook his head, still keeping a firm grip of my chin."No, this is to make our bond official." I couldn't help but be drawn to his inescapable charm in his eyes. I felt his fingers on my chin pulling me towards him, making my eyelids slowly close on its own each inch our faces draw near. I readied myself, waiting for his lips to touch mine. But nothing happened. "What are you doing here?" He spoke, alerting me.

I opened my eyes quickly, noticing N looking past me. I turned around, and in shocked, to see the Shadow Triad standing feet away from me and N. "We're here for you." The middle guy said, taking a few steps forward. "You are needed at the castle, immediately."

I swiftly twist myself to make myself a shield in front of N. "You again!? What are you guys doing over here?"

The middle Shadow Triad member stopped feet from me and N, eyeing me coldly with his dark gray eyes. "Our lord is need back at the castle. He is to be summoned to his throne immediately to further Team Plasma's mission of Liberation."

"Lord?" I asked, not buying what he is saying. "I don't know who you are talking about, but your so called 'Lord' is not here."

"You're so oblivious and stupid, trainer!" The leader spoke harshly. "Obviously you didn't know that the one behind you happens to be none other than our lord and king of Team Plasma. I think he must've manipulated you to think he has fallen in love with you so he can easily take your Pokemon away from you!'

My whole body became petrified in one place, my mind went blank and my heart feels like it is shattered in millions of pieces. "No..." I growled. "No, that's can't be true! N can never be a king of some stupid organization like that!" I felt tears beginning to pour down my face as I glared at the Shadow Triad leader's serious expression. I turned around slowly to see the bill on N's hat covering his eyes. "N, you...you can't be king of Team Plasma...are you?"

N remained silent for a while, still shielding his eyes with his hat's bill. "I guess there is nothing to hide from the truth, is there?" He spoke, raising his head up to see my face full of endless, streaming tears. "Yes...I am Team Plasma's king."

Every bit of my whole body feels like has been shattered. _Have...Have I been played with all this time!?_


	50. Chapter 49 - King N

Devastated. Crushed. Mortified. Countless words swarming furiously in my mind like angry Beedrills protecting their young. Recently knowing from the Shadow Triad behind me telling the truth about N left myself feeling petrified and completely speechless. "N..." I whimpered, feeling more tears escaping my lower eyelids. "have...have you kept this from me all this time!?"

N's blue irises locked with mine, his expression neutral without any hint of remorse. "Unfortunately," he spoke at a low volume. "as much as it hurts within me to tell you everything about me, I wanted to keep it hidden until the time comes. But, apparently the Shadow Triad somehow slipped through."

"So," the emotions shifted dramatically to a more furious manner. "all the things you said about wanting to help Pokemon become perfect beings, not being with us near Team Plasma's presence, the crown symbol on your lantern." My teeth tightened and grind within contact. "How can I be so blinded by darkness to let my emotions get the best of me!? There were hints shown from you, and I veered away from them!"

"You're a fool to let yourself be consumed by these _feelings_," the Shadow Triad leader being me spoke. "let alone being manipulated and toyed by the king of Team Plasma himself. As I said when I stopped those worthless grunts, feelings are pointless. When I was looking at our lord, I was referring to you, trainer. But it appears you are too simple minded to take the hint."

I turned around so our eyes can meet. "Maybe you're trying to manipulate me to think N is the King so your subordinates can sneak into my rented room and take all of my Pokemon while I am out here with him."

"You're partially right." N replied, making me turned my body slightly to see him. "Taking your Pokemon was my plan, manipulating you away from thinking about that seems to have failed. Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, asked me to help him save the Pokemon from their suffering, even enlisted the Shadow Triad to assist." His gaze now turned cold. "But now, since the truth is out, I will do what I can to protect my people and my friends from any trainer who dares make them suffer in those PokeBalls. Even if it means facing against someone I have feelings for..."

That last bit hit me really hard. Both clenching my teeth and fists, I faced my body towards my new enemy. "Then I have no choice but to stop you and your organization from liberating Pokemon away from humans." I jabbed my finger at him as a challenge. "I'll chase you down in every corner of every town and city this region, and I wont stop until I have decimated your plans! Even if my Pokemon and my friends are down, I will keep moving forward just to stop you!"

N remain at a neutral state, a little chuckle escaped his breath. "Chase me, you say?" He began walking to me, chuckling some more. "I think I've done enough chasing in a short amount of time after I met you in Accumula Town. But, if you insist..." He touched the tip of my chin and brought it up to where our faces are merely inches from each other. "Keep chasing me, Crymson. If you want revenge so badly, obtain the rest of the badges before participating in the Pokemon League." He formed his crooked smile I somehow, but not, adore. "Maybe we can play a little game of you catching me and destroy my plans of an ideal world for my friends, the Pokemon.

The heat crept back onto my cheeks every time I tried to look away from his face, with no avail. I felt something yank my arms and flung me back to the point of falling onto the ground. I looked forward, seeing the triad shielding N several feet from me. "This is getting pointless every second we've wasted." He took out a PokeBall. "I'll finish you off right now for our king so you can never interfere with our mission! Bisharp, us-"

"ENOUGH!" The yell from N made the leader stopped. "I didn't order you to harm anyone like that. If anyone were to face off against Crymson in any sort of way, it would have to be me. I want to test her capabilities to see if she is _the one_."

Perplexing as it sounds, I stood back up onto my feet, feeling like I wanted to ask some questions about N's plans. "The one? What do you mean, is that some kind of game you are trying to play!? If it is, I am not interested in being part of your puppetry show!"

"You can't be damn serious, sire!" The triad leader turned to his king. "Our mission is to push away those who oppose Team Plasma's views of liberation and eradicate them if necessary!"

N only eyed me, ignoring all the words the leader spoke to him. "That is for you to find out, Crymson. Let's see if you are willing enough to become a champion if this region to face me before I reach him. If I do become one, I'll make all the trainers free their Pokemon from their PokeBalls. Just try and stop me from doing so, I'll be unbeatable before you can reach me! If your convictions aren't strong enough, you wont be able to defeat me."

My lips curled up to a smirk, a challenging smirk to be specific. "Heh, now that's a challenge I can't refuse!" My smile faded instantly. "Just you wait, N! I'll prove to you that I will defeat you in your own charade! Me, my Pokemon, and my friends!"

N nodded. "Very well. I guess this is where we become enemies from now on, judging by your instantaneously process through your mind. I won't be following you any more, nor will I stick by your side and figure a decisive way to take yours and your friend's Pokemon from you. We will meet again, soon. Two heroes will clash when the times comes, and the people of Unova will look up to the person who is deemed their hero. Until then, become strong...for me."

"I won't journey through Unova and battle to become strong for you, N." I clarified. "I'll strengthen my Pokemon to protect the bonds of people and their Pokemon, never to able have their minds warped into releasing their close friends. Because I care for their future, their life, and the times they've struggle to get this far! And I won't become some stupid hero and be praised by that!"

"Very well." He lowered his head to have the bill of his hat shield his eyes. "Put her to sleep, Shadow Triad. I don't want no harm become of her until I see her again. And," he turned his back to me. "make sure the other grunts battle her friends. Leave Crymson under my care."

_Under his care!? _I thought. "What do you mean under your care, N!? I am not some defenseless child!" I know N would probably stay silent and not reply, but I am not just going to stand here and leave my question unanswered. Seems like I am going to punch the answer out of him. "Guess I'll have to find that answer myself!" I made a run for it towards N, not giving a damn about the triad ahead of me.

The triad leader threw his PokeBall up and released some kind of Pokemon half his height with blades on its gloves, head, and torso. "Bisharp, Hypnosis!" He commanded. The one called Bisharp opened its eye wide as a wave of energy traveled to me.

I stopped just a foot from the mysterious Pokemon casting its attack on me. "Huh?" I got caught in the wave, feeling myself getting drowsy quickly every second. Everything went blurry, my body feeling limp as I slowly falter to a sleep-like state. I couldn't move nor try to fight this effect that Pokemon used. Great, just my luck...

_"I'm sorry, Crymson..." _I heard N's voice echoing, almost inaudible for me to hear. _"I have no choice..." _That was the last thing I heard from him before succumbing into a deep sleep.

* * *

I somehow break through my sleep state due to the sun's rays piercing through the little gap between the curtains. I moved my head to the right, opening my eyes to the white ceiling above me. "I'm...in the rented room?" I groaned, lifting my upper body up as I feel the bed and covers under my palms. 7:24 a.m. was shown on the little digital clock next to me on a small table, making me realized I was force into sleep by one of the Shadow Triad's Pokemon.

A few, soft taps were heard on the other side of the door. "Crymson? Are you there?" It sounded like Bianca. "We've been wondering why you and N haven't came back to us before the festival ended."

Sharp, inflicted pain began to fill up my chest cavity form even the mention of N, now knowing that he turned out to be the king of the nefarious Team Plasma. I got on my bare feet, which I have no clue who took them off, and plant them on the carpet before walking over to the door. I opened the door to see Iris, Joaquin, Cheren, and Bianca waiting for me with their things ready to go. "Are you alright?" Iris spoke.

"I..." I stared blankly at the four. "I need a few minutes to get ready. There is something important I need you all to hear. And..." I feel a tear streaming down my right cheek. "this may surprise you..."

All four of my friends stared at each other, questioning about what I said.

I closed the door slowly, leaning myself with my back on the door. The tears started pouring out of my eyes from the endless pain I my chest. As damaged as I am right now, I don't know if I can handle the truth from him any longer. "Damn it..." I whispered, slipping down to the floor, letting the quiet sobs take over myself.

* * *

"KING!?" All four of them shout at the same time. We are now inside my room after it took me ten minutes to get myself clothed to my usual clothing.

"Not so damn loud guys!" I yelled back, trying my best not to attract any more attention to those in the apartment. "Yes, it is shocking, I'll have to admit."

"Not as shocking as you being completely oblivious to all the hints he showed but not tell." Cheren is sitting on a small chair close to the desk near a window. He turned away with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "I knew that guy was bad news from the start when he mentioned about hearing voices and wanting to create a world where Pokemon are not in PokeBalls." He pierced his angered, dark eyes at me. "But did you listen to a damn word after I warned you countless times about him? _Noooo!"_

As much as I want to punch Cheren's glasses through his face because of his damn attitude, but there are more important issues than just a childhood rival/friend. "I know, Cheren. I should've listened to your from the start."

"Exactly! Cheren replied, loudly. "If it hadn't been for me, you w-" a glass vase went through Cheren's face, missing him by a hair, and smashed onto the wall on the other side of the room. Cheren eyed me with his eyes widen and breathing and a rapid pace. "What the hell, Crymson!? You trying to kill me!?"

"Crymson," Bianca placed her hand on my right shoulder. "please calm down. This doesn't have to be the reason to be all worked up for."

I turned my head around to meet Bianca's green eyes, glaring at them coldly to the point where she had to back away from me. I moved my eyes to gaze at the gray carpet in front of me. "Can't believe I was being toyed with, having my eyes covered by the enemy under our noses. Letting my damn emotions overcome me was a mistake from the get-go!"

"It wasn't just your fault, Flare Head." Joaquin interject. "All of us were oblivious to his true nature. Hey, we didn't even know that he turned out to be the king of that damn organization of weaklings."

"Not only that," Iris added. "Team Plasma is trying to find one of the legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon for their liberation. I doubt there will be any way to stop them once one of them has been obtained." Her face brightened up once she turned to me. "Wait, Crymson. Did you say one time that you and Joaquin saw a drawing of what appears to be a white _and _black Dragon-Type Pokemon back in the castle ruins?"

Joaquin's head twitched up. "Yes, as a matter if fact! There were two people standing under a crown with each having a Dragon Pokemon of different colors on opposing sides. We figured that Ghetsis geezer might have the facts wrong."

Iris pressed her fingers on her chin. "Well, the only person who know the story of the Two Heroes would Drayden back in Opelicid City, my hometown! Maybe once we have enough badges obtained, we can go see him and tell all of us that."

The words 'two heroes' have brought my full attention. "Wait, two heroes!? N mentioned something about the people of the Unova Region seeing someone who will be deemed a hero. He also said that he will test out my capabilities to see if I am _the one._" I scratch the back of my head. "Though I am not the kind of person that would strive to be famous and all that if I become a hero..."

"Either way," Cheren spoke up. "we know what we are up against the next time we see that creep." He went silent for a few seconds when a large exhale escaped his lungs. "Trying to stop me from becoming champion is one thing that makes me tick, but hurting my friends emotionally is not one I tolerate the most." He got up off the chair and walked to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I may be rude, self-centered, and want to achieve self glory, but I care about my friends and their well-being."

Bianca nodded next to me. "Cheren is right. I may not be that strong and have intimidating looking Pokemon with me, but Ill do the best I can to keep the bond of both Pokemon and trainers."

Joaquin is the next one to walk to me. "Pistachio sure did mess up our minds and kept the huge news from us. But now he is an enemy to all of us, and we won't go quiet and let him control us again!"

"I agree!" Iris popped up between Cheren and Joaquin with a fist in the air. "We can't let those dumb doo-doo headed goons control Unova! And we can't let them have a hold of one of the dragons of legend in their dirty hands!" Iris grabbed both of my hands together. "No matter the cause, friends help each other out!"

Just when I was about to speak, I heard my Pokemon popping out of their PokeBalls. Muji, Jet, Molek, and Mucub sat on the bed behind me and grinned, making me grin along with them. "You're right guys!" I took my hat from the bed and placed it on my head. "Team Plasma will say their prayers once we defeat them in their own game. And N, my revenge for him will be personal, and I am going to need all the help I can get before I can face him again. The help from both my Pokemon and my friends."

Their grinning faces, even my Pokemon team, lifted my spirits up despite my devastated night near the Ferris wheel. But now I know I got friends with me to help prove Team Plasma that they can never separate the bond of both trainer and Pokemon. "By the way," Joaquin spoke. "I think you are the only trainer in this group that hasn't obtained the four badge, right?"

I froze and gulped. "Craaaaaaaaaaap!" I yelled, clenching my head with both my hands. "My mind was all boggled and fuzzy since last night that I've forgotten about my Gym battle against Elesa!" I started shoving things into my backpack as quickly as ai can. "I need to get ready before I head on over to the Gym! Damn it, damn it, damn it I'm left behind!"

Cheren held my shoulders and kept myself still. "Crymson, no need to be so damn flustered over a badge! We can't go anywhere due to the draw bridge being up until further notice. You have enough time to get your fourth badge, and we will accompany you to see you get it."

I kept staring at Cheren for a moment before I nod my head. "You're right. I just wanted to find a way to forget last night's situation in my mind. I would hate to end up feeling like a broken PokeDoll in the middle of a Gym battle."

"Thinking about that creep won't get you anywhere." Cheren replied. "You just need to keep your mind focused on getting your next badge and strengthen your Pokemon."

"Exactly!" Iris added. "As Drayden always say: Never look back in the past or you will never look forward to the future. The future of all the Pokemon's bond with people is at stake, and we will fight our way to ensure that bond stays intact!"

I smiled, bringing my four Pokemon back into their respective PokeBalls, then put them in my back pouch near my back pants pocket. "We should be heading over to the Gym right away if we are ever going to journey out to our next Gym Battle."

"Oh, umm, Crymson?" Bianca brought my attention to her. "I must warn you before we all head to the Gym. Elesa's Gym, well...lets just say it will leave you to the point of stumbling onto the floor."

"I hope you are not mentioning that boring roller coaster inside the Gym Leader's building. I really hate the twists, turns and loops in there." Joaquin groans.

"Wait, what!?" I shrieked. First my fear of heights, now my fear of high speed moving vehicles. "You can't be serious!"

Iris waved a hand. "Oh, no worries! It's not all that scary once you get the hang of it. Plus, it's even more fun with friends riding with you. Get what I mean?"

All I did was give Iris a smug look. "Easy for you to say..." I mumbled.

* * *

I swear to Arceus that going through the roller coaster in Elesa's Gym was hectic. The sharp turns, the endless speed, the loops are really not my cup of tea. But one good thing js that I get to battle some trainers to warm up for my next Gym match. Muji learned Aqua Jet, Jet learned Take Down, Molek learned Psybeam and Protect, and Mucub became stronger and caught up to her fellow Pokemon teammates, learning Charm, and Headbutt with her Blizzard attack. We all made it to the end of the ride where Elesa is waiting on the platform. I was the first to exit off the little cart, stumbling left, then right before landing myself on the floor. "Please...is it over!?"

"Judging by how you handle that ride, I think you need a little break." Iris spoke from behind me. "Oh, I didn't know you are over there, Elesa. Our friend here wishes to partake in a Gym battle against you."

I regain myself out of my dizziness to see Elesa sitting on a burgundy, soft chair with a little glass in her hand. "Hmm, I figure there would be one more of you to challenge me. I was about to get really bored from waiting." She beamed a friendly smile at me. "I think you are the only one out of the group that still want to battle for the Gym Badge?"

I got back up on my feet and adjusted my clothing. "Yep, I've been battling other trainers every stop in the roller coaster ride. I just hope my Pokemon are strong enough to earn me my next Gym Badge!"

Elesa smirked, pulling herself off of the chair and catwalk towards me. "I really admire your determination, young trainer. That's what I love to see each time I meet a new competitor in my Gym. But, are you ready to take on me for your Gym Badge? I am pretty tough after all."

I grinned from ear to ear, my anticipation at a boiling point. "Just you wait, Elesa!" I declared, raising my right fist up midway. "I will battle my way with my Pokemon to get my fourth badge! I will rock the battle with anticipation! And with my friends cheering me on, I know I will do my best!"

Elesa nodded, gesturing a hand to follow her. "Then a battle it shall be! Let's make our way to the Gym and commence our battle." She turned around, doing a catwalk past her chair and to the wall in front of her. A little slab rose up from her left, showing a little red button that she pushed, making the secret door open up to the gym.

_Just you wait, N..._ I thought, following Elesa into the Gym with my friends following from behind me. _I'll destroy your plans for an ideal world. After that, it'll be personal! _I clenched my fists tightly just as soon as I got to my side of the arena, awaiting the call for the battle to begin.


	51. Chapter 50 - Electrifying Attractions

"The Nimbasa City gym battle will now commence as we witness a three-on-three battle between Nimbasa City's Gym Leader Elesa take on the challenger Crymson." Clyde bellowed aloud on the middle sidelines of the arena. "Each Trainer will send in one Pokemon at a time, and the winner will be determined if either sides Pokemon are unable to continue. Please send in your first Pokemon."

Elesa brought out a small PokeBall out of her pocket, pressed the small button to enlarge it. "Okay, let's go, Emolga!" Elesa threw her PokeBall forward to release her first Pokemon I'm facing against.

"Emol, Emol!" The little Pokemon appeared, taking its position in front of Elesa on the ground. A flying squirrel-like Pokemon with black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Its ears are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape.

I gazed my attention at the newly introduced Pokemon on my opponents side, taking out my PokeDex from the pouch attached to my back pocket. "Emolga, huh?" I took a look at my device to read the info.

_Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity._

"That Pokemon is superly adorable!" I heard Bianca squealed near the bleachers to my left where Iris, Cheren, and Joaquin are sitting to see the battle. "Iris, do you think we can go out after this battle and find that kind of Pokemon!? I gotta have it!" She started shaking her friend vigorously.

"O-O-O-O-O-Oka-a-a-a-a-ay!" Iris wailed through each swing motion Bianca made before she limped backwards with drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"AAAH!" Bianca shrieked. "I'M SO SORRY, IRIS!"

I shook my head a couple of times as I replaced my PokeDex with one of my PokeBalls. "An Electric-type Pokemon. Guess Muji is out of the question. So..." I threw my PokeBall forward. "Jet, let's go!" My PokeBall opened to bring out Throh into the field a few feet from me.

"I don't know about this..." I heard Cheren mumbled, having his index finger curled on his lower lip. "Bringing out her Throh against an Emolga isn't a bright idea. Just hope she has something in her sleeves."

"Are the contender's ready?" Clyde looked at both me and Elesa, signaling a nod yes to him. "Okay," he raised his hand up. "the challenger shall have the first move. Begin!"

I tipped my hat down while I curled one half of my lips up to a determined grin. "Get ready, Elesa. I'll show you what I can do!" I pulled out one of my hands forward. "Jet, use your Vital Throw!"

Jet nodded as he made a leap forward towards his opponent, grabbing the cute, little creature with both of his huge hands. With a single twist towards the open space, he hopped into the air with a single summersault and slammed Emolga to the ground. "Throh Throh!" He chant as he land back on the arena.

_I know this match isn't over yet, but with that move of Jet's should weakened that Emolga by now... _I thought to myself, eyeing the huge dust cloud hovering around the space Elesa's Pokemon is in.

Elesa remained unmoved with her arms crossed over her torso and a small grin forming on her face. "Aerial Ace!" She command. A swift, streak of light shot out of the dust cloud and hit directly at Jet. The light dimmed down to reveal the same Emolga flying several feet above the arena.

"What!? It can fly!?" I shrieked.

Elesa chuckled a little. "Oh, I guess I didn't mention that my cute Emolga is a dual-type Pokemon. Not only she is an Electric-type, but also a Flying-type, making your Fighting-type Pokemon at a disadvantage." Her Emolga flew down and sat on her shoulder. "Really a bad idea to send out your Throh like that without analyzing your opponent's Pokemon first."

I bit my lower lip and growls under my breath. "Damn it..." I whispered, eyeing my semi-weakened Pokemon yards from me. "If Fighting-type moves won't work on a Flying-type, Normal-types can do some more damage." I clenched my hands tightly. "Jet," I raised my voice up for my partner to hear. "grab Emolga for a Take Down!"

"Th-Throh..." Jet nodded weakly, began pushing himself towards his opponent on the Gym Leader's shoulder.

Elesa giggled. "Attract, my cutie!" She giggled.

Emolga hopped off of her trainer's shoulder and land on the ground. "Emolga?" The little creature made some sort of an innocent posture as its eyes glimmer at Jet, then winked as a small heart appeared out of nowhere.

"Th-Throh!?" Jet stopped just a foot away from his opponent when the little heart popped near his face, showing his eyes being replaced as hearts as it became infatuated with his opponent.

I face palmed against the top part of my hat at Jet. "Not that move again..." As if having my Pokemon becoming confused was bad, having my Pokemon become infatuated is just as bad.

"Volt Switch." Elesa commanded.

Emolga hopped off of its spot on the ground, raising one of its little hands in the air as an orb of electricity began forming and expanding. With a forceful toss, the huge orb connected to Throh, knocking him off of his feet. "Emol Emol!" The flying Emolga waved at me before it quickly went back to its respective PokeBall, replacing with another Pokemon appearing out of nowhere. A second Emolga began flying in the air.

"What!?" I yelled, seeing the second Emolga hovering in the air. "How did that Emolga returned to its PokeBall without being commanded to return!?"

"It's the move Volt Switch the little cuties have in their arsenal." Elesa answered. "You see, my precious Emolga number one not only weakened your Throh more than before, but it has the ability to return back to me while another one of her teammates takes her place in the arena. It's my favorite specialty to confuse the trainers."

A little drop of sweat poured down my face. Now the battle is getting more intense than the other Gym Leaders I faced off against. But the main question is how to defeat the two Emolgas in Elesa's party without all my Pokemon almost to the point of having little to no strength to keep going. "Alright, return, Jet." I took out my PokeBall as a little red beam caught Jet and brought him back into his PokeBall. "Sit tight, Jet. I'll save you for later."

"Why did she brought her Pokemon back midway into the match?" Iris spoke. "Doesn't she know you have to keep your first Pokemon out until he is knocked out?"

"You _can _do that, Dragon girl." Joaquin reassured to her. "Though using that maneuver is quite uncommon in battles, but it'll be a slight advantage in the upcoming matches ahead. But whatever is in Flare Head's mind, let's pray to Arceus that she had a battle strategy."

"It's a shame your Throh won't stick around until either of my little Emolgas knock him out of play." Elesa formed a challenging grin. "So, eh will be Emolga number two's contender in this round?"

After carefully analyzing all of my Pokemon in my party thus far, I replaced the PokeBall harboring Jet in it and brought out another one out of my back pouch. "This will be a cinch." I threw my PokeBall up into the air. "Mucub, you're up!"

"Cub!" My newly hatched and newly strengthened Cubchoo stood a feet in front of me, taking her stand against her opponent.

_Attract doesn't have any affect towards Elesa's Emolga since she hinted about the two being female. _I said in my subconscious mind. _But, there are a couple of moves she has. _I formed a determined smile at my opponent. "Mucub, Blizzard!" I commanded.

"Not if I can stop that Pokemon." Elesa bellowed. "Emolga, time to work on your little Attract spell!" Just as she said that, she waved her hand through the left string with a small wink. Even Emolga did the same gestured her partner did, but with a small, pink heart popping out of nowhere towards Mucub.

"C-Cub?" Mucub stopped barely halfway through inhaling when the little heart popped near her face. And at that moment, began swooning over the little flying squirrel Pokemon.

Elesa made a small, school girl-like giggle with her hand covering her mouth. "Oh," she removed it once she spoke. "I forgot to mention that only _one _of my Emolgas are female. This little cutie here is my male Emolga, just in case any of your Pokemon are female."

_Damn it, every move I make she is always several steps ahead of me. _I clenched my teeth tightly, making them grind a bit. With Jet nearly fainted and Mucub infatuated by the male Emolga in front of her, I'm basically backed myself in an imaginary corner near my side of the battle field. "What now...?" I murmured, my mind now blank and out of ideas.

"This doesn't look good, not one bit..." Bianca made a worried expression with her hands together against her upper body. "Who ever knew the Nimbasa Gym Leader can be this tough and strategic. I hope my Pokemon are strong enough enough for me to get my fourth Gym Badge."

Elesa rest her right hand on her hip, gazing at me without any hint of a struggle. "Looks can be deceiving, young trainer. Even when it comes to my cute Emolgas. Let's end this round, shall we?" She eyed her Emolga on her shoulder.

"Emol Emolga!" Her Emolga cheered, hopping off of her partner's shoulder.

"Let's end that Pokemon with a Volt Switch!" Elesa commanded. Her Pokemon raised its little hand up for another orb of electricity expand above him.

I hesitated a bit. _If I don't make Mucub use one of her moves, she'll be knocked out for sure. _I took a deep exhale and loosen up the tension crawling beneath my skin. "Mucub, launch another Blizzard, quick!" I yelled out.

Although Mucub is still under the infatuated status, she blew out a subzero tempest wind at Emolga just before her opponent launched the attack. "E-Emol!?" The little electric squirrel frozen in place and fell to the ground, but only its small hand with the electric orb hovering over it is still moving a bit. With a quick snap, the orb flew at Mucub, creating an explosion that send her flying at my feet, fainting her at the process.

"Cubchoo is unable to battle, making Emolga the victor this round!" Clyde announced out loud.

I knelt down to the ground on one knee, scooping Mucub with both my hands. "Sorry, Mucub. I thought the both of us would've got an upper advantage against Elesa. You did your best." I brought out Mucub's PokeBall from my back pouch and brought her back in it. "I wasn't expecting that to happen, Elesa." I called out to my opponent.

Elesa's frozen Emolga went back into his PokeBall while the first Emolga came out to take his place. "And yet, such an electric performance I have conducted here. I may be a great model of the Unova Region, but when it comes to a Gym Battle, I am tough as nails."

I put the PokeBall with Mucub back into my back pouch. "I'll say, you sure gave me a surprise one move after another." I brought out another PokeBall and threw it up. "Molek, you're up!" I released my oddly colored Solosis out into the field, with a little glimmering sparkles circling around her for a short second.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I noticed Cheren standing up straight and eyeing my Pokemon. "How in the hell did you obtain a rare and valuable oddly colored Pokemon!?" Oh great, there goes Cheren again with his yelling again.

"Oddly colored Pokemon?" Bianca asked, pressing her finger against her lower lip.

"A Pokemon who happens to be in a different set of colors than what they usually are." Iris answered. "Unlike regular colored Pokemon, oddly colored Pokemon are pretty hard to find in the wilderness. And like Legendary Pokemon, everyone would want to catch one just to either boast about it or make them become a legend in their own mind. Right Cheren?"

Cheren growled underneath his breath. "I'll show you, each and everyone of you and every other trainer in this damn region, that I will become the Champion! I will even push my Pokemon forward and beat every trainer, and maybe find _myself _a formidable, oddly colored Pokemon with the strongest moves and ability I can obtain. Just you wait!"

"I'm surprised, trainer." Elesa spoke. "This is my first time to ever encounter a trainer with one of the rarest form of Pokemon there is here. I'll be honored to battle the Solosis in this round."

"HONORED!?" Cheren yelled, his face red with fury. "I should be the one who shall achieve full glory! I will not let some no nonsense simpleton of a trainer like Crymson to get in my way of achieving my goal! I will be the hero of this region and cast Team Plasma out of existence!"

Joaquin shook his head slowly with his eyes closed. "There goes Mr. I-Want-To-Be-The-Very-Best Poindexter and his constant rant of just one littlest thing in his life doesn't go his way! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!" he yelled at Cheren's right ear, making both Bianca and Iris covering their ears.

"That was my ear, Mr. Egotistical Prick!" Cheren yelled back at him with his hand covering his ear. "I don't want you getting in my way, as well! I will bulldoze those pansies out of this region before they can try to stop me from going into the Pokemon League! Everyone will look up to me as their hero!"

"In your dreams!" Joaquin growled through his teeth. "I'll become the hero and have everyone notice me!"

A small chuckle sounded off from behind me. "Hero, you say? I beg to differ."

I turned around quickly to see none other than N standing several feet from me with Zorua on his shoulder. My eyes widen, my chest began to form severe sharp pains that gets worse with each beat my heart made against it. 'What are _you _doing here!? Shouldn't you be at your castle ordering your subordinates around!? If you do, I'll make sure to stop them in their tracks!"

N remained still and unmoved by my threat, instead forming the usual crooked smile that would send a swarm of hostile Beedrills in my chest. "Stop them, hmm? If you must know, I ordered all of them to attack everyone else in this region. I only left you under my care like I told the Shadow Triad last night, remember?"

I figure battling against the Gym Leader would make me forget the events of last night revolving finding the truth about N being the king of Team Plasma, but with him reminding me about that left an even deeper wound than before. "I am fine taking care of myself, N! Tell me what you want or I'll force you to talk!"

N kept his smile locked and his blue eyes glaring at me, remained silent as another chuckle echoed from his throat. "All I want is you, Crymson."


	52. Chapter 51 - Struggle to Break Through

Of all the people to be interrupting my Gym Battle against the Electric-type user Elesa to obtain my fourth badge, it had to be N, the king of Team Plasma. My blood began boiling each second I stared down at his deceitful smile and soft eyes that are locked with mine. "Can't that wait until I beat the Gym Leader? I don't need you to be a distraction!" I turned my back towards him to continue my battle.

"On the contrary," I heard N's footsteps coming closer to my right. He walked passed me to the bleachers with his arms behind his back. Zorua hopped off and sat next to his friend. "I'm just here to watch you battle, like I have with the last two Gym Battles you've beaten."

"If you think a creep like you is going to get in our way," Cheren growled. "I'll single-handedly dismantle your organization with my Pokemon alone! Unless you and your comrades could learn the meaning of backing down, I won't stop after you decided to hurt Crymson about your royalty with Team Plasma."

N grinned and chuckled softly with his eyes closed. "Plausible as your little act may render Team Plasma at a slight stand-still," his face turned cold as he opened his eyes at my friends. "but, you, your Pokemon, and your friends alone won't stand against the Dragon Pokemon of legend once it becomes my friend."

I heard Elesa cleared her throat. "If we have time to chit-chat over nonsense, can me and Crymson continue with the Gym Battle?"

N moved his eyes at Elesa, chuckling once again. "Pardon my intrusions, Gym Leader. Proceed."

"Don't play so damn innocent, creep!" Cheren yelled, standing up on his feet. "You're here just to find a way to get our Pokemon while we have our attention at the battle!"

"Oh, no, my friend." N answered. "I'm just here to observe, that's all. So, why don't we enjoy gazing upon Crymson and her battle strategies, Cheren."

Cheren mashed his teeth tightly with the color of his face changing to a brighter shade of red. "Don't you even use my name and the word 'friend' in the same sentence like you know me as long as Crymson have!"

Joaquin pushed his rival back to his seating spot just as Cheren was about to walk his way to N. "Don't listen to him, Poindexter. All he want is attention like a little kid pretending to be a king. How ironic that we found out Pistachio is that team of weaklings lord."

"Any time now guys!?" I yelled. "I got a battle here that needs to be finished!"

"Yeah, guys!" Iris yelled, holding her fist up near Cheren and Joaquin. "You heard the trainer, there is a battle that needs to be finished! So pipe down, will you!?" She sat back down and crossed her arms.

I move my attention towards the Gym Battle with my head shaking slowly. More importantly, trying to keep myself away from being distracted by the presence of N sitting on the bleachers just feet away from my band of friends. "Alright, you ready, Molek?"

"Sol!" Molek gave me a nod as it waits for her opponent's move.

Elesa bobbed her head once. "Well, now that the little off-topic dilemma had subsided, I'll go ahead and make my move. Emolga, Aerial Ace!" She commanded.

"Emol!" The female Emolga replied back to her partner. The little Pokemon hopped into the air and glided in a backwards flip, having both of the arms and wings lit up for the attack to activate.

"Molek, Protect!" I commanded as quickly as I can.

"Sol!" Molek began emitting a teal-green color aura that expanded out about four feet diameter, having her foe hit the shield and recoiled back into its respective side in the arena. The barrier disappeared seconds later.

I heard some clapping echoing from where N is sitting, in which he is the only one to be applauding after a long stretch of silence. "My, my. Outstanding timing of your commands, Crymson. No wonder why you got as far as almost defeating the Champion."

"What!?" Both Joaquin and Iris yelled together.

I made an irritated glare at the enemy. "Can you please stop, N!? I'm not here to make a name for myself after I told you how I barely came close to beating Champion Cynthia of the Sinnoh Region last week!" I turn my attention to the battle. "Molek, Psywave!"

"Sol!" Another type of air formed on Molek, except the aura is more of a light blue color. She bobbed herself back and forward quickly to shoot out a huge wave of energy out towards Emolga, hitting her directly. Emolga fell face first on the ground, lifting herself up with its little paws.

"You're almost there, Crymson!" Bianca cheered. "Don't lose this one!"

N chuckled yet again. "But for how long, is the question?"

"Emolga, Volt Switch!" Elesa requested when Emolga managed to stand on its little feet. Her Emolga made the same ord of electricity over her little paw, throwing it to her opponent. After the attack, Molek flew back from its spot to me while Elesa's Emolga went back into its PokeBall. "Well," Elesa smiled. "a few more hits from my other sweetie pie and it is almost curtains for you."

"I don't think so..." N spoke, maintaining his signature smile at the Gym Leader. "Have you forgot about your second friend of yours?"

Elesa eyed N with confusion when the second Emolga appeared on the field, having all but one of its little hands frozen in place. "Well, seems I'm not much of a sharp tool in the shed. Looks like you got me cornered this round."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Eh, I tried my best to push through the walls and reach to my destination. And that destination will be my fourth Gym Badge!" I tipped my hat down before putting my hand forward. "Molek, Rollout!"

Molek began spinning herself forward on the spot, rapidly rolling her way to the frozen enemy. The impact broke the ice and ricochet the second Emolga to the ground, fainting it on the spot. "Sol Sol!" Molek rolled back to her spot two feet from me.

"Emolga is unable to continue, making Solosis the victor of this round!" Clyde announced.

"Yeah! That's one down!" Iris raised her fists up and cheered with Bianca. "If Crymson can keep this up, she'll get her next badge!"

I shift my eyes to N's direction, seeing both him and Zorua eyeing me after my succeeded victory so far. But, I can't let him get under my skin if I am ever going to beat Elesa. "Guess that makes us tied one to one each."

Elesa brought her second Emolga back into its PokeBall. "Correct. Things will get more intense if we get any further into the battle. Of course, unless you see my last Pokemon, you'll know right then and there." She brought her other PokeBall, taking out the nearly weakened Emolga into the battle. "But, I wonder who will win this round. Emolga, Aerial Ace!"

"Emol!" The electric Pokemon winced a little, but kept her composure once she started gliding around the arena to gain some speed for her attack.

I formed a big, determined smile while eyeing Emolga in the air. "Two can play at this game! Molek, use your Rollout once more!"

"Solo!" Molek revved up for her attack, awaiting for her opponent to make her final sharp turn towards her. Molek, at the same time, spin towards her opponent when the two collided at top speed to create a huge explosion in the center of the arena.

I use my arms to shield the wind gusts from the explosion, though with the dust cloud being too thick it disables me from finding out if Emolga fainted from Molek's attack. _I wish there is some way to find out..._ I lowered my arms, still seeing the thick dust cloud hovering in the center.

"Well, a bit of a standstill, are you, Crymson?" N spoke, resting his head against his fist.

"Be quiet, N..." I spoke through my teeth, eyeing the dilemma in front of me.

"Seriously," Cheren spat with spite. "can you go one day without talking!? Your voice alone really hurts my eardrums." He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nice.

Joaquin crossed his arms and groaned. "And I've told you not to listen to him, Poindexter. Feeding him your negative attention will make him glued to the seat even more. Who knows when he'll leave?"

N chuckled. "If you think there is a way for me to make my departure over being ignored by all of you?" I turned around to see N petting Zorua's fluffy mane. "I'm over here to see Crymson's capabilities in battle. I won't stop at nothing to observe her battle strategies." He moved his eyes towards my direction. "Your friend is no longer able to battle further."

My eyes widen at his remark. I wish I can believe his assumption about Molek, but when I noticed the dust cloud disappeared, Molek is on the ground being nothing but motionless. Emolga, on the other hand, have a small Sitrus Berry in her little paw with a few, small bite spots on the top. "No..." I froze in place, devastated at the outcome of the round.

"Solosis is unable to continue, making Emolga the victor of this round!" Clyde announced.

"Well, seems like with the next round shall decide the fate of the battle." Elesa returned Emolga back into her PokeBall. "But, I doubt you'll make it through with this final Pokemon of mine." She brought out another PokeBall and threw it into the air. "Zebstrika, come on out!"

The Pokemon appearing in the arena has a coat that is black with white, jagged stripes all over its body. There is one pointed stripe extending from its nose, two elaborate stripes on its neck and chest, one zigzag stripe each on its jaws, back, and hindquarters, one triangular stripe on each of its thighs, and two stripes banding each of its legs. Its ears are triangular with blue insides, while its eyes are blue with yellow sclera and white eyelashes. Its nose is black, and its hooves are gray. A white, spiked mane runs the length of its body, beginning with two horn-like extensions on its forehead and running down its back to end in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip. The quadruped creature stood still as it awaits for its opponent to appear.

I reached into my back pouch for my PokeDex to identify the new Pokemon. "Sure looks like a strong type of Pokemon..." I murmured yo myself, eyeing at the screen near my face.

_Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon, and the evolved form of Blitzle. This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions._

After hearing the Dex entry, I sort of swallowed a lump in my throat. _Ill tempered...!? That doesn't sound good..._Looking at the zebra-like Pokemon in front of me, all my doubts start falling together in one mess. "What am I going to do..." I murmured to myself, trying to brainstorm a battle strategy with my nearly fainted Jet. "Crap, I can't think of anything that would take down such a strong Pokemon like Zebstrika with Jet barely in any good condition to stand.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Iris asked Bianca. "Is she going to continue battling?"

"Highly impossible, Iris." Cheren answered. "This is a three-on-three match, and the only two Pokemon she has left are her Throh whom sue shouldn't chose in the first round, and her Dewott, a smart choice to keep in its PokeBall. Crymson has a slim chance in winning this round, and she has a high percentage of losing once Elesa's Emolga comes back and finishes the battle."

Joaquin nodded and bit his lower lip. "I hate to say I agree with you, Poindexter. At this rate, Flare Head doesn't stand a chance. Hell. I didn't when I first fought her and lost."

"You're too selfish in yourselves." N murmured, now caught my attention along with my friends. "Using your Pokemon in the weakest and unsuccessful state brings pain t them each time you use them. Reviving them and making them knock out of battle, it sickens me every time I see trainers use them to better themselves." He stood up, having the bill of his hat covering his eyes. "Why have you come here," N turned god direction towards me. "Shadow Triad?"

I flinched and turned myself quickly to see the three mysterious Shadow Triad members standing feet from me. "I'm wondering why a king like you would rather wander in the region and chase after a worthless Trainer when we should be forwarding Team Plasma's liberation mission?" He moved his dark gray eyes at me, squinting them in a detesting manner.

"What is gong on here!?" Elesa's voice echoed in the arena. "Just who are you guys!?"

"That is none of your concern, Gym Leader Elesa." The middle member spoke. "What you must know is that we are here to retrieve our king as ordered to proceed our liberation movement. It seems like our lord has made some steady progress here."

"Progress!?" Joaquin yelled. "What do you mean progress!?" He then turned to N with a mixture of fury and stymie. "What are they talking about, Pistachio!?"

N lowered his head again and shield his eyes. "I have removed all contact from everyone at that building where they are using Pokemon for performances, making sure the Gym Leader herself won't know one inch of the grunts taking the Pokemon out of there."

"Oh no...you mean the Pokemon inside the Pokemon Musical building!?" Elesa gasped, returning her Zebstrika to its PokeBall. "This battle will be postponed! Everyone, we must rescue those Pokemon!" She began running out of the arena towards the door.

I noticed all of my traveling buddies got up and started running to catch up to Elesa. I tried running with them, but a couple of arms held under and over my arms in a tight lock. "W-What!?" I yelled. The two Shadow Triad members pushed my friends out through the doorway, keeping themselves leaned against the doors so no one can come in, even hearing hard knocking from the other side of the door. "What is going on here!?" I screamed, struggling to break free.

"Like I said, Crymson," N walked until he is just nearly half a foot from me. "all I want is you. All of the grunts will take care of your friends, while I leave you under my care. And I want you to answer me this: Have you experience anything unusual lately?"

I continued to wiggle myself out of the Triad member's hold on me. "Besides having my Gym Battle being postponed because of you and your goons! What's it to you!?"

I felt one of his fingers touch my chin, bringing my head up to have our faces meet. "Then tell me if you have ever experienced going to some unknown realm out of nowhere, every once in a while?"

I flinched and went dead silent. "What..." I breathed, my brain all scrambled to figure out the right words to say. "What do you mean?" I don't know if I can trust N like I did before, I might as well lie to avoid being hurt again.

N stood still, his blue eyes haven't moved away from mine. After a long silence, he gave out a large exhale. "Because I am in that same situation as you, my little Gracidea flower."

* * *

_**((12k views! WHOOT Well, I hadn't updated this story in months, bit I am trying to get back into the groove. Thanks for reading everyone! See you in the next chapter! -CS))**_


	53. Chapter 52 - In Due Time

"Wait, what in the name of blue Blastoise are you mumbling about!?" I stood and stared at the king of Team Plasma, N, while being held my the leader of the Shadow Triad when he told me about some experience I've encountered regarding a mysterious realm. "Whatever this realm you are talking about, you have got to be out of your mind!"

"Hmph!" I heard the leader huffed, shoving me down to the side with force. "Don't pull that damn innocent act on us, trainer! Lord Ghetsis himself witness you doing the same gesture our king did before. Obviously, it is a sheer sign of _that_."

I went to pull myself up only to feel someone's hand grabbing my right forearm, which I know it would be N's. "Please don't be so rough with this delicate flower bud. Haven't I told you that I am in charge of her?"

I snapped my head up at N from the little plea he called out that made my cheeks burn after what he just called me. "Delicate flower bud!?"

"The poor excuse of those so-called _feelings _are getting in the way of our mission, King N!" The Triad member hissed through his face cover. "Remember, we hate to wait until _it _has summoned so you can carry on with the liberation." He moved his eyes at me. "And as for you, trainer. Those painful headaches you've been experienced, are they the same as the kings?"

_The same? _I stared at him in silence. By 'the same', does he mean N saw something about the strange dark figure like I have? No, I am not going to let Team Plasma take advantage of me and take my Pokemon from me. "I..." I stuttered a little. "I use to bonk my head against the trees so many times from climbing." I lied, trying to fake a laugh. I even flexed my left arm two times. "You know these flabby arms, they don't have the arm strength for me to hang on more than two seconds!"

The leader glared at me for one solid minute until he look towards N. "We need to proceed, my lord. Liberation won't separate the Pokemon from trainers by itself." He, along with his partners, disappeared in a flash. Sometimes I wonder how they can get from one place to another without using a Pokemon to teleport them.

N helped my up to my feet keeping a firm grip on my arm. "Sorry, I must leave." He let the bill part of his hat cover his eyes just as he walked passed me towards the doors on the other side of the gym arena. "My friend, come."

"Wait!" I yelled, making N stop and turned to me. "Just what was that all about!?"

N shift his body towards my direction, tilting his head to the side like an innocent child all confused and whatnot. "About what, Crymson?"

"_That_, N!" I answered. "Calling me a delicate flower bud! What in the hell would you decide to call me that!?" I swear, something about the king of Team Plasma sure have my brain all scrambled.

All N can do was smile and chuckle. "Because you are."

I groaned. "That's not helping out one bit, N..."

Again, he chuckled. "In due time, Crymson, in due time." He turned to see Zorua. "My friend, we must depart at once."

"Zo?" The little black fox Pokemon galloped a bit, then stopped to eye me with the most apologetic eyes I've ever seen from a Pokemon that is not mine. "Zo Zo..." It spoke to me before it continued to catch up to N. As soon as he got into N's hands, it and N hopped up and over one of the opened windows feet above the back doors.

I stood in dead silence, trying to comprehend on what's been happening in the past minute. N called me a delicate flower bud, the Shadow Triad leader looking like he is in charge of guiding their king with their mission, and Zorua making a look like it was saying sorry to me. "Just what in the helix fossil is happening here?" I murmured under my breath.

"That's what I was thinking a second ago." I twist myself to see one of Team Plasma's sage, Ghetsis, come walking towards me with some huge yellow and dark green Pokemon with three mouths following behind him.

"Huh?" I went to reach into my back pouch for my PokeDex, only to have it smacked away by him before I could identify the strange Pokemon. "Hey, what was tha-" his hand swiftly grabbed my neck, squeezing it firmly in his broad hand.

"You think a pathetic peasant of a trainer like you" he murmured when are faces nearly touched with his eye icily piercing right at me. "would try to manipulate the king into ceasing the opportunity to make his ideal dream a reality!?"

I gasped for breath a little. "Man...ipulate!?" I wheezed. "I would...never do anything...like that! I know N is that...damaged through and through...but" I coughed.

Ghetsis tightened his grip around my neck. "You don't know half of the damage that had been caused to that innocent boy from birth to now! Not only that, had a stable mother-like figure such as your mother!"

I grab a hold of his left arm tightly to make him lose his grip on my throat. "Wh..." I wheezed, but it hurts every time I tried to talk with Ghetsis's hand clutched on my jugular. "What...do you...mean!?"

Ghetsis took one last look of me before releasing his grip from my neck. "He didn't had much of a childhood to begin with, let alone having a mother to cherish and protect him from the harsh reality in the wild. His mother abandoned him in the forest, let the little defenseless boy be killed with the hostile Pokemon in the forest. It was not until one of the sages picked him up and brought him into the castle."

My eyes widen, distraught about N's horrible past I am now hearing. "Damn...why would someone, who gave birth to him, decided to leave her young out in the open to die of anything that could happen to him!?"

"Depression, maybe?" Ghetsis suggested. "Or perhaps she finds him revolting, or maybe a waste of time for her. Some mothers are like that. I took him under my care and raised him properly, but he would either be isolated in his room or like to be back with the Pokemon he call _friends_." His face turned sour. "But this confrontation is not about him. It's about _you_!"

I made a stance to prepare myself for the worse to come. "Why would a sage like you would want anything to do with me!?"

Ghetsis grinned that send an electric shock through my spine. "Funny, you should ask." He chuckled through his crooked grin. "Eelektross, Thunderbolt." Just a second after he made his command, the strange Pokemon conjure lightning all over its body and shot right at me.

The sudden shock and the intense pain coming from it made me bellow out a cry of agony. This isn't the first time a Pokemon has ever attacked me like this, let alone another trainer calling an attack with it without warning. I fell down onto the ground just a minute after being shocked by the sage's Pokemon. _What's going on here!? Why is he attacking me!? _I thought, feeling my whole body twitch uncontrollably.

"Now, trainer." I heard Ghetsis hissed from above me. "tell me why you have the same condition the king has. If you wish to answer truthfully, I'll spare your life. Though dire consequences is at hand if the answer turns to be a lie."

I couldn't move an inch nor even utter a sound through my throat. The attack from his Pokemon caused me to have paralysis in my system. Then again, what's more worse is the sharp pains beginning to throb in my mind, and I don't have any strength to resist it. "Ngh..." I grunt through my clenched teeth.

"Talk, you wench!" I felt a swift hit on my stomach hard, making me yell as I lie defenseless and locked in one spot. The pain intensified in my brain, the roaring grew louder and loader each time Ghetsis hit me. _Make it stop!_

**_And you shall receive... _**a low, unfamiliar voice echoed out of nowhere. And at that moment, I began to feel less numb all over my body. Just when I noticed Ghetsis bringing his foot back, I rolled away from him and stood as quickly as I can.

"Don't try to attempt an escape route, trainer." Ghetsis growled. "There is without a doubt any way to reach your friends and help thwart out my- I mean, Team Plasma's- plans in liberation."

Another wave of pain pierced through my head again, making my clench the sides of it and closed my eyes. "S-Stop! Whoever you are, please stop!" I yelled. I didn't reopened my eyes due to the pain being so intense, I heard crackles of lightning happening around me. For some reason, nothing seem to harm me one bit.

"What!?" Ghetsis yelled. "How can this be!? Don't tell me this pathetic trainer is the chosen one too!?"

_Chosen one!? _I spoke in my head, then reopened my eyes to the same dark realm I was in before. The huge figure in front of me glared down at me with its glowing red eyes, waiting for me to do something. _What are you!? _I 'spoke' to the shadow.

_**The light has yet touched your eyes, young one... **_the same voice echoes in the realm. _**Soon, you will face a greater danger than whom you are targeting. Otherwise, darkness will fall from those who catch the innocent's deceit.**_

I wish I can learn more on what the voice is or what it means by what it said, but it was short lived after I opened my eyes to the shocked Ghetsis in front of me. "You...how did you manage to obtain it before Team Plasma's king did!?"

"What?" I put my hands down and raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play like a fool!" Ghetsis yelled, bringing his teeth together. "You know you have that artifact within your possession, no doubt. An artifact of such high power is highly impossible for someone like you to grasp. Only someone worthy like the king shall obtain it, and everyone in this region will look up to them as their hero."

I clenched both my hands into fists tightly. "Look, I don't know what kind of nonsense you are blabbering about, but I will say the same thing I have told N when I found out that he is the king." I jabbed my hand at him. "One way or another, I will protect the bonds of both Pokemon and trainers. I will chase after you and I will desecrate your plans of liberation!"

Ghetsis kept himself silent for a while, until his benevolent grin formed back on his face. "Chase him all you want, a he would do is push you away." He chuckled loudly. "Feelings are meaningless to him, and all he will try yo do is use his innocence to take your Pokemon from you and your friends while you're distracted with something else."

"Keep talking, Ghetsis." I taunted. "Run your mouth like you did back in Accumula Town. But, I don't see any action happening for Team Plasma to continue their mission for their long." I pulled one side of my lips up for a grin. "I will have both my Pokemon and my friends at my side to ensure the bonds of every Pokemon and trainer are safe. You will be no match against me once I make my Pokemon stronger."

"Why, of course." Ghetsis closed his eye. "Why waste my time on a peasant like you when I am on my way to find one of the legendary artifacts of Unova. Then. And only then, would I-I mean, the king- would be invincible."

I smiled more determinedly. "Just you wait, Ghetsis. I'll make sure my Pokemon are strong enough to defeat him!"

Ghetsis chuckled. "Not if you are unconscious. Eelektross, Thunderbolt, again." His Pokemon launched the attack again on me. Because of the previous hit from the same that renders mw weak, this made me instantly fall to my right side. "Sleep tight, trainer." His voice faintly echoing in front of me before the Shadow Triad leader appeared before the sage.

_Learn your place, trash. _He said, making him. Ghetsis, and the Pokemon disappeared instantly.

Everything became dead silent in the gym arena. Me lying on the ground as both my vision and sound went down to nothing. _Ghetsis is at it again, hasn't he? _A high pitch, female voice called out in my mind. I was able to get what little strength I have to open my eyes to see who is near me.

_Yes, but for some reason, it's this trainer. _A second female voice sounded grave. _But, why her? Why is this trainer here the source of Ghetsis's motivation? _I see a couple of mysterious people with huge, dark brown cloaks on them walking towards me. I wish I cam figure out who they are, but their faces are covered in those huge hoods. _Sometimes I wonder if that man should still be worthy to have the title of a sage of Team Plasma._

_None of that matters, sis. We must heal her before she wakes up._ I wish their is someway to have the strength to get up myself, but all I can feel is my consciousness slipping away into darkness.


	54. Chapter 53 - Pokemon MusiCatastrophe

_Crymson? Are you okay?_

_Yes...I am... _I wanted to answer back to them, but I couldn't move nor speak right now. After being incapacitated from Ghetsis and his Pokemon zapping me down, I can't determined how long I was out. I just hope I will wake up soon.

_I don't know...judging by her posture and shift in position, I say she's been sleeping for a good two minutes._

Sleeping!? How can I be sleeping!? Ghetsis was the one that used his Pokemon and shocked me into unconsciousness. He's lucky he hasn't fried my brain into mush and left me brain-dead for all of my friends to worry. Now, if I can just wake up...

_If those blasted pansies they call an organization would've never trapped her in here, we would still be helping Elesa out with the Pokemon in the Pokemon Musical building._

_Hold on, I got something!_

Something? What can that something b-

**"CRYMSON!"** The loud sound of Iris's voice followed by a high-pitch noise was just enough for me to open my eyes, having myself at a sitting position in the matter of milliseconds. **"Good, you're awake!" **Iris has a hold of a Horsea-like loudspeaker in her left hand.

"Arceus, Iris!" I yelled back at her, having my right hand cover my nearly deaf tight ear. "Warn me next time before you use that device on me! You could've blown my eardrums out!"

**"Sorry," **Iris spoke through the device again. **"but it is the only way to get you up from sleeping here! We have to get going! We've wasted too much time trying to save you!"**

Cheren cleared his throat. "But, we were more focused on trying to get through the doors Team Plasma trapped Crymson in. And preventing us from barging in to assist her." He pushed his glasses up to its rightful place on its face. "What matters is that Crymson is okay and safe, but an idiot for taking a nap when the Pokemon are being captured."

"Excuuuuuuse me!?" I turned my head to my rival. "If you must know, that Ghetsis guy used his Pokemon and electrocuted me into unconsciousness!"

I heard Joaquin sighed in front of me. "Fighting like a coward, I'll say. That Ghetsis goon sure knows how to fight dirty without getting his hands involved. If I were you, I would use one of your Pokemon and Double Slap his mug to next week."

"Umm," Bianca spoke up to the left of me. "Did you forget that her Pokemon aren't fit for battling after that Gym Battle against Elesa?"

Joaquin laughed weakly. "Oh yeah, forgot about that...sorry, Flare Head."

Just then, someone's Xtranciever went off. "I'll take this..." Bianca said, opening up her device on her left wrist. "Oh hey, Elesa. Sorry, we had to help our friend Crymson here."

"Never mind that, young one." Elesa spoke through the Xtransciever. "I need you and your friend's help here. Team Plasma has already got a hold of the Pokemon performers all in one bunch, and just my Pokemon alone is not enough to tackle several grunts at one time."

"Don't you worry, Ms. Elesa!" Bianca made a salute towards Elesa on her device. "We will be there faster than you can say Pignite picks Pecha Berries!" She shut her Xtransciever and stood up, patting the dirt off of her long, white skirt. "Maybe we should head over to the Pokemon Center so Crymson can heal her Pokemon real quick."

"We don't got that much time, Bianca!" Cheren stood up too, giving her a dissatisfied glare. "The longer we dawdled and waste time, the faster Team Plasma will escape with the capture Pokemon in their hands. We must head over there immediately."

I nod my head once, standing up onto my feet along with Iris and Joaquin. "No worries, I still have Muji up and ready in his PokeBall. I can use him while we try to back Team Plasma into a corner and rescue the Pokemon."

**"Allllllllright, everyone!" **Iris cheered through her loudspeaker with her free fist up in the air. **"Let's not waste time a-" **Joaquin snatched it away from her hand. "Hey, what was that for!?"

"Let's just get going..." Joaquin, with Iris's loudspeaker in his hand, started walking over to the door towards the roller coaster section of the building. "And I bet I can beat more of those grunts than you, Poindexter!"

Cheren growled with his hands into tightened fists. "Just you wait, Ego! I'll show you who's boss!" He ran to Joaquin in which the both of them decided to have themselves a little race.

"We better catch up to them, or we will be the ones left behind." Bianca, along with me and Iris, started running through the gym arena towards the open doorway to meet up with Elesa.

* * *

We all made our way through the Pokemon Musical building doors and noticed Elesa waiting near the front desk. "Glad you came here as quick as you can. The chaperones within the building are pretty much tied up in a corner from Team Plasma. The Pokemon performers are either in cages or in nets, but the grunts aren't on the move as of this moment."

"What would you like us to do, Ms. Elesa?" Bianca asked.

"I need a couple of you to try and free both the performers and the chaperones and escort their way to safety while the rest of you create a distraction so they won't know about our main plan." Elesa suggested, taking a PokeBall out. "Once the Pokemon and the others reach here, I'll take them to the Pokemon Center while I have a chance."

Cheren pushed his glasses up, taking out one of his PokeBalls from his pocket. "This is the perfect opportunity to test out my newly captured Pokémon's ability. Unlike the Sigilyph I decided to release because of his poor move set and lack of strength."

"Is that all you care about, Cheren?" Iris whined with her arms crossed against her small torso. "My ears are getting tired of you talking about making your Pokemon strong." Her head got knocked twice by Joaquin. "Hey, what was that for!? Cheren's choice of getting stronger-"

Joaquin knocked on Iris's head a couple more times. "Let Poindexter do what he wants to do. He's not worth trying to persuade him to take a different approach and point him to a different direction. He'll figure it out." He took out his PokeBall from his backpack. "I think one of my Pokemon is just close to evolving."

"You?" Cheren scoffed. "Please, I bet your Pokemon won't compared to my Pokemon."

"Guys," Bianca walked to the two rivals with het hands halfway up. "can we all please work together and try to save the Pokemon? That is what we are here for." She took one PokeBall put of her pack. "Plus, I wish to try out my new Pokemon!"

I giggle for a bit. "Guess that mean Iris and I will sneak in and try to free the Pokemon. If you must know, I am always the quiet one back in Trainer School."

"Let's see if your stealth can match with mine!" Iris smiled wide and point herself with her thumb. While the other three ran off to one of the open doorways, I followed Iris to the one on the left. Through it is what appears to be the dressing room with one side full of clothing and accessories in boxes and racks with the other being mirrors, chairs, and small tables filled with makeup and hair care products. "Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen a dressing room before."

"It is?" I raised an eyebrow.

Iris nodded once, putting her hands behind her poofy hair. "Yeah, but I am not the one for dressing up Pokemon. Just makes them silly in my opinion. All I like to do is play with them, care for them, and maybe tend to their wounds even if it means risking myself to get hurt."

I shrugged my shoulders while burying my hands in my pants pockets. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and interests. If they were to complain about your ways, either you settle out your differences or not be friends with them. I've learned that the hard way for a while." Me and Iris got near the door towards backstage, I heard something from one of the box of dresses to my right. "Huh?"

"If you have time to look at the clothing there, I'll leave you alone." Iris said just as she as she was about to twist the doorknob.

I walked carefully towards the other side of the room, noticing onw of the boxes shaking a bit. "Iris, you better back me up for this." I got close to the boxes and knelt down to get a closer look at them. Grabbing the scares and ribbons out of the box slowly a white figure popped up, making me fall backwards to the floor. "Ow!" I groaned after having my head hit the linoleum hard.

"Lit?" A small, softly spoken voice called from beside me. I turned to a small, candle-like Pokémon with a purple flame atop its head. Its body and two stubby arms are made of primarily of white wax. The folded, melted wax lays over its right eye, and leaves only the bright yellow left eye visible. It has a small smile under a protruding upper lip.

Iris rummage through her backpack and took out her PokeDex. "Wonder what this Pokemon is." She eyed her device to determined the identity of the new Pokemon.

_Litwick, the Candle Pokemon. While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it._

"Lit, Litwick!" The little Pokemon moved its face left to right, almost look like it is trying to find aome place to hide. "Lit!" Litwick scurried on its way towards the boxes and hopped back into it.

I propped myself up with both of my arms and eyed the box Litwick is hiding in. "Maybe that's one of the Pokemon performers Team Plasma hasn't caught. Glad there is one less Pokemon to worry about."

"Yeah, but there are more we need to get and take them to Elesa." Iris twist herself and pointed at the door. "The sign above this door leads to the backstage area. Maybe if we can get the Pokemon and the adults through this path and back, we can get half the job done in no time. Faint two Pidoves with one Everstone!"

"If it's half the job we need to get done, why would you say that?" I said when I got to the door and swung it open, getting myself trampled by several Pokemon once they got through. Why would I be the only one to get in these kind of situations like this?

"Get back here!" I heard a familiar voice echoing through the doorway. "Oh, great. Not you two again!" The familiar voice happen to come from the Team Plasma grunt Alice. "Sheesh, can't I at least go through a single day without crossing paths with you!?"

I got myself standing immediately, meeting eye contact with the foe. "Yeah, so you can make your elaborate escape and steal the Pokemon away from everyone!? We won't stop until we crush yours and N's mission in liberating Pokemon from us trainers!"

"Steal Pokemon?" Alice growled.

Iris ran and stood at my side. "Yeah, you idiots! Stealing other people's Pokemon away from their friends is not a nice thing to do!? What would you do if anybody would steal your precious Pokemon off of your hands!?"

Alice crossed her arms just when her Liepard appeared next to her in the doorway. She then took out a PokeBall out of her pocket. "Just you wait, you meddling kids. I will capture one of those Pokemon behind you and teach them the meaning of being perfect beings for our king!"

I turned around towards a group of Pokemon consist of a Chinchino, Patrat, Herdier, and a few other Pokemon I don't recognize cowering in fear against the closed door. "Like we would let you goons capture these Pokemon!"

"Just watch me!" Alice sneered, throwing the PokeBall over our heads towards the frightened Pokemon. Just as it got near them, the little cancel Pokemon appeared in front of them, hopped up as the capsule hit its head. "What!?" She yelled.

"Lit..." Litwick spoke before the aura of red covered the creature and brought it inside the PokeBall. It fell to the floor, gave it several shakes before a clicking sound signified a capture. Everything went silent after that.

"Did..." Iris whimpered. "did that Litwick risked its life for those Pokemon performers!?"

Like Iris, I am completely flabbergasted at the Pokemon sacrificing itself to have the other Pokemon escape from Team Plasma's clutches. "Seems like it. Now that Pokemon is Team Plasma's."

Alice shoved me and Iris apart as she and Liepard walked to get her capture Litwick. "Why would a Pokemon like this decide to get in my way of capturing other Pokemon for our mission!?" She chuckled a little. "No matter, one more Pokemon to join the liberation cause."

My blood began to boil up as I watch Alice's back from a few feet. "And yet as always, you don't care what a Pokemon actually feels when it has been forcefully captured!" I put my hand inside my back pouch for a PokeBall to bring out Muji. But all I can feel are my PokeDex, badge case, and a couple of evolutionary stones. "What!?"

"What's going on, Crymson?" Iris yelled.

I took my backpack off my back and unzipped it, but only saw my small Sitrus Berry pot, my scarf in case of winter season, my small, black round good luck stone I got from N, and rolled up jacket. "N-No...wh-what happened to my Pokemon!?" I shrieked.

Alice turned and chuckled at me, forming a wicked grin on her face. "My, my, has the beloved king of Team Plasma manage to swiftly sneak your Pokemon off of your hands? What a simple-minded, oblivious, and easily manipulated trainer you turn out to be."

_What...!? _My arms limped down, making me drop my backpack onto the floor below me.

"Now," Alice spoke with her Liepard at the ready. "let me demonstrate to _you_ about capturing these wonderful beings by force!"


	55. Chapter 54 - Center Stage

Me and Iris stood feet from our enemy, Alice, when she revealed a small detail to the whereabouts of my Pokemon. "H-How..." I murmured, disbelieving the whole thing from the Team Plasma. I shook my head a little and growled through my teeth. "No...that can't be possible! My Pokemon were with me when your king left, and before one of your sage's Pokemon blacked me out from its electric attack."

Alice giggled wickedly a bit along with her Liepard. "The king must've waltz back and took them away from you while you were unconscious. Such a marvelous man to lead Team Plasma into a new world order. And speaking of new world order," she threw her PokeBall up into the air to send her newly caught Litwick. "why not try out my new addition to the Team Plasma family!"

"L-Lit..." The little candle figure looked up at me with an upset look in its face.

"Alright, my follower of the king," Alice's voice echoed in the dress-up room. "time to show your potential to these nonbelievers! Maybe we can try to take the little girl's Pokemon while we are here!" She turned to her Liepard. "Don't you agree, Liepard?"

"Lie!" Alice's Liepard nod its head once.

Iris took her position in front of me, taking out one of her PokeBalls from her backpack. "There is no way in the world will you ever snatch my Pokemon from me!" She turned her head slightly to see me. "Crymson, I'll take on this poser while you go backstage and rescue the rest of the hostages." She threw her PokeBall into the air.

"Axew!" The Pokemon that appeared out of its Pokemon resembles the exact plush Iris had from the festival yesterday, except it is not a stuff Pokemon. The little bipedal Pokemon took its stance against its opponent.

"Hey" I yelled, digging into my back pouch for my PokeDex. "that's the Pokemon you were talking about yesterday." I went to look at my PokeDex to identify the Pokemon, only to have a hand push it down. "Huh?" I looked up at the serious Iris in front of me.

"This is not the right time to be grabbing your PokeDex when you know there are still some Pokemon and trainers needing to be save." Iris exclaimed, turning back to her opponent. "You better hurry if you don't want Team Plasma escaping with the Pokemon performers."

Alice let out a chuckle. "Or they probably are, you might never know since I, eight now, will try to stall you two from reaching them." She held het hand up. "Okay, Litwick, use Shadow Ball!"

"Lit..." Litwick winced at the idea, yet it did as it was told. An orb of ominous, purple energy formed into an orb above its purple flame, it hovered for a bit while Litwick hesitated for a second before tossing it at Axew, causing a small explosion near it.

I ran to see how Iris's Axew held out on the attack, but I was stopped short from the short arm of Iris. "Just go, Crymson! I'll handle it with no sweat!"

Much as I hate to see Iris take on Alice on her own, after experiencing the grunt's battle prowess against me, I guess I have no choice but to move on my own. "Just be careful, Iris. She's a handful." I made my way to the door leading to the backstage. As I closed the door behind me, I leaned my back against it with my eyes glued to the gray floors below my feet. "What is going on with Team Plasma nowadays..." I spoke under my breath once I took a step forward and pushed myself to a sprint through the long, narrow hallway. Just as I got halfway through the passageway, I noticed Zorua coming towards my way, making me hop over it and fell to the cold, hard floor.

"Zo Zo!?" Zorua's face appeared through my line of sight, his eyes widen with worry.

I looked at the little fox Pokemon with one of my eyes open. "Zorua, what are you doing here!?" Luckily for my good arm, I was able to push myself up and sat in front of the little Pokemon. "How come you're over here instead of your friend, N?" As I mentioned his name, both me growling through my throat and changed my attitude into a more angered onw at the same time. "No matter, I don't have time to deal with that damn king." I said to the fox when I got up to my feet. "I need to save those hostages on the other side of this hallway."

"Rua, Zo Zo!" The black fox barked behind me.

I ignored the cry from N's little friend. Why would I waste my time with an enemy's Pokemon when I got people to be saved from his subordinates. I have got about three feet ahead from where I was standing when I felt a little tug on the bottom part of my black jeans. I twist my upper body only to see Zorua having a bite full of that portion. "Zorua, let go!" I yanked my leg away from it.

"Zo?" Zorua glared up at me, his ears moved down while some sort of face it made at me, like he didn't want me to leave it.

A huge amount of air escaped out of my lungs when I exhaled out of disinterest, I turn back forward and ran the rest of the hallways to a silver door saying 'Backstage Ahead' in bright, white letters. "Must be the place." I pushed the door open slightly and slowly to make sure I avoid the enemy's detection while I scan to find the captives.

"Zo!" I hear Zorua squeaked behind me. Man, can't that ever Pokemon catch a break away from distracting me?

I gently closed the backstage door, turning around to face the fox kit near me. "Zoura, I don't got time to play around with you. Team Plasma will walk away with the capture Pokemon any moment now unless I don't do anything about it. Why don't you go back to that friend of yours?"

Zorua pulled its ears back and eyed my feet. "Zo..."

I wish I can understand why Zorua is acting like that, but I don't listen to Pokemon's _inner voice _like N has. Looks like I got no choice. "Fine, Zorua. You can help me if you want to." I notice Zorua's cute face lit up. "But you got to make sure you're not seen while we head backstage."

"Zo!" Zorua nodded and hopped onto my left shoulder.

I turn back around to the door, opening it slowly and quietly, as I slipped through the small opening while gently closing the door behind me. Zorua hopped off of my shoulder to the floor, having its nose in the air. "What is it?" I whispered loud enough for only it to hear.

"Zo Zo!" Zorua whispered back, pointing his little paw ahead before running towards that direction.

"Zorua!" I ran forward to catch up to him through the area behind the stage, seeing stage props, light bulbs, cleaning supplies, and even a few bits of confetti here and there. I got closer to where Zorua hopped up through the small flight of stairs to the wooden platform two feet off the floor. Without time to waste, I pushed my left leg from the floor up to the stage, making our way to the magenta velvet curtains.

I hear a bunch of people on the other side of the curtain along with a few hits and grunts, possibly from Cheren, Joaquin, and Bianca battling Team Plasma. "Roggenrola, Take Down!" That was the sound of Cheren on the other side of the curtain.

"Vix, Peck!" Joaquin yelled next.

"Sewaddle, Razor Leaf!" Bianca called out last.

Just those names alone got me really confused on who those things are. "New Pokemon?" I grabbed a little fistful of the curtain, separate them slightly for me to see what is going. In front of me are some people tied up together on a raggedy rope in four groups if threes near several Team Plasma grunts and their Pokemon. Near the seats are my friends with three new Pokemon in front of them.

"Hand over the chaperones, or we won't use excessive force on you." Joaquin yelled. The Pokemon in front of him looks like a baby vulture. It has a plump, stout body covered in dark gray feathers, tiny wings with gray tips, and pink feet with three clawed toes. Its neck is short and supports a round, pink head devoid of any feathers, except for a crest on the top. There is a collar of fluffy, light gray feathers around its neck. It seems to be wearing a broken skull as a diaper-like undergarment.

Cheren pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Ego, you know Team Plasma won't surrender." Cheren's Pokemon is a roughly spherical Pokémon. Its body is blue and covered in large, smooth facets. It has a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, leading to a hexagonal opening that functions as an ear. The Pokemon also has a brown, rocky oblong atop its head, and similar brown rocks that serve as feet.

"Either way, we need to save them at all costs!" Bianca said with both of her fists halfway up her torso. Her Pokemon, lastly, is a caterpillar-like Pokémon with a broad, bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood. Its large, spherical head is an orange-yellow with two small, close-together knobs on its forehead. Its eyes are black and circular, and its mouth has a downward-pointing, crescent-shaped orange snout with a sharp tiny tooth at either end. The underside between the snout and its neck is white. Its green body has three segments with a pair of stubby, spherical orange legs on each segment.

"You pathetic peasants will never learn about the suffering you are causing to the Pokemon!" I heard Burk's voice echoed through the stage. "Team Plasma will follow our king to a better world where Pokemon will be away from the pain from you trainers!"

I heard Joaquin let out a groan. "Always with the suffering bullcrap with you guys. Why don't you find another hobby and stick with that instead!?"

"Insolent fools." Another Team Plasma grunt protested. "We will never back down from achieving our king's goal! And there is no way you three alone can do to stop us!"

"Zo!" Zorua growled, running through the curtains to the grunts.

I went to follow him, but something pulled me back a few feet from the curtain. "So nice of you to join us, trainer." I looked towards stage right to see Ghetsis with the struggling Zorua being held up in another grunt's arms. I also noticed his eel-like Pokémon's arms wrapped around my upper body. "Seems like the cast is all here for the main event."

I gave the foe an intimidating glare, though Ghetsis was unmoved by my threatening eyes. "What main event!? What have you done with my Pokemon!?"

All Ghetsis could do is sneer and laugh. "Why, they are _safe _away from your harmful hands, never to be used by the likes of your unintelligible capacity. You will never grasp the Pokémon's true potential like N has throughout the years of his youth, nor will you cause any more suffering to these wonderful creatures." He turn his head at the curtain. "Raise the curtain!"

The curtain in front of me rose slowly, showing everyone, even the chaperones that ate now passed out while I tried to break free. "Crymson!" I noticed Iris running to the other three travel mates. "Sorry, I took too long. That grin sure packs a punch."

"Silence!" Ghetsis yelled, making the other subordinates drag the passed out captives away to the left. "I'm so glad everyone is here to witness a marvelous show directed from Team Plasma." He, along with his Pokemon tightening its hold, walked forward to the stage's edge. "The days are ticking for every last trainer to participate on our mission for liberation. But, it seems there are a few rebels who wish to fight and maintain the never-ending cycle of suffering to these marvelous beings our ling wishes to save."

"That is untrue!" Bianca protested. "Why are we making our Pokemon suffer!? You don't know most of the trainers here who do care about Pokemon, and willing to protect them fr-"

"LIES!" Ghetsis yelled, making Bianca hide behind Iris. "You brainless brats don't know how Pokemon are living in depression as they are being captured forcefully or being hurt by your own selfish reasons alone. The king has grown upset at this day by day, growing a bitter hatred towards you trainers."

Cheren put his hands in his pants pockets. "That creep is only getting in my way of becoming the champion. After we agreed that you and your organization can back off for a while, it seems the truce didn't last that long."

Ghetsis chuckled. "Why make a petty truce to a pathetic trainer when we know you are one of the reasons Team Plasma wishes to take your Pokemon off your hands. And I believe we have a suitable solution to bring fear to you brats." He turned to the grunt. "Show them!"

The grunt tossed Zorua aside, making a benevolent grin as it began to take form into a bipedal, dark fox Pokemon with long red hair flowing down its back. "Zoro..." He growled right at me.

"Amazing..." I heard Cheren murmured, seeing him take his PokeDex out of his pocket.

_Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon, and the evolved form of Zorua. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery._

The huge fox Pokemon moved its head at the other grunts guarding the captives, pouncing at the other Pokemon with its claws extended. With one swipe, it manage to take down all of its foes, even the grunt's Pokemon. It hopped back on stage as it made an attempt to attack.

My eyes widen at it, feeling incredibly powerless due to both not having my Pokemon to protect me and being held by Ghetsis's Pokemon. I braced myself for the worst, looking at death in its eyes in front of me. Until Zoroark's attack was blocked by the little Zorua, seeing how the fox kit sacrificed itself to protect me. "Zorua!" I screamed, glaring directly at the injured Pokemon laying motionless on the floor.

"Pathetic little weakling my son calls it a friend..." I heard Ghetsis hissed.

"Son?" I turned my head at the Plasma sage.

Ghetsis looked back at me. "Oh, seems like he hasn't told you about it."

"Told me what!?" I yelled at him. I really hate being the dark with these random situations happening out of nowhere.

Ghetsis lowered his head and closed his eye. "I see. Being so naive and oblivious because of your worthless emotions to the king. Just those feelings alone makes my stomach upset."

I clenched my teeth together, letting out a warning growl. "Quit leaving me in the dark for so long! Who in the hell are you talking about!?"

"Me." Out of the shadows behind Ghetsis comes Team Plamsa's king walking with his hands in his pockets, having the brim of his hat shielding his eyes. "I was hoping to tell you this sooner or later, but it seems like the truth has yet again spilled out without my consent." N raised his head up to have his blue eyes glaring at me. "I am Ghetsis's son."


	56. Chapter 55 - Father and Son

"You have got to be kidding me..." Cheren doesn't seem so surprised about the big reveal between both N and Ghetsis, unlike me. "I kind of tell by the resemblance between the both of you the first time back in Accumula Town." He returned his new Pokemon back into its PokeBall. "Who knew the both of you are in on the liberation together."

"If you must know," N turned gia head to Cheren and the others near the chairs behind the stage. "it was only me who decided to lead this ideal dream of mine. My father here only spread the word to each and every Unovian in this region and helps keep an eye on any followers and sages to make sure they are doing what they are ordered to do."

"So," Iris spoke up. "you're the cause of the liberation, while your father spreads it like it is a disease."

Ghetsis glared icily at her. "A disease!? How dare you call the king's ideal goal a disease! Liberation is the ideal cure to all of the Pokémon's troublesome predicaments you've caused to them. Using them in battles to better yourselves while they look up at your egotistical pride as they lie on the cold dirt, frail and defenseless as they are."

"Enough is enough, Ghetsis!" I bellowed out, still trying to release his Pokémon's hold with little to no success. "Whatever rock you have been living under, I think you should crawl out of it and see the difference!"

Ghetsis kept his cold expression glued as he turn his attention towards me."How so, trainer Crymson? Explain to me why the king's views differ from yours?"

"Look," I began. "I know you are still stuck in the ways you use to do back in your youth, but the Pokemon world can't stay the same for too long. Some of us can't accept the changes that have been happening on a daily basis, but we got to learn to embrace it whether we like it or not."

"Exactly!" I noticed Bianca, with a help of Iris, crawled up to the stage with our other traveling companions accompanying her. "If you can learn how we treat our Pokemon, maybe you can change your ways."

N walked up to stand beside his father, first looking at my friends, then at me. "I-"

Ghetsis walked and stood in front of N, acting as a shield. "You think we can change our ways!? You don't know the severe atrocities those creatures committed once you let your guard down. I tried taming a Pokemon once, only to have it severe my right arm in the process. This is one of the reasons why Pokemon should be left alone, away from your trainers."

"Father...or I should say, my adoptive father," N appeared from behind Ghetsis, until his eyes widen at something. "My friend!" He ran forward and knelt down to the motionless Zorua on the stage floor. "My friend, what has happened to you!?" I noticed a tear drop falling off the side of his face.

Just seeing N holding his best companion close to him made me feel so bad about myself. "N, I-"

"That pathetic wench beside you manipulated that Pokemon." Ghetsis spoke, having myself turning my head at his lying face. "I wanted to bestow Team Plasma's power and demonstrate it to these trainers by showing them a certain Pokemon I wish to give you, only to have that girl Crymson use it to protect herself, and only herself."

"WHAT!?" My voice echoed in the empty stage. "That is not true! That Pokemon you controlled tried to kill me! I turned directly at N, standing up with Zorua in his arms. "N, Zorua sacrificed itself to protect me from that big fox Pokemon!"

Ghetsis jabbed his finger at me. "Only a liar would try to manipulate a poor, innocent Pokemon like the king's Zorua and gets away with it. I saw it myself how you kicked it to make it attack the Zoroark!"

"You...what!?" N gasped in horror.

I shook my head rapidly. "That's not true! I didn't do anything that would cause your Zorua to jump in front of its evolved form and repel its attack with its own physical being! Zoroark tried to kill me!"

"That's true, Pistachio!" Joaquin yelled. "Me and my friend saw it with our own eyes! It even took out ours and your grunt's Pokemon with just one attack!"

"My son, king of Team Plasma," Ghetsis caught N's attention. "would you actually believe the lies those trainers would dare persuade you, or would you continue to create a better world for your precious _friends_?"

The huge black fox Pokemon appeared in front of N, lowering it head down as it knelt down to the floor. N, with a firm hold of Zorua in his left arm, lowered his right arm and pat Zoroark's red fur. "I appreciate you doing this for me, but," he turned his whole self around to meet with Ghetsis. "I have instructed specific orders for everyone, even the sages, to have Crymson be under my care. But because of your lack patience, you chose to venture out and strike fear into those without my permission."

Ghetsis's eyes widen at him. "Your...care!?" He growled, his face flared up with rage. "You think I would follow that instruction to the T after what she did with your Pokemon!?" He stomped his way and used his left hand to clench a fistful of N's white shirt. "I AM ONLY DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOU, AND YOUR FUTURE!" He, then, turns his head at my direction. "Eelectross, Thunderbolt!"

Just as he commanded the attack, the Pokemon still having its arms around me send a 100-volt surge of electricity at me, having only a scream of agony escape my throat. _Wht is Ghetsis doing this to me!? _I thought to myself, noticing myself limping slightly after the electric shock discontinued.

"Ghetsis, what are you doing!?" N yelled, making me opened one eye just a little at his plea to his adoptive father. "You shouldn't be doing this! That is not what I wanted you to do!"

Ghetsis didn't flinch one bit at his proposal. "I want you to see something." He gave a single nod at my direction as the electrocution started back up on me. "Come on, you wench!" He yelled at me while I continued to yell from the never-ending pain caused by Eelectross's attack. "I know you have something hidden within you, show me!"

_Show what!? _I spoke in my mind. My eyes and teeth were locked tightly, trying to hold myself and with stand the surge traveling through me. Whatever Ghetsis wants from me, I have nothing in my will to show whatever he wants to see.

**_This ends NOW! _**The same voice from before bellowed out. A roar came after that, but more of a threatening one after the pain somehow subsided when another crackle of lightening commenced. I didn't know what else happened other than several soft gasps I heard through the lightning.

"It...it can't be..." I heard N murmured once the electricity faded away, but I don't have the strength to move my body to break through the tight hold of Ghetsis's Pokemon. "Crymson!" I felt myself falling off of something but was caught by someone else's arms.

"Crymson!" I also heard my friends yelled my name.

"What..." Cheren spoke. "What was that!? The electricity changed from yellow to blue? You sure it wasn't Eelectross switching to a Discharge attack?"

"Even I don't know..." N's voice is really close to my ear, though I can't tell what he is doing. "Why Ghetsis..." Now his tone has changed to an upset one.

I still felt my body quivered uncontrollably even though I barely felt anything from my body all the way to my fingertips. I guess I might be paralyzed once again but lucky I am still alive than my brain burning to a crisp. "I don't understand why a king like you have any feelings towards a pathetic peasant of a trainer like her!" Ghetsis growled.

"Just go back to the castle, please..." N's voice shook. Everything went completely quiet after the little stunt that had happened from Ghetsis for several minutes until I heard some footsteps coming to my right. "Bianca, does any of your Pokemon have anything that can cure her paralysis?"

"U-Um..." Bianca whimpered, hearing her footsteps tapping against the wooden floor. "Munny, I need your assistance. Can you please use your Recover on Crymson?"

"Shaaar!" Huh, did Bianca's Munna evolved into a Musharna!? "Shar Shar!" Something strange began traveling all over my body, making the endless trembling fading slowly along with the feeling of my fingertips beginning to regain their touch.

Managing to have the strength within myself, I slowly reopened my eyes to N's worried expression inches away from my confused one. Just like before, an immeasurable amount of questions swarmed in my mind regarding Team Plasma's king's motives and reasoning. But knowing behind that innocent mask of his lies an untrustworthy enemy of mine. I swiftly roll myself away from him and stood up on my two feet, glaring at him. "You..." I don't think I got anything to say since my mind is full of hatred and confusion.

"Crymson?" N pulled his brows together into one line. "Are you okay?"

I turned my head to the side to avoid any eye contact from him. "Just stay away from me..." Without warning, I ran from everyone on stage, also not giving my friends any eye contact, towards the double doors that led to the building's counters. I think I had enough for today.

* * *

It is already nighttime several hours after the incident with Team Plasma in the Pokemon Musical building. I kept all contact from all my friends in my Xtransciever on silent, trying to keep my mind clear away from what had happened earlier. But a more important note, I don't have all of my Pokemon on me ever since Alice said that their king took them from me while I was out cold. "What am I going to do now?" I murmured, eyeing the ceiling while I am lying flat on the bed with just only my black buttoned up pajama shirt and light blue pajama pants. My side bangs are hold up by a bobby pin to the right of my head, visibly showing the scar on my right eye.

_Outside..._I was about to close my eyes so I can sleep until some voice sound off out of nowhere. But the voice wasn't like the one from earlier, it's more feminine.

I hopped off of the bed, heading toward the window to the two story apartment building I am currently staying in for the night and eyed the thick foliage in front of me. At that moment, I noticed the shrubbery shook a little followed by a shadow hipping deep into the forest. Quietly, I slowly raised the bottom portion of the window, crawled through what little space there is and hopped down to the soft grass beneath my bare feet. "Whatever that might be, I hope it is not a trap..."

"Gothitelle..." I turned to an unknown humanoid Pokémon with a primarily black body. Its head is teardrop-shaped, with a white, bow-like fixture attached to the base of its tip. The black skin on its head opens onto its purple face with a zig-zag pattern resembling bangs. It has large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white pupils, as well as a small mouth with red lips. Four flat, black disks flank each side of its head. Its body is split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Its arms are thin, ending in small, purple hands with white disks at the wrists. Each tier of the Pokemon's body has a white, bow-like fixture on its front.

"How did you got over here?" As much as I want to head back to the room and grab my PokeDex, but the Pokemon waved its hand as a signal to follow it. "O-Okay?" As it hovered over the grass through the shrubs, I walked the same trail into the forest while keeping a safe distance from it.

"Woo, Woo!" A few of the fluffy bat Pokemon flew through the treetops, along with some Bug-type Pokemon sleeping against the bark. It's amazing how content these wild Pokemon are when they are asleep.

I remained at a steady pace behind the Pokemon, leading me deeper into the thick, dark forest. "E-Excuse me..." The Pokemon turned its head to my direction while hovering forward. "but, I don't mean to pry, I just want to know where you are taking me."

_Somewhere..._The same feminine voice called out.

_Wait, did that Pokemon used Telekinesis!? _I glares back at the Pokemon, but I don't hear any response from the voice. Whatever it might be, I need to know about it. I followed the tall creature deeper and deeper into the forest until we got into a medium sized clearing that is being lit up from the half moon in the sky. "Where are we?" I looked around for a few seconds, but realized the Pokemon somehow vanished out of nowhere. "Hello!?" My voice echoed in the small space around me.

"If you wish to keep the slumbering Pokemon from becoming hostile, please keep your voice to a murmur." The same voice voice from back at the Nimbasa City gym called out from behind me.

I turned to the two hooded figures standing side by side from each other, walking closer to me. "You two again? You're the ones from earlier today."

They both nod their heads. "Precisely," the one on the left said. "we apologize if we have disturbed your state of rest, but we wish to speak with you and you alone."

"What do you mean?" Confusion began to show on my face. "Just who are you two?"

"We are of no importance, for now." The one on the right answered. "We have come speak of the sage Ghetsis and his motives. And," the two held up four PokeBalls, one in each of their separate hands. "wish to give you your Pokemon back."


	57. Chapter 56 - Bitter Heartbreak

Eyeing back at the two mysterious figures deep within the forest, they held each in their individual hands a Pokemon whom they say they wish to give it back to me. The same humanoid Pokemon appeared beside the two as its eyes started glowing into a lightish blue. With its hands up, the PokeBalls began to glow a light blue aura as they float off their hands towards me. "Huh?" I quickly used my arms just when the capsules fell down near me. As silent and baffled as I am right now, but something about this doesn't seem right one bit. "Wait, you sure these are not fake PokeBalls, and bringing me over here isn't a trap?"

The one on the left shook her head. "No, those are your Pokemon and your Pokemon alone. And if we were ever to set a ruse to you, we wouldn't be discussing about the sage Ghetsis of Team Plasma."

"Hold up," I snapped my head up. "how do you know Ghetsis!? Are you part of Team Plasma, trying to use me ad bait so those grunts can fond am easier way to steal my friend's Pokémon!?" I held one of my PokeBalls in my right hand in case anything were to happen to me or my Pokemon.

The one on the rights held a hand up, stopping me from bringing my Pokemon out. "You can say that, but we don't partake in the subordinates duty to fulfill the king's wishes. On the other hand, there are much more at stake here than plotting revenge on the king's loyal people. Gothitelle has been looking in the shadows to show the both of us about Ghetsis's change of direction because of you."

"Gothitelle." The unknown Pokemon nodded its head once.

"He has been constantly talking to you ever since the incident in the big city," the one on the left added, referring to Castelia City. "saying, as he paces, that you have similar symptoms the king has experienced. He believes you have been chosen as well."

"Chosen?" I raised my right eyebrow. "For what?"

The duo remained silent for a short minute. "We wish we can explain the details further," the right hooded figure's voice sounded grave. "but we have decided to let you find the answers yourself. It is prophesized that the chosen must obtain knowledge without assistant of any friend, foe, or outsiders during their journey."

"Long story short," one on the left spoke. "you must journey by yourself to avoid your friends being in harms way."

My eyes grew the size of PokeBalls. "What kind of stupid prophecy would require me to venture solo? More importantly, why _me_!? Like Ghetsis, you two are just leaving me in the dark without any explanation of what is going on through this past week!"

"Like we said before," the female to my left said. "only you can journey through the region yourself for answers without any assistance. It is the only way to maintain the balance of the prophecy to both heroes."

The other figure nod its head once. "Precisely, no matter what it takes, you can't let tour friends get within ten feet of your boundaries. They will face dire consequences if you have not given a fair warning to them. But no need to worry of your Pokemon in those so called PokeBalls, They have already been healed and fully restored."

"Sorry, but the answer is no." I directly replied. "I'm not turning my back against my friends! They depend on me to help them whenever they are in need."

The two mysterious figures stood silently until they started backing away into the shrubbery. "You'll soon find out about why we enforced this warning. Think about it." They both said, disappearing into the dark forest within.

I eyed all of the PokeBalls inside of my left arm and right hand, the massive aura of stymie covering me like a thin blanket. Once again, all my questions have left unanswered to this day and it is starting to aggravate me like a disturbed Ursuring. "Every damn time, I'm stuck by myself in search of the missing answers. When will they ever come!?"

"Maybe you should search for them yourself." The sound of N's voice made me feel like my chest was about to burst. "If you value your friend's lives, it would be wise to walk alone in the path of your journey. Like I have."

I directly turned my whole self to see N standing feet from me with his hands in his pants pockets. "Now, why would I want to isolate away from my friends over some stupid, nonsense prophecy those two talked to me about!? Like I would believe every word you Team Plasma muttered out of those lying lips."

N's face maintained its usual expressionless form while staring at me with his blue eyes. "Whether you believe it or not, but your friend's lives are in harms way if you keep traveling with them any longer. I was the same way a long time ago, every one of my friends were hurt because of me."

Confused as I am right now, but that doesn't give me any explanation as to why I should not venture with my traveling companions. "N, I am going to refuse that offer. I care about both my friends and my Pokemon just the same. Even if they do get hurt, I'll even risk my life to make sure they are safe."

N remained his silent and emotionless demeanor after my reply to the request. "If you say so." He walked towards me, wrapping both of his arms around my shoulders and rest his head against the crest of mine. "But I am more concerned about your safety, Crymson. More than my father or my people of Team Plasma. I just don't understand why.."

As much as I was to push the king of Team Plasma away from me, but I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his slender torso, dropping all of my PokeBalls at once. His slow heartbeat soothed my soul, his embrace as warm as the sun, my whole body melting against him. "Why do I have these feelings for you, even if we are enemies?" I murmured to him.

"I, myself," N's voice vibrated against my ear. "don't have the answer to that question. Even I can't seem to determined the formula of these complex feelings I have of you while leading my people towards my ideal goal."

I pulled myself back to meet his calm gaze, feeling my cheeks burning every second I kept my eyes locked with his. "Complex? How is your feelings for me are so complex?"

N unwrapped his arms from me and walked a few feet away from me. "I don't know, I kept thinking about that kind of subject from time to time, yet I can barely grasp a definitive answer to my equations." He held up an open palm, examined it with his eyes locked on it with a torn expression. "The Triad telling me that feelings are meaningless when leading my people, my adoptive father and the other sages giving me insurmountable knowledge about Trainers and how they raised their Pokemon and such, and I am just here trying to solve something about a certain trainer who I always have my eyes on." N dropped his hand down, giving me a painful glare.

Just that expression alone filled so much remorse within myself. "N, I really do hate seeing you like that. We are enemies, but that doesn't give me the reason to stop caring about you because of your past. I just can't fathom the way of thinking about you in the kind of situation you've been enduring most of your childhood." I walked up to him and rest my hand against his face. "Im sorry..." I whimpered.

N stares back at me, holding up his hand to cover the back part of mine while he slowly closed his eyes. "Crymson..." He softly whispered, grabbing my hand gingerly. "I should be saying sorry..." He formed a tight grip on my hand. "for choosing the wrong direction." He quickly clenched my hand tightly, making my fingers pop.

"AURGH!" My voice echoed into the treetops, making my bend my legs. "N!? W-What's..." I grunted. "what are you doing!?"

The king in front of me now has formed a cold mask over his eyes, yanking my hand to the side as I tumbled down on the grass. "I've been wondering why I felt so torn about both my feelings for my friends and my feelings for you. The feelings for you are getting in the way of making my ideal world for the beautiful creatures come to life. Coming to a dead halt each time we cross paths."

I used my good hand to hoist myself up to confront him. "What has gotten into you!? Is this all Ghetsis doing!?" I yelled at him.

The brim of his hat shield his eyes from me, creating a shadow over his face from the bright moon above. "No, this took some careful consideration into my own hands. I know what I must do and do it right." He raised his head up, meeting the same cold gaze Ghetsis made at me before. "I shall now severe the ties and feelings from you, and focus on directing my people towards creating a miraculous world where Pokemon don't have to suffer from the hands of you trainers."

And at that moment, the puzzle pieces began falling down into separate places. My chest started forming an enormous amount of sharp pains from the bitter heartbreak caused by the one person whom I cared deeply. "No..." It's Déjà vu all over again. My eyelids flooded with painful tears, my legs buckled as I fell onto my knees. I would've thought having someone to express my feelings to, only to end up being crushed in an instant. "Cheren was right..."

"Allowing to believe your friend is right shows how weak you are in spirit." N monotonously said. "They will only be a leverage to what you want to strive in your journey. If you wish to strive and ensure your goals, it only takes you and you alone to fulfill it. But, being a fool to let your feeling overflow your mind tells that you are pretty much an easy target to those who have a hidden agenda."

"Like back at Trainer School." I growled under my breath while the droplets of tears continued to pour down my face. "Every other boy who have played with me only wanted to see me wail and cry, all because I was weak and an outcast. They rather chose me for any foul play I didn't committed, always getting wrongfully punished because of that." I slowly began to stand up, clenching both of my hands into tightened fists. "I'm definitely not going to let history repeats itself in the present, nor will I ever let that happened to me." I moved my vengeful, red eyed at the king feet from me. "I won't stop at nothing to decimate your plans of liberation, N!"

N remained dead silent at my proclamation, lowing his head once again to let the visor cover his eyes. "Try as you must, Crymson." He spoke when four Pokemon, one that I recognized and the other three I don't, come appearing out of the forestry and surrounded their friend. "I will still defeat you in any way as much as possible."

I heard my PokeBalls popped opened, having Muji. Jet, Molek, and Mucub all lined up as a barrier in front of me. "Glad all of you are okay." I spoke in relief to my Pokemon companions. "But this is no time for a reunion." I felt a little pings of pain hitting on my head, in which I tried to ignore.

"This seems like a fair match indeed." N spoke, letting the short, red round Pokemon hopped forward into play. "But let see how this match will turn out. Will it be like last time when you only had just one Pokemon in your arsenal?"

I eyed Muji and gave him a slight nod as a signal for him to battle the little round foe. "Just you wait, N. I'll show you how I improved the last time we battled back in Nacrene City! Me and my Pokemon companions will demonstrate how we can all work together and push ourselves forward to make your ideal dream turn into shambles!" At that very moment, a single, sharp pain shot right at the left part of my head, making me lift my hand up and cover that spit in an instant. "N-No...not now..." I grunted once I heard the roaring echo in my ears.

The king's gaze with the shadow from his visor shielding his eyes from the moon remained the same, unmoved and unfazed by my choice of actions. "Then we will see about that, Crymson. The fate will be determined by this battle, and you shall see why I chose this path I am currently walking on." He turned his head to the side. "Right, father?"

I turned to the same direction to see Ghetsis appearing through the bushes, forming a wicked smirk at me. "We shall see who can surpass who in this battle. I would be highly wary of your choices if I were you, Crymson!"

Giving him a face, I turned my attention back at N. "Let's get this battle started!"


	58. Chapter 57 - All Talk, No Action

I stood in the large clearing with all of my Pokemon, with Muji up front, to battle against the king of Team Plasma and his Pokemon. With Ghetsis witnessing from the edge of the open area, it brought out a concerning atmosphere as to why he decided to show up with his adoptive son. No matter, I have to pull through and beat my enemy. I returned the rest of my Pokemon back into their PokeBalls before I declared my first move. 'Muji, use Razor Shell!"

"Dew!" Muji replied, grabbing a hold of both his Scalchops from his fringe arrangement-like fur and leaped forward at the round Pokemon. With one X-formation, he land the hit directly at the opponent, sending it back to N's feet.

"Awesome, Muji!" I cheered on. "That must've cost a lot of damage to that Pokemon!"

"Precisely." N nod his head once. "My little friend you've just almost knocked out is a Fire-type Pokemon. And with your Pokemon's move being a Water-type, it pull forth a super effective move with a considerable amount of damage to my friend. But," he lift his hand up with his palm open at my direction. "is it enough to stop me and my ideal dream!? My friend, Darumakka, use Headbutt!" His little Pokemon hopped back to its little, yellow feet, waddled itself forward at Muji and with sheer speed, it leaped forward and hit its head onto Muji's, making both of them tumble down to the grass.

I heard Ghetsis chuckle from the edge of the open space. "You think a small, super effective attack is going to bring the king down to his knees? You're sadly mistaken, trainer Crymson." He held out his left arm from underneath his peculiar sage garb, holding a Gracidea flower on his palm. "A simple, beautiful flower is worth a thousand words once received by the one you care about, but" he closed his hand tightly, crushing the flower into a shriveled up pancake. "it's meaningless if the feelings are never returned, and your offering will be crushed in an instant."

I can't let that sage get into my mind with his metaphorical analogies. If I am ever going to beat this losing streak with N, I am going to keep my head out of the clouds for a while. "Muji, Aqua Jet!" My voice manage to get Muji back up to his little feet, with a slight struggle from the Headbutt jarring his forehead a bit. He shot up into the air as he is surrounded by a jet stream of water, making his way up and then down in an arch formation, slamming down to the small, red Pokemon. I noticed how Muji's foe has fainted instantly after that. "Yes!" I cheered.

N remained unmoved and expressionless while the shadow from the visor of his hat covered his glowing blue eyes. "So, you manage to beat one of my friends with just two moves. But this is just the beginning of the battle." He picked up the fainted Pokemon, cradling in his arms as a short Pokemon that is holding some yellow, skin-like trousers. "Brick Break." His Pokemon friend's hand glow a white aura and lunged forward, landing the attack straight down Muji's head.

"D-Dew..." Muji took several steps back, holding his head after dealing with the hard blow. "Dewott!" He shook his head and got back to his fighting stance.

"Resistance is futile, Crymson!" Ghetsis growled, dropping the crushed Sinnoh-native flower to the grass near his left foot. "Team Plasma will always barge through the walls no matter where you and your pathetic friends build it. Soon, you will witness the king call upon the commoners and every trainer in this region to release all of their Pokemon, creating a new world order as the Pokemon being recognized as the perfect creatures they were before casting into captivity."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever..." I don't really care much about the organization's plans for the Pokemon, my mind is more focused on this battle against N. "Muji, Aqua Jet!" I commanded.

"Dew Dew!" Muji nod at my declaration, leaped forward with the jet stream of water at the small, yellow Pokemon. Muji's opponent tumbled back but went back to its feet. Seems like it do that much damage.

"Headbutt." N spoke. His Pokemon hopped forward once more towards Muji as its head collided with my Pokémon's abdomen. The force of the impact cause Muji to fly back and slammed onto the tree yards behind me. "Barely knocked out. The next move shall determined if it can continue throughout the rest of the battle."

_Damn it, one more move and Muji is done for... _I twist myself around at the fatigued Muji sitting against the tree. If I don't do something soon, I won't be able to prove to N that both Pokemon and people are happy to be together. "Muji, do you still have some strength to make it through this battle?"

"You're a fool to even believe your Pokemon's strength will last through every one of the king's Pokemon." Ghetsis scoffed. "This is the reason why liberation exist for my son: You pathetic trainers push your Pokemon with what little spirit they have in themselves to better yourselves like that glasses wearing boy you call a friend."

N raised a hand forward at me. "Finish it off with a Brick Break." The Pokemon he commanded has its hand glowing once again while running forward to Muji. "One down."

"D-Dew!?" Muji lift his head up, flinched a bit at the oncoming opponent. "Dew!" I notices how his fingers on both of his hands began to glow a light blue color. He hopped back onto his feet and continuously scratch his opponents face, leaving glowing marks all over it.

"Wait, that's Fury Cutter!" I gasped, seeing Muji landing another hit on his opponent that send him back a few feet from him. "Huh, how did that Pokemon manage to keep standing after such a powerful move."

"That's because my friend is the same type as your red, stout Pokemon." N spoke, much to my surprised.

My eyes widen, putting two and two together with the puzzle pieces into one. "That Pokemon is a Fighting-type!? That would mean a Bug-type move is useless against it!" Son of a Bastiodon, I wish I should've known it soon.

Ghetsis chuckled. "You've underestimated your Pokémon's strength, trainer. Tell your Pokemon good night."

"Scraggy, Headbutt." N spoke, having his Pokemon rammed its head against Muji's head really hard, causing Muji to impact his head o to the bark of a tree, resulting in a knock out. "Like Ghetsis said, you've underestimated your Pokémon's strength by just one simple move, and that coat you the match."

I brought Muji back into his respective PokeBall, putting it inside my pajama pants pocket. "Guess I did. But," I smiled a little once I brought a different PokeBall put. "it's a learning process." I tossed the capsule up to bring out my Solosis, Molek. "Alright, since that Pokemon is a Fighting-type, Psychic-type moves shall tear him down." I murmured to myself. "Molek, Psywave!"

"Sol Sol!" Molek conjured up some psychic wave of energy around herself, creating a battle cry to launch the attack at her opponent.

The little yellow Pokemon stand guard as the Psywave drew closer and closer, but to my surprise the attack phase through the Pokemon. "What!?" I shrieked, but also noticed the attack heading directly towards N. "Look out!" But it was too late. N's Pokemon moved out of the way to avoid the Psywave. What's even more shocking is how N manage to dodge the attack to the right with sheer speed. "Whoa..."

"Just in time before you got hit by that blasted attack Crymson's Pokemon cast. Oh," Ghetsis grinned, showing his pearly whites. I turned my attention to him. "I forgot to mention that the king's Pokemon is also a Dark-Type Pokemon."

My eyes grew the size of two small sized PokeBalls. "A Fighting and Dark-type Pokemon!? That's almost as unreal as a Lucario being Steel and Fighting, and Emolga being an Electric and Flying-type Pokemon. What has this world gotten into!?" I placed both my hands on my hand.

"Your playful nature and humorous show like a jester is meaningless and irrelevant to what you are doing, trainer." Ghetsis growled. "My son, finish the worthless trainer so we can continue with your dream!"

N nod to his father before moving his eyes at me. "Scraggy, Assurance." His pulled its loose skin like trousers up, but fell down once it let go before leaping forward and gave a hard hit at Molek with its head. "Give up while you can, my power will never be crumbled by the likes of you."

I released a protesting growl at him. "The first two words you just said are not in my dictionary, N. Hell, I have never heard of those kinds of words before." I jabbed an index finger at his direction. "You, your father, nor anyone in Team Plasma is going to stop me from ensuring the bonds of both Pokemon and trainers."

"You think just you alone would be able to defeat the glorious Team Plasma!?" Ghetsis yelled. "You are nothing but a small pawn in a chess game, the one who is always the weakest piece gets kicked out of the arena by the king himself. You in the black square and N on the white, who can determined the fate of the game as we speak."

I let my arm stop and glares coldly at Ghetsis before a small chuckle shook out of my shoulders. "You really love hearing yourself talk, don't you, Ghetsis?" My smart remark make a vein pop out of the sage's head. "If you are all talk, why are you letting your son do all the action?"

"I am just only a sage to the king." Ghetsis replied. "I bring in the word from him and preach it to those peasants in hopes of adding more followers to our cause. N here ensures that all of the grunts do what they do to bring the word down to them, even if it means doing it by force. And there is you, the rebellious trainer who opposes my- I mean, the king's ideal dream. The king will be the Hero of Unova and Bringer of Ideals as he will befriend the most wondrous legendary Dragon Pokemon: Reshiram."

"Reshiram?" I pulled an eyebrow up. _Does that mean the white Dragon on the ancient castle walls is Reshiram? _I thought, but there happened to be something else that popped up into my mind. "Since you have mentioned the white Dragon-type Pokemon, what about the legendary black Dragon-type Pokémon?"

"The what?" N questioned.

"That doesn't matter." Ghetsis barked. "Don't let the enemy get into your head!"

I'm still trying to figure why Ghetsis is here with N, and doing all of the talking. "The black dragon Pokemon. Remember that me and Joaquin fell down into the ancient castle ruins near the Desert Resort? That's where he and I found the ancient drawing of both the black and white dragon Pokemon. Don't you recall that situation!?"

N kept quiet, eyeing me with his eyes wide. "I..." He moved his head to the side. "I don't recall."

"Don't tell me Ghetsis warped your mind into not recalling everything from the duration of our travels!?" I yelled. "I was the one that found the small book with the symbol of a crown on the front cover. Then that spirit somehow appeared and told me I have the same gift as the hero of the ancient times," I shift my eyes to the ground. "whatever that means..."

Ghetsis went dead silent, his eye bulging out with horror. He mashed his teeth together with some sweat pouring down his face. "None of that matters." He turned to N. "Go finish off the battle, my son! Never lose track on what your doing!"

"Zo Zo!" The small, black fox Zorua suddenly appeared out of the huge bushes to my left.

"Zoura!?" I yelled. "What are you doing here!?" Okay, now I am really confused about this.

N remains standing on the same spot and eyed the little fox kit. "Shouldn't you be in the castle right now? I didn't give you any reason to pop up here and interrupt my and Crymson's battle."

"Zo, Zo Zo!" Zorua growled at N and crouched his head and front legs down.

"You better get back to the castle immediately, pup." Ghetsis walked over to Zorua. "You know is is a crime to disobey the king's orders when they are enforced!?" He went to bend down and try to catch the fluffy mane of Zorua, but the fox Pokemon manage to hop backwards. "Get back here you incompetent weakling!" He went to grab it again, but Zorua ran to my direction and stopped a foot from me.

"Zo!" Zorua took one quick look at me before running around as he began to charge up and Aerial Ace attack. He made it passed the other Pokemon N is using, lunged forward and shot directly at N's abdomen. N began to glow and changed into that huge fox Pokemon Zoroark.

"No!" Ghetsis yelled.

Now everything doesn't seem to make any sense around here. Is N Zoroark? Or was Zoroark N!? "Okay, what in the Helix Fossil is going on here!? Why is Zoroark here and what happened to N!?"

All I can hear in the large clearing was the sound of the calm wind blowing around us. "I wish that wretched Pokemon hadn't escaped that damn cage." I heard him murmur, turning around to face me. "If you need an answer to your question, I'll do the honors. It is Zoroark's unique ability that took the guise of the king. It is called Illusion."

* * *

_**((Letting everyone know that updates to this story will be every Tuesday. As I will be also working on another story after each chapter of this story is done. See you on the next update! -CS))**_


	59. Chapter 58 - The Mark in One's Hand

"Illusion!?" I murmured at Ghetsis. Just when things were about to get complicated with the battle against N, the little fox kit Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and revealed to me about N being Zoroark by some ability Ghetsis mentioned to me. "Then...where's N!?"

Ghetsis chuckled a little. "Why, back at the castle as he plots his plans for the greater future. He asked me to watch over hs Zoroark while it take his place to battle you with the Pokemon of his choosing. The king has no time to fraternizing with a pathetic peasant of a trainer like you, Crymson."

"Then," I balled up my hands. "why have N use a Pokemon to create an image of himself and battle in his shoes when he can at least show up here and face me himself!?"

Ghetsis rolled his eye. "The king wishes to keep himself in the castle, away from all the pain he's been dealing with after seeing everyone of his _friends _being used in Pokemon battles." He looked away from me. "The pain in his eyes is too much for me to stomach it. I only want what's best for m- _him_, my only son and king!"

"I understand that, you're his father." I said. "But N is old enough to do his own decisions and mold his own path. But," I returned Molek back into her PokeBall. "for someone who rather use someone else or a Pokemon to fill in his shoes, that in my books is considered a coward!"

Ghetsis turned his head back to my direction in an instant, his face flared up with sheer fury. "How dare that insolent tongue of yours spread nonsense of the king being a coward! I'll have you know that there will be severe consequences for riddling rumors behind his back!" He yelled.

"And how come N is not here!?" I yelled right back at him. "If you want to prove me wrong about your precious son being a coward, call him here and let's see if he is man enough to battle against me face to face!"

"If only you hadn't got in his way," Ghetsis huffed. "liberation would be a-go by now. Ever since that speech back at Accumula Town, my son had his eye on you once it ended and proceeded onwards. But it was short lived when the Shadow Triad revealed his royalty at that Ferris wheel." He sneered. "Now, his ideal goal will go as plan without any one, nor someone with whom he used fake feelings towards, distracting him from achieving it!"

I growled at him, my blood boiling with the anger at him mentioning the huge reveal at the Ronde-View Ferris wheel. "Then I'll stop him! Not just him...you, the sages, and every last follower of Team Plasma, me and my friends will trample you down!"

Ghetsis chortled. "Like you stand a chance against the king. He'll just swat you away like a bug that you are."

"Zo, Zo!" Zorua hopped back to my side, barking at the sage angrily.

Ghetsis growled back at the little black Pokemon. "You should've stayed in the castle where you're suppose to be. I don't know how you got out of that cage or manage to escape the vicinity, but I will make sure next time you won't have any chance in escaping!" He stomped his way forward, grabbing Zorua by the neck and shoved me down to the grass.

"Z...Zo..." I heard Zorua trying to gasp for air.

I pushed myself up slightly to see Ghetsis with his left hand around Zorua's little neck, choking the air away from reaching its petite lungs. "Zoura!? No!" I got back up to my feet quickly and charged at the sage, only be stuck by a hard back hand of Ghetsis. The same hand that is still clutching on Zoura.

"You two are only getting on my last nerves," he growled. "the plans will be complete once the great Reshiram is awaken from its slumber and there is nothing in your power to stop N from achieving glory!" He continue to grunt while his hand squeezed tighter on Zorua.

I can't let Zorua lose its life by the hand of the Team Plasma sage. Hell, I doubt N would believe me if I told him that his father suffocated his little friend to death, my truth wouldn't be strong enough the break through his father's manipulation. I turn my head while I lied on the grass, seeing the last moment of Zorua's life taking a turn for the worse. "ZORUA!" I raised my right hand up at the direction to Zorua and Ghetsis, wishing I have the power to help the troubling Pokemon.

_**And help you shall receive. **_A voice echoed in my mind._** The power of truth is strong within your heart. Use it well. ** _And at that moment, I felt an electric current traveling through the pit of my chest all the way through my raised up arm to the tip of my fingers. A single shot of a light blue discharge traveled to Ghetsis's hand, making him drop the nearly passed out Pokemon.

"GRAH!" Ghetsis yelled and bend over with his hand nearly closed. I noticed a small burn mark on the back of his hand as smoke smolder on it.

"Wh-What!?" I gasped, turning my hand around to have the palm face me. No burn marks nor anything changed after that mysterious attack, except for some blue light in a shape of a crown appeared on the palm of my hand. "What the-!?"

"You...little...WENCH!" Ghetsis yelled, cringing from the electric surge in his left hand. "How are you able to conjure lightning from your hand!? You're not a Pokemon!"

I eyed the crown symbol on my hand, then back at Ghetsis. "I don't know, Ghetsis!" I bellowed out. "I have no idea what just happened to me!"

"Lies..." The sage growled, stomped his way towards me and grabbed the same hand with the crown on it by the wrist. He quickly yanked me up to my feet while his hand clenched tightly around my wrist. "I don't know what kind of sorcery you have in your hands, bu-" he turned to the crown symbol with his eye slowly widen like a PokeBall. "Y-You..." He turned back to me.

I tried jerking my arm away from Ghetsis, but his strength is too much for me to resist. "Let go of me!"

"I believe someone deserves a trip to the castle for further analysis." His tone got darker when he said that. "Who knew there would be two heroes reaching after the same goal."

I continued to struggle, twisting my arm several time so Ghetsis can let go. "What are you talking about!?" I yelled, using my free hand on his arm and try to push him away from me.

"You're coming with me, Crymson!" He sneered at me, clenching my wrist tighter as a loud, forceful yell escaped my voice box. I don't think I have enough strength to get his grip off my arm.

"ZO!" Zorua popped up out of nowhere and bit on Ghetsis's arm, making the sage release his grip from my wrist.

I took several steps back to keep away from the sage swinging his arm around to have Zorua release its grip on his arm. "You disobedient creature, unlatch you fangs!" With one last swing of his arm in a downward motion, he managed to have Zorua lose its grip and slammed onto the grass. "That's what you get for not following orders!" He snarled at the unconscious Pokemon before turning to me. "And now, you!"

Whatever Ghetsis have planned for me when he takes me to the Team Plasma castle, I need to be quick or else I'll be some sort of lab rat. I maneuver my way around Ghetsis and grabbed Zorua into my arms and made a run through the thick forest back to my room in Nimbasa City. "Hang in their Zorua!" I murmured to the Pokemon.

"Zoroark, get her!" I heard Ghetsis's voice echoed through the foliage along with a bunch of rustling noises from afar.

I turned around and stopped to see the glowing, blue eyes of Zoroark glaring right at me through the dark forest as it made its way closer. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I screamed, picking the pace up to avoid the large fox Pokemon from capturing me as orders from Ghetsis. I noticed the building appearing through the thicket just yards from me, bur as excited as I am to reach sanctuary, I tripped on a rock and fell down onto the grass. Glad I still have my arms wrapped tightly around Zorua.

"Zoro!" I peeked south of me at the tree tops, seeing Zoroark's eye glaring right at me with its teeth barred at me. It leaped off if the branch and fell its way towards me. Feet away capturing me with its sharp claws, an unexpected guest with a white shirt tackled the oncoming Zoroark to the ground.

"This is inexcusable!" The soft sound if N's voice called from in front of me. "I never instruct anyone to attack Crymson, and you decide to go against it." He paused for a moment. "I don't care, go back to the castle and stay there until you are needed!" He made Zoroark run back into the thick forest.

_N? Why are you here!? _I thought to myself once I sat up, keeping a good hold of the unconscious fox in my arms. I went to stand up on my two feet, but a sharp pain on my left ankle prevented me from doing so. "Aurgh..." I growled and winced from the agonizing pain.

"Are you okay, Crymson?" I saw N crouching down to his knees, lifting my pajama pants leg up and examined my ankle. "It's sprained a bit. You definitely need to rest a bit before you can walk again in the morning." He looked down at his Zorua in my arms. "My friend, what happened to him?"

"He..." I stopped, thinking back to this afternoon about N only believing his father's words due to the injured Pokemon he was living with during his childhood. "He was attacked by a swarm of Venipedes. I didn't have the time to prevent them from poisoning Zorua with their Poison Sting, but with what little strength this little fox has it was not enough to pull through the poison." I really hate lying to someone, especially N in front of me. That's when a electric surge trickling from my hand where the crown happened out of nowhere. "Aurgh..."

N pulled both of his eyebrows together in one line. "Are you okay? I think you need to head back to bed so your ankle can heal." He reach with both hands out to retrieve his Zorua from my cradling arms. I let him grab the unconscious Pokemon once I moved my arms away from it. "What's that?" He looked down at my hand.

"W-What's what?" I stammered. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." I tried every way to hide the mark in my hand, but the electric current on my palm didn't made much effort for me to hide it. _No...I can't let this this continue... _I thought to myself, hiding my hand with my other hand once I got to my feet.

N got up after I did, cradling his Zorua in his arms. "You sure? I noticed a little mark on your hand once I removed my friend off your hands." I didn't notice his hand moving so swiftly towards my right wrist and tugging it forward to see my hand with his eyes widen with stymie.

I took my back hand and held it with my other one and glared at N. I eyed the grass to avoid any more eye contact from the king himself. "I...I need to go..." I ran off towards the building, leaving N and Zoura in the forest, and hopped on the water pipe and climb myself back into the room I'm currently staying in. I ducked through the room's opened window quietly, closing it shut before noticing N looking up at me with Zorua in his arms. I respond to him with a painful expression on my face, pulling the blinds down to cover the translucent glass in front of me.

_Who knew there would be two heroes reaching for the same goal..._ The words from Ghetsis echoed in my mind made me wonder about who the two heroes he is referring to. I know he was talking about N since he revealed to me that his son will try to awaken this Reshiram and become the hero of Unova to expand his liberation dream.

"But who's the second?" I asked myself, looking at the light blue crown insignia show on my right palm. Whatever this mark is about, I must find more information about this. But how? I sat on the bed with my eyes still glued to the crown mark for a moment in silence, until something popped into my head. "The book!" I whispered, remembering the same symbol shown on the cover of the brown book I gave to Lenora at the Desert Resort. Maybe I can ask her if I can borrow the book for a while.

And the look in N's eyes...why was he in shock when he saw the crown symbol on my hand. "I wonder if he has the same symbol I have." I said to myself, closing my hand into a fist. "No matter, I'm going to keep going and try to prevent him him from awakening the Dragon-type Pokemon, Reshiram." I reached into my back pouch on the table next to the bed for my PokeDex to see if I can search up on Reshiram. "Let's see..." I searched on my device to the Pokemon, but all I got was a blank screen.

_No known data available..._

I pushed my brows together in an unpleasant way. "Well, that doesn't seem so helpful...probably no one has ever seen that Pokemon before." I shut my PokeDex and placed it on the table before going back underneath the covers. _I am definitely going to find more information about the two heroes and the dragon Pokemon. And that ancient book will be the entrance for me to know more about it. _Honestly, I rather have Cheren be the hero instead of me, he probably knows more about this than I do...

* * *

_**((15k views! Well, a little more than that amount. I am surprise that the amount of views I still climbing, but who am I to complain. XD Thank you all for your viewing pleasure, see you in the next chapter. -CS**_


	60. Chapter 59 - Friends with the Foes

Perplexing as it seems from the events last night regarding Ghetsis and the Zoroark that took the guise of N, I wanted to tell myself that I was all just a figment of my dreams. But, it was short lived once I gazed upon the blue crown insignia branded on my right palm. I pushed myself up to a sitting posture while I glared at the mark for a good moment. "Things are getting weirder by the second the further I go in this journey..." I murmured.

"Crymson?" Cheren's voice, along with a few gentle taps, echoes from the door feet from me. "Are you awake? We need to talk about something."

_Wonder what Cheren wants with me now? _I thought, planting my bare feet onto the carpet. I walked forward a few steps when I winced from my ankle after I tripped over a branch at the forest behind the apartment building I am currently staying in. "Coming..." I called out after I yawned. I twist the knob and swung the door slowly to see Cheren with his arms crossed and foot tapping briskly against the floor. "Hey, Cheren."

"What happened to you, Crymson?" Cheren raises a brow at me. "Looked like you were wrestling your blankets and lost so easily judging by how your hair is all frizzy and knotted up. But anyways," he stopped me shortly from making me growl at him. "it seems we are all stuck in this town until repairs will be made at the Gym's roller coaster."

I made a long line with my brows from Cheren's complaint. "Wait, what do you mean repairs?"

Cheren shook his head and scoffed. "Seems like you didn't get the voice message from Elesa in your Xtransciever, huh? She said that several fuss are missing in the Gym's main power box, and several sections of the tracks are either broken or missing. There's even a sign on the door saying that gym battles will postponed indefinitely." He slammed his back against the wall with a disappointing growl rattling through his clenched teeth. "Damn those pieces of fecal matter. One chance in wanting to further my goal of becoming a champion only to have my hopes come to a halt!"

"Cheren," I spoke softly at my rival. "you're not the only one who hadn't obtain the fourth badge from Elesa. I have yet to obtain it to." I even let out a small chuckle. "Heck, my Pokemon right now don't stand a chance at the current rate they're at. It'll take more than just a few punches to knock down that Zebatrika."

"Hmph," Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose. "that Zebstrika wouldn't have a chance against my evolved starter Pokemon." Referring to his Servine. "That, my friend and rival, is consider child's play to me. But, since we are in the subject of Pokemon battles, I figure we have ourselves a match after we healed our Pokemon to their full strength, since our last battle was back at Nuvema Town when we first received our starter Pokemon in your birthday."

The thought of a battle with Cheren seems like a great idea to strengthen my Pokémon's abilities, but the crown in my hand popped into my mind. "Actually, Cheren," I said. "I wish I can partake in our battle, but I have to talk to someone while I am at the Pokemon Center. Maybe we can battle after lunch?"

"As thin as my patience is when it comes to battles," Cheren rolled his eyes. "I believe that is a more suitable idea. I don't want to battle on an empty stomach." He pushed his glasses back up. "By the wat, who is the certain someone you want to talk to?"

"Lenora." I answered directly.

"Now, why would you want to talk to that weak Gym Leader for, anyway?" Cheren argued with his arms still crossed as he pushed himself off of the wall.

I gave him an irritated glare. "And why are you asking me this? Are you writing my biography?"

* * *

Ten minutes of persuading and arguing with my rival into giving me a chance to clean and prepare myself for the day ahead today, he and I arrived at the at the Pokemon Center to have our Pokemon regain their health for our upcoming battle this afternoon. "Are you sure you don't want to have our battle right now? My Pokemon are itching for one right now."

"For the one hundredth time, Cheren," I barked. "I am sure. Once I have my Pokemon healed, I will have a small talk with Lenora. I need to research on something for a moment."

Cheren pushed his glasses just as soon as we got to the counter. "If anybody is good at researching," he spoke once he took out all of his Pokemon from his backpack, placing all of the PokeBalls one by one in the tray. "it should be me. I have studied upon the wonders and ancient history of Unova and beyond. Not to mention studying about the ancient king."

I placed all four of my PokeBalls into the tray to Nurse Joy to take. "You sure have a lot of spare time in your hands whenever you're not thinking of your goals to become the Unova Region champion."

Cheren rolled his eyes at me. "You need to have knowledge if you were to venture out of your nest. Otherwise, you're a fool to become a Pokemon trainer. That's my ideal way if I were to succeed."

"Your Pokemon are healed, trainers." Nurse Joy returned with both of our trays of PokeBalls. "We hope you come again soon."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." I placed all of the capsules into my back pouch. "Actually, do you mind if I can use one of your call-in screens so I can call up on Lenora from Nacrene City."

Nurse Joy nod and smile. "Certainly, I'll have the first screen forward to Lenora immediately. She will be reaching you in a minute." She gave a few taps on a keyboard in front of her computer before hitting the 'Enter' button. "Lenora will be on the line in a minute."

I signal a nod to the nurse behind the counter before turning my head towards my rival. "I'll see you in a few hours, Cheren. Sorry if we have to do it later than now."

Cheren sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Best be prepares until then. I hate my opponents have any lack of strategic preparations before a good battle. See you then." He pushed his glasses up, took all of his PokeBalls out of the tray and proceeded his way out the building while placing them in his backpack.

_Cheren being Cheren..._ I thought, making my way to the first call-in screen on the left wall near the emergency room. Setting myself down on the chair, a little icon of Lenora is shown in the middle of the screen with the words 'INCOMING' underneath it. "Hello there, young trainer." Lenora showed her face on the screen.

"Hey Lenora." I greeted back. "How's everything there in Nacrene Coty? I bet there were more trainers wanting to battle you for the badge, huh?"

Lenora nod her head and smiled. "Indeed. And learn some very valuable information about the book you gave me a few days ago. It seems these kind of calligraphy and scriptures written on these pages have been dated back nearly 8,000 years ago, during the time of the pharohs."

"8,000 years ago?" I said to her. "Didn't you tell me and my friends that the the ancient heroes were dated back 3,000 years ago? Why 5,000 years more?"

"I did some research in the kind of scriptures," Lenora held up one finger. "only these kind of scripture were passed down through generations within the royal family bloodline. Those of the outside spoke and wrote in a far different writings and language like the Unown in the Johto Region. The ancestor's of the heroes use these linda of writings in order to avoid anyone who would dare try to decipher their family language. But...unfortunately, I haven't been able to decipher what it is written in this book. Even the pictures were either scratched or torn up."

"Well," I spoke up. "this is the reason why I called up Lenora. I want to have a look at that book for a moment."

Lenora's brows shot up. "What for, Crymson?"

I really need to keep the crown mark on my hand a secret until I cam find out what it means. "I wanted to learn more about Unova's ancient heroes, since that has been the main subject in mind for me ever since Team Plasma mentioned their king becoming the hero of Unova."

"Say no more, young one." Lenora nod and smiled. "Luckily I made extra copies of each page and enlarged them to get a better view of what's hidden within the main scriptures. I'll have Hawes deliver the book in an hour after he and I finish cleaning up a shelf for a new display to be put up."

"Alright, thank you so much, Lenora. I'll see your husband soon." I pressed the little red button to end the call, making the screen go black. _Good, now I'll be able to learn more about these strange occurrences that have been happening around me...and find the meaning to the crown and the realm I've been going into every once in a while. But what to do before Hawes gets here?_

"Oh, don't be such an idiot, Burk!" A voice yelled front the center's entrance. "They're just putting us on leave until everything is sorted out at the ca- I mean, home!" I turned to see two familiar faces, Burk and Alice with normal clothing on...a first, walked towards the counter with their own respective PokeBall in their hands. "All we need to do is find something to instead of what we are instructed to do."

The tall guy, Burk, scratched his head apprehensively. "Yeah, sis. But, what can we do?" His eyes twitched over to my direction. "Oh, great...it's you." He groaned.

Alice turned to where Burk was looking at. "Great, any more attention and we'll have our cover blown. Just ignore her..." She turned her head back to the nurse.

Well, that brings up the question as to why those two Team Plasma grunts decide to waltz into the Pokemon Center in plain sight? And wearing a different set of attire than their usual organization clothing. I got up off the chair and walked over to the casual wearing foes. "Kind of strange to see you like this. I wonder who picked out the clothing you got on?"

Alice turned back around and growled. "Shove it, red head. We are not here to setting some of your problematic matters. We are here on leave from the king himself." And by king, she means N. "And it is none of your business as to what we will do here instead of liberation."

"Actually..." Burk butt in. "we don't anything in mind as to what we will do until we are summoned back into th- OOF!" Burk's lower abdomen was elbowed by Alice. "S-Sorry..."

Nurse Joy returned the grunt's PokeBalls in a small tray. "Here are your Pokemon you two. We hope to see you again soon." She said with a generous smile.

Alice snatched her PokeBall out of the tray and put it in her pocket. "I'm going right now. Let's go, Burk."

"Right behind you, sis!" Burk shout after taking his PokeBall out of the tray.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I yelled. "You two are siblings!?"

Alice stopped near the exit towards the streets of Nimbasa City. "Yeah, so what. Don't you see any resemblance between me and him, or are you just too oblivious with making your Pokemon suffer in those PokeBalls!?"

"Yeah!" Burk yelled, agreeing with his sister. "If you must know, me and Alice here have been orphans before Team Pla-AHH!" Alice yanked on his right ear. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Let go let go let go let go!"

Alice kept her grip tight on his earlobe, yanking him down further. "You pile of Trubbish, this peasant doesn't deserve to know our back story! She is the enemy in our eyes!"

I glared at the two siblings a few feet from me, thinking about what Burk said made me feel sorry for them. "Gee...well, I'm sorry you have to endure an early life without parents. Must've been hard for you to deal with that." Sheesh, it's like talking to N again.

Alice rolled her eyes. "So what, we can handle anything. That's why the sages took the both of us, knowing that we can handle the wild better than any other grunt. But now..." She released Burk's ear and sighed. "we got nothing to do while we are here."

"Maybe we cam do something together." I suggested. "I'm practically free until this afternoon. How about we get a chance to chat and get to know each other?"

The two grunt's eyes widen in unison. "I'm sorry, what!?" Burk raised an eyebrow. "Can it be possible for us to trust an enemy and go out of our regular routine? What if red head has a way in turning us in to the police?"

Alice's thin, red-orange brows formed into one line at her brother. "Good question." She then turned her direction towards me. "How will we know you are not a double crossed who's plan is to manipulate us with your kindness and turn us into the police!?"

"Like I would ever do that..." I spoke, though I remembered back at the Sinnoh Region that we caught sight of a professor and scientist from Team Galactic trying to awaken and take a hold of Heatran in a volcano. "Better yet, I have a more suitable idea. Lets say we hold a truce for the time being until you head back to your usual routine and once again do what you're suppose to do. For the time being, we don't we grab a bite or two and talk amongst ourselves."

Alice glared at me and slumped her shoulder down slightly. "Fine, but any hint of you backstabbing us and I won't hesitate into calling backup." She threatened with her petite finger jabned at my face.

"You wont have to." I moved her hand away from my face. "You have my word."

"Whatever, let's go..." Alice turned to the sliding glass doors and exit outside with her brother following behind her.

_Let's hope this don't end on a sour note... _I sighed to myself, sprinting my way out of the Pokemon Center to meet up with my enemy turn acquaintances, for a limited time.

* * *

_**((YAY, FINALLY BACK! :D After a month hahiatus from settling in my new home, I finally got the motivation to head back to my stories. Thank you all for your patience and see you next chapter! -CS))**_


	61. Chapter 60 - Affection

"Okay...this is weird." Alice groaned as she and her brother Burk, two grunts of Team Plasma, sat on a wooden picnic table with me while awaiting our order from the small food booth near the amusement park of Nimbasa City. After our surprising encounter at the Pokemon Center nearly several minutes ago, things weren't as great as it was before we decided to make a temporary truce.

"You're telling me, sis..." Burked agreed, getting a little sip from his Aquav Berry soda. "Whoever knew this soda would be so amaz-OOF!" Burk hot elbowed on the abdomen by Alice. "What!?"

Alice growled at her brother. "I'm talking about sitting across from the enemy. It...it feels awkward..."

"I'll say." I replied. "But this is not my first time having lunch with someone for an enemy organization."

"Enemy organization!?" Alice stood up as she slammed both of her hands on the table. "We of Team Plasma are on the verge of leading our people into having each peasant in the region follow our ways to make Pokemon perfect beings and end their suffering for our king! You and your friends are the enemy, a resistance in making them suffer in those PokeBalls."

I glared at Alice with an eyebrow up. "Then how come you and the other grunts use PokeBalls? If you wanted to liberate Pokemon from harboring inside PokeBalls, why do that yourselves?"

"Lord Ghetsis tells us to use the capsules as a way to draw each Pokemon to our side and train them to aid us in our mission." Burk replied. "If we manage to obtain all of the Pokemon in this region, we will have enough to create a new world where Pokemon won't become hurt by selfish trainers. We will have all those trainers atone for their crimes of hurting these precious creatures for our king, and help commit to helping us create the king's ideal world by releasing their Pokemon to where they suppose to roam: in the wild."

All I can do is exhale and rest my left elbow on the table, having my head rest on the palm of my left hand. "Yeah, even I tried to tell both Ghetsis and N that there are trainers that would never hurt their Pokemon. They have develop a special bond with each of their Pokemon, and would do anything to protect each others backs if danger approach. Aren't you two the same way with your Pokemon?"

Both Burk and Alice went silent and glared directly at me. "Well..." Alice looked to the side and scratched her head. "I...might've..."

"Might've?" I asked. "How come?"

I notice a little redness appearing on Alice's for the first time. "It's just that Team Plasma has a rule that we can't show a hint of affection towards the Pokemon we are assigned to use. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to help out those poor hurt and injured Pokemon that trainers did to making their Pokemon stronger like your friend Four-Eyes. Feeling sorry for those defenseless creatures made mw want to join Team Plasma after Ghetsis coaxed me and Burk to aid in their objective."

"But you do have that certain bond with your Liepard even though you can't express your bond to it?" I asked. "Now that you're on temporary leave, maybe this is a good chance to blossom."

"U-Uh..." Alice stammered. "I-"

"Why are these two weaklings with you!?" I turned around and noticed Cheren glaring at me with his arms crossed and foot tapping irritatingly. "Don't tell me those two have finally manipulated your mind into joining their worthless group?"

I let off a harsh groan, burying my face in my left hand. "Cheren, I know you're mind is filled with Team Plasma always blocking your way of becoming the Unova champion, but can't you at least set your hatred aside for just an hour of two?"

Cheren blew a raspberry with both his small lips. "Like I would believe that." He moved his dark eyes at the two grunts. "I'm wondering why the two of you are with Crymson, of all people who would be stupid enough to chat with the enemy!?"

"If you must know," Burk spoke. "Red head here has offered me and my sister Alice to speak amongst ourselves in our temporary leave from the castle. We are still waiting on our lunch."

"That," Alice spoke next. "even ask me about my affections with my Liepard."

Cheren's expression soften up a bit, towards the enemy is a first. "Liepard? Ironically, I have a Liepard as well." He shook his head a few times while a growled rattled his throat. "Can't believe O am asking this to the enemy, but mind if I see your Liepard?"

Alice winced, her cheeks turning a brighter red than a minute ago. "I...uhh, I don't know."

Burk got up off the bench and stood a foot from my rival. "And what makes you think you can have my sister bring her Pokémon out for you to see? Have you come to battle and harm it!?"

Cheren rolled his eyes at the grunt. "In a way, no. I'm here to see her Liepard, even though I am originally here to inform her of our oncoming battle later this afternoon, and that some repairs to the Gym's roller coaster has been taking care of."

"I know of our battle after lunch, Cheren." I monotonously spat. "Can't keep reminding me about that from time to time." I, then, turned to Alice with a small smile. "But on the other hand, maybe a hostile-free greeting with your Pokemon could be great. But what about that Litwick you caught yesterday?"

Alice brought her PokeBall containing her Liepard inside. "Lord Ghetsis took it and released it back into the wild after I showed it to him. He said it doesn't have the facial and the physique to intimidate our foes." She tossed her PokeBall up to bring out her Liepard in front of her.

"Lie Lie!?" Liepard flinched back, alerted at my and Cheren's presence.

"It's okay, Liepard," Alice stopped her Pokemon from trying to make a pounce at me and Cheren. "I know it's strange to see the enemy up close, but please trust me."

"Lie?" Liepard made a confused look at its trainer.

Cheren walked to Liepard and knelt down to one knee to take a closer look at it. "Hmm," he adjusted his glasses on his face as he eyed the hissing Pokémon. "This Liepard looks like it's in a stable condition to fight, physical appearance is a tad off, claws can be filed, its fur has some dirt in several spots. But the moves could need some work."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "Alice's Liepard looks fine the way it is."

Cheren shook his head and took out his PokeBall, throwing it up to bring out his Liepard. "One thing about a Pokemon is to give an in-depth analysis to its capabilities. Without the necessary steps into creating a formidable contender for a Pokemon battle, all you're doing is making yourself a complete fool to yourself and your selected Pokemon."

"Lie?" Alice's Liepard eyes Cheren's Liepard with its head tilt to one side.

"But why bring your Liepard out?" Burk asked.

"As much I rather walk off and tell you to push off," Cheren pushed his glasses up. "but given that you and Crymson made a small truce with each other, I might as well help out before hers and my battle. Liepard, mind greeting another of your species?

Cheren's Liepard lowered its ears at Alice's Liepard while a low growl echoed off of its throat. "Lie Lie..." It snarled.

Alice's Liepard lowered its wars too, but it looked more scared when it turned its head to the side. "L-Lie..." I notice a small blush appearing on it face.

Cheren sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Hmm, just as I thought. Even though these two are of the same species, but they don't seem to exhibit any welcoming affection despite being two complete opposite genders."

The three of us stared directly at Cheren's explanation to the two Liepard's unacquainted behavior. "How can you be so sure they aren't just enemies like before?" Burk ask.

"That might be one thing," Cheren asked. "but when it comes to meeting with an opposite gender, one must find a formidably equal mate to ensure that either one has enough willpower to protect their young. Judging by what my male Liepard sees, it thinks the female Liepard is not capable enough to match her strength to his if they were to fight now."

"Lie..." Cheren's Liepard stuck his nose up the air as if it is agreeing with his trainer.

"How am I going to match my Liepard's strength with yours?" Alice asked Cheren. "And how can you tell they're separate genders?"

"A male Liepard's whiskers on its muzzle," Cheren answered, pointing at the two, short whiskers sticking out of the right side of Liepard's cheek. "they are a few inches shorter than the females. The females are the hunter of the Liepard species, using their whiskers to navigate any dark and tight places and indicate if the surrounding area around them is much too small for them to crawl through."

Alice's Liepard inched closer to Cheren's, giving a little sniff at her own species until she got clawed by her opposite gender. "Lie!?" She scurried back to her trainers' side with her ears lowered in fear.

Alice clenched her hands into fists as her face reddened with rage. "Why did your Liepard did that!? All she was doing was sniff at him!"

"Territory wise." Cheren replied again. "It will protect its own territory is threatened by any means, and also to ward off any weak females whom that male Liepard has deemed weak to meet his requirements."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about that Pokemon species, Cheren." I praised him, which is quite uncommon for me to do that. "Maybe when we are finished with collecting all the badges and the Pokemon League, maybe you can give me a lesson or two with different Pokemon out there."

"Boy," Burk scratched the back of his head. "just hearing all this information about Liepard is making my head hurt."

Cheren put both of his arms behind his back. "Well, if you wish to not hear any more information about a set species or not, why not have a little practice battle to raise your Pokémon's strength, what do you say?" He asked Alice.

"Order #72, order #72!" The vendor in the food booth called out through the five-foot wide opening, holding some burgers and fries on a medium-sized tray.

"Maybe we can hold off on the practice run for now until we finish our lunch." I said as I made my way to the vendor. "Want to get something from here Cheren? I'm buying." I took the tray away from the vendors hands and placed it on the table me and the grunts are sitting.

Cheren pushed his glasses up. "I'm going to continue assisting this grunt's Liepard while I'm helping myself to a good salad. I like to examine and study more about it when I'm eating in peace." He got up off his feet and took my place near the food vendor.

I placed the tray onto the table with both Burk and Alice taking their seats when I noticed both Liepard's sitting face-to-face, the male looking so regal and stuck up while the other has her ears down from nervousness. "Hmm," I reached into my backpack for my small Sitrus berry pot, take one out and gave it to the female Liepard. "Here, maybe if you can regain a little of your strength, you'll be fit to battle."

The female Liepard sniffed the berry and grabbed it with her mouth. After setting it down, she took a small bite of the berry. "Lie..." She eyed the berry below her and look up at the male Liepard glaring at its trainer. "Lie." She used her nose and nudge the berry to her opposite gender species.

"Hey, look at this!" Burk called up to Alice, who is currently eating a fry. "I think your Liepard is trying to offer the berry to four eye's Liepard."

_Reminds me of N a while back..._I thought to myself.

Cheren's Pokemon lowered his head, twitching its nose at the Sitrus berry before helping himself a bite on the unbitten side. After a moment of silence from tasting the little item, the male Liepard tilt his head to one side. "Lie Lie..."

"Hey Cheren," I asked my rival. "what are they doing?" I pointed at the two Pokemon.

"Females also show affection by offering food to their suitors." Cheren answered once he sat down next to me with his small bowl of salad. "One who shows the most affection to the male will be the one to have courtship with the male. Each species of Pokemon are quite different based on how they protect their territory, care for their young, and how formidable they are. You just got to learn about your Pokemon before you make the next step through the roads to victory.

"So, my Abigail is trying to court with your Liepard?" We all raised our heads up at Alice. "Sorry, Abigail is what I wanted to call my Liepard since Team Plasma prohibits us from nicknaming our Pokemon. Guess there will be a Pokemon egg coming from the both of them, right?"

"Depends if they are the right mates to accept each other." Cheren answered. "But enough of that right now. After lunch, mw and Crymson will be battling against each other, since our last battle was back at Nuvema Town."

I managed to swallow the bit of my burger down so I can speak. "Hey, maybe you two can watch me and Cheren battle. Maybe that can give you some pointers on strengthening your Leipard. Then maybe next time once you head back to the castle, we will have a full-on battle."

Fir the first time since I've met Alice at the Dreamyard, she showed me a sincere smile at me. "Thank you re- I mean, Crymson. We might be enemies for one, but you're not all that bad."

"Wow," Burn spoke with food in his cheek. "never seen you like this since when we were little."

"Burk, don't talk with your mouth full!" Alice yelled at her brother, making me laugh gleefully.


End file.
